Histoire de famille
by chris3119
Summary: Peter croyait l'avoir perdu il y a 10 ans. Mais une simple soirée entre amis va bouleverser sa vie pour le meilleur...ou le pire. Attention: un brin "slashy" dans le chapitre 4.
1. Chapter 1

Peter avait passé la journée plongé dans de vieux dossiers. De son bureau il pouvait apercevoir son partenaire et ami qui n'avait pas levé le nez depuis des heures.

Neal et lui avaient vécu des moments difficiles ces dernières années mais ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente fait de compromis et de confiance. Peter était fier de ce que son consultant était devenu. Neal était un membre important de l'équipe et, personne, ne remettait ses compétences en question. Il était parfois difficile de savoir jusqu'à quel point on pouvait se fier à Neal mais, dans l'ensemble, il avait su faire les bons choix.

Peter regarda sa montre et il décida qu'il était largement temps de rentrer chez lui auprès de sa femme. En descendant les marches menant à la salle commune il regarda une fois de plus Neal qui leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver. Peter remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour toute l'équipe mais, sans doute, encore plus pour Neal. Il avait du faire face à un de ses anciens associés et, d'une certaine manière, il avait du le trahir afin de le faire condamner lui et ses acolytes.

-C'est l'heure de rentrer, Neal. On a bien mérité un weekend de repos.

Le regard du jeune homme assis devant lui s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait et il ne se fit pas prier pour se lever et suivre Peter vers les ascenseurs.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Peter se tourna vers Neal. Le jeune homme avait calé son front contre la paroi à sa droite et Peter pouvait voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

-ça va, Neal ?

-Bien sûr, Peter. Juste un léger mal de tête qui ne m'a pas quitté de la journée.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Un petit sourire narquois éclaira le visage de Neal et Peter sut, avant même que le jeune homme n'ouvre la bouche, qu'il allait avoir droit à une réponse sarcastique qu'appréciait tant son ami.

-Et tu m'aurais sans doute proposé un petit massage pour soulager la douleur ?

-N'exagérons pas. Mais tu n'es, quand même pas obligé de travailler lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Merci, Peter.

Cette fois, la réponse n'avait rien de moqueur. Les remerciements étaient sincères. Il était assez rare que Neal montre ses émotions et sans doute que la fatigue ni était pas rien.

-Quoi de prévu pour le weekend ?

-June m'a invité à un vernissage…Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai dans le périmètre autorisé.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Neal avait toujours l'impression que Peter le soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup.

-Si Elisabeth et toi êtes libres, vous pouvez venir. Je suis certain qu'El apprécierait cet artiste. C'est un photographe Israélien. Il a beaucoup fait, dans son pays pour tenter de rapprocher les peuples autour de l'art.

Peter était sûr que sa femme aimerait beaucoup ce genre d'exposition. Il doutait, par contre, que ce soit réellement sa tasse de thé.

-Je lui en parlerai.

Neal savait que son collègue n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre de manifestation mais il savait aussi que Peter ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre El heureuse.

Neal sortit un stylo et un vieux papier de sa poche où il nota l'heure et le lieu du vernissage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée, Neal prit les devants.

-On se voit demain soir ?

Peter marmonna une réponse qui n'équivalait ni à un oui ni à un non.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Non, je vais marcher un peu. ça devrait soulager mon mal de tête.

-Ok, bonne soirée.

Peter regarda Neal s'éloigner, sa démarche un peu moins élastique qu'à son habitude. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le premier sous-sol où sa voiture l'attendait depuis le matin.

Il régla la radio avant de tourner la clé de contact. Puis poussa un profond soupir en réalisant qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il pensait.

Il sortit lentement du parking, prit la première à droite et se dirigea vers le pavillon qu'il habitait avec Elisabeth depuis plusieurs années.

Il sourit en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait : un bon diner, puis un film. El s'endormirait probablement sur son épaule. Il adorait ces moments-là, simples et sincères. Des moments paisibles qui étaient pourtant assez rares.

Ses pensées revinrent vers l'artiste dont Neal lui avait parlé. Cette évocation avait faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il croyait pourtant avoir soigneusement enfoui. Il était aussi né en Israël, il aimait aussi la photo. Mais il avait disparu il y a 10 ans déjà.

Peter essuya une larme qui avait coulée, silencieuse, le long de sa joue.

Se souvenir de cet épisode de vie lui était toujours aussi pénible. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. EL était au courant mais il ne s'était jamais étendu sur ses événements avec elle.

Il stationna la voiture devant la maison et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une douce lumière et une merveilleuse odeur l'accueillirent.

-Chérie, je suis rentré.

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Peter sourit en entendant la voix claire et rassurante de la femme qu'il avait épousée il y a presque 10 ans. Il l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. L'embrassant dans le cou, il laissa son parfum l'apaiser.

-Ta journée au bureau s'est bien passée ?

-D'un ennui à mourir…Une tonne de paperasse à remplir et du mauvais café.

Un doux sourire accueillit sa réponse.

-Mon pauvre chéri. Je t'ai préparé un bon diner. ça sera bientôt prêt.

-Tu es une femme merveilleuse.

Peter alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et regarda sa femme s'activer. En glissant la main dans sa poche, il sentit le papier que Neal lui avait donné.

-Neal nous a invité à un vernissage demain soir…un photographe…

-Oui, June m'en a parlé. C'est un ami à elle qu'elle a fait venir pour une exposition. Il est très connu dans son pays à la fois pour ses photos mais aussi pour son engagement auprès des jeunes.

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter qu'Elisabeth avait déjà entendu parler de cette exposition.

-On pourra y faire un saut, si tu veux.

-Vraiment ? Ecoute, Peter, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de sortie. On peut aussi rester tranquille à la maison.

-Non. ça peut être intéressant et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu June.

Elisabeth s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es un amour.

-Il t'a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

-Je l'ai toujours su.

Ses lèvres lui firent oublier tous les soucis et petits tracas de la journée. El avait toujours été son refuge, son bouclier contre toutes les difficultés de la vie.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. El finit par s'endormir sur le canapé et Peter la souleva délicatement pour la porter dans leur chambre. Il s'endormit, lui aussi, rapidement.

La nuit fut peuplée de souvenirs, certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Peter renonça au sommeil alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il descendit se faire un café.

El le rejoint une heure plus tard et le trouva perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Tu es bien matinal.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elisabeth savait très bien que son mari ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit doucement la main. Peter soupira. Il savait ce que sa femme attendait et il savait aussi qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

-C'est ce vernissage, ce soir.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller à ce point-là. Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait rester à la maison.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça m'a fait penser à Ari…

-Oh, chéri…j'aurais du y penser.

El lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je sais que c'est idiot. ça fait des années mais …

-Non, ce n'est pas idiot, chéri. Et si on réservait plutôt une table dans un bon restaurant pour une petite soirée en amoureux…

-Non, ça me fait plaisir d'aller à ce vernissage et puis, Neal va me rabattre les oreilles lundi avec cette expo. Autant que je sache de quoi ça parle.

-Tu es sûr ?

Peter lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Pancakes pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir.

El se leva et laissa Peter seul avec son café et ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine appréhension à l'idée de faire la connaissance de ce jeune artiste. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé…

La douce odeur des pancakes le sortit de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement puis l'heure vint de se partir rejoindre June et Neal. Les doutes assaillirent à nouveau Peter mais ils s'évanouirent lorsqu'il vit sa femme descendre les marches dans sa petite robe noire. El aimait la simplicité et ça lui allait merveilleusement bien.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Agent Burke.

-Allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard.

Le trajet jusqu'à la galerie se fit en silence. Après avoir garé la voiture, Peter et Elisabeth se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la galerie. La façade était illuminée et de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes. Peter repéra rapidement Neal au milieu de la foule. Elisabeth se dirigea vers un groupe de personne parmi lesquelles elle avait reconnu une amie à elle.

Peter la laissa pour s'avancer vers Neal. Assez bizarrement, le jeune homme n'était pas entouré d'une cour d'admirateurs en tout genre. Il était seul, en train de contempler une photo noire et blanc suspendue au mur.

-Bonsoir.

-Ah, Peter. Ravi de te voir ici.

-Tu connais El, elle adore ce genre de …

-Mondanités…

-J'allais dire bêtises mais mondanités c'est plus correcte.

-As-tu jeté un œil sur ces photos ?

-Nous venons juste d'arriver.

Neal posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter et le poussa légèrement de côté afin de lui montrer ce qu'il était en train d'admirer. Ce qui sautait aux yeux en premier sur cette image, c'était le sourire de cette petite fille, lumineux, espiègle…

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Puis son regard se porta sur le reste de la photo : le mur de brique, les barbelés, l'amoncellement de détritus dans la rue, l'état de ses vêtements… Quel contraste saisissant, quelle force…

Peter eut du mal à détacher son regard de cette image. Lorsqu'il regarda Neal celui-ci souriait.

-Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

-Je crois.

-Ces portraits sont bien plus que des photos. Bien plus que de l'art. C'est un témoignage.

-Tu as raison. Où est l'artiste ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se montre ce soir.

-C'est un peu bizarre.

-June, qui le connaît bien, dit qu'il se montre très peu en publique. Il laisse ses photos parler pour lui. D'autres disent qu'il préfère se cacher parce qu'il a reçu des menaces. Son action en faveur du rapprochement avec la jeunesse Palestinienne n'est pas bien vue par tous.

Peter reporta son attention sur la photo face à lui. EL les rejoignit alors que Peter s'était à nouveau perdu dans le regard de cette petite fille. El était accompagnée de June.

-Peter, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici.

-June. ces photos sont…

June sourit face à l'embarras de Peter. L'agent du FBI avait toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait mais June pouvait lire l'émotion dans son regard.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Peter. Les mots ne suffisent pas à décrire ce qui se dégage de ses photos. Ari est un grand artiste et avant toute chose c'est un homme bien.

-Ari ? Mais je croyais que son nom était Eliya ?

-C'est son nom de famille ou son nom d'artiste. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je le connais depuis des années mais il reste toujours aussi mystérieux. Peu de gens peuvent dire qu'il le connaisse vraiment.

El pouvait voir que Peter était troublé. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce matin elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de son mari. Peter semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux dans l'assemblée.

Il demanda soudain sur un ton pressant.

-Est-il là, ce soir ?

-Non, je doute même qu'il fasse une apparition. Il déteste la foule.

Peter semblait déçu et il laissa ses amis pour se diriger vers la sortie sans ajouter un mot. June et Neal se tournèrent vers Elisabeth à la recherche d'une réponse.

-Il a mal dormi la nuit dernière et je pense que ces photos l'ont plus touchées qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

June sembla se contenter de cette explication.

-Je comprends. J'ai été bouleversée aussi la première fois que j'ai vu son travail.

Neal, qui connaissait Peter presque aussi bien que sa propre femme ne crut pas un instant à cette explication et lorsque June les laissa pour aller s'entretenir avec d'autres invités, il se tourna à nouveau vers El.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui le tracasse vraiment ?

-Neal, j'aimerais pouvoir te répondre mais tu vas devoir chercher cette réponse auprès de Peter. Il s'agit de quelque chose que je ne suis pas libre de partager avec toi.

-Là, tu commences à m'inquiéter.

-Je suis certaine que tu trouveras un moyen de le faire parler. Et il a besoin de déballer toute cette vieille histoire.

Neal n'eut pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire. Si un évènement avait perturbé Peter à ce point, ce devait être quelque chose de grave.

Le jeune homme marcha vers la sortie. De nombreuses personnes discutaient sur le trottoir, la salle d'exposition étant devenue trop petite pour contenir tous les invités.

Neal leva les yeux à la recherche de son ami et le vit assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il traversa rapidement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter qui ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

-Si j'avais su que cette exposition te ferait autant d'effet, j'aurais demandé à Jones et Diana de se joindre à nous…

Neal avait voulu détendre un peu son ami en essayant d'être drôle mais, visiblement, Peter restait insensible à son humour. Il ne répondit pas mais lorsqu'il daigna enfin regarder son ami et collègue, Neal vit une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux.

-Peter, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est rien, Neal. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-La question est de savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Neal se rapprocha de Peter et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Peter, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été d'accord. On a vécu des moments compliqués et il t'est certainement encore difficiles de me faire confiance. Mais je te considère comme un véritable ami et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux me parler…

-C'est une vieille histoire et il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans les archives.

Peter tenta un sourire mais il ne pouvait effacer cette expression de profonde tristesse de son visage.

-ça a quelque chose à voir avec les photos ? Avec le photographe ?

-Neal, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir prolonger la conversation. Neal passait en revue tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Peter au cours de ces années passées à ses côtés et il ne pouvait voir aucun lien avec cette exposition.

Peter semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que Neal l'observait du coin de l'œil, il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Il avait vu Peter dans des moments particulièrement douloureux et jamais il n'avait parut aussi vulnérable.

-Peter, Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

-Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste des confidences mais il paraît que ça fait du bien de parler à un ami…

-Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer…

-Commence par me dire qui est Ari…

Peter jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

-Comment…?

-J'ai appris à observer…J'ai vu ton regard quand June a prononcé ce nom.

-Bien vu, Inspecteur Caffrey.

-Alors…qui est Ari ?

Peter prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le vide et c'était un peu ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cet épisode de sa vie avec qui que ce soit. Mais ce soir, il sentait que c'était le moment et il savait que Neal était la personne avec qui il avait envie de partager ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les mots.

-Mon Ari n'a rien à voir avec ce photographe…mais ils ont beaucoup de points communs. C'est pour ça que tous ces souvenirs reviennent…

Les premiers mots n'étaient pas très clairs mais Neal savait que son ami avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour clarifier ses idées. Il le laissa donc continuer sans l'interrompre.

-ça s'est passé il y a dix ans. On a retrouvé son corps dans le désert. Il avait été battu à mort. L'enquête a été classée sans suite…On n'a jamais su.

Neal était en plein brouillard et Peter était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Un homme mort, un désert…Toute cette histoire semblait sordide.

-Peter, qui était-ce ?

Peter planta ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux de Neal.

-Mon petit frère…

Une centaine de questions traversa alors l'esprit de Neal.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.

-Un demi-frère, en fait. Mes parents se sont séparés quelques temps quand j'avais 5 ans. Mon père est parti travailler à Tel Aviv pendant deux ans. Il est revenu aux Etats Unis pour une conférence et ils se sont revus. Ils ont passé du temps ensemble, ils ont pris le temps de parler et ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mon père est revenu vivre avec nous.

-C'est une belle histoire.

Le sourire de Peter était plus joyeux cette fois.

-Durant les deux années qu'a duré leur séparation, mon père a connu une autre femme. ça n'a pas vraiment marché entre eux mais un petit garçon était né de leur liaison. Mon père a été honnête avec maman. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait assumer son rôle de père et c'est comme ça qu'Ari est entré dans notre vie. J'avais six ans la première fois que je l'ai vu. Un petit bonhomme qui marchait à peine.

Neal imaginait bien avec quel sérieux et quelle tendresse Peter avait assumé son rôle de grand frère.

-Il passait toutes ces vacances avec nous. Son anniversaire était le jour de Noël et on faisait toujours une grande fête à la maison. Au fil des années on est devenus très proches. J'aurais voulu qu'il vienne vivre avec nous mais il a toujours refusé. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule. Il adorait la photo aussi. Il avait l'œil pour capturer les émotions sur le vif. Il pouvait mettre en lumière un sentiment avec une image…Quand j'ai vu ces photos, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à lui…à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir.

Après une longue pause, Peter reprit son récit.

-On préparait la fête pour ses 18 ans. C'était le 22 décembre et son avion devait arriver le lendemain. Quand le téléphone a sonné chez mes parents, mon sang s'est glacé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai su … Mon père a décroché, après quelques secondes sans rien dire il a pali. Il s'est assis sur le canapé et le téléphone lui a échappé des mains.

J'ai ramassé le combiné. La personne au bout du fil parlait toujours. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi cet homme me parlait. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait changé d'interlocuteur et les mots qu'il a prononcés résonnent encore dans ma tête.

Neal prit la main de son ami dans la sienne l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Il a dit « J'ai une terrible nouvelle a vous annoncé. Votre frère a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Il a apparemment été victime d'une violente agression. Des promeneurs l'ont découverts inanimé à la sortie de la ville. Les secours dépêchés sur place ont tout tenté mais les blessures étaient trop graves… »

Peter avait récité de mémoire les mots qu'il avait entendus 10 ans plus tôt. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues sans qu'il cherche à les essuyer. Neal aurait aimé soulager son ami, le prendre dans ses bras mais il resta immobile, choqué par le malheur qui avait frappé son ami.

-Mon père ne s 'en ai jamais vraiment remis. On s'est rendu sur place mais il avait déjà été enterré quand on est arrivé. On a essayé de parler au responsable de l'enquête mais ils avaient visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter. Ils nous ont servi une histoire de règlement de compte entre bandes rivales…S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'Ari ne trainait avec aucune bande. C'était un étudiant brillant. Il avait intégré l'université avec deux ans d'avance et il ne trempait pas dans des histoires louches.

On pouvait encore sentir la colère de Peter dans ces propos ce que Neal pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, Peter. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette exposition t'a autant troublé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. C'est horrible et je n'imagine même pas ce que ta famille et toi avez dû vivre après un tel drame.

-Ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de penser que celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça s'en sont sorti sans être inquiétés.

-Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune piste…?

-Ils en ont eu des dizaines. Toutes aussi aberrantes les unes que les autres. Après avoir parlé de gangs, ils ont évoqué la drogue puis ils ont dit qu'Ari faisait parti d'un mouvement d'extrême gauche et qu'il aurait organisé des ventes d'armes vers la Palestine. Une de ses ventes aurait mal tournée…Ils semblaient déterminés à inventer n'importe quoi pour salir sa mémoire.

Neal regarda attentivement son ami. Peter était en colère et triste mais un autre sentiment animait son regard. Neal avait déjà vu cette dureté, cette détermination.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Neal pouvait lire la réponse dans les yeux de Peter.

-Il m'appelait toutes les semaines. On était en contact régulièrement. S'il avait trempé dans des histoires louches je l'aurais su. Ari a toujours été très pudique. Il était presque impossible de lui faire mettre un maillot de bain, même en plein été, il portait souvent des manches longues. Il avait toujours été comme ça, alors ça nous paraissait normal. On pensait que ça faisait parti de sa personnalité.

Lors de sa dernière visite, je suis entré dans la salle de bains alors qu'il y était. Il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Il portait seulement un short. J'ai alors vu ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Il avait un énorme hématome dans le dos. En m'approchant j'ai vu d'autres marques plus anciennes. Je lui ai demandé des qui lui avait fait ça.

Peter serra plus fort la main de son ami.

-J'étais très en colère et je me suis approché de lui un peu vite. Il a cru que j'allais le frapper. Neal, si tu avais vu la peur dans ses yeux. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait peur, pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait du mal. Pendant toutes ces années on n'avait rien vu ou rien voulu voir. Il avait toujours l'air si joyeux. Il m'a dit que son beau-père était parfois violent et il m'a fait promettre de rien dire à papa…J'ai promis…

Neal pouvait entendre la suite même si Peter ne prononça pas les mots qu'il avait en tête. S'il avait dit quelque chose, s'il avait dénoncé cet homme… Ari lui en aurait peut être voulu mais il serait toujours en vie.

-Tu penses que c'est son beau-père qui est responsable de sa mort ?

-J'en suis sûr. C'est un homme puissant et personne n'a osé le soupçonner. Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir de le voir un jour derrière les barreaux d'une prison.

Peter se sentait très fatigué mais assez bizarrement soulagé. Il était heureux d'avoir pu partager sa douleur et sa colère avec Neal.

-Merci, Neal.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là, de m'avoir écouté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir honoré sa mémoire en racontant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Comment était-il ?

-Il souriait tout le temps. Ce qu'on voyait en premier c'était ses yeux. Il avait hérité du regard bleu azur de sa maman. Des yeux qui brillait d'intelligence et de malice. A 7ans, il parlait déjà trois langues couramment. Il avait aussi une sensibilité et une âme d'artiste. Tu aurais du l'entendre jouer du violon.

-J'aurais aimé le connaître.

-Je suis sûr qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé te connaître aussi. C'était un passionné d'art…tu me fais beaucoup pensé à lui…

Peter s'interrompit comme s'il venait de dire tout haut une pensée qui venait juste de prendre forme.

-Je suis touché que tu penses ça Peter.

-C'est vrai Neal. Je pense qu'Ari et toi vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant ce soir…

Après quelques secondes, Neal posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

-Et si on retournait à l'intérieur. Il risque de ne plus rester aucun petit four.

-Tu as raison et puis il commence à faire frais.

Les deux amis traversèrent ensemble le boulevard qui les séparait de l'entrée de la galerie. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour repérer June et El qui discutaient avec un jeune homme.

El les aperçut la première et leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle embrassa tendrement son mari et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Neal en lui glissant un discret merci. On pouvait compter sur Elisabeth pour comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots.

June les accueillit avec un large sourire et une coupe de champagne.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Ari.

June prit la main de Neal et les conduisit vers le jeune homme avec qui elles bavardaient quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ari, voici les amis dont je t'ai parlé : Neal et Peter. Peter est Agent au FBI et Neal travaille avec lui en tant que consultant.

Peter leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avançait vers eux et sa vue se troubla. Ce regard, il croyait ne plus jamais le revoir. Son cerveau avait beau lui dire que c'était impossible, son cœur, lui, voulait y croire.

Neal vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Peter ne fit aucun mouvement pour serrer la main qu'Ari lui tendait.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La voix de Neal lui paraissait lointaine. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose mais son corps refusait de répondre.

Neal quitta un instant des yeux son partenaire pour suivre la direction de son regard. Peter semblait hypnotisé par l'homme qui venait se présenter à eux. Neal lut de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'artiste.

Peter ne répondait toujours pas à leurs sollicitations et ce n'est que lorsqu'Ari s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de Peter que celui-ci réagit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? June, il faudrait peut être appeler un médecin ?

-Non, je vais bien. Je m'excuse.

La voix de Peter sonnait faux mais tous furent soulagés de le voir réagir.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous me semblez très pâle.

Ari semblait réellement inquiet et Neal ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Peter avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Je vais vous cherche un verre d'eau et quelque chose à manger.

Ari s'éclipsa avant même d'avoir une réponse. Peter se tourna vers Neal et lui murmura

-Neal, c'est lui. J'en suis sûr.

-Peter, de quoi tu parles ?

-Ari, c'est lui. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, ni ce que ça veut dire mais cet homme est mon frère.

-Peter, voyons, tu viens de me raconter comment Ari, ton frère, avait été tué…Il ne peut pas être vivant, ici, ce soir.

Peter fouilla vivement dans ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille. Il finit par se rappeler qu'il l'avait confié à Elisabeth. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander et fouilla lui même dans le minuscule sac que portait Elisabeth.

Il sembla trouver ce qu'il chercher et tendit à Neal ce qui ressemblait à une vieille photo. Sur cette photo on pouvait voir Peter et un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait être que Ari.

-C'est la dernière photo qu'on a pris, juste avant son départ.

Ari revint à ce moment là et Neal dut se ranger à l'avis de Peter et concéder que l'homme face à lui ressemblait énormément au jeune homme sur la photo.

L'artiste tendait à Peter une assiette copieusement garnie de petits fours.

-Tenez. Peut être que vous vous sentirez mieux après avoir mangé quelque chose.

Peter reprit la photo des mains de Neal. Sans un mot il la tendit à Ari. Neal ne savait pas ce que Peter pensait faire mais la réaction de l'artiste les déconcerta. Il sourit et rendit la photo à Peter sans un mot.

-Cette photo a été prise il y a environ 11 ans avant que tu repartes pour TelAviv. Je ne savais pas, ce jour-là que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais…En tout cas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les quatre amis avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune photographe qui ne semblait absolument pas comprendre de quoi parlait l'homme face à lui.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Le jeune homme sur la photo…Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Ari ne regarda même pas la photo que Peter lui tendait à nouveau. Il secouait vivement la tête.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui sont les personnes sur cette photo et c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre. Maintenant, si vous permettez, il y a, ici, des personnes à qui je dois parler.

Ari posa l'assiette qu'il avait amené sur la table derrière lui, salua Neal et Elisabeth de la tête puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de June avant de tourner les talons.

Peter fit un pas vers lui mais la main de Neal sur son bras le retint d'aller plus loin.

Peter semblait perdu et le regard qu'il posa sur Neal faisait peine à voir. Elisabeth ne paraissait pas savoir, non plus, comment réagir face au comportement de son mari.

Ce fut June qui brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-Peter, je suis sûre que vous avez de bonnes raisons de faire ce que vous venez de faire mais j'aimerais comprendre. Le jeune homme qui vous venez d'interpeler est un ami et, même si je vous considère aussi comme un ami, je n'apprécie pas vraiment la manière dont vous lui avez parlé.

-Je suis désolé, June. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect mais je pense que cet homme n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être…

Peter se tut lorsqu'il vit Ari revenir vers eux. Il semblait préoccupé et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler. Son regard allait de Neal à Peter sans réussir à se fixer réellement. Son angoisse était visible.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions convenir d'un rendez-vous ? Je…Enfin, j'aimerais…

Peter resta immobile, June, voyant son jeune ami en difficulté, lui prit tendrement la main.

Neal réalisa qu'il était probablement le seul à comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer et il sentit qu'il devait prendre les choses en mains. Il nota son adresse sur une serviette en papier et la tendit à Ari.

-Demain vers 10h ?

Ari se saisit de la serviette et hocha la tête. Il adressa un dernier regard à Peter avant de quitter la salle.

Neal s'approcha d'Elisabeth.

-Peut être devrais-tu rentrer pendant que Peter et moi allons marcher un peu.

Elisabeth savait que Peter parlerait plus facilement avec Neal. Elle sourit et remercia le jeune homme.

-Chéri, je vais rester un peu avec June puis je rentrerai avec la voiture.

Peter hocha la tête sans vraiment sembler l'entendre. Neal le poussa doucement vers la sortie.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse que Peter sembla se détendre un peu. Ses épaules s'étaient relâchées et il avait enfin ralentit son pas. Neal poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il put reprendre une marche normale.

-J'ai cru que tu allais courir comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux limites de la ville…

Peter sembla se rendre compte à ce moment-là de la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

-Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

-Comment pourrais-je me sentir mieux ? Je ne sais même pas comment je suis sensé me sentir ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi je lui parlais…Tu as vu toi-même la ressemblance…

Neal posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour le ralentir et le calmer un peu.

-Tu as raison. Il ressemble beaucoup au jeune garçon de la photo mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est lui…

-Neal, tu as vu ses yeux…et puis ses photos…

-Je suis d'accord Peter, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Mais pourquoi cacher son identité et pourquoi avoir fait croire pendant 10 ans qu'il était mort ?

Peter s'arrêta pour réfléchir aux questions de son ami. Evidement, il ne pouvait trouver d'explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Comment expliquer le « retour à la vie » de quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort depuis une décennie ?

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : cet homme était son frère Ari, le frère qu'il avait pleuré toutes ces années.

-Nous aurons peut-être des réponses demain.

-Demain ?

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous chez moi à 10 heures. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il avait autant de questions sans réponse que toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a d'abord nié farouchement pour ensuite revenir vers toi en disant que vous devriez peut être prendre le temps de parler. Il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui cherche aussi des réponses.

Neal vit que son partenaire ne suivait pas vraiment son raisonnement.

-Il te regardait avec insistance même avant que tu ne lui montres la photo. Comme quand tu croises quelqu'un que tu penses connaître et que tu n'arrives pas à te rappeler où tu la vue.

-Neal, c'est mon frère. On ne vivait pas tout le temps ensemble mais on était très proches. Comment pourrait-il ne pas me reconnaître ?

-Je ne sais pas Peter mais il peut y avoir plusieurs explications. Tu m'as parlé des hypothèses de la police : peut être a-t-il eu besoin de se cacher ?

-Un programme de protection de témoins?

Neal ne trouva rien à répondre aux interrogations de Peter. Il se posait lui-même beaucoup de questions. Si cet homme était vraiment le frère de son ami, pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de le contacter en 10 ans ? Pourquoi avait-il feint de ne pas reconnaître son propre frère ?

En quelques minutes, les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant la maison de June. Peter savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et lorsque Neal lui proposa de monter boire un verre, il accepta volontiers.

Lorsque Peter avait retrouvé Neal assis sur cette terrasse il y a deux ans alors qu'il l'avait laissé quelques heures auparavant dans un hôtel miteux, il avait essayé de se mettre en colère et de lui faire la morale. Mais aujourd'hui, il était doublement heureux de l'audace de son ami. La première raison était la vue imprenable et relaxante dont il avait bien besoin ce soir. La seconde et plus importante, était sa rencontre avec June qui allait peut être se trouver, involontairement, à l'origine d'un profond bouleversement dans sa vie.

-A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Neal interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-A ma réaction, la première fois que je t'ai vu sur cette terrasse, dans ce peignoir hors de prix en train de boire le meilleur café que j'ai pu savourer.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de l'œil noir que Peter lui avait lancé ce matin-là. Il avait un moment cru que celui-ci allait se débarrasser de lui et le renvoyer dans sa cellule.

-Je me souviens avoir vu ta colère s'envoler quand tu as trempé tes lèvres dans le café de June.

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Peter se prenne la tête à deux mains. Neal posa une main sur le dos de son ami en sachant bien qu'il serait impuissant à réconforter l'homme assis à côté de lui.

-Il est tard, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir ralentir suffisamment mon cerveau pour trouver le sommeil.

-Je me doutais un peu de la réponse… Alors je te propose un marathon Hitchcock en DVD ?

-Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent devant l'écran et commencèrent par La Mort Aux Trousses. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que Peter ne ferme les yeux.

Le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédent, une longue semaine de travail et les émotions de la soirée eurent raison de l'agent du FBI.

Neal se leva sans bruit et déposa une couverture sur la silhouette de son ami alors que celui-ci s'allongeait sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière, Neal se demanda une dernière fois s'ils auraient vraiment les réponses à toutes les questions que Peter se posait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

L'odeur du café réveilla Peter alors qu'un soleil voilé éclairait le salon. Neal était déjà debout et, comme à son habitude, il lisait le journal sur la terrasse en compagnie de June. Lorsque June n'était pas en voyage, c'était leur petit rituel matinal. Peter enviait l'air paisible de son ami, même s'il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Neal était sans doute presque aussi anxieux que lui à l'idée de ce qu'Ari pourrait avoir à leur dire.

-Bonjour, Peter. Bien dormi ?

-Neal, June. Très bien, merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt 9 heures.

-Neal, tu aurais du me réveiller.

-Tu avais besoin de dormir et je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Peter prit place autour de la petite table et se servit une tasse de café. L'odeur du savoureux breuvage l'aida à se réveiller doucement.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

-Merci de prendre si bien soin de moi, maman.

La réplique moqueuse de Peter réchauffa le cœur de Neal et le rire discret de June le rassura. Il détestait voir ses amis en froid et il savait que June était légèrement en colère contre Peter.

-June, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude hier soir. Je me suis un peu laissé envahir par mes émotions et j'ai été impoli envers votre ami.

-Excuses acceptées, jeune homme. Maintenant, mangez quelque chose ou ce café risque de vous rester sur l'estomac.

Peter semblait, lui aussi, soulagé par les paroles de June.

-Peter, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et Ari. Mais je vous demande de faire attention. C'est un jeune homme fragile. Il n'en a jamais ouvertement parlé mais il a vécu des choses très difficiles et il a fallu trois ans pour le convaincre de venir aux Etats Unis exposer ses photos.

-Que savez-vous de son passé ?

-Pas grand chose. Seulement ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire. Il est originaire de Tel Aviv où il vit encore aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille…en fait, il parle très peu de lui. Tout ce que je pense savoir sur lui c'est à travers ses photos que je l'ai compris.

Peter sembla méditer un moment les paroles de June. Il était encore en pleine réflexion lorsque June prit congé. Après avoir chacun vaqué à leurs occupations matinales, Neal s'assit sur le canapé avec son carnet à dessin alors que Peter faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

Neal essaya de ne pas faire remarquer à son ami que son attitude n'allait pas l'aider à se calmer mais il s'abstint. Il devait se contenter d'être là pour Peter et le soutenir en intervenant le moins possible.

Une heure passa avant qu'ils entendent frapper doucement à la porte de l'appartement. Peter sursauta et se tourna vers Neal qui se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Ari se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement, tendu.

-Bonjour, désolé d'être en retard. Je me suis un peu perdu en venant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Peter a juste failli faire un trou dans le plancher à force de marcher de long en large…

Peter sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le rire du jeune homme. S'il avait encore eu un quelconque doute, il aurait volé en éclat en entendant ce rire. Quand une personne qui vous est cher vous quitte, vous vous raccrochez à quelques souvenirs souvent des petites choses qui vous réconfortent. Peter avait gravé dans sa mémoire le rire de son frère. Ce rire qu'il entendait à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Peter se rendit soudain compte du silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Neal et Ari le regardaient inquiets.

-Neal exagère.

Il s'avança en tendant la main vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Evidement il avait changé mais son regard était toujours aussi vif, ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur malice ni de leur intelligence. Maintenant qu'il se tenait près de lui, il pouvait distinguer la large cicatrice qui prenait sa source sur sa tempe droite et qui se perdait ensuite sous ses cheveux noirs.

-Un café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Neal guida son invité vers la terrasse. Peter les suivit en continuant à observer le jeune photographe.

-Quelle vue ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir, J'aurais amené mon appareil photo.

-Je suis sûr que June serait ravie que vous fassiez quelques photos de sa maison.

-C'est la maison de June ? Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

Ari fronça les sourcils. Il poussait sentir une certaine appréhension dans la voix de Neal. Il n'insista pas. Peter vit là une occasion d'engager la conversation sans aborder directement le vif du sujet. A vrai dire, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait bien pouvoir présenter les choses et obtenir des réponses du jeune homme.

-En fait, Neal travaille en tant que consultant pour le FBI. Sa peine de prison a été commuée…

-En travaux forcés…

-Très drôle Neal. Il devait loger dans un hôtel non loin d'ici mais il a trouvé cet appartement plus à son goût…

-Je peux aisément le comprendre.

-Tu vois, Peter, Ari est d'accord avec moi. Pour fournir un travail correct, un homme a besoin de vivre dans de bonnes conditions : un nid douillet, des vêtements corrects et …

-Un excellent café.

Peter et Neal se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ari qui avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Exactement.

Les trois hommes prirent place autour de la petite table et un silence tendu s'installa à nouveau.

-Le café est vraiment délicieux. June a décidément de très bons goûts.

Peter se resservit une tasse afin de gagner du temps. Neal sentait bien que c'était à lui de prendre l'initiative de la conversation.

-Ari, pour quelle raison avez-vous tenu à nous voir ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. En se tournant vers Peter il ajouta :

-Quand vous m'avez parlé, vous sembliez me connaître…J'ai d'abord pensé que vous me preniez pour quelqu'un d'autre mais quelque chose m'a fait revenir vers vous. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Mon nom est Peter Burke. Mon père s'appelle Charles Burke. En 1986, nous avons accueilli dans la famille un petit garçon nommé Ari, le fils que mon père a eu avec une femme nommée Aliyah Heghir. Ce petit garçon a passé toutes ses vacances dans notre famille jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Quelques jours avant Noël, avant son anniversaire, nous avons appris son décès dans des circonstances atroces.

Ari n'avait pas lâché Peter des yeux. Il était silencieux mais on pouvait vois les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime.

-Et vous pensez que je suis ce garçon, votre frère ?

-J'en suis persuadé. La question que je me pose, enfin, une des questions, est la suivante pourquoi tu ne me reconnais pas…ou pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas me reconnaître.

Le ton de Peter n'était pas agressif mais Ari recula légèrement.

-Je vous assure que je ne fais pas semblant.

Ari avait maintenant baissé les yeux. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

-Il s'est passé dans ma vie un événement qui m'a physiquement et psychologiquement affecté. Mes souvenirs d'avant cet événement sont très confus.

Les mots étaient soigneusement choisis et ne semblait pas refléter la réalité et la brutalité des faits.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Peter avait posé la question sur un ton neutre mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop rapide. Ari se leva, il semblait effrayé.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte. Je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger.

Peter se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras droit d'Ari. Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager mais Peter le tenait fermement. Neal savait que Peter était incapable d'exercer des violences gratuites. Il n'était donc pas inquiet mais il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de leur invité.

Peter releva la manche de la veste qui couvrait l'avant-bras d'Ari révélant une fine cicatrice partant du poignet.

-Le chat de notre voisine était coincé dans l'arbre de notre jardin. Tu devais avoir 7 ou 8 ans et tu avais l'habitude de grimper dans cet arbre, au grand désespoir de notre père qui avait toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu as voulu grimper pour récupérer le chat mais l'animal n'était pas d'accord, il t'a griffé au visage et tu as glissé. Tu t'es fait cette cicatrice en essayant de te rattraper aux branches.

Ari regardait alternativement son bras puis Peter, ne sachant pas s'il devait le croire ou s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Peter continua son récit.

-Je me souviens encore de la peur que j'ai ressentie quand je t'ai vu glisser. Je crois même que j'ai crié. Nous étions seuls à la maison et papa m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi. La chute m'a parue durer une éternité. Quand tu t'es relevé, ton bras était en sang mais tu arborais un sourire radieux en me montrant le chat que tu avais calé sous ton bras gauche. ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Ari secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai soigné et tu m'as demandé de ne pas le dire à papa. Tu savais qu'on se ferait gronder tous les deux. Tu as même dit…

-C'est notre premier secret de frères.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Non, pas vraiment…C'est pas clair.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rassis. Neal avait l'impression d'être le témoin impuissant d'un moment important. Ari se tenait la tête à deux mains. Il ne semblait pas souffrir physiquement mais on pouvait voir qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui échappait encore.

-J'ai passé ces dernières années à essayer de me souvenir. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture, que mes parents étaient morts dans l'accident. Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute ce qu'ils me disaient.

Peter se rapprocha doucement d'Ari et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne dit pas un mot mais son regard encouragea le jeune homme à poursuivre son récit.

-Je me suis réveillé après plusieurs mois de coma. Je ne me souvenais de rien à part mon prénom. Enfin, je n'étais même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment mon nom. Mon corps était en morceaux et il m'a fallu des mois avant de pouvoir remarcher et encore plus longtemps avant de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Peter et Neal étaient sous le choc des révélations faites par Ari. Peter toucha du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'Ari portait à la tempe.

-Ils ont dit que j'avais reçu un violent choc à la tête et que c'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir. Quand je suis sorti, je voulais juste reprendre une vie normale. Pendant les années qui ont suivies, j'ai essayé de me créer un présent en faisant une croix sur le passé. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le peu d'énergie que j'avais à reconstruire mon passé.

-ça explique beaucoup de choses et ça soulève d'autres questions. Les médecins t'ont parlé d'un accident de voiture, on nous a dit que tu avais subi une agression et qu'on avait trouvé ton corps à la sortie de la ville.

-Je n'en sais pas plus, Peter.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Rien de précis. Quand je t'ai vu à l'expo, j'ai eu l'impression de te connaître. J'avais le sentiment qu'on était liés mais je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce sentiment.

Peter se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas. Ari jeta un regard interrogateur et inquiet vers Neal.

-Il fait souvent ça quand il a besoin de réfléchir. Peter, essaie de te calmer un peu, tu me rends nerveux aussi.

Neal était conscient qu'Ari n'était pas très à l'aise et l'attitude de Peter ne l'aidait pas du tout.

-Il faut qu'on essaie de répondre à quelques questions. Si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé.

Peter avait parlé le premier avec force et conviction mais il réalisa bientôt qu'Ari n'avait pas manifesté son approbation et qu'il semblait même sur la défensive.

-Ari, je m'excuse. Nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord. Je pense qu'il faut éclaircir la situation pour nous deux, pour papa…Mais, si tu ne le souhaites pas…

Peter n'arrivait pas à imaginer en rester là et ne jamais savoir mais il devait rassurer Ari et il était parfaitement conscient de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as surmonté tellement de difficultés, tu as dû te battre pour te remettre. Tu as fait le plus dur et tu as fait ça tout seul.

-J'ai peur de ce qu'on va découvrir.

-Tu doutes de ce que les médecins t'ont dit ?

Peter avait caché volontairement certains éléments de l'histoire mais il semblait qu'Ari ait déjà compris qu'il y avait de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans cette histoire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je fais souvent des cauchemars. Et ce n'est pas d'accident de voiture dont je rêve.

Ari n'en dit pas plus pour le moment et Peter décida de ne pas insister. Il devait tout d'abord le mettre en confiance.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ce que je sais ?

Le jeune artiste parut paniqué puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et posa un regard déterminé sur l'homme assis à ses côtés. Il y a quelques heures, il pensait être seul au monde. Il s'était créé son univers, sa nouvelle famille. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait qu'une partie de sa famille l'avait cru mort.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'accord. Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux. Deux jours avant que tu viennes nous rendre visite pour Noël et ton anniversaire, un officier de police nous a appelé. On était en train de préparer la fête de tes 18 ans. Papa a décroché le téléphone.

Peter se tut un instant. Ce fut Ari qui tenta de le réconforter.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il nous a annoncé que des promeneurs t'avaient retrouvé inconscient à la sortie de la ville. Les secours n'ont pas réussi à te ranimer.

C'était surréaliste de raconter à Ari la manière dont il était sensé être mort. Le souvenir de cette journée était toujours très présent dans la mémoire de Peter et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contenir encore longtemps ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules de son jeune frère mais il ne put retenir la larme qui coula alors sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, Peter. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je ne me souviens pas de cette soirée, pas plus que de celles qui ont précédées mon réveil à l'hôpital.

-Ne sois pas désolé. Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver.

Neal intervint.

-Ne vas pas trop vite, Peter. Il faut d'abord déterminer ce qui s'est probablement passé. Les médecins ont parlé d'un accident. Ari, accepterais-tu de voir un autre médecin. Peut-être pourrait-il déterminer si tes blessures résultent vraiment d'un accident.

-Tu penses au Docteur Stapper ?

-Exactement. Je pense qu'il pourra vous recevoir assez rapidement si tu lui expliques la situation.

-Je vais l'appeler…si tu es d'accord, Ari.

Le jeune homme sembla de nouveau hésiter.

-Si on m'avait annoncé que mon voyage tournerait en retrouvailles familiales…Appelle ton ami, Peter. J'ai envie de connaître la vérité…sur mon supposé accident d'abord et sur tout le reste ensuite…

Peter hocha la tête et prit son téléphone. Il s'avait que le docteur Stapper répondrait à son appel même si on était dimanche.

Neal resté seul avec Ari prit quelques instants pour l'observer. Il semblait maintenant plus sûr de lui. Il avait pris la décision de chercher la vérité sur son passé. Neal remarquait à présent les marques et les stigmates laissés sur le visage du jeune homme par les épreuves.

Ari sentit le regard de Neal sur lui et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Neal comprit à ce moment ce que Peter avait voulu dire quand il parlait de son sourire rayonnant et joyeux. Il restait des traces de l'adolescent qui avait grandi aux côtés de Peter dans cet homme.

-La vie est surprenante.

-En effet. Il y a encore 24 heures j'avais des certitudes. Elles ont volé en éclat en quelques heures. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'impression d'être sur la bonne route.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

-Non. Les médecins ont évoqué la possibilité que le traumatisme physique de l'accident ne soit pas la seule raison de ma perte de mémoire.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils pensent que, d'une certaine manière, je refuse de me souvenir, que quelque chose m'empêche de me rappeler.

Peter les rejoignit avant que Neal ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Henry nous attend à son cabinet.

-C'est rapide.

-Je peux le rappeler et lui dire que nous irons plus tard. Il n'y a pas de raison de se précipiter si tu préfères attendre un peu.

-Non. Tu as raison, Peter. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

Peter et Ari se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Neal les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il ne pensait pas que les deux frères aient envie qu'il les accompagne mais Ari se tourna vers Peter.

-Est-ce que Neal peut venir avec nous ?

Peter était un peu étonné par la requête d'Ari mais il n'en dit rien.

-Bien sûr, Neal, à moins que tu aies quelque chose de prévu.

-Non, je prends une veste et je vous suis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Le trajet en taxi se déroula en silence. Chacun essayant de faire le tri parmi toutes les révélations de la matinée. Neal avait été surpris par la demande d'Ari. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au cabinet du docteur Stapper. Henry Stapper avait souvent aidé Peter au cours de ces dernières années. Ils étaient petit à petit devenus amis et lorsque Peter lui avait expliqué la situation, il avait immédiatement accepté de les recevoir.

Ari s'immobilisa avant de franchir la porte. Peter était déjà à l'intérieur et saluait son ami. Neal s'arrêta à côté du jeune homme. Ari se retourna en lui souriant.

-Je ne suis pas un grand fan des médecins.

-Je peux le comprendre mais Henry est un homme bien.

-Alors ne les faisons pas attendre.

Peter était en train de parler avec son ami lorsque Neal et Ari les rejoignirent.

-Bonjour, Neal. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Ari. Je peux vous appeler Ari ?

-Bien sûr, Docteur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du praticien. Ari pouvait voir la salle d'auscultation attenante. Il commença à trembler malgré lui. Henry les fit asseoir face à son bureau.

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous attendez de moi exactement.

Ce fut Ari qui prit la parole. Il semblait avoir besoin de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

-Il y a 10 ans je me suis réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital après plusieurs mois de coma. Les médecins m'ont appris que j'avais eu un grave accident de voiture. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mon réveil. Peter semble penser que je pourrais être son frère qu'il croyait mort suite à une agression. Est-il possible de déterminer ce qui a pu causer le type de blessures dont j'ai été victime ?

-Vous doutez de ce que les médecins ont dit ou de la théorie de Peter ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je souhaite des réponses.

-Très bien. Avant de vous examiner, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire une description des blessures constatées ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ari se décida à parler.

-La blessure la plus grave était une fracture du crâne. La plaie partait de la tempe droite jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dû être plongé dans le coma. Cette blessure semblait, pour mes médecins, expliquer la perte de mémoire.

Ari passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux comme pour vérifier que la trace de ses souffrances était toujours là.

-Ma jambe droite était cassée en plusieurs endroits, la rotule fracturée.

-Ce qui peut être compatible avec un accident de la route.

Peter commençait à se sentir mal. Ari continua sa liste d'une voix neutre comme si, ce dont il parlait était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui : un poumon perforé, des côtes cassées, une main droite qui semblait avoir été écrasée. Il avait peine à imaginer les souffrances que son frère avait du endurer.

Henry était, lui aussi, perplexe face à la distance que le jeune homme semblait mettre entre le présent et ce qui lui était arrivé quelques années auparavant. Le médecin se leva et commença à observer la cicatrice qui barrait le côté droit du visage du jeune homme.

-Cette cicatrice pourrait très bien résulter d'un coup porté avec un objet lourd, type barre en fer. Lors d'un accident de la route, les jambes sont souvent touchées. Les chocs au thorax provoquent aussi souvent de gros dégâts. La blessure à la main me semble plus problématique.

Henry saisit la main de Ari. Peter remarqua pour la première fois les cicatrices et les déformations du membre. Ari grimaça.

-C'est douloureux ?

Ari parut surpris par la question. Il semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait répondre ou si la question lui était vraiment adressée.

-Ari, est-ce que vous avez mal ?

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais il hocha la tête. Le cœur de Peter fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il regarda le médecin.

-C'est normal que ce soit encore sensible après aussi longtemps ?

-ça peut arriver, Peter. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas cette main qui vous fait le plus souffrir…

Une fois de plus Ari resta muet de longues secondes.

-J'ai souvent de violentes migraines, des vertiges, parfois des pertes de connaissance. J'ai du mal à me concentrer durant de longues durées…

Il avait dit ça comme s'il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Pouvez-vous vous servir de cette main ?

-Seulement pour des tâches simples. J'ai du mal à serrer des objets. Mais je peux encore prendre des photos.

-Oui, Peter m'a parlé de vos photos. Il a aiguisé ma curiosité. Il faudra que je vienne voir de mes propres yeux.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle d'examen. Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry ressortit pour demander à Peter de venir. Neal vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Lorsque Peter entra il vit Ari assis sur la table d'examen. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le rebord de la table. Son visage montrait toute la tension qui parcourait son corps. Le jeune homme paraissait en proie à une très vive angoisse.

Peter s'approche de lui. Ari sembla se détendre un peu quand il se rendit compte de sa présence.

-Tout va bien, Ari ?

-Je suis désolé. C'est ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

-Moi…Je me comporte comme un gamin.

Henry s'approcha à son tour.

-Après ce que vous avez subi, vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Je suppose que vous avez vu défiler votre lot de médecins et leur présence est pour vous synonyme de douleur. Il n'y a rien de ridicule là-dedans.

Le discours du médecin rassura Ari. La présence de Peter y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il n'était même pas sûr que Peter et lui aient un quelconque lien mais il se sentait apaisé par sa présence. Il respira profondément et leva les yeux vers les deux hommes face à lui.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Très bien. Peter va rester là, d'accord ?

Ari hocha la tête. Peter aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer comme il le faisait quand il était petit.

-On va commencer par faire un prélèvement pour une analyse ADN. ça nous permettra d'être certain de votre parenté.

Ari ne lâchait pas Peter du regard. L'examen se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes. Henry ne laissa passer aucun détail. Il posa de nombreuses questions. Les réponses d'Ari glacèrent le sang de Peter. Ari contait en détails les longues heures de rééducation, les mois durant lesquels les médecins avaient essayé de lui faire admettre qu'il ne remarcherait pas, les nuits d'insomnies à essayer de retrouver quelques souvenirs…

Lorsqu'il eut fini son examen, le médecin les laissa seuls pour aller développer les radios qu'il avait prises. Peter se rendit compte qu'Ari était épuisé par cet examen. Il avait mentionné la fatigue chronique parmi la liste des conséquences de l'accident.

Peter dut l'aider à enfiler sa veste. Lorsqu'il descendit de la table d'examen, ses jambes faiblirent et Peter dut le soutenir le temps qu'il retrouve sa stabilité.

-Merci, Peter.

-ça va aller ?

-Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

Peter garda le silence. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait, comment expliquer à son frère le besoin qu'il ressentait de lui demander pardon.

-J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû te chercher.

-Peter, nous ne sommes pas encore certain que je sois bien celui que tu crois. Il est possible que nous ne soyons que des étrangers.

-Tu crois vraiment que tout ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence ?

-C'est possible… Mais, non, je ne le crois pas. Il y a tous ces éléments, ces « preuves » mais il y a une chose qui me fait penser que tu as raison. C'est ce sentiment de familiarité, de sécurité quand tu es avec moi.

Peter sourit en entendant les propos d'Ari. Il ressentait lui aussi cette proximité, l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'hier.

Ils rejoignirent Neal qui les attendait dans le bureau. Henry ne mit pas longtemps à se joindre à eux.

-Quelles sont tes conclusions, Henry ?

-Les médecins qui vous ont parlé d'un accident de la route sont soit des menteurs, soit des incompétents. La blessure à la tête a été provoquée par un coup violent porté de haut en bas sans doute avec une barre de fer. Les autres fractures ont probablement été infligées de la même manière. Votre main droite a été écrasée. Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur la méthode mais j'ai vu des blessures similaires chez des personnes qui avaient eu un membre écrasé par une voiture ou une presse.

Cette fois Peter avait vraiment la nausée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite pièce au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il revint, ses amis n'avaient pas bougé.

-Je suis désolé, Peter.

-Ari, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qui me rend malade c'est d'imaginer ce que cet homme t'a fait.

-Qui ?

-On a le temps de parler de tout ça.

Neal fut étonné qu'Ari n'insiste pas. Il ne posa pas plus de questions. Il comprit mieux son manque de réaction lorsqu'il essaya de se lever. Peter dut le soutenir jusqu'à la voiture d'Henry qui avait proposé de les reconduire. Ari était très fatigué. Il était à peine midi et la journée avait été déjà trop longue.

Ari leur indiqua qu'il habitait, durant son séjour en ville, dans un appartement au-dessus de la salle d'exposition. C'est là qu'Henry les déposa après quelques minutes de route.

Peter aida son frère à marcher jusqu'à l'appartement puis il l'installa sur le canapé.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Je m'en doute mais il serait plus raisonnable de manger un peu.

Ari ne répondit pas. Peter prit ce silence pour un accord et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Neal s'assit à côté d'Ari qui avait à peine bougé. Ce n'est que lorsque Neal lui prit la main qu'il revint à la réalité.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est assez bizarre mais je me sens bien, un peu vidé mais bien.

-C'est « l'effet Peter Burke ». Je connais Peter depuis plusieurs années et il a cette capacité à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il est facile de se laisser guider quand on le connaît un peu.

Peter revint avec une assiette où se trouvaient un assortiment sandwich et un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il tendit à Ari.

-Merci, Pete.

Ari avait utilisé ce surnom sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, par réflexe. Peter y vit une nouvelle preuve. Ari se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre dans un sandwich.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu m'as appelé « Pete ».

-Oh, désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il n'y a que mon frère, que toi qui m'appelais comme ça. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne d'autre m'appeler Pete.

-Tu penses que c'est une nouvelle « preuve » ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de nouvelles preuves. Je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour savoir.

-J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi.

Ari finit son léger repas. Neal remarqua qu'il avait à peine grignoté la moitié de son sandwich. Peter ne mangea pas beaucoup plus. Peter et Ari ne savaient pas vraiment savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire maintenant. Ils attendaient tous les deux les résultats du test ADN tout en sentant bien qu'ils avaient déjà devant eux la réponse.

Neal profitait de ces quelques minutes de silence pour observer les deux hommes. Il connaissait Peter depuis quelques années et il avait pu se rendre compte de la profonde honnêteté et l'intégrité de cet homme. Il découvrait aujourd'hui une nouvelle facette, une certaine fragile qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

Ari était parfaitement immobile et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Neal se demandait ce que pouvait penser le jeune homme. Son visage était tendu et soucieux. Les événements des dernières heures avaient bouleversé sa vie. Rien n'était certain pour le moment mais, si la parenté entre Peter et Ari était confirmée par les analyses, de nombreuses questions allaient devoir être posées.

Les yeux d'Ari croisèrent ceux de Neal et ce fut la première fois que Neal remarqua la profondeur de ce bleu…Physiquement, la ressemblance entre les deux hommes n'était pas évidente.

Lorsqu'on regardait Peter Burke, on sentait un homme sûr de lui qui inspirait confiance. Neal et lui vivaient dans deux mondes opposés mais il avait été facile pour le jeune homme de voir en Peter un allié, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

En regardant Ari, on pouvait voir une certaine fragilité mais aussi une détermination à toute épreuve.

La gentillesse du sourire qu'il adressa à Neal réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Neal se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'hier et il semblait déjà à Neal qu'un lien les unissait.

Neal, troublé, détourna un instant le regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'analyser les sentiments qui le troublaient mais Neal pouvait sentir une émotion nouvelle l'envahir.

-Tout va bien, Neal ?

La voix de Peter interrompit son introspection. Neal se tourna vers son coéquipier. Il n'y avait que Peter qui pouvait s'inquiéter de savoir si son ami se sentait bien dans des circonstances pareilles.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question.

-Je vais bien.

-Un peu rapide comme réponse. On va faire une deuxième tentative : tout va bien, Peter ?

L'agent du FBI prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir sous le regard inquiet de Ari. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

-Oui, je crois. C'est un peu confus pour le moment…

Ari se leva pour se rapprocher de Peter. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son genou. Neal, face aux deux hommes, sourit en regardant la complicité naturelle qui s'installait déjà entre les deux hommes.

-Confus, oui. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ça arrive au bon moment. Je ne sais pas ce que les analyses vont donner mais je suis, d'ores et déjà, très heureux de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux.

-Moi de même.

Ari hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Tu sais, il y a quelques jours, j'étais chez moi, sur la terrasse et je regardais mon billet d'avion. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider à accepter l'invitation de June. Mes photos étaient déjà ici, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de venir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce soir là, je regardais la ville s'endormir et j'essayais de m'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un coucher de soleil à New York. J'ai sorti mon matériel et je me suis mis à dessiner. Je n'ai jamais hésité comme si je dessinais de mémoire. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, enfin, je n'en ai pas le souvenir mais c'était comme si je savais déjà ce que j'allais voir…

Un silence songeur suivit cette déclaration…silence que Neal rompit.

-Tu dessines ?

-Pas souvent. La photo est un moyen d'expression plus simple pour moi. J'étais droitier et j'ai du apprendre à me servir de ma main gauche. Mon geste n'est pas suffisamment sûr pour m'exprimer comme je le souhaiterais.

-Tu devrais essayer la peinture.

Peter eut un sourire malicieux. Il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires depuis la veille mais il était heureux de voir Neal et Ari se rapprocher. Il se souvenait de l'adolescence de Ari et il pouvait voir les nombreux points communs entre les deux hommes. La même sensibilité les habitait et, pour un observateur averti, on devinait la même solitude qui les hantait.

-J'aimerais beaucoup essayer. Peut être, trouverons nous un moment pour que tu me donnes un cours.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Voilà maintenant qu'il se sentait comme un collégien. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il aimait ce doux sentiment qu'il ressentait.

-Avec plaisir.

Peter les observait toujours. Il connaissait bien Neal et il avait, bien entendu, remarqué l'embarras et l'émotion de son ami. Il était rare de voir Neal dans ses petits souliers. Il semblait apprécier la compagnie d'Ari et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque.

La conversation se poursuivit quelques minutes avant que Peter ne se décide à laisser Ari seul. Le jeune homme semblait avoir besoin de se reposer et il était temps pour lui de rejoindre sa femme. El devait attendre impatiemment le récit de sa journée.

Il promit à Ari de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait les résultats. Il lui donna son numéro de téléphone et son adresse et lui fit promettre de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Neal fit de même…un peu plus discrètement. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais il n'était pas très à l'aise devant Peter. Il avait l'impression que son partenaire pouvait lire dans ses pensées et il n'était pas certain que Peter apprécie qu'il se rapproche ainsi de son frère.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Après avoir résolu une affaire complexe, Neal et Peter avait bénéficié d'une journée de congé dont ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter car une autre affaire « urgente » avait retenu toute leur attention. Ils profitaient, à retardement, d'une nouvelle journée de liberté. Voilà pourquoi, en ce lundi matin, Neal profitait de la douceur du début de l'automne sur la terrasse au lieu d'avoir le nez plongé dans de poussiéreux dossiers.

Il savourait ce moment de quiétude et de repos lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Peter et Elisabeth avaient décidé de rendre visite aux parents de Peter. Il n'était, pour le moment pas question de leur parler de la rencontre avec Ari mais Peter souhaitait ramener quelques photos et d'autres objets qui pourraient, pensait-il, raviver la mémoire de son frère.

Neal n'avait donc aucune idée de qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte. Mozzie avait décidé de se mettre au vert quelques jours suite à une absurde affaire de parties d'échec plus ou moins truquées…Neal connaissait son ami par cœur et il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se montra d'abord surpris puis inquiet. Ari se tenait face à lui, très mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme portait une chemise bleu foncé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés tombaient négligemment sur son front. Neal prit quelques secondes pour savourer la vue…Il se surprenait lui même à trouver cet homme attirant et mystérieux.

-Bonjour, Neal. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. Je profitais juste du soleil.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste mais quand j'ai vu la lumière qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, je n'ai pu réprimer le désir de venir prendre quelques clichés.

Neal s'écarta pour laisser entrer Ari.

-Fais comme chez toi.

-Merci.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme et Neal ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait bien. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Neal observa alors que le photographe se mettait au travail. Il était très concentré sur sa tâche et Neal le soupçonnait de ne même plus être conscient de sa présence à ses côtés.

Neal rentra dans l'appartement pour préparer un léger déjeuner. Il n'entendit pas le photographe derrière lui et ce n'est que lorsque l'appareil se déclencha que Neal se tourna. Ari était à ses côtés et pointait son appareil sur lui.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre quelqu'un en photo sans demander son accord. C'est une des règle que je m'impose. Il est trop facile aujourd'hui de voler des images.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Même si je ne pense pas que cette dernière photo soit comparable à celles que tu as prises dehors. Tu me montreras.

Ari ne répondit pas mais il fit un pas vers Neal. D'un geste il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait le front de Neal. Il n'y avait aucune intention cachée derrière ce geste, seulement un ajustement artistique. En tout cas, c'est ce que Neal essaya d'y voir.

-Je ne prend pas souvent de photos de modèles. Je préfère les situations improvisées, les sentiments pris sur le vif. Mais quand je t'ai vu debout là, je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose que d'immortaliser ce moment.

Neal essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais son cœur battait la chamade et, tout ce qu'il put faire, fut d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche. Ari recula et se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Neal n'avait pas bougé. Il eut soudain peur de l'avoir vexé.

-Désolé, Neal. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu pourrais sans peine poser pour des photos de mode. Ce qui est le plus touchant c'est que tu ne semble absolument pas avoir conscience de ton physique, de ce magnétisme. Tu attires la lumière, ton regard, ta posture…

-C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment. Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir…

Ari sourit de nouveau, se recula et prit une nouvelle photo.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais usé de ton charme naturel pour obtenir quelque chose ?

Neal fut un peu embarrassé par la question. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter certains épisodes de sa vie, épisodes dont il n'était pas forcément très fier.

-ça m'a sauvé la mise parfois.

-Je parie que ça marche à tous les coups.

-A part avec Peter…

L'évocation de celui qui pourrait se révéler, dans les prochaines heures, être son frère, coupa court à la conversation pendant quelques minutes.

Ari retourna à l'extérieur. Neal essaya, un instant, de se mettre à sa place, et de comprendre quels sentiments pouvaient bien l'habiter en ce moment. Il avait passé les dix dernières années à se battre pour retrouver une condition physique lui permettant de vivre normalement. Il avait fait face à de nombreuses difficultés et il avait du livrer cette bataille seul.

Comment pouvait-on vivre sans souvenir ? Comment continuer à avancer sans rien savoir de son passé ? Neal n'avait pas que des bons souvenirs de son enfance et de son adolescence mais ces souvenirs faisaient de lui qui il était.

Ari avait perdu tout ça et Neal ne pouvait imaginer l'abime dans lequel il avait du se trouver. Il retrouva le jeune homme sur la terrasse.

-C'est vraiment une très belle vue. On imagine le chaos et l'agitation de la ville mais, en même temps, on sent, ici, la sérénité et la quiétude. C'est un sentiment très difficile à exprimer.

-Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de mettre des mots sur ces sensations. Quand Peter m'a sorti de prison, je me sentais tellement bien et reconnaissant que j'aurais accepté de vivre n'importe où. Quand il m'a déposé à cet hôtel, j'ai protesté mais c'était plus pour la forme. Le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait n'avait pas de prix. Je suis tombé sur June par hasard.

-En as-tu parlé à Peter ?

-Jamais. J'ai une image à conserver. Mais Peter me connaît bien et je pense qu'il n'est pas dupe.

Leurs épaules se touchaient alors qu'ils contemplaient tous les deux le ciel limpide. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Une légère brise souleva les cheveux de Ari et Neal put, un instant apercevoir la cicatrice ornant le côté droit du crâne du jeune homme. Il ne put réprimer un frisson en imaginant l'atrocité de ce qu'il avait vécu. Le jeune homme sembla sentir le regard posé sur lui.

-Je ne me souviens de rien et parfois, je me dis que c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

-Je peux comprendre. Mais, d'un autre côté…

Neal ne put continuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour dire à cet homme ce qui était mieux pour lui.

-En fait, non. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut faire de n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie, de savoir que quelque chose de terrible vous est arrivé sans savoir exactement quoi.

Ari se dirigea vers une des chaise. Neal le suivit.

-En fait, j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer avant « l'accident ». Je me suis concentré sur le présent et sur ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Ce n'est que lorsque je vous ai rencontré Peter et toi que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et que le manque s'est fait sentir.

-Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question mais tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

-Des impressions, rien de plus.

-Quel genre ?

-L'impression d'être déjà venu dans cette ville. Je n'ai pas reconnu Peter quand June me l'a présenté mais quelque chose dans sa voix m'a immédiatement paru familier. Il y avait quelque chose de familier aussi dans la manière dont il est resté près de moi lorsque le médecin m'examinait.

Neal le laissa poursuivre.

-En fait, je me sens bien ici, mais ça ne veut peut être pas dire grand chose…Ou alors c'est pour une autre raison…

Ari ne termina pas sa phrase mais le regard qu'il posa sur l'homme assis face à lui était intense et Neal ne put rien répliquer et il ne pouvait plus le quitter ses yeux. Neal finit par détourner le regard et il se leva précipitamment.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Je suis un peu maladroit.

-Non, c'est moi. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu troublé. La situation dans laquelle Peter et toi vous trouvez n'est pas simple et je ne veux pas rajouter à la confusion.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Peter travaille avec moi mais il ne me fait pas vraiment confiance et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voie notre « complicité » d'un très bon œil.

Ari se leva et plaça une main sur l'avant bras de Neal.

-Notre « complicité » ?

-Oui…enfin…Euh, Peter l'a dit lui même, nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Et je pense qu'on pourrait devenir de bons amis…

Ce n'était pas vraiment les paroles qu'il aurait voulu prononcer mais les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ne réussirent pas à franchir le seuil de sa pensée. Ari sembla le comprendre.

-Tu as peut être raison mais ça ne change rien au fait que je me sente bien avec toi et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ou de trop me poser de questions pour le moment.

Le silence se fit à nouveau sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse un mouvement. Neal savourait la douce sensation du contact de sa main sur sa peau et la chaleur de son regard.

-Et si tu me donnais mon premier cours de peinture ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils s'installèrent devant le chevalet et passèrent les heures suivantes à tester mélanges et dégradés. Ari ne vit pas le temps passer et ils firent de nombreuses pauses pour déguster un verre de vin en parlant de tout et de rien.

La nuit tombait doucement alors que Neal et Ari discutaient sur la terrasse. Peter frappa à la porte vers 20 heures, tenant dans sa main une enveloppe brune.

Il parut surpris de trouver Ari sur la terrasse de son partenaire mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise que Neal occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter ?

Neal était assez doué pour interpréter les silences de son ami mais ce soir, il était très difficile de savoir ce qui occupait l'esprit de Peter.

-J'ai les résultats.

Il tenait toujours l'enveloppe dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte et on pouvait voir la détresse dans son regard. Il était venu chercher le soutien de Neal et le fait qu'Ari soit déjà là l'avait un peu coupé dans son élan.

-Alors ?

Peter se tourna vers Ari.

-Je ne sais pas. Je viens de passer deux heures à regarder cette enveloppe sans réussir à l'ouvrir.

-Il faudra bien pourtant.

-Je sais, Ari. Mais si…

-Si, quoi ? Les résultats sont déjà écrits sur cette lettre. Quoi que tu fasses ça ne changera rien.

-Mais si…

-Peter, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, que tu sois mon frère ou non. Je comprends que tu appréhendes de lire ces résultats. Ils pourraient confirmer la mort de ton frère…

-Je sais, c'est égoïste. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette galerie, tu as réveillé un espoir. Je pensais avoir perdu mon frère dans des circonstances atroces il y a dix ans. Et puis…

Ari posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

-Ouvre l'enveloppe, Peter.

Les doigts de Peter tremblaient lorsqu'il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réussir à déplier la feuille blanche sur laquelle quelques lignes étaient imprimées. Ces yeux parcoururent les mots sans sembler les comprendre.

Il tendit ensuite la feuille à Ari sans un mot.

-Peut être que tu comprendras quelque chose…

Ari, lut à son tour. Au bout de quelques secondes, la feuille lui échappa des mains. Son visage pâlit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Neal se leva pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

-Ari… ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et regarda tour à tour les deux hommes devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur Peter.

-Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

La détresse se lisait dans ses yeux et sa voix tremblait. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que l'analyse ADN avait confirmé les soupçons de Peter et que Ari se trouvait maintenant en proie à de multiples questions.

Peter caressa tendrement la joue de son frère.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, Ari. On va découvrir ensemble ce qui s'est passé si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Peter…

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune homme et Peter le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Neal se sentait impuissant face à la douleur des deux hommes. Il se sentait très proche de Peter et en quelques heures seulement, Ari était devenu un ami.

Ari ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration et les sanglots qui secouaient son corps devenaient violents. Peter commença à s'inquiéter. Sa main droite caressait doucement le dos de son frère et il pouvait sentir les tremblements sous ses doigts.

-Ari, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Tu n'es plus seul.

-J'arrive pas à me souvenir…

Il ne parlait à personne en particulier. Peter le tenait fermement et lorsque les jambes du jeune homme plièrent sous le poids de cette détresse incontrôlable, il amortit sa chute. Ari avait fermé les yeux et bien qu'il soit toujours conscient, il semblait bien loin de cette terrasse.

Neal partit à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, Peter caressait tendrement les cheveux de son frère tout en lui parlant doucement. Neal s'agenouilla auprès des deux hommes. Ari semblait plus calme même si sa respiration était toujours entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Peter ?

-ça va aller. Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ari. Les derniers jours ont été riches en émotion. Mais il nous reste encore du chemin à faire avant d'avoir toute la vérité.

Ari se redressa et les deux hommes l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme semblait avoir retrouvé son calme même si Neal nota un léger tremblement lorsqu'il s'empara du verre d'eau.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai beau essayer je n'arrive pas à me rappeler…

Peter posa une main sur son bras. Il savait, sans doute, qu'il serait difficile de rassurer son frère. Les événements des derniers jours les bouleversaient tous les deux et il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter et trouver leurs marques.

Peter sortit une seconde enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit une liasse de photographies qu'il posa sur la table.

Ari prit une profonde inspiration. Il semblait hésiter, ne sachant s'il devait regarder ces images de son passé oublié ou rester dans l'ignorance qui le poursuivait depuis 10 ans.

-Prends ton temps. Tu peux les garder et y jeter un œil plus tard, quand tu seras prêt.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son frère, Peter fit un geste pour remettre les photos dans l'enveloppe mais Ari interrompit son geste.

-Non, Peter. Je repousse ce moment depuis trop longtemps. ça fait des années que je me voile la face en pensant que ce qu'on m'a raconté était vrai. En fait, je pense que ça m'arrangeait de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un accident mais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose clochait. Aujourd'hui, il est temps…

Ari prit quelques minutes pour regarder les quelques photos que Peter avait apportées. Il ne semblait rien reconnaître. Ses yeux allait et venait, scrutant les visages, les lieux photographiés sans vraiment s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier cliché, il s'arrêta cependant. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Il regarda Peter.

-Où a été prise cette photo ?

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Ari reporta son regard sur le cliché. Il fronça les sourcils. Neal jeta un œil au carré de papier légèrement jauni. On pouvait voir deux jeunes garçons. Neal reconnut immédiatement Peter. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. A côté de lui, un autre garçon plus jeune arborait un magnifique sourire, un bras passé par dessus les épaules de Peter. Les deux frères semblaient tellement heureux. Cette photo respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur partagé.

-Peut être…ça va te paraître bizarre mais, quand je regarde cette photo, je pense à un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Peter éclata de rire, surprenant les deux hommes assis près de lui.

-Cette photo a été prise le jour de mes 20 ans. En effet, maman avait fait un très gros gâteau au chocolat. J'aime le chocolat mais toi…Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant de part de gâteau en un après-midi.

-On avait joué au baseball tout l'après midi. Je n'étais pas très doué.

-Je ne dirais pas ça. Tu manquais d'entraînement.

Ari ferma les yeux une minute comme s'il cherchait à préciser ce souvenir.

-Ne force pas trop les choses. C'est déjà bien que tu te souviennes de ça. Le reste reviendra petit à petit.

-ça fait dix ans que j'attends, que je me contente d'une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tes souvenirs reviendront plus vite si tu te forces trop.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais c'est tellement frustrant.

Neal posa, à son tour, une main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Il évita le regard de Peter. Il avait peur d'y voir la désapprobation qu'il éprouvait probablement en voyant son frère et son partenaire aussi proches. Pour le moment, la seule chose importante aux yeux de Neal était de rassurer Ari et de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

-Rien qu'en regardant une photo, tu as déjà réussi à te souvenir de quelque chose. Il ne manque peut être pas grand chose pour que le reste revienne.

-Merci, Neal.

Peter s'était légèrement reculé et il observait en silence les deux hommes. Il était conscient que les sentiments entre les deux hommes étaient en train d'évoluer mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement leur nature.

Ari était rassuré par la présence de Neal et son partenaire avait l'air sincère dans sa volonté d'aider son frère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. Il pensait connaître la nature profonde de Neal qui, même s'il n'avait pas un brin de méchanceté en lui, était capable de tout abandonner si une opportunité s'offrait à lui.

Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver à son frère. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert et c'était son rôle de le protéger, même si, pour cela, il devait l'éloigner de Neal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Ari avait décidé de retourner se reposer à son appartement. Peter et Neal restaient seuls et silencieux sur la terrasse. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir comment rompre le silence qui s'était installé après le départ d'Ari.

Neal sentait la tension dans l'attitude de son collègue. Il avait la nette impression que Peter cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans savoir par où commencer.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu d'aide, je suis sûr qu'Ari réussira à se souvenir.

-Oui…peut être…

Peter ne semblait pas convaincu. Quelque chose le tracassait visiblement.

-Tu as l'air d'en douter ?

-Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Les souvenirs qu'il a refoulés sont sans doute très traumatisants et je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille vraiment se souvenir de cet épisode-là. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment…

Voilà, on arrivait au cœur du sujet…

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

-Toi…

-Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire. Je me contente d'essayer d'être utile et de vous aider.

Neal était sur la défensive. Il savait que Peter doutait de lui et de ses intentions mais il ne parvenait pas à voir ce que Peter pouvait lui reprocher.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal…pour l'instant…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Précise ta pensée, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu t'es rapproché d'Ari…Il n'a pas besoin de ça, en ce moment.

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas conscient de la difficulté de la situation pour vous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Que je vais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, profiter de la situation…Tu as une si mauvaise image de moi ?

Neal se leva et marcha vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un verre et de prendre ses distances. Il savait que Peter avait toujours un œil sur lui, le soupçonnant de préparer un mauvais coup. Mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'avait mis en colère.

Peter le rejoignit visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux que le bien d'Ari. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu pourrais profiter de lui, pas volontairement en tout cas.

Neal se retourna vivement.

-C'est encore pire. Tu penses que je suis suffisamment immature et inconscient pour lui faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte.

-Non…Ce que je veux dire…

-Non, Peter. Surtout ne rajoute rien. Tu en as assez dit. Je sais que tu n' aucune confiance en moi et que tu t'attends tous les jours à entendre que je trempe dans quelque chose de louche. Mais de là, à penser que je puisse me servir de ton frère pour…pour…je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Non, en effet. Mais je te connais suffisamment pour comprendre le véritable sens de tes mots.

Peter se tut mais il n'arrivait pas à partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Neal sur un malentendu…Mais était-ce réellement un malentendu ? Les mots que Neal avaient prononcés résonnaient dans sa tête et il finit par se demander si Neal n'avait pas, en fait, exprimé tout haut ce que, lui, n'osait verbaliser.

-Tu as peut être raison. Au fond de moi, j'ai sans doute encore peur qu'il ne te prenne l'envie de t'envoler avec un trésor quelconque…

Neal eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette affirmation mais, au moins, il savait que Peter avait été honnête.

-Quand j'ai appris la mort d'Ari, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je devais lui présenter Elisabeth et lui demander d'être mon témoin de mariage. Tout s'est arrêté ce jour-là…

Neal sentait qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses derrière cette dernière phrase. Il laissa à Peter le temps de la réflexion.

-J'ai passé deux ans durant lesquels j'ai tout remis en question : mon job, mon mariage…J'étais perdu et il a fallu toute la persévérance d'Elisabeth pour ne pas que je sombre complètement.

Neal avait toujours vu Peter comme un roc, quelqu'un que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Il se rendait compte, aujourd'hui, des failles derrière la carapace.

-Au bout de deux ans, j'ai finalement accepté le fait que je ne reverrai jamais mon frère et j'ai décidé de continuer à vivre.

-Et tu as remarquablement réussi. Tu as une femme merveilleuse, un job que tu aimes…

-Je sais et j'en suis heureux mais il manquait toujours quelqu'un… A chaque moment important de ma vie, je me retournais en espérant le voir souriant derrière moi.

Neal n'avait pas soupçonné l'étendue de la détresse de son ami.

-Il est là aujourd'hui. Et, crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le blesser ou qui puisse te blesser. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

-Je sais, Neal. Je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau… Il a l'air si fragile…

-Il n'est sans doute pas si fragile que ça. Après ce qu'il a vécu, il a réussi à reconstruire sa vie, à retrouver une forme physique parfaite…ou presque parfaite.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à supporter ce que sa mémoire pourrait lui révéler.

-Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra lui apporter.

-Je ne suis sûr qu'il ait besoin du genre d'aide que tu souhaiterais lui apporter…

Neal resta bouche bée. Comment Peter pouvait insinuer qu'il pourrait profiter de la fragilité d'Ari pour obtenir de quelconques faveurs.

-Neal, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes et je te connais assez pour savoir ce que ce regard signifie.

-Je ne vais pas nier que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Ari, même si je ne sais pas encore vraiment de quelle nature sont ces sentiments. Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie d'être là pour vous aider. Malgré ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai pas de plan et je ne n'ai aucune envie de m'enfuir même avec un trésor.

Peter prit un instant pour réfléchir aux propos de son ami. Il avait envie de le croire mais il se devait d'être vigilant pour protéger son frère, celui qu'il venait juste de retrouver.

-Je sais qu'Ari n'est plus un enfant mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de la situation.

-Peter, il a encore beaucoup de moments difficiles sur son chemin. Il va retrouver au fond de sa mémoire des moments heureux, ceux qu'il a partagé en famille avec vous mais aussi des moments très douloureux. Et je pense que ces derniers sont plus nombreux qu'on le pense.

-Je crains que tu aies raison.

Après quelques instants de silence, Peter se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer sinon El va s'inquiéter.

-A demain au bureau.

Peter lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de refermer la porte.

Neal se dirigea vers la salle de bains et laissa, pendant de longues minutes, l'eau chaude dissiper toutes les tensions de la journée. Ses pensées retournèrent rapidement vers Ari, son regard, son sourire. Il sentit un instant le contact de sa peau sur son bras…

Il avait promis à Peter qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse blesser Ari et le voilà, en train d'imaginer quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais arriver, qui ne devait jamais arriver…

Il tourna le robinet et l'eau glacée qui lui tomba sur les épaules l'aida à revenir à la réalité.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée et Neal se glissa sous les draps. Il lut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était probablement plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit rapidement.

Il ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il crut d'abord à un bruit faisant partie de son rêve. Un rêve étrange dans lequel il peignait en compagnie de Van Gogh au milieu d'un champ de tournesols. Un rêve plutôt agréable quoique déconcertant…surtout lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone vint interrompre le maître…

Neal réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone au bout de quelques secondes. Il tendit la main et finit par décrocher.

-Neal…

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était déformée par la peur et Neal fut totalement réveillé dans l'instant.

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

Pas de réponse. Neal commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

-Ari ? C'est toi ?

Toujours aucune réponse mais Neal était maintenant certain qu'il s'agissait bien d'Ari. Il sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla rapidement en maintenant son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il continua à parler à Ari tout en descendant les marches.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Ari n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il trouva les clés de la voiture de June sur une petite table à l'entrée. Vu les circonstances, il savait que June ne lui en voudrait pas de cet emprunt. Il lui laissa un petit mot pour éviter qu'elle ne prévienne la police.

-Ari, tu m'entends ? Je suis en route, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il n'était même pas certain qu'Ari soit encore en ligne. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux limitations de vitesse en chemin. L'inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la galerie.

Il gara la voiture le long du trottoir et gravit les marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Aucune porte ne pouvait lui résister bien longtemps et celle-ci ne fit pas exception.

-Ari, c'est Neal. Où es-tu ?

Sans allumer la lumière, Neal se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Ari ? Tu es là ?

Il pouvait distinguer une forme humaine assise contre le mur. Il marcha lentement vers lui. En s'approchant, il discerna le tremblement dans les épaules de son ami. Ari avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras.

Neal posa une main sur son bras tout en continuant à lui parler.

-Ari, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un léger gémissement. Neal prit place à côté d'Ari, calant son dos contre le mur et plaçant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il le sentit se détendre petit à petit et Ari vint alors poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal.

Quand il sembla plus calme Neal tendit le bras pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet à sa gauche.

Ari ne bougea pas, n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa guider vers le lit. Neal prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Sa respiration s'était calmée mais il semblait bouleversé. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien put le mettre dans cet état mais il ne voyait qu'une seule chose qui ait pu l'effrayer à ce point.

-Un mauvais rêve ?

Ari hocha la tête encore incapable de prononcer un mot.

-D'accord. Je vais aller à la cuisine te chercher quelque chose à boire. Ensuite tu me raconteras…?

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

-Je vais juste à la cuisine. Je reviens de suite.

Neal fit aussi vite qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas laisser Ari seul trop longtemps. Le jeune homme était visiblement apeuré. Il hésita un instant à appeler Peter mais Ari lui avait fait confiance en lui téléphonant au milieu de la nuit et Neal ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il appelait son frère. Il valait mieux attendre un peu.

En revenant dans la chambre, Neal vit qu'Ari n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis au bord du lit, le regard dans le vide. Il paraissait tout aussi terrifié que quelques minutes auparavant. Neal était de moins en moins convaincu de réussir à lui faire raconter ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Il tendit le verre d'eau à Ari. Celui-ci le prit et engloutit son contenu en une gorgée.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, Neal perçut un léger mouvement de recul de la part d'Ari, un indice de plus concernant la nature de son rêve.

-Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Ari sembla réfléchir un instant. Rassemblant son courage et le peu d'énergie dont il pouvait encore faire preuve, il commença à parler d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

-C'était juste un mauvais rêve…Enfin je crois…ça paraissait si réel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

-J'avais froid. J'étais dehors, seul, je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'entendais des voix, deux hommes qui parlaient. J'avais du mal à entendre ce qu'ils disaient pourtant ils étaient tout près de moi.

Ari prit une profonde inspiration. Son bras droit enserré ses côtes. Neal connaissait bien ce geste. Lors de son séjour en prison, il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce genre de réflexe. Des côtes cassées provoquent des élancements qu'il est difficile d'éviter. Chaque geste accentue la douleur et le seul moyen d'atténuer un peu cette douleur est de garder un bras serré tout contre soit.

Neal prit la main d'Ari dans la sienne, essayant de lui faire abandonner sa position défensive. Le jeune homme résista avant de se laisser faire.

-Continue.

-Il fait nuit. Je suis allongé par terre. Je peux sentir les cailloux sous ma tête.

Neal nota immédiatement le changement de temps. Ari s'était mis à parler au présent. Il était replongé dans son rêve qui n'en était sûrement pas un.

-Ils reviennent vers moi…

Sa respiration s'accéléra et Neal fut tenté de lui dire d'arrêter. Il était conscient qu'Ari avait besoin de verbaliser ce dont il se souvenait mais Neal n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir s'il perdait le contrôle.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve Ari. Tu es en sécurité ici avec moi.

-Je sais mais je peux encore sentir leur odeur. Je n'arrive pas à les voir. Dès que j'ouvre les yeux la douleur est trop forte mais je sais qu'ils sont là.

Ari avait fermé les yeux. On pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage. Neal s'était promis de garder ses distances, de ne pas trop s'impliquer émotionnellement mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder souffrir sans intervenir.

Il s'approcha et prit Ari dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Ils restèrent sans bouger durant de longues minutes avant qu'Ari ne rompe le silence.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne pense pas, Ari. D'après ce qu'a dit le docteur Stapper, tes blessures ont été provoquées par des coups violents. Et Peter a des raisons de croire qu'une personne, en particulier, pourrait être responsable de cette agression.

-Dans mon souvenir, ils étaient deux. Je ne pouvais pas voir avec quoi ils m'ont frappé mais c'était quelque chose de dur. Je pense qu'ils m'ont transporté en voiture mais c'est très confus.

-Pour le moment, je pense que tu as besoin de dormir…

-Non…

Neal ne fut pas surpris par la réponse d'Ari. Il se doutait bien que le sommeil ne paraissait pas le refuge idéal pour le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux que j'appelle Peter…

-Non. Il ne faut pas le déranger pour si peu…

-Ari, tu ne te rappelles peut être pas grand chose de ton enfance auprès de Peter et sa famille mais je suis sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il voudrait que tu l'appelles dès que tu en ressens le besoin. Ton frère est un homme bien et son plus grand désir, en ce moment, c'est de t'aider. Ne le repousse pas.

Ari regarda longuement Neal et un timide sourire éclaira son visage.

-Tu es, toi aussi, un homme bien.

-ça, j'en suis moins sûr. Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. J'appelle Peter ?

Ari hocha la tête. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour Peter. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. D'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il y avait entre eux un lien très fort.

Neal s'éloigna pour téléphoner. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et reprit sa place auprès d'Ari.

-ça a été rapide.

-Peter est en permanence en mode « Agent du FBI ». Il a une capacité hors du commun à se réveiller instantanément à la moindre alerte. Tu devrais t'allonger un moment.

Ari fit non de la tête. La peur était toujours palpable. Neal ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout aller bien se passer mais il se refusait à énoncer un mensonge. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'Ari s'allongea et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Neal passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ari. Ce simple geste sembla l'aider à se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus lente.

Dans le silence de cette chambre, Neal se prit à imaginer ce que ça pourrait être de partager la vie de cet homme, de faire un bout de chemin avec lui…

Il fallait absolument qu'il redescende sur terre. La situation était bien trop compliquée pour qu'il envisage un quelconque avenir commun. Ari avait des problèmes bien plus graves à régler et Peter ne laisserait probablement jamais une telle chose arriver. De plus, sa situation personnelle était tout aussi précaire… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'il n'avait pas réussi à envisager l'avenir de manière aussi sérieuse depuis la mort de Kate…Peut-être un signe du destin…

Peter entra en trombe dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Avant que Neal n'ait pu lui faire signe de faire moins de bruit, il poussa vivement la porte qui alla claquer contre le mur.

Ari se réveilla en sursaut et Neal dut le retenir pour qu'il ne chute pas sur le plancher. Il tenait le jeune homme contre lui et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Après début de nuit qu'il venait de passer, il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel réveil.

-Quelle délicatesse, Peter.

-Tu m'appelles en pleine nuit en me disant qu'Ari a besoin de moi et tu voudrais que je sois calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant auprès d'Ari qui retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Je vais bien Peter. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve…Enfin plutôt des souvenirs qui refont surface. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire le tri.

Peter reprenait son souffle. Il avait juste pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, un Tshirt et une paire de chaussures avant de sauter dans sa voiture.

-D'accord. Si tu me racontais ce dont tu te souviens.

-Si tu commençais plutôt par me dire qui tu soupçonnes de m'avoir mis dans cet état.

Peter ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas t'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu comprends ? Si je te dis ce que je soupçonne, ça pourrait orienter tes souvenirs dans une direction qui pourrait ne pas être la bonne…

Ari se redressa et marcha jusqu'au salon sans ajouter un mot. Neal et Peter le suivirent, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce silence. Les trois hommes prirent place sur les fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse recouverte d'un panneau de verre.

-Tu as raison, Peter. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Peter fut rassuré par les propos de son frère.

-Je pense que j'ai revécu, en rêve, le soir de mon agression. Je ne suis pas certain de la chronologie et tout est très confus. Mais certaines choses sont assez claires.

-Par exemple…

-Ce n'était définitivement pas un accident de voiture. Deux hommes m'ont agressé. Je ne distingue pas leurs visages et je n'arrive pas à attendre leurs voix comme si quelque chose me bouchait les oreilles.

-Peux-tu reprendre au début. Comment commence ton « rêve » ?

-Je suis dans une maison. Je suis assis mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Comment ça ? Tu es blessé ?

-Non c'est plutôt comme si j'étais drogué ou ivre. Ma tête tourne, ma vue se trouble. Il y a deux hommes à côté de moi. Ils parlent mais je ne comprends pas. Un des deux me frappe au visage puis l'autre me frappe à son tour. Le second a un bâton ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut pesant. Neal et Peter sont conscients tous les deux d'être en train d'entendre le récit ou, du moins un récit parcellaire, du calvaire enduré par cet homme.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me réveille ensuite dans une voiture. En tout cas, on est en mouvement. Je suis allongé. Ma vue est toujours brouillée. Je crois que je saigne. Mes mains sont attachées.

Ari ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. L'évocation de ces souvenirs lui est très pénible.

-Prends ton temps. On peut arrêter là si tu veux…

-Non, Peter. Je dois continuer. Il faut que j'aille au bout.

-Très bien. Nous t'écoutons.

-Le véhicule s'arrête. Je sens le froid quand ils ouvrent la porte. Ils me traînent dehors. Je serre les dents. J'essaie de ne pas crier. Il vaut mieux qu'ils me croient inconscient. Je n'arrive toujours pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent mais je sens bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas amené là pour faire une balade. Je me dis que s'ils me croient évanoui ils vont peut être m'abandonner et repartir.

Neal a du mal à cacher son émotion. Il imagine ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de ce gamin de 18 ans alors que ces deux hommes sont en train de battre à mort. Il s'est parfois retrouvé dans des situations dangereuses au cours de sa « carrière », il a parfois craint pour sa vie mais jamais il ne s'est retrouvé dans une position aussi désespérée.

-Ce n'est visiblement pas dans leur plan. Ils veulent en finir. Quand je comprends ça, j'essaie de m'enfuir mais je n'arrive pas à me lever, mes jambes ne veulent pas bouger. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est à me traîner sur quelques mètres avant qu'un coup à la tête ne m'arrête. Le reste est vraiment très flou… J'entends la voiture qui démarre. Il me semble voir les phares venir vers moi. Puis plus rien.

Peter se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ari se leva à son tour et vint se poster devant son frère, l'air déterminé.

-Qui m'a fait ça, Peter ? Qui était ces hommes ?

-Pour l'un d'eux je ne suis pas sûr. Mais l'instigateur de ces atrocités est probablement ton beau-père… L'homme qui a épousé ta mère peu de temps après ta naissance.

-ça ne me dit rien. Quel est son nom ?

Peter détourna le regard un instant. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire part de ses soupçons à Ari mais il était convaincu que cet homme était responsable. Les révélations qu'Ari avait faites l'été avant sa disparition, ajoutées à l'attitude, pour le moins étrange, du beau-père éploré lors des funérailles, constituaient un faisceau de présomption assez solide pour en faire le suspect idéal.

-Il s'appelle Andreï Patel. Un riche industriel, un homme influent, importateur d'œuvres d'art…entre autre chose…

-Ce nom ne me dit rien mais peut être que si je voyais son visage…

-Ari, il vaut peut être mieux en rester là pour ce soir. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Le jeune homme semblait osciller entre colère et abattement. Neal ne pouvait qu'imaginer les sentiments qui devaient se bousculer dans son esprit.

-Oui, Peter. Je suis épuisé mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de mettre un visage sur ses voix, sur ses ombres.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Ari étaient des larmes de colère, de peur mais on pouvait aussi sentir toute la détermination de ce jeune homme.

Peter s'approcha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ari résista un instant avant de parvenir à se détendre, la tête posée contre la poitrine de Peter.

-D'accord, « bonhomme». On fera comme tu voudras.

Peter fut surpris d'entendre le rire de son frère. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il était secoué de sanglots mais lorsqu'Ari releva les yeux vers lui, il put y lire la malice et l'amusement du gamin avec qui il avait grandi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

-Tu m'as appelé « bonhomme»…

-En effet, c'est juste un petit surnom…

Peter ne voulait pas trop en dire. La réaction d'Ari pouvait signifier différentes choses et il voulait lui laisser le soin de préciser sa pensée.

-Oui, mais c'est pas le bon…

Peter sourit à son tour. Neal était à nouveau le témoin de la complicité qui renaissait entre les deux frères. Il pouvait voir, encore aujourd'hui, à quel point ils étaient proches.

-En effet, mais j'avais peur que tu mettes en colère. Tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça…

Ari se retourna vers Neal, le prenant à témoin.

-Je m'en souviens. Qui aimerait qu'on l'appelle « petit homme » ?

Neal ne put se retenir de rire à son tour. Il imaginait les deux hommes devant lui, plus jeunes de quelques années.

-Peter, on n'appelle pas un jeune homme de 17ans « petit homme »…c'est vexant.

-Ce surnom date du jour de notre première rencontre. Je l'ai vu arriver dans le jardin. Il savait à peine marcher mais il ne laissait personne l'aider. Il a du tomber une dizaine de fois avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi mais je sentais bien qu'il m'en aurait voulu si j'avais fait un geste vers lui…

Ari s'était assis regardant tour à tour Peter et Neal qui continuaient à parler sans qu'il les entende vraiment. Le bruit rassurant de leur voix l'aida à se sentir en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et se n'est que, lorsque Peter posa une épaisse couverture sur lui qu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je ne bougerai pas de là. Je veille sur toi « petit homme ».


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Peter et Neal passèrent une partie de la nuit à veiller sur Ari qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir et, au matin, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Durant la nuit, Neal et Ari s'étaient rapprochés, cherchant sans doute la chaleur d'une présence. Les deux hommes dormaient paisiblement. Ari avait lové sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal, le bras de celui-ci le tenant tendrement contre lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Peter fut tenté de les réveiller. Il s'en voulait de ressentir autant de méfiance vis à vis de Neal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était son devoir de protéger Ari, de faire maintenant ce qu'il avait été incapable de faire dix ans auparavant. Même s'il était persuadé que Neal ne lui ferait aucun mal, son instinct prenait le dessus.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Peter.

Les mots murmurés par Neal, le sortirent de sa rêverie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé ne voulant pas réveiller Ari, endormi dans ses bras. Il fixait Peter attendant visiblement que ce dernier dise quelque chose.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.

Neal sourit à cette remarque.

-Je sais Peter. Et il le sait aussi. Mais, réponds moi honnêtement, vois-tu vraiment en moi une menace ?

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut plus éloquent que tous les mots que Peter aurait pu prononcer.

-Au moins les choses sont claires. Mais, regarde-le, Peter. Il n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose que toi.

-Il est bouleversé par tout ce qui lui arrive. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit capable, en ce moment, de dire clairement ce qu'il ressent.

Neal prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas laisser la colère parler pour lui.

-Une chose est sûre, Peter. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ressentir ce que je ressens pour Ari. Le fait qu'il soit ton frère ne change rien pour moi.

Peter fut décontenancé par la franchise de la réponse de Neal. Il s'était attendu à ce que son partenaire esquive, comme à son habitude. Mais il avait avoué, sans détour, avoir des sentiments pour Ari et, Peter devait se rendre à l'évidence, il paraissait sincère.

-Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser. Je voudrais juste que tu sois pleinement conscient du mal que tu peux lui faire…

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Peter et, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas un incurable égoïste.

-Ce n'est pas ce je pense.

-S'il te plaît, n'ajoute pas la malhonnêteté à l'insulte. On sait tous les deux le peu d'estime que tu as pour moi depuis l'histoire du trésor Nazi. Je ne t'en veux pas. A ta place, je penserais probablement la même chose.

Peter ne savait pas comment répondre. Neal avait, une fois de plus, tapé juste. Il avait encore du mal à oublier la trahison de l'homme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Que les sentiments de Neal soient sincères ou non ne changeait rien au fait que l'homme face à lui avait, à ses yeux, perdu le droit à sa confiance.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu gardes tes distances.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu envisages la suite. Tu décides à sa place. Et si tu le laissais faire ses propres choix.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en mesure de choisir ce qui sera le mieux pour lui.

-Comme tu peux être prétentieux parfois.

-Il s'agit de mon frère…

-Il s'agit surtout d'un adulte, libre de décider ce qui est bon pour lui…

Les deux hommes avaient haussé le ton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'Ari s'était réveillé.

-Je vous remercie tous les deux de prendre mon bien être autant à cœur mais vous avez tous les deux tort.

Ari se redressa lentement. La position dans laquelle il avait dormi, avait réveillé de vieilles douleurs et la grimace qui apparut sur son visage en disait long sur son état.

Peter se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir plus confortablement mais son frère le repoussa.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Peter.

L'agressivité dans sa voix surprit les deux hommes.

-Je me suis débrouillé seul ces dix dernières années…Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est absolument pas un reproche, Peter. Les événements nous ont dépassé tous les deux. Tu ne pouvais rien y changer et, encore aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour effacer ce qui s'est passé. Il faut l'accepter.

-Je sais…

-Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'agression de son frère mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un le lui dire. Il réalisa qu'Ari venait de dire exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-Pour être totalement honnête, je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer la suite et je ne suis pas certain d'en être capable. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'y arriverai pas seul.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse vivre ça seul…

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Peter. La question n'est pas de savoir ce que tu veux faire mais ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses. Je dois te paraître d'un égoïsme sans limite en disant ça mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre le contrôle.

Peter s'était levé en entendant les mots prononcés par son frère. La technique de la fuite fonctionnait parfois mais Ari était bien décidé à jouer cartes sur table.

-Je suis conscient que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisses gérer les choses, que tu me laisses décider de ce que je veux faire et à quel rythme le faire.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Ari rejoignit son frère qui semblait perdu au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme plaça sa main droite sur la joue de Peter. La tendresse de ce geste bouleversa l'agent du FBI qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Pete. J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes et que tu m'aides à avancer…pas que tu essaies de racheter une faute que tu n'as jamais commise. Tu n'es coupable de rien et le seul sentiment qui habite mon cœur en ce moment c'est la gratitude…

Ari était lui aussi très ému. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de poursuivre.

-Je n'ai pas un seul souvenir clair et très peu de pensées cohérentes en ce moment. Le seul point inamovible dans mon horizon, c'est toi. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais depuis le soir où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai cette certitude que tu fais parti de moi. Ce sentiment d'appartenance ne m'a pas quitté depuis et je me raccroche à ça.

-Alors, laisse-moi t'aider…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te repousser. Je voudrais seulement que tu me laisses prendre mes marques…

Ari semblait frustré de ne pas pouvoir exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Peter hocha la tête.

-On fera comme tu voudras. Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver du premier coup mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop d'étouffer.

Ari eut un sourire malicieux en entendant les paroles de son grand frère.

-Il me semble avoir déjà eu ce genre de conversation…

-C'est possible.

Neal choisit ce moment pour se lever et se diriger lentement vers la porte. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Peter et il ne pouvait en nier la véracité. Même si ce geste était très douloureux pour lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait supposé, il devait laisser les deux frères se retrouver. Il ne pouvait s'immiscer dans leurs retrouvailles.

-Tu pars ?

L'angoisse était perceptible dans la voix d'Ari et Peter sentit sa main se resserrer sur son avant-bras.

-Je ferais mieux de retourner au bureau. J'ai une pile de dossiers qui m'attendent.

-Ah, d'accord…

Neal croisa le regard d'Ari et il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas se précipiter et le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de la détresse du jeune homme mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était celui qui avait causé cette détresse.

Sa main était déjà sur la poignée de la porte mais il n'arrivait pas à finir son geste. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet homme. Il savait bien que Peter prendrait soin de lui mais il avait aussi besoin d'être là pour lui.

Ari n'avait pas bougé, non plus. Il avait encore en tête les mots que Peter avait prononcés quelques minutes auparavant. Neal et lui avaient sans aucun doute des contentieux à régler et Ari ne voulait pas mettre son frère mal à l'aise.

Ses sentiments pour Neal étaient flous, comme le reste de son existence mais, le voir, partir dans ces circonstances, lui était très pénible. Une autre image se mêla à la réalité. Il vit une femme partir de la même manière, sans se retourner. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et se sentiment lui serra la poitrine.

Alors que Neal s'apprêtait à, finalement, ouvrir la porte, la voix de Peter le stoppa net.

-Ari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'agent du FBI semblait au bord de la panique. Lorsqu'il se retourna Neal vit Ari allongé au sol, Peter le soutenant. Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer ses yeux fixés sur Neal.

-Ari, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Neal s'agenouilla à côté de lui, força Peter à l'allonger. Il ne savait pas si ses gestes étaient d'une quelconque utilité mais Ari lui prit la main…ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

-Essaie de respirer calmement. Je reste là, je ne vais nul part.

Ari semblait se calmer peu à peu. Neal continua à parler doucement cherchant les mots justes pour aider le jeune homme à retrouver la maîtrise de sa respiration.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Peter, Ari fut suffisamment calme pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sa respiration était toujours très bruyante et laborieuse.

Peter était resté à l'écart, laissant Neal prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ari s'en était totalement remis à lui avec une facilité étonnante.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ari secoua vivement la tête, incapable de répondre.

-Un autre souvenir ?

-Pas exactement. Quand je t'ai vu partir…je crois que j'ai paniqué.

-Pourquoi ?

Peter se décida à s'approcher. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment agir.

-Ari, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai dit à Neal ?

-Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre Neal à cause de moi…Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte à cause de moi…

Ari était à nouveau au bord de la panique et il était évident que deux événements distincts s'étaient superposés dans son esprit. L'emploi du féminin n'était pas une erreur.

-Qui est parti ?

-Je ne sais pas mais c'était ma faute.

-C'est elle que tu as vu ?

-Oui, je crois.

Peter n'avait pas dit un mot. L'état mental de son frère l'inquiétait. Le flash back qu'il venait d'expérimenté l'avait laissé épuisé et perdu.

-Ari, je pense que je sais de qui il s'agit. Quand papa et moi, nous sommes rendu à tes funérailles, ton beau-père nous a dit que cela faisait plusieurs mois que ta mère avait quitté le domicile. Il disait ne pas savoir pourquoi mais elle était partie en te laissant avec lui.

-Elle m'a abandonné avec ce type…

-Je n'en sais pas plus, Ari. Je suis désolé.

Neal se leva pour laisser Peter s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Peter pouvait percevoir l'agitation d'Ari.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai froid.

Peter saisit la couverture, roulée en boule sur le canapé, pour entourer les épaules se son frère avec.

-Merci.

Ari regardait ses mains. Des tremblements violents les agitaient encore et Peter lança un regard inquiet vers Neal. Il n'osait lui demander son aide mais il savait que son frère avait besoin de lui.

D'un hochement de tête il donna à Neal son accord. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement et il vint se placer de l'autre côté du canapé, son bras enserrant les épaules tremblantes d'Ari.

-Tu n'es pas seul et je ne partirais pas. Tu peux te détendre.

-J'essaie…

-Et tu te débrouilles très bien.

-C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai pour le moment.

Le sourire forcé d'Ari en disait long sur sa détresse.

-Quand je t'ai vu devant cette porte, tout s'est mélangé. Le passé, le présent… J'ai l'impression d'avancer dans le brouillard depuis deux jours. Pete…est-ce que…

L'hésitation dans la voix de son frère sembla bouleverser Peter.

-Tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, Ari. Je suis là pour t'aider.

-Je me demandais si papa… Non c'est sans doute une mauvaise idée.

Peter plaça une main sur la nuque d'Ari qui regardait attentivement ses pieds.

-Je suis certain que papa serait très heureux de te savoir en vie et de te voir. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je lui parle un peu avant.

-Bien sûr. On fera comme tu veux.

-Première chose à faire : retourner au bureau. J'ai quelques jours de congés à prendre. Neal, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous durant les prochains jours.

Neal ne put cacher sa surprise.

-Comme tu le disais si justement, Ari est capable de faire ses propres choix. Mais une chose me semble évidente : il a besoin de ta présence à ses côtés. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mon seul but, maintenant, est d'aider mon frère. Qu'en penses-tu, Ari ?

Les deux hommes regardaient Ari, attendant sa réponse mais le jeune homme semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains tremblaient à nouveau et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Neal resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules.

-Merci, Neal.

-Peut-être qu'une bonne douche chaude te ferait du bien ?

Ari hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

-Neal, pourrais-tu rester avec lui le temps que j'aille au bureau ?

-Bien sûr, Peter. Je te remercie de me laisser vous aider.

Peter ne répondit pas et quitta l'appartement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Neal resta plongé dans ses pensées après le départ de Peter. Il était heureux que Peter lui permette de rester près d'Ari mais il était aussi conscient que ce dernier ne tolérait sa présence qu'au regard de la fragilité de son frère.

Neal réalisa que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et il n'entendait toujours pas l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Son inquiétude grandit soudain et il se précipita vers la porte fermée.

-Ari, tout va bien ?

Il ne voulait pas céder à la panique mais lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. En entrant, il vit Ari debout face au miroir, les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, tête baissée.

Neal posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien ?

La seule réponse que Neal obtint fut un faible hochement de tête.

-Tu es sûr ?

Après quelques secondes et un profond soupir, Ari leva les yeux vers Neal.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien en ce moment.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter. ça fait presque 15 minutes que tu es là.

-Vraiment ? J'ai dû perdre la notion du temps.

La main de Neal glissa vers le visage d'Ari. Ce n'était probablement pas la chose à faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sincère attirance pour cet homme.

Ari le fixait maintenant. Ses yeux semblaient lui poser mille questions.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai besoin de toi…

Ces derniers mots furent dits dans un murmure avant qu'Ari approche son visage de celui de Neal. Ses intentions étaient claires et Neal dut prendre une décision rapidement.

S'il laissait Ari l'embrasser, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

-Ari…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le jeune homme recula immédiatement. Il ne paraissait pas blessé par les paroles de Neal mais une profonde tristesse apparut dans son regard.

-Je comprends.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-J'ai compris que la situation n'était pas simple entre Peter et toi. Je ne veux pas te causer plus de problèmes.

Neal força Ari à lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'es absolument pas un problème. Ni pour Peter, ni pour moi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, même si je ne suis pas certain de ce que cela signifie. Mais je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à régler. Je ne veux pas ajouter à la confusion.

Ari sourit faiblement et recouvrit la main de Neal de la sienne. Ce geste simple exprimait toute sa tendresse et sa reconnaissance.

-Merci, Neal.

Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser dans la paume de la main de Neal avant de s'éloigner. Neal quitta la salle de bains, laissant Ari seul. Les quelques instants d'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager avaient ému Neal qui pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la main d'Ari sur la sienne.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Ari ne sorte de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore humides. Neal resta de longues secondes immobiles à le regarder. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme face à lui.

Ari s'approcha lentement et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Neal.

-A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?

-J'avais juste envie de te remercier.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Neal interrompit les deux hommes. La discussion ne dura pas longtemps mais elle avait momentanément rompu le charme et Neal pouvait, à nouveau, voir la tension parcourant le corps de son ami.

-C'était Peter. Tout est arrangé au bureau.

Neal n'en dit pas plus mais Ari savait que son frère et Neal avaient parlé d'autre chose. Il continua consciencieusement la préparation du thé, laissant à Neal le temps de trouver la manière de lui annoncer la suite.

-Il nous rappellera plus tard…quand il aura vu votre père…

Neal attendit la réaction d'Ari qui ne vint pas. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Lorsque Neal s'approcha il vit que les mains d'Ari tremblaient et qu'il avait du mal à tenir la cuillère lui servant à verser les feuilles de thé dans sa tasse. Sa main droite finit par échapper la cuillère qui alla rebondir sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ari regardait les feuilles de thé éparpillées sur le rebord de l'évier.

-Ari, tout va bien. Peter va parler avec lui et ensuite, tu pourras le rencontrer.

Loin de rassurer le jeune homme, les paroles de Neal augmentèrent encore d'un cran son degré d'angoisse. Ari ferma les yeux et agrippa vivement le rebord de l'évier pour essayer de contrôler le vertige qui l'assaillait.

-Ari, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La douleur déformait tellement la voix d'Ari que Neal eut du mal à la reconnaître.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un moment…

Neal passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ari n'ouvrit pas les yeux et le fort plissement de ses paupières était le témoignage silencieux de la soudaine douleur qui troublait son équilibre.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Neal l'aida à s'allonger.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Ari ne put donner aucune réponse. Sa respiration était hachée, sa main droite crispée sur sa poitrine. Neal commençait à penser qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple vertige.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, posa sa main sur la main droite d'Ari pour essayer de l'aider à se détendre mais le cri de douleur du jeune arrêta son geste. Sans plus attendre, il décrocha son téléphone et appela le docteur Stapper. Il ne pouvait laisser Ari souffrir ainsi.

Les minutes d'attente qui suivirent furent les plus longues que Neal eut jamais vécu. La condition d'Ari ne s'était pas améliorée. Il semblait toujours en proie à une douleur incontrôlable et, après avoir fouillé la salle de bains, Neal n'avait trouvé aucun médicament.

Henry Stapper arriva rapidement et ne perdit pas de temps en discussion. Il commença à examiner le jeune homme. Après plusieurs questions sans réponse, il demanda à Neal de l'aider à asseoir Ari.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Comment la crise a-t-elle débutée ?

Il n'y avait que les médecins et les agents du FBI pour répondre à une question par une autre question dans des moments pareils.

-Il était en train de préparer du thé quand Peter m'a appelé. Je lui ai dit que Peter était allé voir Charles.

-D'accord, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Sa main s'est crispée puis il a fermé les yeux et m'a dit qu'il devait s'allonger. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux et sa main s'est serrée sur sa poitrine.

Henry fouilla dans la trousse qu'il avait amené avec lui pour en sortir une boîte en fer et une fiole de liquide transparent. Neal ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la vue de la seringue dans les mains du médecin.

-Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour soulager la douleur.

Ari parut se détendre après quelques secondes. Henry fit signe à Neal de le suivre dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-As-tu trouvé des médicaments ou une ordonnance dans ses affaires ?

-Non, rien du tout. Même pas un tube d'aspirine.

-C'est étonnant. Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de crise.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est arrivé si vite.

Le médecin n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son patient avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la famille mais il savait que Neal et Peter étaient des amis.

-Neal, Ari est fragilisé par ce qui lui est arrivé. L'agression qu'il a subie a provoqué des blessures visibles mais aussi des dégâts plus profonds. Notamment sur son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Il est probablement victime d'une violente migraine. Ce n'est certainement pas la première crise pour lui. Mais ajoutée à la tension des derniers jours et le stress des révélations de Peter, celle-ci est particulièrement violente.

Neal ne voyait toujours pas où le médecin voulait en venir.

-Quel rapport avec son cœur ?

-Il faudrait faire des examens plus approfondis pour être sûr mais je pense qu'il souffre de problèmes cardiaques depuis son agression. Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la douleur. Je suis étonné qu'il ne suive pas un traitement pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il risque de faire une attaque ?

-Difficile à dire sans des examens plus poussés mais son état général n'est pas bon.

Neal était conscient qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir indemne d'une telle agression mais il ne pensait pas que des conséquences aussi graves puissent survenir après 10 ans.

-Avec l'injection que je viens de lui faire, la douleur devrait diminuer et ça va aider son cœur à se calmer un peu. Mais il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui au sujet de son traitement.

Neal était toujours silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son inquiétude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de grave à une personne proche de lui.

-Neal, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. On va prendre soin de lui. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses tournent mal.

-Ari a commencé à se souvenir de son agression la nuit dernière. Seulement quelques flashs sans réelle cohérence. Regarde dans quel état ça l'a mis. Que va-t-il se passait quand il va revoir son père ?

Le médecin était, évidemment, incapable de répondre à cette question. Il était impossible de prévoir la manière dont allait réagir le jeune homme ni la violence avec laquelle ses souvenirs allaient refaire surface.

-Il va falloir être attentif et y aller doucement. Il a confiance en toi et je pense que tu auras un rôle important jouer. Peter est trop impliqué pour avoir le recul nécessaire. Il va falloir que nous les aidions tous les deux.

Neal approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était heureux et rassuré de pouvoir compter sur Henry. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par un bruit venant de la chambre.

Neal fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce sombre. Il trouva Ari assis au bord du lit, les yeux fermés essayant de se lever.

-Où tu penses aller comme ça ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Neal qui s'était précipité à ses côtés.

-Neal ?

-Oui, Henry est là aussi. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

-Bizarre…

-C'est sans doute à cause des anti douleurs. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

-Peter a téléphoné…

Henry comprit qu'Ari souffrait toujours quand il vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il avait du mal à parler et si Neal ne l'avait pas soutenu, il serait probablement tombé.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé pour le moment.

-Je dois voir papa… Il faut que je lui dise…

Neal se retourna vers Henry cherchant une explication à la confusion dans laquelle Ari semblait plongé.

-Ce sont les médicaments qui lui embrouillent l'esprit.

Le médecin s'avança à son tour vers le lit où Ari essayait toujours de se lever.

-Ari, tout va bien. Il faut te recoucher.

Le jeune homme repoussa la main qui appuyait sur son épaule et se leva vivement. Aucun des deux hommes n'anticipa son mouvement. Il était trop affaibli pour tenir debout et Neal eut le réflexe de soutenir sa tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Les deux hommes l'allongèrent, presque inconscient, sur le lit et Neal s'allongea près de lui. Henry observa un long moment les deux hommes. Neal caressait doucement la tête d'Ari posée sur son épaule en lui murmurant des mots qu'Henry ne pouvait entendre.

Il sortit doucement de la pièce un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne connaissait Neal que depuis quelques mois. Il était venu le voir, sur les conseils de Peter, après la mort de Kate. Il avait alors de gros problèmes de sommeil. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Neal lui avait confié des choses dont il n'avait parlé à personne auparavant.

Le voir, aujourd'hui, aussi proche d'Ari était pour le médecin un signe très positif. Il avait, un moment, eu peur que Neal soit incapable de surmonter la perte de son amour de jeunesse. Plus que les souvenirs de Kate, c'était une certaine idée de la manière dont il voulait mener sa vie, qu'il avait du abandonner.

Il semblait être, à nouveau, prêt à ouvrir son cœur et c'était une bonne chose.

Peter revint en milieu d'après-midi. Neal et Henry étaient en pleine discussion dans le salon. Le regard de l'agent du FBI s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit le médecin.

-Ari va bien ?

Henry fut le plus prompt à répondre.

-Il va mieux. Il a eu une violente migraine. Les anti douleurs que je lui aie administrés l'ont un peu assommé. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il dort.

Peter se retourna vers Neal et le jeune homme put voir de l'inquiétude et de la colère dans les yeux de son partenaire.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

-Peter, Ari avait besoin d'un médecin et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu reviennes.

-« TU » as pensé… Depuis quand es-tu chargé de décider ce qui est le mieux pour ma famille et moi ? S'il te plaît abstiens-toi de penser pour moi.

Neal savait que la tension des derniers jours et l'angoisse liée aux retrouvailles avec son frère étaient la raison de son agressivité mais il fut blessé par les accusations de Peter. Il pouvait entendre les reproches non-dits derrière les paroles de son ami. L'enlèvement d'Elisabeth avait mis à mal leur amitié.

Henry fit un mouvement pour tenter de calmer l'agent du FBI mais Neal lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de ne pas intervenir.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Peter ?

-Rien…absolument rien.

Neal savait que la confrontation était inévitable. Peter n'avait plus confiance en lui mais il pouvait l'accepter. Mais les données avaient changé avec l'arrivée d'Ari dans leurs vies.

Neal avait envie et besoin d'être à ses côtés…Que Peter l'accepte ou pas…

Neal s'approcha de Peter, ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas. Il se posta devant l'agent du FBI, essayant de montrer, dans sa posture, sa détermination et sa sincérité.

-Tu peux essayer de me repousser, de m'insulter…je ne bougerai pas de là. Je ne laisserai pas Ari affronter cette situation seul…

Le visage de Peter se tendit, sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Il n'est pas seul. Il a une famille qui a hâte de le retrouver. Nous veillerons sur lui…Je veillerai sur lui. Il n'a pas besoin de toi…

-Comment peux-tu m'accuser de décider à ta place de ce qui est bon pour Ari et, dans la seconde qui suit, faire la même chose… ?

-Je suis son frère…

Peter avait haussé le ton, ne contrôlant plus sa colère. Neal resta, au contraire, très calme et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix et son attitude contrastaient avec celles de Peter. Ses mots n'en furent que plus chargés de sens.

-Personne n'essaie de prendre ta place, Peter. Je ne cherche pas à t'enlever ton frère, ni à te déposséder de quelque chose.

-Non, tu essaies juste de te glisser dans son lit.

Peter regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Il avait laissé les mots dépasser sa pensée.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Au contraire, je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu avais en tête. Je suis désolé que tu aies une si pauvre opinion de moi. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Ari sont confus mais sincères. Ce que je veux, avant tout, c'est l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qui l'attendent.

Neal s'était éloigné de Peter qui semblait déconcerté par le calme de son partenaire.

-Quand il a commencé à se sentir mal, il ne pouvait plus parler. Il a porté sa main à sa poitrine et pendant quelques secondes j'ai pensé qu'il faisait une attaque…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en pensant à l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment.

-Mon premier réflexe a été d'appeler Henry…

Peter réalisa que Neal ne mentait pas quand il évoquait ses sentiments pour Ari. Il entendait la peur dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé, Neal.

Lorsque Peter avança une main vers l'épaule de Neal en signe de réconciliation, celui-ci s'éloigna.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d 'air.

Avant que Peter puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Neal avait quitté l'appartement.

-Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, Peter. Peu importe ce que tu penses de la relation qui est en train de se nouer entre eux, Ari va avoir besoin de Neal. Ce serait une erreur de tenter de l'éloigner parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire confiance.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Je te connais, Peter et je sais bien que, le fait que ton frère ait des sentiments pour un autre homme, ne te dérange pas. Alors, ce qui te perturbe est forcément qu'il s'agisse de Neal.

Peter sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça va mal se terminer. Neal peut parfois être instable et prendre des décisions…discutables.

-En ce qui concerne Ari, ses décisions ont été, pour le moins, efficaces et réfléchies. Ari était très agité et confus à cause des médicaments. Neal a su le calmer. Il est resté prêt de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un d'irresponsable pour moi…

Henry se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à retourner à son cabinet lorsqu'il se retourna vers Peter, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu devrais réfléchir aux vraies raisons de ton attitude envers Neal ou tu vas aggraver la situation. Ton envie de protéger ton frère est compréhensible et louable mais tu vas lui faire plus de mal que de bien en essayant de l'éloigner de Neal…et je ne pense pas que Neal te laisse faire… Fais attention, Peter, à vouloir tout contrôler, tu risques de tout perdre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Lorsqu'il revint après quelques minutes de marche, Neal trouva Peter assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il paraissait épuisé et très nerveux. Il bougea à peine quand Neal s'assit face à lui.

-Tu as parlé avec tes parents ?

-Oui. Ça n'a pas été facile d'amener le sujet. Je leur ai dit que j'avais eu des nouvelles de l'enquête et que j'avais des raisons de penser qu'Ari était toujours en vie. Je leur ai parlé de perte de mémoire…

-Tu ne leur as pas dit qu'il était ici ?

-Je crois que ça aurait fait trop d'information d'un coup.

Neal hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, était de contester les choix de Peter.

-Ari dort toujours ?

-Oui…Il a à peine bougé… Ecoute, Neal…

-Peter, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre à nouveau tes reproches et tes insinuations. Je veux aider Ari mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai mes distances.

Neal se leva et alla se servir un café dans la cuisine. Il avait décidé, durant sa balade, de prendre sur lui et de rester discret sur ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas que Peter le force à s'éloigner. Si le prix à payer pour pouvoir aider Ari était de brider ses sentiments, il devait le faire. Même si cette pensée lui serrait le cœur.

-Neal…Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je crois que tu en as déjà dit beaucoup. Et tu as été très clair. J'ai bien entendu tes arguments et je les comprends. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

Peter était surpris par la réaction de son partenaire. Il s'était attendu à devoir livrer une dure bataille mais la maturité dont Neal faisait preuve était nouvelle.

-Tout va bien ?

Les deux hommes furent surpris par la voix d'Ari. Il se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, une couverture serrée autour de ses épaules. Il semblait épuisé et il avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Peter s'avança vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Les yeux d'Ari allaient de Peter à Neal cherchant à interpréter leurs silences.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous ?

-Tout va bien, Ari. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Peter, je n'ai plus 4 ans. Je me rends bien compte de la tension entre vous deux et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi.

Neal s'approcha et s'assit près d'Ari.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Peter et moi avons eu des différends par le passé. J'ai trahi sa confiance à plusieurs reprises. Vous vivez tous les deux d'importants bouleversements dans votre vie et il est normal qu'il y ait des tensions.

-J'ai tout de même l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Neal devait faire un choix. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait toute la vérité à Ari mais il n'était pas certain que Peter accepte ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Ari, la situation est complexe pour Peter.

Neal avait pris le parti d'ignorer les regards assassins que lui lançait son partenaire. S'il mentait à Ari maintenant, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-Il croyait t'avoir perdu depuis 10 ans et je pense qu'il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à faire le deuil de votre relation. Aujourd'hui, il te retrouve et j'imagine à peine les sentiments que vous pouvez ressentir tous les deux.

Peter resta muet, observant l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il était curieux de voir comment Neal aller aborder le cœur du problème. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, celui-ci poursuivit.

-Peter a très peur de te perdre à nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir…

-Il a aussi très peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal…

-Tu parles de toi ?

Le silence qui suivit cette question était pesant. Ari regardait maintenant son frère cherchant des réponses. Mais Peter fixait la table devant lui évitant de croiser le regard interrogateur de son frère.

-Ari, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance. Et Peter le sait bien. Il a été témoin de mes erreurs et de mes faux pas par le passé. Je comprends qu'il ressente aujourd'hui de la méfiance envers moi.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Neal sourit en entendant la remarque enfantine d'Ari.

-Peter veut te protéger. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi …

Les mots devenaient difficiles à trouver et la présence de Peter ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Ari semblait de plus en plus perdu et confus.

-Je ne comprends pas, Peter. De quoi veux-tu me protéger ?

La question avait été posée sans aucune agressivité et Peter regarda son frère sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes. Il aurait voulu lui parler du désespoir qui l'avait envahi le jour où il avait appris sa mort, de la peur irrépressible qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui à l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau le perdre. Mais il n'arriva à formuler aucune pensée cohérente.

Ari se leva et quitta la pièce sans que les deux hommes, toujours assis, ne cherchent à la retenir. Chacun restait envahi par ses propres doutes et ses propres interrogations. Neal réalisa qu'au lieu d'aider Ari, leur attitude à tous les deux l'avait blessé.

Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit dans le salon. Le jeune homme était debout prêt de la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolé, Ari. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux peu doués pour les discussions à cœur ouvert.

-Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennui. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on en reste là. Tout est allé très vite ces derniers jours. Nous avons sans doute besoin de temps pour faire le tri et clarifier les choses.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Ari se retourna et posa un regard d'une profonde tristesse sur Neal.

-Tu as parlé de tes sentiments, même si tu n'as pas été très explicite, je crois que je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire…

-Je…

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je ressens la même chose. Depuis des années, je m'interdisais d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Les 10 dernières années ont été difficiles pour moi, physiquement et émotionnellement et je pensais ne plus pouvoir ressentir un tel attachement. Mais le soir où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que je m'étais trompé toutes ces années.

Neal pouvait voir le trouble qui habitait Ari. Il entendit Peter derrière lui. Ari regardait maintenant son frère. Les yeux remplis de larmes il continua sans lâcher Peter des yeux. –Je ne veux pas compliquer encore plus la situation pour vous deux. Je me sens très proche de toi Neal et, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais vraiment aimé apprendre à te connaître.

Peter s'avança mais n'osa pas aller au bout de son mouvement. Il était partagé entre la volonté de réconforter son frère et la peur d'aggraver encore la situation.

-Peter, je n'imaginais pas en venant ici pour l'exposition que je retrouverais une famille dont je ne me souvenais même pas. Mais il vaut peut être mieux qu'on se laisse un peu plus de temps…pour toi…pour papa…

Peter ne pouvait plus rester loin d'Ari. Le jeune homme avait essayé de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions mais les larmes coulaient, à présent, le long de ses joues. Peter l'enlaça délicatement, caressant doucement son dos.

-Je te demande pardon, Ari. Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu penses qu'il valait mieux que tu partes. Je suis parfois un terrible idiot, borné.

Neal ne put retenir un léger sourire en entendant Peter.

-J'aimerais que tu restes et qu'on redevienne une famille. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…

On pouvait entendre l'émotion dans la voix de Peter. Il lui avait toujours été difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments et Neal savait qu'il assistait à un moment rare et précieux.

-Je crois qu'en te voyant aussi proche de Neal j'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'ai eu peur de perdre. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'éprouver les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Neal. Je pense que j'ai surtout peur que vous alliez, tous les deux, trop vite et que tu souffres.

-Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout…

-Je sais, Ari. Mais, après ce que tu as vécu, je refuse de laisser, à nouveau, quelqu'un te faire du mal…

Neal dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Il devait laisser Ari et Peter clarifier la situation sans intervenir mais il était très difficile pour lui de rester simple témoin et de e pas contredire Peter…surtout lorsqu'il se sentait clairement accusé de mauvaises intentions.

-Peter, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais j'ai besoin de Neal à mes côtés. Depuis deux jours, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied, que rien de ce que je savais n'est réel. Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça…

Peter sourit et passa ses mains sur son visage. La lassitude et la fatigue étaient visibles dans ses gestes.

-Tu disais souvent ça…surtout quand on jouait aux échecs. Tu disais que je serai ridé avant d'avoir 20 ans.

Le rire de Peter se termina dans un sanglot et ce fut, cette fois, Ari qui prit son frère dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Ça doit être difficile pour toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir redevenir le frère que tu as connu.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute et nous avons le temps de réapprendre à nous connaître.

Peter se tourna vers Neal.

-Je te demande pardon, Neal.

Neal fut très surpris d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son partenaire. Peter l'avait souvent injustement soupçonné, il l'avait parfois malmené amis jamais il ne lui avait présenté des excuses.

-Tout va bien, Peter. Je t'ai dit, je comprends ton point de vue.

-Non, j'ai été injuste avec toi, avec Ari.

Neal s'apprêtait à répondre quand il croisa le regard d'Ari. Le lumineux sourire qui éclairait son visage hypnotisa Neal qui ne put répondre que par un sourire.

Peter, témoin muet de l'échange, réalisa, une fois de plus, la complicité qui naissait entre les deux hommes.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il serait inutile et probablement dangereux d'essayer de les éloigner. Il devait aussi admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle sincérité dans l'attitude et les actes de son partenaire.

Ari fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Peter, est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait rendre visite à papa ?

-Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-Non, pas vraiment…Mais j'ai besoin de réponses…

Neal n'était pas certain qu'Ari soit, physiquement, capable de supporter de nouvelles émotions.

-Ari, tu sembles très fatigué et Henry voudrait procéder à quelques examens supplémentaires.

Peter adressa un regard interrogateur à Neal.

-Henry pense que la douleur due à la migraine n'explique pas l'altération du rythme cardiaque qui a suivi la crise. Il pense que son cœur pourrait être fragilisé.

Peter semblait alarmé par cette nouvelle. Il prit la main de son frère.

-Ari, il vaut mieux faire ces examens avant de provoquer un nouveau choc.

-Mon cœur va bien, Peter. J'ai déjà subi de multiples examens. Mon cœur s'emballe parfois mais il n'y a rien d'anormal.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'ai vu un cardiologue juste avant de venir. Il m'a prescrit des médicaments au cas où une nouvelle crise surviendrait…

-J'ai fouillé partout et je n'ai trouvé aucun médicament.

-Ils doivent être resté dans ma sacoche dans le bureau en bas.

Neal n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ari semblait prendre tout ça très à la légère alors que lui avait eu la peur de sa vie.

-Très bien. J'appelle mes parents et on pourra aller leur rendre visite. Mais avant il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

Peter décrocha son téléphone alors que Neal et Ari se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

-Tu as l'air en colère…

-Je ne suis pas en colère mais j'ai eu très peur quand Henry m'a parlé de ton cœur.

Ari s'approcha de Neal et posa une main sur sa joue. Neal ferma les yeux et recouvrit la main d'Ari de la sienne. Le contact se prolongea sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bouge. Lorsque les lèvres d'Ari rencontrèrent les siennes, Neal ne put réprimer un frisson. Le baiser fut bref mais la portée de ce geste pour les deux hommes était immense.

Peter entra quelques secondes plus tard alors que Neal et Ari étaient toujours immobiles, se regardant fixement, sourds à tout ce qui les entourait.

L'agent du FBI fut à nouveau surpris par l'attirance visible entre les deux hommes. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu et il put les observer librement. La main d'Ari toujours sur la joue de Neal, l'intensité de leurs regards, la tendresse dans les yeux de Neal. Jamais Peter n'avait vu son partenaire comme ça…même avec Kate.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Peter rompit le charme. La conversation ne dura que quelques secondes et lorsque Peter raccrocha, Ari grignotait un cookie alors que Neal s'attelait à la préparation du café.

-Du nouveau ?

-Ils nous attendent.

Ari se leva immédiatement visiblement agité.

-Je vais me changer…

-Prends ton temps…

Ni Peter, ni Neal ne comprirent la réponse d'Ari. Il avait quitté la pièce sans prendre le temps de finir son gâteau.

Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes prirent place dans la voiture. Peter avait insisté pour qu'Ari mange quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un gâteau. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à rester assis et il avait fallu toute la persévérance de Peter pour qu'il avale plus qu'un verre d'eau.

La tension monta au cours du trajet. Lorsque Peter gara la voiture le long du trottoir, Ari poussa un profond soupir.

-On est arrivé.

Ari hocha la tête, il semblait incapable de donner une réponse plus élaborée. Peter ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture suivit de Neal. Ari resta assis jusqu'à ce que Neal ouvre sa porte. Il s'accroupit pour s'adresser au jeune homme.

-On peut toujours revenir plus tard. C'est toi qui décides.

Ari saisit la main de Neal cherchant un soutien, une présence. Il sortit de la voiture et observa la rue, les maisons en essayant de se souvenir d'une partie de baseball dans la rue, de la première fois qu'il avait fait du vélo…Mais rien ne lui revenait. L'angoisse des retrouvailles qui l'attendaient lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Avant qu'il ne frappe, un homme aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte arborant un grand sourire.

-Deux fois dans la même journée, Peter, c'est exceptionnel. Ta mère ne va pas s'en remettre. Elle a même préparé un gâteau au chocolat.

-On peut rentrer, papa ?

Devant le sérieux de son fils, Charles se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il reconnut Neal pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises chez Peter. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Ari qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était apparu sur le palier. Personne ne fit un mouvement. Charles sentait que quelque chose d'important se passait sous ses yeux. Son cœur lui criait que l'homme face à lui était son fils, que ce qu'il avait espéré toute la journée, après la visite de Peter, était en train de prendre vie. Mais sa raison lui rappelait qu'il avait vu la tombe de son enfant, qu'il avait entendu Andreï lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

Ari était toujours immobile. Peter posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il était inquiet de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il avait été témoin de la fragilité de son jeune frère et il pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Respire doucement. Tout va bien, Ari.

La voix de Peter l'apaisa et il fit deux pas vers son père. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le reconnaissait mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le rassurait.

Que pouvait-on dire à son père après 10 ans…10 ans, durant lesquels il avait cru son fils mort ?

-Je peux revenir à la maison ?

Charles ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers Peter puis vers Neal. Ce dernier aurait aimé le secouer, lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais il fut abasourdi de voir Charles tourner les talons et rentrer sans un mot. Peter le suivit. Neal dut pousser Ari dans le dos pour qu'il ose franchir le seuil de la maison.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans l'entrée. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix venir de la cuisine.

-C'est bien lui, papa. Les tests ADN sont formels…

-C'est impossible…

-Comment peux-tu lui faire ça… ?

Ari aurait voulu ne rien entendre, il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chez lui. Il regardait autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers une porte fermée sur sa droite. Neal le suivit, le laissant faire ce que son instinct ou ses souvenirs lui dictaient.

Ari tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la petite pièce. Au centre de la pièce trônait un piano. Sur une petite table à côté de celui-ci était posé un étui qu'Ari ouvrit.

Dans la cuisine, la discussion animée se poursuivait entre le père et son fils. La mère de Peter s'était jointe au chahut pour tenter de calmer les deux hommes de sa vie.

Le silence se fit lorsque les premières notes de musique parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

-Comment ose-t-il ?

Peter retint son père par le bras alors que celui-ci se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la source de la musique.

-Ecoute-le…

Charles se plia en bougonnant à la demande de son fils. Après quelques secondes, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il n'avait pas entendu ce morceau depuis des années. Personne n'avait touché à ce violon depuis la mort d'Ari.

-C'est impossible, Peter. Ils ont dit…

-Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit, papa.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Neal sur le pas de la porte. Ils restèrent immobiles devant le spectacle qui les attendait. Ari ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre tant il était pris par le morceau qu'il était en train de jouer. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main se crispa qu'il fut obliger de revenir à la réalité. Sentant les regards posés sur lui, il se retourna.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il reposa délicatement l'instrument dans son étui. Peter s'avança à ses côtés.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est un très bel instrument…

Ari prit le temps de regarder la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. De nombreuses photos ornaient les murs. Il s'approcha et les observa les unes après les autres. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Charles était à sa gauche, observant, lui aussi les photos. Il essayait de retrouver l'enfant des photos dans cet homme debout à ses côtés.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ces photos te rappellent quelque chose ?

-C'est flou mais ces lieux, cette pièce, ne me sont pas inconnus.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-De tes mains…

La réponse étonna Charles mais il savait que les souvenirs les plus marquants pouvaient revenir grâce à de petits détails.

-Mes mains ?

Ari lui saisit les mains et les observa longuement. Les doigts étaient longs, la peau rugueuse d'un travailleur manuel.

-Je me rappelle de tes mains qui sculptent le bois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à te regarder. Cette pensée a quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Quand je t'ai vu ouvrir la porte, c'est la première chose dont je me suis rappelé.

-Tu pouvais passer des journées entières avec moi, au garage, à me regarder. J'étais impressionné qu'un gamin de 7 ou 8 ans puisse rester immobile aussi longtemps.

Charles posa les yeux sur les mains de son fils qui tenaient toujours les siennes. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit les cicatrices sur sa main droite.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

Peter n'était pas entré dans les détails lors de leur précédente conversation. Ari se recula brusquement s'éloignant du regard de son père. Les émotions se mélangeaient et se bousculaient dans la tête du vieil homme. Il venait de retrouver son fils mais, déjà, les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit l'inquiétaient. En fait, ce sont plutôt les réponses à ses questions qu'il craignait d'entendre.

Ari retourna près de la table où il avait posé le violon. Il posa doucement la main sur l'étui.

-Il est à toi… Enfin, il aurait dû être à toi.

Ari ne quittait pas l'étui des yeux, surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard de son père.

-On voulait te faire la surprise… pour ton anniversaire…

L'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir brisa la voix de Charles.

-Je suis désolé.

Charles accourut aux côtés de son fils, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute.

Père et fils laissèrent finalement libre cours à leurs émotions.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Peter ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque sa mère essuya doucement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Laissons-les un peu tous les deux.

Peter et Neal suivirent Helen jusqu'à la cuisine où elle s'activa à démouler le gâteau qu'elle venait de sortir du four. Ses gestes étaient précis mais Peter, qui la connaissait parfaitement, ne fut pas dupe de ce calme apparent. Lorsque le gâteau fut en sécurité sur la table, il se leva et prit tendrement sa maman dans ses bras. Elle finit par se laisser aller et versa, elle aussi, les larmes retenues depuis des années.

-Il est revenu pour de bon ?

-Oui, maman. Crois-moi, je ne laisserai personne nous l'enlever.

Après l'annonce du décès d'Ari, Helen avait essayé d'endosser le rôle de soutien, d'être une présence rassurante pour ses deux hommes. Elle n'était pas la mère biologique d'Ari mais elle avait aimé ce petit garçon comme le sien. Toutes ces années, elle avait été forte parce qu'elle pensait que son mari et son fils avaient besoin de ça. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de gérer la situation avec distance et sang froid.

Son fils de cœur était revenu et elle se sentait bouleversée, heureuse et effrayée. Elle devinait, comme son mari, que la vérité sur ce qu'Ari avait vécu, était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ari et Charles sortent du petit bureau. Ils étaient visiblement émus par ces retrouvailles inespérées. L'instinct protecteur de Peter prit, une fois de plus, le dessus et il se leva, posa une main sur le bras de son frère et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il glissa discrètement ses doigts sur le poignet d'Ari pour contrôler à quelle vitesse battait son cœur. Il n'était toujours pas rassuré par les paroles d'Ari.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Ari ne lâchait pas son père des yeux et il ne sembla pas entendre la question de Peter.

-Ari ?

-Je vais bien, Pete…enfin, je crois.

L'hésitation dans la voix de son fils, inquiéta Charles.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Peter regarda successivement Ari et son père. Le moment des explications était venu mais aucun d'eux ne voulait vraiment briser la quiétude de ce moment.

Ari fut le premier à parler.

-L'agression dont la police vous a parlé a bien eu lieu. Je ne suis pas mort mais les séquelles sont, encore aujourd'hui, handicapantes.

Charles était venu s'asseoir à côté d'Ari. Il lui prit la main et suivit avec ses doigts les traces de l'agression subie des années auparavant.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Il y a encore deux jours, je pensais avoir eu un accident de voiture.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est ce que les médecins m'ont dit quand je me suis réveillé du coma. Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans l'accident. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute leur parole.

-Comment est-ce possible ? De quoi tu te souviens ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Papa, vas-y doucement.

Ari avait fermé les yeux. Il savait que son père avait droit à des réponses mais, pour le moment, il luttait surtout pour essayer de freiner la douleur qui lui serrait les tempes.

Peter se plaça derrière lui, cala sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui massa les tempes. Ari se laissa aller, en confiance. Le massage le soulagea un peu mais lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, la lumière l'obligea à froncer les sourcils.

-Tu veux aller t'allonger un moment ?

-Non, ça va aller, Peter. Tu vas manger ma part de gâteau si je m'absente.

La remarque fit rire les personnes réunies autour de la table et pendant quelques minutes, ils purent savourer le bonheur d'être à nouveau ensemble. Ari dégusta avec un plaisir visible sa part de gâteau. Neal, assis près de lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

La conversation était animée entre Peter et son père, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient politique. Neal vit qu'Ari avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les grimaces de douleur que chaque éclat de voix provoquait.

Neal s'approcha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher devant eux. C'est ta famille. Il faut que tu leur fasses confiance.

Helen regardait attentivement les deux hommes et Neal se sentit rougir lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Le sourire de la femme face à lui le rassura.

-Ari, tu veux un peu plus de gâteau ?

-Peut être un peu plus tard…

La réponse du jeune homme stoppa net la conversation. Charles se tourna vers son fils.

-Maintenant, je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. Jamais tu n'as refusé une deuxième part de gâteau.

La remarque se voulait légère mais l'absence de réponse d'Ari confirma les inquiétudes du père. Il s'approcha de son fils et l'aida à se lever. Ari n'opposa aucune résistance. Peter les suivit. Arrivés au pied des escaliers, Ari eut un mouvement de recul. Posant sa main sur la rampe, il résista lorsque Charles l'incita à gravir la première marche.

Peter vint se placer derrière lui.

-Tout va bien, Ari. Tu vas monter t'allonger un peu.

Ari résistait toujours et Charles commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Que lui arrive-t-il, Peter ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout mais plus tard. Ari, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je resterais avec toi.

Les derniers mots de Peter semblèrent le rassurer. Les deux hommes le guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'utilisait Peter lorsqu'il venait passer quelques jours. Une fois assis sur le lit, Ari ne put plus cacher son épuisement. Il s'allongea lourdement.

Peter s'assit sur le lit, une main sur son front, la seconde posée sur sa poitrine. Charles quitta la pièce laissant ses fils seuls. En rejoignant Neal et Helen dans la cuisine, il se posta devant le jeune homme. L'attitude n'était pas agressive mais Neal pouvait voir toute la détermination dont Peter pouvait faire preuve dans l'homme face à lui.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?

-Vous devriez peut-être attendre qu'Ari ou Peter vous le dise…Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour…

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Neal. J'ai bien vu comment Ari agit avec toi…

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Neal se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Ses sentiments pour Ari étaient-ils si visibles ?

-J'ai vu les cicatrices sur sa main. Il était tellement épuisé qu'en arrivant en haut des marches, il a fallu l'aider à marcher…

Charles était bouleversé à l'idée du mal qu'on avait osé faire à son fils.

-Ecoutez, Charles. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais je ne me sens pas en droit de parler en l'absence d'Ari…

-Je comprends, Neal. Mais vous avez un regard extérieur sur cette situation et vous êtes probablement le plus objectif d'entre nous. Je ne vous demande pas de trahir un secret mais de me dire ce que vous savez.

Neal ne pouvait nier la véracité des propos de Charles.

-Ari a subi une violente agression. Il a été gravement blessé à la tête. C'est cette blessure qui provoque de violentes migraines. Il a eu une crise un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que la liste des blessures ne s'arrête pas là ?

Neal secoua la tête.

-Le docteur Stapper, un ami de Peter, l'a examiné hier. Il a de multiples cicatrices sur tout le corps, certaines dues aux coups reçus, d'autres des suites des opérations qu'il a dû subir. Quand il est sorti du coma, les médecins pensaient qu'il ne pourrait pas remarcher. Outre les migraines et la perte de mémoire, la blessure à la tête lui provoque aussi des vertiges, perte de connaissance…

Charles s'assit lourdement sur la chaise devant lui. On pouvait aisément imaginer ce que signifiaient les propos de Neal pour un père. La joie des retrouvailles était ternie par la cruelle réalité des faits. Son fils n'était pas mort mais ce qu'il avait subi l'avait marqué physiquement et psychologiquement.

-Qui a fait ça ?

Neal ne répondit pas immédiatement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit judicieux de parler des soupçons de Peter concernant le beau-père d'Ari. Mais Helen le devança.

-Tu sais très bien qui a pu faire ça. Tu n'as jamais voulu le croire mais Patel n'est pas un homme bien.

-Helen, on en a déjà parlé. Il a pris son d'Ari alors que sa mère ne s'en occupait pas. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait.

-Même après toutes ces années tu refuses encore de voir la vérité en face. Même lorsqu'il était petit, il y avait des signes, des regards qui ne trompent pas. Ari n'était pas heureux avec lui…

Neal regardait les parents de Peter comprenant qu'ils avaient probablement déjà eu cette conversation à de multiples reprises. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre responsables de ce qui était arrivé à Ari mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère en pensant qu'ils auraient peut être pu dire ou faire quelque chose.

-Peter a les mêmes soupçons que vous Helen mais Ari ne se souvient pas de qui l'a agressé. Ses souvenirs reviennent petit à petit mais c'est très éprouvant pour lui.

-J'imagine que ce sont les pires souvenirs qui reviennent en premier.

-Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Il a eu un réveil très difficile la nuit dernière.

-Que pouvons faire maintenant ?

-Etre là quand il aura besoin de nous. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul et que, ce qui lui est arrivé, ne se reproduira pas.

Charles hocha la tête et se réfugia dans ses pensées.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Neal se décida à monter voir si Peter s'était finalement endormi auprès de son frère.

En entrant dans la chambre, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour adapter sa vision à l'obscurité de la pièce. Peter s'était assoupi, Ari serré contre lui. Neal resta quelques instants immobiles à observer la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Les deux hommes semblaient paisibles, le visage d'Ari était serein. Aucune trace de la douleur qui avait déformée son visage quelques minutes auparavant.

il s'avança vers le lit et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Peter. Il savait que son partenaire avait la capacité de se réveiller sur commande. A peine eut-il effleuré le bras de son ami que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Tout va bien, Peter. Ce n'est que moi.

Peter jeta immédiatement un œil à l'homme toujours endormi dans ses bras.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 20 heures. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te remplacer pour que tu puisses appeler Elisabeth.

-Tu as raison, elle va finir par s'inquiéter.

Peter tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Ari. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux dès que Peter s'éloigna de lui.

-Peter ?

-Je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Où sommes-nous ?

La question inquiéta les deux amis. Ari se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit regardant autour de lui. Neal s'accroupit devant lui.

-Nous sommes dans la maison de ton père…Tu te souviens ?

Le silence qui suivit sembla durer une éternité. Neal commençait à imaginer le pire, une nouvelle perte de mémoire, des complications dues aux migraines à répétition…ou pire. Mais le sourire du jeune homme le rassura.

-Oui. J'ai souvent du mal à faire surface au réveil.

-Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru un instant être revenu quelques jours en arrière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Neal. Je me souviens de tout…en tout cas de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Le sous-entendu était clair et cela n'échappa pas à Peter qui se retint de faire un commentaire. Il avait fait une promesse à Neal et à lui-même et il devait s'y tenir, même s'il était difficile de ne pas être inquiet.

-Tu te sens près à descendre ? Je crois qu'il reste encore du gâteau au chocolat.

-Je n'ai pas très faim mais je vous suis en bas.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ari pour retrouver un équilibre stable après s'être levé. Les trois hommes descendirent rejoindre Charles et Helen au salon. Le vieil homme était en train de fouiller dans une grande malle en bois. Il releva la tête en entendant les pas dans son dos.

-Tu as déménagé les archives du grenier ?

-Je cherchais les vieux films de famille. Ça pourrait peut être aider Ari à se souvenir.

Peter savait que son père voulait bien faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de vouloir forcer les choses. Mais visiblement, Ari pensait différemment et il se rapprocha de son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aimerais beaucoup regarder ces vidéos.

Encouragé par les mots de son fils cadet, Charles reprit sa fouille méthodique et finit par extraire de la malle trois cassettes vidéo.

-Euréka. Je savais qu'elles étaient là.

Helen avait le même regard inquiet que Peter et Neal nota, une fois de plus, à quel point son partenaire ressemblait à sa maman.

-Papa, il vaut peut être mieux attendre un peu. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, Ari, mais tu as vécu beaucoup de bouleversements pour une seule journée. On pourrait se réserver quelques émotions fortes pour demain ?

Ari se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as peur que Neal découvre les petits secrets de ton adolescence ?

Peter ne fut pas dupe de la ruse. Il voyait la peur derrière le sourire, l'angoisse derrière la légèreté du propos.

-Je pense seulement que tu veux aller trop et que tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien.

-Peter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur ces cassettes mais ce que je sais c'est que ce sont forcément de bons souvenirs. La seule chose que je risque c'est de me rappeler les bons moments que j'ai partagé avec vous… et j'ai besoin de ces souvenirs.

Le raisonnement se tenait mais Peter pensait surtout à ce que ces souvenirs pourraient déclencher. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

-Attendez moi pour commencer la projection…Je veux avoir un droit de réponse sur tous les commentaires désobligeants qui pourraient être faits à mon encontre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille, Neal compris, avait pris place sur le canapé pour regarder la première cassette. Ari devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Peter et Charles tondaient la pelouse et le petit garçon riait aux éclats en voyant son grand frère manier avec difficulté l'énorme tondeuse.

Neal ne put réprimer un léger frisson lorsqu'il constata que Peter, Charles et Helen arboraient des tenues légères alors qu'Ari portait jean et Tshirt à manches longues. Les propos de Peter lui revinrent en mémoire et il se demanda ce que cachaient ses vêtements.

-Quel âge j'avais ?

Ce fut Charles qui répondit.

-C'était l'été de tes 7 ans.

Neal fut un peu étonné. Le garçonnet sur la vidéo semblait plus petit. Ari semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion.

-On dirait plutôt un enfant de 5 ans.

-Tu étais plutôt petit et tu n'as jamais été un grand gourmand.

Ari sembla se satisfaire de la réponse mais le regard de Peter croisa celui de son père et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger de mots pour se comprendre. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans les yeux du fils mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient, à l'époque, mal jugé la situation.

Le visionnage se poursuivit et Ari éprouvait un vrai plaisir à revivre ces moments heureux. Il fit quelques commentaires sur tel ou tel événement dont il avait l'impression de se souvenir.

Lorsque Charles enclencha la dernière cassette, la première image qui apparut fut celle d'une tablée familiale, visiblement un jour de Noël. Ari était plus âgé et, cette fois, son visage ne reflétait aucune joie. Le contraste avec les films précédents était saisissant.

La caméra balayait les invités, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur chacun.

Le visage d'un homme barbu apparut en gros plan. Souriant à la caméra, il prononça quelques mots avec un fort accent. Le sang de Neal se glaça. Il savait qui était cet homme et il se tourna immédiatement vers Ari qui, lui aussi s'était figé.

Il était immobile, les points serrés, fixant l'écran. Même lorsque la caméra bougea et que le visage de son présumé bourreau disparu de l'écran, Ari ne fit aucun mouvement.

Neal ne fut pas le seul à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Charles stoppa la vidéo.

Peter se leva pour rejoindre son frère sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait.

-Ari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Ari avoir la mâchoire crispée, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Ari se mit à trembler violemment que Neal se décida à prendre son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent avec une lenteur qui mit les nerfs de tous à l'épreuve. Ari avait été transporté à l'hôpital en état de choc. Il était entre les mains des médecins depuis de longues minutes et Peter avait déjà fait plusieurs kilomètres dans la salle d'attente. Elisabeth, appelée par Neal, les avait rejoint à l'hôpital.

S'ils avaient eu quelques doutes sur l'identité d'un des agresseurs d'Ari, ces doutes étaient maintenant dissipés. La réaction d'Ari en voyant son beau-père valait tous les témoignages.

-J'aurais dû me rappeler qu'il était sur la vidéo…

La voix de Charles interrompit Neal dans ses pensées.

-En effet, papa. ..Mais il a fallu que tu insistes pour regarder ces vidéos.

La réaction de Peter était exagérée et la colère transparaissait dans ses mots. Comme à son habitude, c'est Elisabeth qui se chargea de calmer la situation.

-Peter, ton père a voulu bien faire. Il n'y a, malheureusement pas, de bonne manière de faire les choses. A moins de rester pour toujours dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, la vérité aura des conséquences pour Ari.

Peter respira profondément. Il savait que sa femme avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père. Il s'assit à côté du vieil homme qui tenait fermement la main de sa femme.

-Je suis désolé, papa. Elisabeth a raison. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait. On n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'Andreï…

-Maintenant c'est clair. Ce salaud a essayé de tuer mon fils.

-Attendons de savoir ce dont Ari se souvient.

A ce moment, un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Vous êtes la famille du jeune homme qu'on a amené il y a une heure ?

-Il s'appelle Ari.

Le fait que le médecin ne connaisse pas le nom de son patient, choqua Neal. Certes, les médecins des urgences voyaient beaucoup de patients mais ne pas se rappeler leur nom n'était pas très professionnel. Il révisa son jugement en entendant les explications du médecin.

-Il n'a pas pu nous donner son nom. Physiquement, il va plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances. Mais il est en état de choc. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Il répond physiquement quand on lui demande de saisir un objet ou de faire un mouvement mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche. Avez-vous des précisions à me donner qui m'aiderait à comprendre son état ?

Les membres de la famille Burke restèrent muets devant les déclarations du médecin. Neal se chargea de clarifier la situation pour le médecin. Il n'entra pas dans les détails mais les éléments qu'il lui fournit semblèrent le satisfaire.

-Peut être l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il venir et essayer de lui parler. Nous n'avons pas de raison médicale de le garder à l'hôpital et je pense qu'il serait mieux dans un endroit où il se sente bien.

Peter se leva immédiatement avant se tourner vers les autres membres de la famille. Son père lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, Peter.

Lorsque Peter fut sorti de la pièce, Neal se rapprocha du couple Burke. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire mais il ressentait le besoin de les rassurer.

-Je suis sûr qu'il parlera à Peter. Il lui fait confiance.

Charles sourit.

-Vous avez raison, Neal. Peter a toujours pris soin de lui. Un été, Ari a été très malade. Il avait une forte fièvre qui ne voulait pas baisser. Peter devait avoir 16 ans, l'âge où on préfère sortir avec des amis plutôt que de rester à la maison.

Charles se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs.

-Peter a passé tout l'été avec Ari. Il ne s'est autorisé à quitter sa chambre que le jour où la fièvre a baissée. Il lui lisait des histoires, le faisait boire dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Neal n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Peter dans le rôle du grand frère protecteur.

-Connaissant Peter ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Votre fils est un homme bien.

Peter revint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement secoué. Neal se précipita vers lui.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il semble perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard dans le vide. Le médecin pense qu'il a juste besoin de repos et de temps.

Charles se leva à son tour.

-On le ramène à la maison.

Ce n'était pas une question. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher le père d'être avec son fils.

-Papa, il va falloir être patient avec lui et surtout lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Charles fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quand je me suis approché de lui, il ne m'a pas laissé le toucher, ni venir trop prêt.

Neal sentit son cœur se briser en entendant les paroles de Peter. Si Ari avait eu cette réaction avec son frère, cela voulait dire que ses souvenirs étaient revenus et qu'il était, pour le moment, incapable de les gérer. Il n'arrivait probablement plus à faire la différence entre le passé et le présent. Toute personne devenait, pour lui, une menace.

Neal profita de la discussion familiale sur les modalités de retour pour se diriger vers la salle d'examen où Ari attendait.

Neal le trouva assis sur le petit lit, parfaitement immobile, fixant le mur devant lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Neal entra dans la pièce.

-Ari, c'est Neal.

Toujours aucun mouvement. Neal s'approcha. Il ne savait trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Mais lorsqu'Ari leva les yeux vers lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il le prit dans ses bras.

Ari ne résista pas, ne fit aucun mouvement pour repousser Neal mais il ne répondit pas, non plus à son étreinte. Neal essaya d'y voir un signe positif. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui.

-Peter et Charles seront bientôt là pour te ramener à la maison. Tu n'es pas seul.

Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Neal se recula. Il ne voulait pas froisser Peter et sa présence dans cette pièce n'était probablement pas souhaitée.

Lorsque la poignée de la porte bougea, Ari saisit le bras de Neal et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Peter et son père entrèrent et Neal nota le regard plein de reproches de son partenaire.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

Peter posa les yeux sur les mains enlacées des deux hommes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ce geste. Ari avait eu peur de sa présence quelques minutes plus tôt mais il acceptait sans problème la proximité de Neal.

-Peter, je ne suis pas lié à son passé et je crois que, pour le moment, c'est la chose qui le rassure.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-Non, je te connais bien, c'est tout.

Le sourire fatigué de Peter le rassura. Ari ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il attendait que Neal lui explique la situation. Il semblait s'en remettre totalement à lui. Charles s'approcha lentement mais resta à une certaine distance.

-Ari, on va rentrer à la maison. Tu pourras te reposer.

L'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il serra la main de Neal. Charles vit le geste de crainte de son fils.

-Neal vient avec nous. Si tu veux, il pourra rester avec toi. D'accord ?

Ari hocha la tête. Cette simple réponse redonna le sourire à Charles et Neal put entendre le soupir de soulagement de Peter.

Helen et Elisabeth s'étant occupées des formalités administratives, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la sortie de l'hôpital soit officielle et que Ari soit assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Peter, serrant toujours fortement la main de Neal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au domicile des Burke, Elisabeth et Helen étaient déjà rentrées. Neal pouvait les entendre s'affairer dans une pièce à côté du bureau où Ari avait trouvé le violon seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Guidant Ari, Neal se dirigea vers la petite chambre. En entrant, ils virent les deux femmes terminer de poser les oreillers sur le lit qu'elles venaient de préparer.

-C'était ta chambre quand tu passais les vacances avec nous. On a pensé que tu serais mieux ici.

Ari ne dit rien. Il fixait l'étui à violon posé sur la table de nuit. Il lâcha la main de Neal et s'en saisit. Il s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit l'étui, caressa doucement l'instrument comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Puis il referma l'étui et s'allongea, tenant contre lui la boîte de bois.

Les témoins de la scène ressentirent à ce moment une très vive émotion. Ils pouvaient sentir toute la détresse qu'exprimait ce geste. Charles sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Peter le suivit et l'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'il saisissait le téléphone.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Appeler la police…Ce type est en liberté.

-Papa, ils ne vont pas l'arrêter simplement parce qu'on croit savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ari. Pour eux, Ari est mort, l'enquête est bouclée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? On ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

-Il nous faut attendre le témoignage d'Ari. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'on doit avoir à l'esprit c'est lui et son bien être.

Charles savait que son fils avait raison mais il aurait bien aimé avoir cet homme entre les mains pour quelques minutes. Neal les rejoignit. Il semblait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Peter, J'aimerais rester près d'Ari cette nuit…si tu es d'accord.

Le jeune homme se sentait comme un adolescent en train de demander la permission de minuit à son père. Charles semblait, lui aussi, curieux d'entendre la réponse de son fils. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique la nature des sentiments qui unissaient Neal et son fils cadet. Il était aussi conscient des doutes de Peter concernant l'honnêteté de son partenaire et il attendait de voir comment ce dernier allait gérer la situation.

A son grand étonnement, Peter n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Bien sûr, Neal. S'il se réveille durant la nuit, il faut que tu sois prêt de lui. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

Neal approuva de la tête et retourna auprès d'Ari. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps à Peter de changer d'avis.

Peter se sentait vieux et épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris 20 ans en deux jours.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, Peter… Elisabeth, la chambre d'ami est prête.

Charles tendit la main à sa femme qui la saisit et tous deux montèrent prendre un peu de repos. Les événements de la journée écoulée les avaient éprouvé.

Elisabeth embrassa tendrement son mari.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Perdu, usé, impuissant, désemparé et terriblement en colère…

-Contre qui… ?

-Moi, Ari, Neal…

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ari est plutôt une victime dans cette histoire même si je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir…

Peter se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas d'excuses pour Neal…

-Neal est amoureux…

-C'est toujours difficile de savoir ce que Neal ressent réellement et ce qui fait partie de son personnage.

-Là, tu n'es pas honnête avec toi même, chéri. Tu connais Neal mieux que personne…Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un expert pour constater que notre Neal a succombé au légendaire charme des Burke…

Peter rit franchement aux propos d'Elisabeth. Il bénissait le jour où il avait rencontré cette femme. Elle lui avait apporté un équilibre et une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

-Tu as raison. Mais Ari est mon petit frère et pour moi, il est toujours ce gamin de 17 ans qui me demandait des conseils pour son premier rendez-vous.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça.

-Durant les vacances d'été, cette année-là, il était anormalement triste, à lire dans son coin. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Quand il était ici, il avait toujours une idée d'activité en tête, il avait toujours le sourire. J'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'ennuyait un peu de ses amis…

Peter revivait ce moment et Elisabeth lui saisit la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-J'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Il s'ennuyait un peu, en effet, mais d'un ami en particulier. Il n'osait pas m'en parler. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à avouer d'un coup…Même à son grand frère, ça n'était pas facile.

-Comment s'appelait ce bel inconnu ?

-Halim, je crois…non, Salim Ils s'étaient rencontrés en cours de dessin et ils étaient devenus amis.

Peter baissa la tête, soudain submergé par l'émotion.

-Chéri, Ari va bien. Avec l'aide de toute la famille il va se remettre.

-Tu te rends compte à quoi il a dû faire face ? Tu n'as pas vu les cicatrices, les marques…

Elisabeth serra Peter dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait, pour le moment, atténuer la douleur. Elle devait se contenter de sécher ses larmes et d'essayer d'apaiser ses craintes.

-Je ne sais même pas si Salim et lui ont finalement eu leur premier rendez-vous.

-Je suis certaine qu'il te racontera tout quand il sera prêt. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, pas la peine qu'on soit deux à mal dormir.

Elisabeth l'embrassa avant de se lever. Peter la retint par le bras.

-Je t'aime.

Peter lui disait souvent ces mots et elle ne s'en lassait jamais mais ce soir, ils avaient une signification différente. Il y avait, dans la voix de Peter, toute la reconnaissance et l'amour d'un homme conscient de sa chance. Elisabeth sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi. Dors bien.

Peter eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques secondes quand il fut réveillé par un bruit venant de la chambre où son frère et Neal dormaient.

Les sens en alerte, il se leva d'un bond. Il poussa doucement la porte. La lampe de chevet était allumée ce qui permit à Peter de distinguer Ari fermement tenu par Neal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Un cauchemar. Il est très agité et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

Peter s'approcha et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Il posa une main sur le front de son frère.

-Il a de la fièvre.

-Il a peut être pris froid.

-Après les événements des derniers jours, la fièvre pourrait aussi bien être due au choc psychologique. Il faudrait le réveiller pour lui donner un des cachets que le médecin a donné.

Peter posa une main sur la joue d'Ari et l'appela doucement. Après quelques secondes sans réponse, Ari ouvrit les yeux et posa sur Peter un regard effrayé.

-Tout va bien, Ari. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

Ari secoua vivement la tête et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Neal.

-Calme- toi. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Le jeune homme secouait toujours la tête. Peter l'arrêta dans son mouvement en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Ari, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre. Respire calmement et essaie de m'expliquer.

Il fallut de longues minutes et de nombreux essais infructueux avant que la respiration d'Ari ne se calme.

-C'est bien. Tu t'en sors très bien. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Ari ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux et Neal fut rassuré de le voir hocher la tête.

-Très bien. Quand tu as vu la vidéo, tu t'es souvenu de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-D'accord.

Peter n'était pas certain de devoir poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Ari avait les larmes aux yeux et il commença à s'agiter quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

-Il faut que tu essaies de te calmer.

Ari ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Peter vit que la colère avait remplacé la peur. Ari tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler sans succès.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On a tout le temps…

Peter fut stoppé par la main d'Ari qui se posa sur sa joue…

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, les mots finirent par sortir de la bouche d'Ari et Peter sentit son sang se glacer…

-C'est Salim …Ils ont …Ils l'enterré …à ma place…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Après cette déclaration, il fut impossible aux trois hommes de retourner dormir. Il n'était que 5 heures du matin mais ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis autour de la table du salon, une tasse de café entre les mains.

Ari était redevenu silencieux et Peter pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à toute vitesse. Le médecin leur avait expliqué que l'afflux de souvenirs avait provoqué ce qu'il avait appelé une surcharge dans son cerveau et que la parole lui reviendrait petit à petit. Il lui fallait « digérer » et intégrer ses nouvelles informations avant d'être capable d'en parler.

Un premier pas avait été franchi et l'horreur des événements commençait à apparaître plus clairement. Peter fixait attentivement le liquide sombre au fond de sa tasse, Ari semblait perdu dans la contemplation du papier peint et Neal s'interrogeait sur le rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans ce drame familial.

Après de longues minutes, la voix de Peter brisa le silence.

-Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Ari regarda longuement son frère puis baissa les yeux.

-Tout va bien, Ari. Tu n'es pas obligé. On ira à ton rythme.

-Je …ne suis pas …sûr…de tout comprendre.

La phrase était hachée et il lui était encore pénible de parler mais Peter vit comme un bon signe le fait qu'il soit capable de formuler ses pensées. Neal souffrait de le voir autant en difficulté aussi s'approcha-t-il pour essayer, par sa présence, de le réconforter.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Ari respira profondément, la main de Neal posée sur la sienne le tenait ancrée dans la réalité de son présent. Elle lui donnait la force de se plonger dans les tourments de son passé.

-Je passais la soirée avec Salim. Nous discutions quand Andreï et son frère sont arrivés. Ils étaient très en colère et ils ont commencé à nous crier dessus. Je ne me rappelle plus pour quelle raison.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Son frère avait précisé trop rapidement qu'il ne se rappelait plus la cause de la colère de son beau-père. Il comprit vite qu'il cachait probablement quelque chose mais il décida de le laisser poursuivre.

-Ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à Salim…Ils ont essayé de le faire sortir mais il a résisté. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul…

-Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Ari secouait vivement la tête.

-Je ne sais plus…

Peter et Neal se regardèrent comprenant qu'Ari refusait de leur parler de quelque chose d'important. Peter fit un signe de tête à son partenaire l'encourageant à prendre le relai.

-Ari, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à lever les yeux.

-Que disaient-ils ?

-Ils…Ils voulaient savoir…

Ari n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. La peur l'empêchait de parler. Neal commençait à se demander s'il était utile de continuer, de le forcer à revivre ça. Ari respira profondément et poursuivit son terrifiant récit.

-Ils voulaient que je leur dise où je l'avais mis…Je ne savais de quoi ils parlaient. Ils ont commencé à frapper Salim. Je leur criais d'arrêter, qu'ils allaient le tuer…Ils continuaient à hurler…Ils voulaient le récupérer…

Le silence qui suivit ces derniers mots ne fut brisé ni par Peter, ni par Neal. Ils voulaient laisser le temps à Ari de trouver les mots et lui laisser le choix de tout dire ou de garder certains détails pour lui.

-Je leur ai dit que je l'avais caché mais que je pouvais aller le chercher. Ils ne m'ont pas cru et ils ont continué à frapper Salim. J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'ils arrêtent. Je leur ai dit que j'avais tout dit à la police, qu'ils étaient au courant de tout…

Les deux hommes assis à ses côtés étaient perdus et ne comprenaient plus vraiment de quoi Ari parlait.

-Qu'as-tu dit à la police ?

-Rien…Je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent…Mais ça les a mis encore plus en colère. Ils m'ont fait boire quelque chose et j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre. Je voyais flou mais le frère d'Andreï a emmené Salim. Il ne bougeait plus…ils l'avaient frappé à la tête…

-Ari, qu'as-tu pris ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si en colère ?

A nouveau Ari se renferma et baissa la tête.

-Ari, tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal.

-Ils ont dit que si je parlais…si je disais ce que je savais, ils tueraient…Ils disaient…

La respiration d'Ari s'accélérait et il était de plus en plus agité. Neal décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

-Tout va bien, Ari. On devrait retourner dormir un peu. On pourra continuer plus tard.

Ari hocha la tête. Peter semblait prêt à intervenir mais il se rendit vite compte que son frère n'était plus en état de continuer cette conversation. Neal avait raison, il avait besoin de dormir.

Il observa les deux hommes alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers la chambre. Peter ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes. Il repensait aux événements des derniers jours. Ari avait retrouvé la plupart de ses souvenirs et c'était une bonne chose même s'il était difficile pour toute la famille de découvrir à quel point il avait souffert.

Il était encore très tôt et Peter devait attendre avant d'appeler ses collègues. Il avait pris la résolution d'impliquer Clinton et Diana. Il allait avoir besoin de leurs compétences et de leur amitié. Au cours des dernières années, il avait appris à leur faire confiance et, aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il pouvait aussi compter sur leur discrétion.

Il avait besoin d'eux pour faire des recherches sur Andreï Patel. Qu'avait-il fait ces dernières années ? S'il avait tenté de tuer Ari parce qu'il avait été témoin de quelque chose, c'était qu'il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de louche. Il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait que tout ça était arrivé il y a des années mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que son frère soit encore en danger.

Il se resservit un café et attendit que la maisonnée s'éveille. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'entendit pas son père arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque le vieil homme s'assit face à lui, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Tu as du mal à dormir, toi aussi, papa ?

-Trop d'idées en tête…

-Je comprends…

-Comment s'est passée la nuit pour les garçons ?

Peter sourit en entendant le petit nom affectueux donné par son père à Neal et Ari. Il savait que l'homme appréciait beaucoup son partenaire et il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

-Il s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar. Il a réussi à nous parler un peu plus de ce qui s'est passé mais c'est encore très flou.

-De quoi a-t-il parlé ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ait été témoin de quelque chose ou qu'il ait dérobé quelque chose d'important à Andreï et son frère. Il n'a pas su nous dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Peter hésitait à en dire plus. Il avait des soupçons mais il était encore trop pour les partager.

-Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné Andreï d'être capable de faire une telle chose. Quand on est allé là-bas, il nous a joué la comédie du père éploré…Alors qu'il savait tout…

-Papa, la colère ne servira à rien, à part à faire du mal à Ari.

-Peter, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas faire avaler son extrait de naissance à ce sal type.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…Mais j'ai vu la détresse d'Ari. Il se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Comment peut-il se sentir coupable ?

-Son ami Salim était là lors de l'agression et, d'après lui, c'est lui qui a été enterré à sa place.

Charles resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de son fils.

-As-tu une idée de ce qu'il a pu prendre aux frères Patel ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je vais lancer mon équipe sur ses traces. On verra bien ce qu'il en ressort.

-Il y a tellement de questions sans réponse. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

-Et est-ce qu'ils sont au courant qu'Ari n'est pas mort ?

-Tu penses qu'Ari pourrait être en danger… ?

-Il vaudra mieux rester discrets. Je ne prendrai aucun risque.

Neal était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais il n'osait pas bouger. Ari avait la tête posée contre sa poitrine et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux quand il sentit le jeune homme bouger.

-Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien. J'avais un oreiller très confortable.

Neal sourit. Ari se redressa et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neal. Le baiser se prolongea, les lèvres de Neal s'entrouvrir, invitant Ari à poursuivre l'exploration.

Depuis leur premier baiser, les deux hommes avaient senti l'attirance augmenter. Ce baiser était le reflet de leur désir. Neal fut le premier à rompre le contact.

-Délicieux réveil.

La main de Neal caressait la joue d'Ari. Il lui avait été difficile de stopper ce baiser et de ne pas aller plus loin. La situation était extrêmement compliquée mais il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments. Ari s'allongea à côté de Neal.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Je propose un café et des croissants…

-Bonne idée mais je ne parlais pas vraiment du petit déjeuner.

-Je sais, Ari mais je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Il faut voir comment les choses évoluent. Je pense que tu as encore des choses à nous dire et je suis sûr que Peter à déjà réfléchi à la suite.

Ari enfoui à nouveau sa tête contre la poitrine de Neal.

-Je voulais me souvenir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur. Tout est revenu d'un coup…J'ai du mal à faire le tri.

-Je suis là pour t'aider et ta famille aussi. Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à nous parler, à dire ce que tu ressens.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas apprendre très vite.

Après quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires dans les bras de Neal, Ari se décida à se lever. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Peter et son père qui avaient pris place dans le jardin. L'air matinal était frais mais la beauté et la quiétude de ce début de journée apaisaient les deux hommes.

-Bonjour, Ari. Bien dormi. Neal.

-Bonjour, Charles.

Ari ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Neal s'approcha de lui. Il était conscient des regards inquiets de Peter et de son père.

-Ari…

Le jeune homme le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Une haie bordait le terrain, le séparant de la propriété voisine. Peter fit signe à Neal de ne pas bouger et il accompagna son frère sans rien dire.

Arrivé près de la haie, le jeune homme s'immobilisa, observa les alentours puis s'agenouilla. Peter pouvait le voir tâter la terre meuble au pied des arbustes. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Peter laissa plusieurs secondes s'écouler avant d'intervenir.

-Ari, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Peter commençait à s'inquiéter, voyant son frère s'agiter. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Peter s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les mains d'Ari creusaient maintenant frénétiquement la terre.

-Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

-Il était là…

-De quoi parles-tu ? Tu as enterré quelque chose ici ?

Ari se tourna vers son frère. C'est à ce moment que Peter vit le sang sur les mains de son frère. Il lui saisit les mains et eut un haut le cœur en voyant la grimace que ce geste provoqua.

-On va chercher quelque chose pour creuser si tu veux.

Ari regarda à son tour ses mains, réalisant qu'il s'était blessé en essayant de retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs.

-Mais avant ça, on va nettoyer et soigner tes mains.

Ari hocha la tête se résignant à reporter ses recherches. Ils marchèrent vers la terrasse où Charles et Neal les attendaient, anxieux. Charles vit l'état des mains de son fils et n'attendit pas avant de rentrer chercher une trousse de secours.

Neal essayait, quant à lui, de rester calme. Mais il lui était difficile de demeurer impassible.

-Que cherchais-tu ?

-Les preuves…

-Tu parles de ce que tu as pris à Andreï ? Tu l'as caché ici ?

Ari hochait la tête, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux. Charles revint et entreprit de nettoyer les mains de son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main droite bandée, Ari commença à expliquer son attitude.

-L'été avant mon agression, lors de ma dernière visite, j'ai caché une clé USB sur laquelle j'avais copié des fichiers personnels et professionnels d'Andreï. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire alors je les ai enterré dans le jardin, sous la haie.

Les trois hommes autour de lui avaient envie de poser la même question mais ce fut Peter qui formula l'interrogation en premier.

-Qu'y a-t-il sur cette clé ?

-Je ne suis plus très sûr…

Personne n'était dupe du mensonge. Ari essayait de gagner du temps. Il n'avait parlé à personne de cette clé, de ces preuves et il semblait, encore aujourd'hui hésiter à partager ce qu'il savait.

-Ari, on va t'aider à chercher cette clé mais il faudrait que tu nous en dises plus.

Neal voulait rassurer le jeune homme et l'amener à parler.

-Il y a des comptes, des factures mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la raison pour laquelle ils ont essayé de me tuer.

Peter, à son tour, s'approcha d'Ari et posa une main sur sa jambe essayant de calmer le tremblement qui les agitait depuis quelques minutes.

Ari n'avait pas levé les yeux et sa voix était glaciale quand il se décida à parler.

-Il y a des photos, une sorte de catalogue avec des tarifs…

-Un catalogue de quoi ?

-Des enfants…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fallut du temps aux trois hommes présents pour réaliser les implications des révélations du jeune homme. Neal était gagné par la nausée et il respira profondément pour évacuer le malaise qui menaçait de le submerger.

-Quel genre de photos ?

La question de Neal brisa le silence. Ils connaissaient tous la réponse à cette question mais ils espéraient tout de même s'être trompés.

-Ils proposaient différents « services »…

Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Peter tremblait, son père se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seul Neal semblait encore capable de poursuivre la conversation.

-On va retrouver cette clé, Ari.

-Et le faire payer…

La froideur dans la voix de Peter les surprit tous les deux mais Neal ne pouvait qu'approuver…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent à creuser et à déraciner. Charles était prêt à retourner tout le jardin pour retrouver la preuve qui pourrait permettre de punir le tortionnaire de son fils.

Ari n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit exact où il avait enterré la pochette contenant la clé.

Elisabeth avait dû retourner en ville où elle avait une réunion importante qu'elle ne pouvait annuler.

Peter et Neal étaient épuisés après plusieurs heures de travaux. Ils firent une pause durant laquelle Helen leur servit une citronnade faite maison. Les deux hommes refusèrent qu'Ari les aide à creuser et la frustration commençait à se faire sentir.

Ari regardait le jardin face à lui, Neal à ses côtés.

-On va la trouver, Ari.

-Regarde dans quel état on a mis le jardin. Et si mes souvenirs n'étaient pas corrects ?

-Elle est là, j'en suis sûr.

Ari sourit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Neal. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Charles et Peter les rejoignirent…

-On vous dérange les amoureux ?

Les paroles de Charles surprirent les deux hommes et Ari éclata de rire en voyant les yeux ronds de Peter.

-Jamais, papa…Je suis désolé pour ton jardin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça nous permettra de changer un peu le décor.

Ari ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je suis descendu une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait. Je n'avais rien pour creuser. J'ai pensé que la haie était l'endroit le plus sûr. Mon idée était de vous prévenir plus tard… s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

Neal lui prit la main.

-Continue.

-Il y avait des éclairs et il commençait à pleuvoir. Je me suis dirigé vers le fond du jardin et j'ai trébuché contre le pied de la balançoire…

Ari retraçait le chemin au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Peter et Neal le suivaient.

-Ensuite j'ai marché tout droit. Là, je me suis mis à genoux.

Le geste suivit les paroles. Il regarda ensuite sa main bandée et leva les yeux vers Peter qui levait déjà la pelle qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de pelle pour faire apparaître une poche en plastique.

Peter s'éloigna et laissa Ari la ramasser. Le jeune homme, toujours à genoux, regardait cet objet comme sil renfermait tous les secrets de son passé. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers la table de jardin. Ils retrouvèrent Helen et Charles.

Ari finit par déchirer le plastique qui, après toutes ces années, céda facilement. Il en sortit un petit étui de cuir fermé par un bouton. Il manipulait l'objet avec une délicatesse qui fit perdre patience à Peter. Il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait l'émotion que son frère pouvait ressentir. Il avait failli payer de sa vie la protection de ce secret.

Il tendit l'étui à Peter.

-Il vaut mieux que tu l'ouvres. Moi, je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

Ari hocha la tête sans quitter la pochette des yeux.

Après quelques secondes, Peter ouvrit l'étui d'où il sortit la clé USB tant recherchée. Il y avait aussi trois photos délicatement pliées. Peter les tendit à son frère qui ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant l'image de lui plus jeune, aux côtés d'un autre jeune homme, tout sourire.

-Salim…

Neal passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Vous formiez un très beau couple.

-On n'était pas vraiment un couple…Juste un peu plus que des amis. Il a payé très cher cette amitié.

Ari regarda ensuite les autres photos. L'une d'elle représentait toute la famille, probablement prise lors de leur dernier repas de noël. La dernière était celle d'une femme dont les yeux bleus rappelaient ceux d'Ari.

Peter était entré à la recherche d'un ordinateur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû confier cette clé à des experts mais il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que les informaticiens du FBI y jettent un œil. Il trouva vite l'ordinateur de son père et s'empressa de l'allumer et d'y introduire la clé.

Celle-ci était remplie de fichiers, de documents divers. Un document attira son attention car il était bien plus volumineux que les autres. Il jeta un œil en direction de la terrasse. Ses parents, son frère et Neal étaient encore en train de regarder les photos découvertes dans l'étui. Il fut rassuré et il continua son exploration. Il ne voulait pas faire cela en présence d'Ari. Il avait suffisamment souffert ces derniers jours.

Après quelques hésitations, il se décida à ouvrir le fichier. Ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang…des dizaines de photos de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons. Ils avaient entre 7 et 15 ans. Au dessous de chaque photo était rédigée une petite description physique. Suivaient des tarifs devant lesquels étaient écrits ce qui ressemblaient à des abréviations. Il ne comprenait pas leur signification mais il était persuadé que les experts du FBI arriveraient à bout de ce codage.

Il fit défiler les photos. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais il était submergé par l'émotion en voyant les regards désespérés, apeurés, parfois vides de ces enfants.

Il n'entendit pas Ari et Neal entrer dans la pièce car il venait, au détour d'une page, de croiser un visage qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il aurait aimé avoir tort. Pour une fois, dans sa vie, il regrettait cet instinct d'enquêteur qui lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que le pire restait encore à découvrir.

-Je suis désolé, Peter.

La voix d'Ari était tremblante. Lorsque Peter se retourna, il vit la peur dans les yeux de son frère…La peur de décevoir sa famille, la peur de les blesser ou d'être rejeté.

Cette réaction était insupportable pour Peter. Ce type avait fait vivre les pires horreurs à son frère et, aujourd'hui, encore, celui-ci se sentait coupable envers sa famille. Il se leva lentement. Aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser Ari et Peter était conscient que, la seule chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, était de comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte, ni se sentir coupable.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras et murmura des mots qu'il voulait rassurants à son oreille.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal « petit homme ». Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour voler cette clé et affronter ce cauchemar.

Neal regarda à son tour l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le visage plus jeune d'Ari le regardait. Ce monstre avait ajouté celui qu'il disait considérer comme son fils, à la liste des victimes de son odieux trafic.

Neal ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'avait vécu Ari durant toutes ces années d'amnésie. Mais, aujourd'hui qu'il retrouvait enfin ses souvenirs et sa famille, il devait faire face à des démons plus terribles encore.

-Ne dis rien à papa. S'il te plaît…Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

-Il finira pas le savoir. On ne peut pas laisser Andreï s'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Peter, je t'en prie. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Remuer tout ça ne servira à rien.

Peter s'éloigna de son frère. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment il pouvait vouloir enterrer cette affaire.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Cet homme a essayé de te tuer…Il a…Il a…

Peter n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il avait peut de formuler à voix haute ce qu'Andreï avait osé faire subir à Ari, à tous ces enfants.

-Peter, je ne veux pas en parler.

L'agent du FBI savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser parler sa colère mais il ne put retenir la réponse cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Que fais-tu de tous ces gamins ? Ils sont condamnés à oublier, eux aussi ?

Ari ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se retrouvait acculé, accusé par son propre frère. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il savait que Peter avait raison mais la peur d'affronter ses démons était la plus forte. Il ne pouvait contrôler cette angoisse.

Charles et Helen entrèrent à ce moment et le père se précipita vers son fils cadet.

-Peter que se passe-t-il ?

Il devait soutenir Ari dont la respiration laborieuse commençait sérieusement à inquiéter le vieil homme.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez souffert ?

Peter resta muet devant la colère et les accusations de son père. Ce fut Ari qui vint à son secours.

-Peter n'a rien fait de mal. Il veut juste que justice soit faite.

Ari avait toujours du mal à respirer. Neal alla chercher la boîte de cachets qu'il avait glissée dans le sac d'Ari avant de partir la veille. Il revint avec deux cachets et un verre d'eau. Charles leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le jeune homme.

-Ces cachets vont aider son cœur à ralentir.

Charles hocha la tête et aida Ari à porter le verre à sa bouche. Ari semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais il s'avança vers Peter.

-Tu as raison, Peter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Tu devrais appeler ton équipe.

Peter se contenta d'hocher la tête. Quand il avait prononcé, quelques secondes plus tôt, le mot de courage, il ne l'avait pas fait à la légère. Il était fier de voir avec quel courage son frère avait décidé d'affronter ses pires souvenirs.

Peter retira la clé USB de l'ordinateur et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Je vais amener ça au bureau. Il vaut mieux que je leur explique la situation directement plutôt qu'au téléphone.

-Je viens avec toi.

La détermination dans la voix d'Ari surpris tout le monde. Quelques secondes auparavant, il semblait sur le point de paniquer à la simple évocation de son beau-père et maintenant il paraissait près à livrer bataille.

-Ari, il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu restes ici, pour le moment. On ne va probablement rien trouver aujourd'hui.

-Peter, je pourrais reconnaître des visages et il est possible, qu'en les voyant, certains noms me reviennent.

Neal ne voulait pas intervenir. Il était partagé. D'un côté il comprenait l'appréhension de Peter. Ari ne semblait pas vraiment prêt physiquement pour une telle épreuve. Mais il pouvait comprendre le besoin d'Ari d'être présent et sa volonté d'aider au mieux l'enquête. Il se plaça à côté d'Ari.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles participer aux recherches mais Peter à raison, ça va prendre du temps et tu as été plutôt secoué ces derniers jours.

-Neal, il faut retrouver ces enfants, savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

-Je sais, Ari. Et Peter le sait aussi.

-Je veux être là.

Peter coupa court à la conversation.

-D'accord, Ari. Mais je veux que tu sois parfaitement honnête avec nous. Je veux que tu nous dises si tu as besoin de repos ou si quelque chose ne va pas.

-D'accord.

Peter se tourna vers ses parents. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, leur dire qu'il allait prendre soin d'Ari et que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais il devait alors l'air terrifié, lui-même. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Les trois hommes dirent au revoir à Charles et Helen et prirent le chemin des bureaux du FBI. Après de longues minutes de route passées dans un silence pesant, Peter gara la voiture sur sa place de parking habituelle. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à retrouver des habitudes quotidiennes alors que son univers avait été plus que bouleversé en deux jours.

Diana et Clinton furent surpris de les voir débarquer alors qu'ils étaient supposés être en vacances. Ils avaient eut du mal à croire que rien de grave n'était arrivé alors qu'il n'était pas du genre de Peter de prendre des congés non prévus. Aussi comprirent-ils immédiatement que quelque chose clochait lorsque Peter, Neal et un jeune homme inconnu franchirent la porte.

Diana s'avança vers eux.

-Tout va bien, patron ?

-Bonjour, Diana. Rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau.

Le message laconique laissa la jeune femme sur sa faim mais elle n'insista pas et alla rejoindre son collègue pour lui transmettre le message de Peter. En entrant dans le bureau de Peter, ils restèrent muets en voyant Neal tenir fermement la main du jeune homme dont ils ignoraient toujours l'identité.

-Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

Peter prit naturellement la direction des opérations.

-Je vous présente Ari, mon frère. Pour faire court, nous l'avons cru mort pendant dix ans. Il a subi une violente agression qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire. On doit retrouver l'homme qui lui a fait ça.

-Vous avez des indices ?

-On a même mieux que ça. On a un nom : Andreï Patel. Cet homme était, il y a 10 ans marchand d'art à Tel Aviv. Depuis, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu.

Diana croisa, à ce moment, le regard bleu d'Ari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher une ressemblance avec Peter. La seule chose qu'elle trouva dans ce regard fut la douleur et l'angoisse. Peter n'avait pas été très précis dans sa description de événements ayant entraînés la perte de mémoire.

Clinton Jones, resté muet jusqu'à présent, prit la parole. Sa question s'adressait directement à Ari.

-Est-ce que vous avez des renseignements plus précis à nous donner sur cet homme pour nous aider un peu ?

-Pas vraiment. Grâce à Peter, mes souvenirs sont à peu près revenus mais tout est encore très flou.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais voir ce que je trouve avec le nom, les dates et la localisation.

Clinton quitta la pièce. Diana attendit avant de le suivre. Elle avait le sentiment que son patron avait autre chose à lui demander. Peter ne tarda pas à confirmer ses soupçons.

-Diana, j'ai une autre tâche à te confier. Ari, avant son agression, a copié des informations sur une clé USB. Il y a un fichier avec des photos et des données.

-Quel genre ?

Ce fut Ari qui répondit à cette question. Neal pouvait sentir la pression de la main d'Ari augmenter.

-Ce sont des photos d'enfants. Andreï Patel était mon beau-père. Il était, comme l'a dit Peter, marchand d'art. Mais j'ai découvert qu'il ne marchandait pas que des tableaux. Ces enfants ont fait l'objet d'un affreux trafic. Ces photos datent de dix ans mais il faut les retrouver…

Ari ne put en dire plus. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Neal posa une main sur sa nuque. Diana s'agenouilla face à Ari.

-Votre photo est aussi dans ce fichier ?

Peter ne fut pas surpris de la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Elle était une des meilleures enquêtrices avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de travailler. Ce qui le surprit davantage fut la douceur et la tendresse avec laquelle elle parla à Ari lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour retrouver l'identité de ces enfants. Je sais que ça va être très difficile pour vous mais si j'imprime les photos, pourrez-vous essayer de me dire si vous en reconnaissez certains ?

-Je peux essayer…

-Très bien…

Elle regarda ensuite Neal qui n'avait pas lâché la main du jeune homme. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce. Neal sourit en voyant le regard interrogateur de Peter. Il caressait toujours la nuque d'Ari alors que le jeune homme tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Ça va aller, Ari. Toute l'équipe va nous aider.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont le trouver ?

Peter savait ce qui se cacher derrière cette question, il y lisait toute l'angoisse de son frère. Il s'approcha et prit la position dans laquelle Diana s'était placée une minute auparavant.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour garder ce type éloigné de toi et pour que tu n'aies pas à témoigner.

Ari sembla soulagé par les propos de son frère aîné. Neal était, à nouveau, témoin de la confiance naturelle qu'Ari avait envers Peter. En quelques jours, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité et Peter avait endossé le rôle de grand frère à la perfection.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Diana ne va pas tarder à revenir avec les photos. La connaissant, elle ne voudra pas laisser traîner une telle mission. Ensuite on essaie de monter un dossier sur Patel. Ses affaires, les trucs louches dans lesquels il a pu tremper. Il faut qu'on recueille le plus d'informations possibles avant de le confronter.

-Tu as l'intention de l'arrêter ?

Peter fut un peu surpris par la question de son frère.

-On ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose. Les faits se sont produits il y a plus de 10 ans et il y a peu de chance qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur des témoins fiables.

-Avec les renseignements sur la clé on a déjà de quoi monter un solide dossier…Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête exactement?

Ari ne répondit pas mais lorsqu'il regarda son frère, Peter put voir une colère et une froideur dont il aurait cru son frère incapable. Ce regard lui fit froid dans le dos et en quelques secondes il comprit que la peine que la justice pourrait infliger à cet homme ne serait jamais assez grande pour Ari.

-Ari, je suis un agent du FBI. Tu ne peux pas me demander de participer à une vendetta…Même si elle est compréhensible et légitime…

-Je ne te demande rien, Peter. Fais ce qui te semble juste mais, le moment venu, ne m'empêche pas de faire, à mon tour, ce qui me paraîtra juste…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14.

Peter, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'était montré lâche et avait abrégé la conversation avec son frère. Il avait bien compris le sens de ses paroles et il aurait probablement dû essayer de l'en dissuader. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ari avait le droit de penser à se venger.

Il était, depuis plusieurs minutes devant l'écran de son ordinateur, à chercher des renseignements sur Patel quand Neal le rejoignit.

-Peter, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Bien sûr, Neal.

-C'est au sujet d'Ari et de ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure.

Peter hocha la tête. Il aurait dû se douter que Neal ne laisserait pas le sujet en suspens.

-Je pense qu'Ari a besoin de temps. Il est encore sous le coup de l'émotion et je comprends qu'il parle de vengeance.

-Peter, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais il avait l'air bien décidé.

-Alors nous serons là pour l'en empêcher. Non pas que souhaite voir cette ordure avoir la vie sauve mais parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on envoie mon petit frère en prison pour meurtre…

Neal sourit, rassuré de voir Peter penser la même chose que lui.

-Où est Ari ?

-Il est avec Diana.

Peter se leva précipitamment.

-Où sont-ils ? Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul…

-Peter, il faut te calmer un peu. Ari n'est pas seul. Il est avec Diana. Je suis resté un peu avec eux mais ma présence le mettait mal à l'aise et Diana a su le mettre en confiance.

Peter se calma un peu et respira profondément.

-Est-ce tu crois que le fait qu'il soit dans ce fichier signifie…Enfin est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

-Je ne sais pas, Peter. J'espère que non.

-Mais tu en doutes.

-Pour quelle raison serait-il dans ce « catalogue » si Patel n'avait pas eu l'intention de « se servir » de lui ?

Neal sentait la nausée monter en lui alors qu'il s'entendait prononcer ces paroles.

-Mon Dieu. Comment a-t-on fait pour ne rien voir ? On ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Comment pouvions-nous être aussi aveugles ?

-Peter, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je pense que vous étiez, justement trop proches pour voir quoi que ce soit. Et puis, je pense qu'Ari mettait à profit chaque minute passée avec vous. Il ne voulait pas les « gâcher » en partageant les atrocités qu'il pouvait vivre.

Diana entra dans le bureau et interrompit la conversation.

-Patron, Ari a pu me donner quelques noms. Je vais les vérifier mais j'ai peur de faire quelques vagues en lançant des recherches au niveau international.

-Vas y quand même…

-Patron, ça pourrait aussi revenir aux oreilles du premier intéressé. S'il apprend que la clé USB a refait surface, il risque de se poser des questions. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour Ari.

-J'en suis conscient.

Peter prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Il faut laisser Ari décider de ce qu'il veut faire.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où Diana avait terminé son interrogatoire quelques minutes auparavant. Ari n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait ses mains posées sur la table. Neal vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main sur les siennes.

-Comment tu te sens ?

La tendresse et la douceur des mots prononcés par Neal firent sourire Diana. Elle commençait à connaître l'escroc repenti et elle avait été témoin, au fil des enquêtes, de la qualité d'acteur du jeune homme. Mais ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui n'était pas feint. Le Neal joueur, menteur et parfois terriblement agaçant avait laissé la place à un Neal attentionné, délicat et tendre. Si la situation d'Ari n'avait pas été aussi dramatique elle aurait bien poussé un petit cri de joie au beau milieu de la salle de réunion.

Il était temps que Neal trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait apprendre à être lui-même.

Ari ne put rien répondre et ne leva même pas les yeux de la table. La journée avait été longue est riche en événements. Peter se souvint des mots de Henry Stapper à propos de « coups de fatigue » qu'Ari pouvait avoir. Il prit conscience, une fois de plus, des dégâts irréversibles dont ce sale type étaient responsables.

-Neal, tu devrais peut-être ramener Ari chez toi pour qu'il se repose. Je vous retrouverai là-bas demain matin.

Peter s'avança vers son frère.

-Ari, j'ai une dernière question à te poser et il faut que tu me répondes honnêtement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Avec les noms que tu as donnés à Diana, on peut lancer une recherche. Mais il se peut que Patel en entende parler. Ça pourrait te mettre dans une position difficile. On ne continuera les recherches qu'avec ton accord…

Peter laissa le temps de la réflexion à son frère. Il ne voulait pas l'influencer et, quelle que soit sa décision, il ferait ce qu'Ari lui demanderait. Le jeune homme dû se concentrer un long moment avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse.

-On doit…continuer…pour eux…Il faut savoir…ce qu'il …leur a …fait…

Les mots étaient hachés mais leur sens était clair. Diana sourit. Elle voyait maintenant clairement la ressemblance entre les deux frères. Plus qu'une ressemblance physique, ce qui les réunissait c'était cette intégrité sans faille, cette honnêtement intellectuelle qui faisait de Peter Burke un Agent exceptionnel et un homme comme il en existe peu.

Neal accompagna et soutint Ari jusqu'à la voiture. Le jeune homme s'était endormi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Neal ouvrit la portière et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir celle d'Ari. Il était épuisé et les mouvements de Neal ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ari pour le secouer doucement.

-Ari, nous sommes arrivés. Tu seras bien mieux dans un lit pour dormir.

Après quelques secondes, Ari ouvrit des yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Neal ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

-Décidément j'aime beaucoup la manière que tu as de me réveiller.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi…Tu te sens d'attaque pour monter quelques marches ?

-Avec un peu d'aide ça devrait aller.

Neal fut surpris et inquiet en entendant ces mots. Ari avait, jusqu'à maintenant, tenu à se montrer fort et, même lorsqu'il se sentait mal, il avait cherché à cacher ses faiblesses.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir Henry, s'assurer que tout va bien…

-Non, je suis juste très fatigué. Ça m'arrive parfois quand les journées sont un peu longues. Il m'a fallu des mois de rééducation pour remarcher et, certains jours, mes jambes ont quelques faiblesses.

-Si tu es sûr…Mais promets-moi que si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain, nous irons voir Henry.

-Promis.

Décidément, Neal n'arrivait pas à résister à ce sourire. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Ari. Il y avait seulement quelques jours, il aurait juré que de tels sentiments lui étaient maintenant interdits. Mais, face à cet homme, son cœur battait plus vite, les espoirs les plus fous lui semblaient permis.

-Neal, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Tout va parfaitement bien. Je méditais juste sur les hasards de la vie.

-Tout un programme. Est-ce qu'on pourrait poursuivre cette méditation à l'intérieur ? Je commence à avoir un peu froid…

-Bien sûr.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes et plusieurs haltes avant d'arriver sur le palier du premier étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Neal. Arrivés devant la porte, Ari était à bout de souffle et il avait du mal à tenir debout sans l'aide de Neal. Le jeune homme se maudit d'avoir fermé la porte à clé en partant la veille. Il mit seulement quelques secondes à retrouver ses clés mais ces secondes lui parurent durer des heures.

-On y est presque.

-Prends…ton…temps…On est …plutôt bien…ici.

Ari avait calé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal mais le ton léger ne dupa pas Neal. Son inquiétude grandit en entendant la difficulté d'élocution du jeune homme.

Après avoir, finalement, ouvert la porte, Neal guida Ari vers son lit. Son plan était simple : l'aider à se mettre à l'aise, s'allonger près de lui et attendre paisiblement le lendemain matin. Mais Ari avait autre chose en tête.

-Neal, est-ce que je pourrais prendre une petite douche ?

-Ari, tu es épuisé. Ça peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux suppliants qu'Ari leva sur Neal, firent fondre le cœur du jeune homme.

-Ok, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage. Je viens avec toi.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Neal se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise que cela avec sa propre décision. Se retrouver dans un si petit espace, seul avec Ari, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'Ari perdit l'équilibre et dut s'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas tomber.

-Je crois que la douche n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée…

Ari ne répondit pas et commença à se déshabiller. Devant l'insistance silencieuse du jeune homme, Neal capitula et lui apporta le soutien dont il avait besoin.

Il était étrange de partager sa douche avec un homme par qui vous êtes attiré et être à mille lieux de penser à ce à quoi on devrait penser en de telles circonstances.

La seule préoccupation de Neal, à ce moment précis, était d'aller le plus vite possible et qu'Ari puisse enfin s'allonger dans un lit moelleux.

Ari avait fermé les yeux et caler sa tête contre la faïence qui recouvrait le mur. Il laissait l'eau brûlante couler sur ses épaules. Neal, derrière lui, pouvait voir la tension dans ses muscles s'apaiser. Finalement, cette douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule d'Ari. Celui-ci se retourna. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage s'effaça rapidement et lorsqu'il enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Neal, les sanglots remplacèrent cette joie passagère.

Le contact de leurs deux corps avait quelque chose d'électrisant et, dans d'autres circonstances, Neal aurait savouré ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait effacer les images sordides qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait vu la photo d'Ari dans ce fichier.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier moment d'intimité.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser et…nous avons tout notre temps.

Neal sentit qu'Ari s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui pour garder l'équilibre. Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ari. Ce geste tendre lui permit de constater que le jeune homme était, à nouveau, fiévreux.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se sécher et d'aller au lit.

Ari hocha la tête et quitta à regret les bras de Neal. Il aurait aimé prolonger ce moment mais il était conscient de son état de fatigue. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque Neal l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit et il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

Neal aurait aimé s'allonger près de lui mais il voulait appeler Peter avant de s'autoriser un moment de repos.

Neal sourit lorsque Peter décrocha après seulement 2 sonneries. En voyant le numéro de Neal s'afficher, Peter avait dû se jeter sur son téléphone.

-Oui, Neal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La tension dans la voix de Peter était compréhensible mais il y avait autre chose que Neal perçut immédiatement.

-Doucement, Peter. Ari s'est endormi. Tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez…Et au son de ta voix j'en déduis que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

-Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie en lançant cette recherche…

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Peter d'utiliser de tels mots et l'inquiétude de Neal monta encore d'un cran.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il semblerait que Patel se soit établit en ville depuis environ deux ans.

-Tu plaisantes … ?

-Hélas, non. Il a une petite entreprise, tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, qui s'occupe de jeunes artistes et les aide à se faire connaître. Le hasard, ou la malchance, veut que l'agent d'Ari soit passé par cette entreprise pour l'expo…

-Hasard … ? Pas si sûr.

-J'ai eu le même réflexe que toi mais je pense qu'il ignore complètement qui est Ari. Diana est allée lui rendre visite et elle vient de m'appeler.

Peter fit une pause. Il repensa à son envie de prendre la place de Diana et se rendre lui-même au siège de l'entreprise mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir suffisamment de sang froid pour procéder à l'interrogatoire de ce sale type.

Neal sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Arrête de penser au pire, Peter. S'il ne sait pas qui est Ari, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il le découvre suite à la visite de Diana.

-Non, mais en partant, il lui a demandé comment c'était de travailler avec moi… Il en sait donc plus que ce que j'imaginais.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ait des soupçons pour Ari.

Neal essayait de se raccrocher à cette idée, même s'il sentait que Peter ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Son partenaire savait garder le contrôle de ses émotions mais, là, il pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix et cette sensation lui faisait craindre le pire.

-Le directeur a déjà reçu des coups de fil de personnes haut placées pour savoir pour quelles raisons on enquêtait sur Patel. Il va forcément avoir vent de la recherche concernant les photos. De là à Ari, il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il est assez intelligent pour franchir…

Neal ferma les yeux. Il comprenait maintenant la peur de Peter. Peur, qu'il commençait à éprouver lui aussi.

-Peter, il faut…

-J'ai déjà envoyé deux agents en bas de chez toi et je suis en chemin.

Neal se tourna vers Ari, paisiblement endormi et il se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire part de ces informations.

-Neal, tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais…

-Ne lui dis rien pour le moment. Il vaut mieux qu'on fasse ça ensemble.

-On fonctionne de plus en plus comme un vieux couple. Tu finis mes phrases et je devine tes pensées…ça va jaser au bureau…

Le rire de Peter allégea, pour un instant, la pression qui s'exerçait sur la poitrine de Neal.

-Je serai là dans 5 minutes.

-D'accord. …

Les deux hommes laissèrent le silence s'installer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait couper la communication. Neal ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment d'urgence.

-Peter …Ne traîne pas trop…

-Je suis déjà dans ma voiture. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'essaie mais …

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour lui.

-C'est plus que de la peur, Peter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, je crois que je te féliciterais.

Neal médita un instant les paroles de Peter.

-Neal, j'ai été un peu maladroit et injuste avec toi…et avec Ari. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois à ses côtés…Je suis content pour lui… et pour toi. Vous méritez tous les deux de trouver le bonheur et quand tout ça sera fini…

-Merci, Peter…Ça me touche beaucoup que tu penses ça.

-A tout de suite, Neal.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Neal s'assit au bord du lit, écartant délicatement une mèche de cheveux du front d'Ari. Il essaya, l'espace d'un instant de se persuader que tout finirait bien mais le nœud au creux de son estomac refusait de disparaître.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15.

Peter frappa doucement à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda autour de lui et posa ensuite les yeux sur son frère toujours endormi. Neal était toujours assis au bord du lit veillant sur le sommeil du jeune homme allongé près de lui.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il n'a pas bougé. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il dormait.

-Il vaut mieux le laisser dormir. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces après ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours.

-Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de plus qu'une nuit de sommeil pour affronter ce qui l'attend.

Peter soupira. Il ne pouvait nier la pertinence des propose de son partenaire mais, même après quelques heures de réflexion, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui épargner les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Il marcha jusqu'à la terrasse où il savait que Neal le rejoindrait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pas du jeune homme derrière lui.

-Comment va-t-on lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut tout lui dire.

-Je ne pensais pas lui cacher des choses. Je me demandais seulement s'il y avait un moyen de présenter la situation d'une manière plus…positive.

-J'y ai pensé mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il existe une manière positive de présenter la situation…

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Les lumières de la ville donnaient l'illusion de centaines d'étoiles scintillantes. Neal se plaisait à regarder la ville à la tombée de la nuit et à voir son visage changer mais ce soir, il ne pourrait trouver dans ce paysage la sérénité qu'il y puisait habituellement.

-Si je n'étais pas concerné de si prêt, je saurais quoi faire. C'est une enquête assez simple même si elle implique une collaboration avec des services de police étrangers.

-Mais tu ne peux pas traiter ton propre frère comme n'importe quelle autre victime…

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la voix de Neal. Au contraire, il comprenait le dilemme de Peter et il approuvait sa décision de préserver à tout prix Ari.

-Pourtant, j'ai peur qu'à un moment ou à un autre, on soit obligé d'arriver à une confrontation et je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts que cela pourrait faire sur Ari.

-Je comprends ton point de vue mais il faut essayer d'éviter au maximum d'en arriver là. Si Diana retrouve d'autres victimes et qu'ils acceptent de témoigner…

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion de ce côté-là.

-Mais Ari est encore présumé mort. Il n'y a pas de raison de l'impliquer pour le moment.

-Tu as raison mais il faudra bien trouver une explication pour la clé USB. On ne peut pas sortir une telle info sans expliquer son origine.

Peter semblait avoir bien réfléchi à la question et cerné tous les problèmes que la situation d'Ari posait dans l'enquête.

L'agent du FBI se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Crois-moi, Neal, je souhaite autant que toi protéger Ari mais je crains que son témoignage soit essentiel dans cette affaire.

Les deux amis furent interrompus par un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Neal fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce. Ari était debout près de l'évier, un verre d'eau à la main. Un large sourire éclaira son visage lorsque Neal s'avança vers lui.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler...

-Je peux, quand même, me servir seul un verre d'eau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures…

-Pas tant que ça, en fait.

-Mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Ari aperçut ensuite son frère. L'inquiétude voila immédiatement son sourire.

-Peter ? Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu ne devais passer que demain matin ?

-Quel accueil ! ça fait plaisir…

Peter avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais Ari avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Il sentait bien que la jovialité de son frère n'était que de façade et que sa présence était certainement le signe de nouveaux problèmes.

-Désolé, Peter. Je me suis mal exprimé mais j'ai la vague impression que tu n'es pas là pour m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles…

-Ça peut attendre demain matin.

Le regard d'Ari s'assombrit encore et la colère était perceptible dans sa voix quand il répondit à son frère.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de me prendre pour un enfant ? Tu avais donné rendez-vous à Neal demain matin. Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a eu de nouveaux développements dans l'enquête.

-Je ne te prends pas pour un enfant même si c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas le faire… J'essaie juste de…

-De quoi ? Me protéger ? Et pour cela tu penses peut être que tu dois me cacher une partie de la vérité ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

Ari s'avança vers Peter afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

-Je sais que tu aimerais m'éviter toute sorte de problèmes mais, quand je vous ai demandé de lancer la recherche, j'étais parfaitement conscient des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

-Patel est à New York…

La phrase avait été lancée par Neal. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il savait juste que Peter serait capable de parlementer pendant des heures et tourner autour du pot pendant encore plus longtemps. Il regretta immédiatement de s'être autant précipité. Ari avait instantanément pâli, il avait agrippé la chaise devant lui pour maintenir son équilibre.

Neal se précipita pour le soutenir.

-Je suis désolé, Ari. Je suis un idiot…

-C'est peu de le dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui annoncer ça comme ça ?

-Peter, c'est de ta faute. Tu tergiverses…Il a le droit de savoir…

-Et tu vois le résultat…

Le rire d'Ari les surpris tous les deux.

-Vous devriez monter un numéro tous les deux. Dans le genre vieux couple, vous êtes pas mal…

Peter rit à son tour.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Il passe son temps à me contredire…Aucune éducation…

Neal avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Ari et il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme s'appuyait de plus en plus lourdement contre lui. Il le poussa doucement afin de l'aider à s'asseoir. Une fois installé sur la chaise, il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Merci, Neal. Qu'avez-vous appris sur Andreï ?

Peter prit place sur la chaise à côté de son frère. Neal restait derrière Ari, les deux mains posées sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-Il a une petite entreprise chargée d'aider de jeunes artistes à se faire connaître. Il est établi à New York depuis presque deux ans. Son entreprise s'appelle « Acalir »…

Peter surveilla la réaction d'Ari. Il devait forcément connaître le nom de l'entreprise qui avait participée à la préparation de son exposition.

-Evidemment, il fallait bien que la situation devienne encore plus compliquée…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui se cachait derrière cette entreprise… J'ai envoyé Diana lui rendre une petite visite. Elle ne lui, évidemment, pas parlé de l'enquête en cours…

-Mais…Il y a toujours un mais…

Peter réfléchit un moment avant de formuler sa réponse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Ari, mais je crois qu'il est au courant de plus de choses qu'on ne le pensait. Alors que Diana s'apprêtait à partir, il lui a demandé de mes nouvelles…

-Je vois…Il sait donc que tu travailles pour le FBI et que Diana travaille dans ton équipe…Reste à savoir ce qu'il sait d'autre.

Le sang froid d'Ari commença à inquiéter Neal. Il semblait prendre les choses très sereinement, trop sereinement. Peter lui adressa un regard qui reflétait aussi son inquiétude.

-Ari, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi d'aller plus loin.

-Au contraire, je pense que le plus dangereux serait de ne rien faire et d'attendre qu'il se dévoile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Peut-être devrais-tu aller le voir pour essayer de voir ce qu'il sait ?

Peter était vraiment très surpris par l'attitude d'Ari. Il resta un instant muet. Neal semblait tout aussi perplexe.

-Ari, tu es sûr que la confrontation soit la meilleure solution ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais il vaut mieux le faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le connaissant je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. En allant le titiller un peu, il se peut qu'il fasse un faux pas et se découvre.

-Tu parles comme un véritable agent du FBI mais as-tu envisagé les conséquences que cette visite pourrait entraîner ?

Ari ne voyait visiblement pas où son frère voulait en venir.

-S'il apprend que la clé USB a été retrouvée, il est possible qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec toi. Il serait risqué qu'il découvre que tu es toujours en vie.

-J'en suis conscient, Peter. Mais, après ce qu'il a fait, on ne peut pas le laisser s'en sortir et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Tous ces enfants ont vécu des horreurs à cause de cet homme…Et je doute qu'il se soit arrêté après m'avoir éliminé.

Neal se tendit à l'évocation des supplices que ces enfants, qu'Ari lui-même, avaient subi. Ari sentit les mains du jeune homme se serrer sur ses épaules. Il posa une main sur celle de son ami.

-Je vais bien, Neal. Il me faudra du temps pour apprendre à vivre avec ces souvenirs mais je veux voir cet homme derrière les barreaux.

-Très bien. On va donc poursuivre les investigations mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui parler et rester calme après ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Peter, tu es un agent du FBI et un des meilleurs. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ton équipe entière s'est mise à ta disposition sans poser de questions quand tu as eu besoin d'eux. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras prendre sur toi pour mener à bien cet interrogatoire.

Peter était de plus en plus stupéfait par la réaction de son frère. Il avait déjà conscience de son courage mais l'intelligence et le calme dont il faisait preuve à présent étaient tout simplement hors du commun. Pour lui, c'était comme si ces événements avaient eu lieu hier et il avait le recul d'un enquêteur professionnel sur l'affaire dont il était l'une des principales victimes.

-J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi de mes capacités. Quand j'imagine ce qu'il t'a fait subir : cette agression sauvage et…tout ce qui s'est passé avant…

Peter fit une pause, regardant, anxieux, son frère. Ari n'avait pas encore évoqué les événements liés au catalogue retrouvé sur la clé et Peter n'était pas certain qu'il soit prêt à en parler. Le regard d'Ari se perdit dans le vide pendant quelques secondes et Peter pensa qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour le moment.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout… Ou peut-être… J'étais trop jeune pour réaliser que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal…Anda organisait souvent de grands repas où il invitait beaucoup de personnes…

Peter sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il entendit le surnom affectueux qu'Ari avait donné à son beau-père alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se résoudre à renoncer à l'image protectrice que cette ordure avait réussi à graver dans sa mémoire.

-Qui étaient ces gens ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne les connaissais pas. Seulement certains revenaient régulièrement. Au début, j'aimais bien ces soirées…Il y avait d'autres enfants pour jouer avec moi…

-Les enfants qui étaient sur les photos ?

Ari hocha la tête. Le scénario de ces soirées n'était, hélas, que trop clair aux yeux de l'agent du FBI. Peter avait croisé, au cours de sa carrière, une affaire qui l'avait plongée dans le milieu sordide de la prostitution infantile. Il avait dû, avec son équipe, retracer le déroulement de ce genre de soirées durant lesquelles les petites victimes sont proposées à leur bourreau. Imaginer que son petit frère ait pu faire partie de ces victimes lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il savait qu'Ari aurait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu mais, pour le moment, il n'était pas capable de l'entendre.

-Je suis désolé…

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes en face de lui de réagir. Il se leva et quitta l'appartement. Il savait très bien qu'Ari se sentirait probablement coupable de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Ari avait besoin qu'il prenne les choses en mains et, à cet instant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. A peine eut-il atteint le perron qu'il sentit une violente nausée le secouer des pieds à la tête. Son estomac rendit les armes et son dernier sandwich finit dans une poubelle qu'il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre, accompagné des 5 ou 6 cafés qu'il avait ingurgités dans l'après midi.

-Tu te sens mieux…?

La voix de Neal le fit se retourner. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le mouchoir en papier que lui tendit le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment.

Neal lut la question dans les yeux de son partenaire avant même qu'il ne la pose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend ta réaction. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il s'inquiétait que tu puisses prendre la voiture dans cet état. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de descendre vérifier que tu allais bien.

Peter alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

-Je ne peux pas aller interroger ce type. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

Neal lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se lever.

-On réfléchira à tout ça demain. Pour le moment, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Tu vas remonter rassurer ton petit frère sinon, il ne dormira pas de la nuit. Ensuite, tu rentres te blottir dans les bras d'Elisabeth, tu dors quelques heures et on se retrouve ici demain matin.

Après la détermination de son frère, ce qui surprenait maintenant Peter, c'était le contrôle et la maîtrise de soi dont Neal faisait preuve. Il s'exécuta et lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, Ari le prit dans ses bras. Ce geste spontané émut Peter plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Ça va aller, Pete. On va régler tout ça et reprendre notre vie là où elle a été interrompue.

-C'est une promesse.

-Une vraie promesse.

-Tu sais que je t'aime « petit homme » ?

Neal sentit, lui aussi, les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était le témoin silencieux et attentif de ces déclarations et il mesurait la profondeur et la sincérité des sentiments qui unissaient les deux hommes.

Peter les laissa seuls après avoir assuré à Ari qu'il était parfaitement en état de conduire jusque chez lui.

-C'est l'heure de dormir, maintenant.

-Oui maman…

Ari ferma les yeux en pensant aux dernières paroles de son frère. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il se souvint que Peter avait dit exactement les mêmes mots la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, dix ans plus tôt. Il essaya de se rassurer en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de signe du destin mais lorsqu'il sombra dans le sommeil, l'inquiétude s'insinua dans ses rêves.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16.

Ari ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. On devinait à peine la lueur des premiers rayons de soleil à travers les rideaux. Il avait passé une nuit sans cauchemar, la tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal. Il ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer mais il était heureux d'avoir croisé le chemin de l'homme allongé près de lui.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Neal et resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Le drap blanc le couvrait jusqu'à la taille et Ari pouvait admirer le dessin des muscles de ses épaules. Neal n'avait pas conscience de l'image qu'il donnait à voir. Toujours bien habillé, les apparences semblaient beaucoup compter pour lui mais Ari avait pu voir une facette de sa personnalité que, probablement, peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de voir.

Il avait su se montrer patient et compréhensif, tendre et attentionné. Il avait aussi fait preuve de fermeté face aux aprioris de Peter. Ari avait conscience que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui de s'opposer à celui qui avait son avenir entre les mains.

Ari se dirigea vers la salle de bains, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement en silence. Il avait repéré, la veille, une petite boulangerie et il savait que Neal et Peter étaient tous les deux friands de croissants au petit déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir traversé la rue et marché plusieurs dizaines de mètres qu'il eut le sentiment d'être suivi.

Il se retourna à plusieurs reprises mais il ne vit personne. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi craintif mais l'annonce de Peter, la veille, lui avait un peu fait peur. Il arriva finalement à la boulangerie. Sa commande en mains, il reprit la direction de l'appartement. Il en était sûr, maintenant, quelqu'un l'observait. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine, cherchant à voir les personnes qui marchaient dans le reflet. Il ne repéra aucun visage connu ou menaçant et reprit sa marche.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras. Il faillit répondre à ce contact par un coup de poing mais il se retint à temps, se rendant compte que la main était celle de Neal.

-Doucement…Ce n'est que moi…

-Désolé.

Ari essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, Neal. Juste une impression bizarre…

-Quel genre d'impression ?

Ari préféra ne pas parler à Neal de ses soupçons. Il était inutile de rajouter la paranoïa à une situation déjà difficile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis réveillé seul et…

Neal semblait embarrassé.

-Tu t'es inquiété…?

Neal baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'était habillé mais avait oublié de mettre une paire de chaussettes. Son allure, quelque peu négligée, était une preuve supplémentaire de l'angoisse dont il avait été la victime en réalisant qu'Ari avait quitté seul l'appartement. Ajouté à cela, son essoufflement d'avoir couru comme un fou dans tout le quartier et Ari avait une petite idée de la raison de la présence de Neal dans la rue.

-J'étais juste allé acheter des croissants.

-Décidément, tu es un homme parfait. Ça mérite bien un baiser.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment enlacés avant de se décider à rentrer. Neal ne put résister plus longtemps et vola un croissant encore chaud dans la poche que tenait Ari.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant…Ce serait meilleur avec un bon café…

-Ils sentent trop bon…Je ne peux pas résister à cette odeur.

-Moi, non plus. Ma mère faisait d'excellents croissants…

La voix inconnue provenait d'un homme debout derrière eux. Un fort accent russe la caractérisait. Neal se retourna pour se retrouver devant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, c'était une force de la nature. Des bras puissants tendaient le tissu de sa chemise blanche immaculée. Neal n'avait pas besoin de précision quant à l'identité de cet homme. La réaction d'Ari suffisait à lui faire comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas retourné, il n'avait pas bougé. Neal posa une main sur son bras.

-Continue à marcher, Ari.

-Alors, c'est bien toi…Je t'ai suivi un moment mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Ma raison me disait que j'avais tort mais mon cœur espérait que c'était bien toi.

Cette fois, Ari se retourna et fixa l'homme.

-Arrête cette comédie, s'il te plaît. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

-J'ai encore des amis ici qui me doivent quelques services… Quand j'ai vu que ton frère m'avait envoyé un de ses agents, j'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose. J'ai passé quelques coups de fil…

-C'est aussi simple que ça… ?

-Retrouver l'adresse de M. Caffrey n'a pas été très compliqué. Quelques heures de surveillance et te voilà…

Ari repoussa Neal derrière lui quand il vit l'arme qu'Andreï pointait vers eux.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. On va jouer cartes sur table. Je veux la clé USB et je veux finir le travail que cet abruti d'Anton a été incapable de faire proprement.

-Laisse partir Neal…

Le rire du russe était terrifiant. Neal était convaincu que cet homme était fou. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Il pointait sur eux une arme, en plein jour, en plein New York et il semblait avoir tout son temps.

-Ça gâcherait une partie du plaisir s'il n'était pas là. Et puis, si tu refuses de parler, il nous aidera à te convaincre.

A ce moment, ils virent une camionnette se garer près d'eux. Andreï leur fit signe de monter à l'arrière où les attendait un deuxième homme, armé lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé, Neal.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Regarde Anton, comme ils sont mignons tous les deux.

Evidement, l'homme à l'arrière de la camionnette était le frère cadet de cette pourriture. Le tableau était complet. Ils avaient été enlevés par deux brutes, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ces hommes les conduisaient et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prévenir Peter. Neal imaginé l'inquiétude de son partenaire quand il découvrirait qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'appartement. Neal savait que Peter les trouverait, le bracelet qu'il portait à la cheville allait, pour une fois, leur être d'une grande aide. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'Andreï, qui avait prit place à côté du conducteur s'adressa à son frère.

-La gravure de mode qui sert de petit ami à notre cher Ari à un petit joujou à la cheville. Occupe-toi de nous débarrasser de ça, Anton.

Le molosse s'exécuta immédiatement. Il sortit de l'étui accroché à sa ceinture un énorme couteau et trancha net le bracelet.

-Jette ça par la fenêtre, imbécile.

Visiblement Andreï n'avait pas une très haute opinion de son petit frère. En le regardant un peu plus attentivement, Neal réalisa vite qu'il n'était probablement pas le cerveau du duo. Par contre, ses larges mains et les muscles de ses bras ne laissaient que peu de doute quant à l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir pour Andreï.

Neal pouvait sentir la tension et l'angoisse dans laquelle se trouvait Ari. Il aurait aimé le rassurer mais l'homme face à eux ne le laisserait certainement pas bouger.

Anton ne lâchait pas Ari des yeux. Son regard haineux provoquait des frissons dans le corps du jeune homme. Ari aurait voulu se montrer fort et sûr de lui mais il était terrifié de se retrouver en compagnie de cet homme. Il savait bien ce dont il était capable. Certes, il avait peur pour sa vie. Anton avait failli le tuer une fois et il se rappelait parfaitement la douleur causée par les coups. Mais il avait aussi peur pour Neal. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire familiale et il risquait de payer très cher les liens qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser.

-Comment tu avoir fait pour vivre ?

Ari constata qu'Anton était toujours aussi peu doué pour les langues étrangères. A vrai dire, il était à peine capable de parler correctement sa propre langue.

-Il faut croire que, même ça, tu n'as pas été capable de le faire proprement. Pourtant ce n'était pas bien difficile, un gamin de 17 ans…pas très costaud…

Ari regretta sa tentative d'humour quand le poing d'Anton s'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur son visage. Neal s'avança vers les sièges avant de la camionnette.

-Dites-lui d'arrêter…

-Il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu.

-Ari vient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire. S'il continue à le frapper, il pourrait tout perdre, à nouveau…

-Anton, ça suffit.

Neal ne prit pas la peine de remercier cette ordure. Il se précipita vers Ari qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Lorsque Neal l'aida à se rasseoir, il constata que son œil droit était fermé, son arcade saignait abondamment, sa lèvre inférieure était, elle aussi, en sang. Le jeune homme tenait son bras serré autour de ses côtes. Le seul point positif était qu'il était conscient…Enfin pour le moment. Neal pouvait voir que ses yeux avaient du mal à le fixer.

-Ari, reste avec moi.

-Il a toujours été insensible à l'humour.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le provoquer comme ça ?

-Je le connais, Neal. Quand il est en colère, comme ça, il faut qu'il tape sur quelqu'un et il est hors de question que je le laisse te faire du mal.

-Espèce d'idiot…

-Voilà comment tu traites un homme blessé.

-Promets-moi d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Un mauvais coup à la tête et cette brute pourrait te plonger dans le coma.

-Neal, notre seule chance c'est que je les amuse suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses d'échapper…

-N'y penses même pas.

Les deux hommes murmuraient mais ils pouvaient voir qu'Anton avait tendu l'oreille. Ari sourit à Neal et poursuivit la conversation en français.

-Neal, je connais ces deux là. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau. La seule utilité que tu as, pour eux, c'est de servir de moyen de pression. Anton est un abruti mais Andreï est un homme intelligent. Il nous a probablement observé dans la rue et il a vu à quel point tu comptais pour moi.

-Peter va nous retrouver…

-Dans combien de temps ? Il est hors de question que je lui dise où était la clé sinon il pourrait s'en prendre à mon père ou à Peter…Avec ces types, personne n'est à l'abri…Alors dès que l'occasion se présente, je veux que tu prennes tes jambes à ton cou…

Neal prit le visage tuméfié d'Ari à deux mains.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne te laisserai pas aux mains de ces brutes…Même pas la peine d'en parler…

-Neal, ils ont tué Salim parce que je refusais de parler…Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

La conversation fut interrompue alors que le conducteur garait la camionnette dans un hangar. Anton fit descendre Neal et Ari. Andreï s'approcha d'eux et observa le visage de celui qu'il avait prétendu élever comme un fils. Quand il approcha une main du visage d'Ari, celui-ci ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

-Il t'a salement amoché. Ton arcade aurait sans doute besoin de quelques points.

Andreï continua son examen et arrêta sa main sur la cicatrice qui barrait la tempe d'Ari.

-Comment as-tu survécu à ça ? Quand on t'a laissé dans le désert tu respirais à peine.

-La rage de vivre peut permettre de tout surmonter.

-Cet imbécile d'Anton t'a même roulé dessus en repartant.

Ari porta, par réflexe, les yeux vers sa main.

-Il m'a seulement bousillé la main droite. Pour le reste, je ne me rappelle pas exactement combien de temps j'ai mis mais j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la route. C'est là que des promeneurs m'ont retrouvé. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital des mois plus tard.

-Amnésique ?

-Je ne me rappelais même pas mon nom. Les médecins m'ont parlé d'un accident de la route…Pour faire court, après des mois de rééducation, j'ai pu remarcher et essayer de reconstruire ma vie.

Andreï baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois que Neal croyait y voir des remords. Mais cette impression fut furtive.

-Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que tu y restes.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu infliger ça à un gamin que vous considériez comme votre fils ?

-Il n'était pas mon fils. Il ne l'a jamais été M. Caffrey. Personne d'autre ne comptait que son « dada » et Peter…Quand il parlait d'eux…

-Alors c'est par jalousie…

A nouveau ce rire glacial stoppa Neal au milieu de sa phrase.

-Ce sale petit merdeux s'est attaqué à mes affaires. Il a essayé de m'envoyer en prison.

-Vos affaires…

-Neal, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Andreï reporta son attention sur Ari.

-Est-ce que tu as expliqué à ton petit ami quel était ton rôle dans mon petit business ? Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait savoir.

-Laisse- le partir.

Andreï attrapa violemment Ari par les cheveux. La douleur déforma le visage du jeune homme.

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, sale vermine.

Relâchant son étreinte, Andreï fit un signe de tête à Anton qui fit asseoir Ari sur une chaise et lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

-Alors c'est moi qui vais tout lui dire.

Ari resta muet et baissa les yeux. Neal aurait voulu lui dire que, peu importait ce qu'Andreï allait dire, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable ou honteux de quoi que ce soit. Mais Ari n'osait pas croiser son regard.

-Il avait son fan club…Parmi tous mes petits pensionnaires, c'était lui le plus demandé. Au départ, je ne voulais pas le mettre sur mon catalogue. Sa mère me l'avait interdit mais un soir, un riche entrepreneur l'a croisé dans les couloirs. Il a insisté pour l'avoir…Alors il a fallu que je cède…La loi du marché…

Neal était au bord de la nausée. La manière dont cet homme parlait des horreurs qu'il avait commises était sidérante.

-Il a vite compris ce qu'on attendait de lui. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça, il apprend vite…Mais vous devez déjà le savoir…Il est plutôt doué…

Neal ne pouvait plus contrôler sa colère. Cet homme méritait de mourir dans les pires souffrances. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était le poing d'Anton qui percuta son abdomen dès qu'il fit un mouvement vers Andreï.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'Ari le forçant à relever la tête.

-Allons, Ari. Tu as perdu la main. Tu n'as pas fait profité ton petit copain de ton expertise ?

Neal ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'Ari cracha au visage de son beau-père.

-Anton, je crois que ce jeune impertinent à besoin d'une correction mais, avant ça, tu vas enfermer M. Caffrey dans la pièce du fond. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était spécialiste dans l'art de l'évasion. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en aille avant la fin du spectacle.

En entrant dans la pièce, Neal comprit vite qu'il ne réussirait pas à quitter cette prison sans aide extérieure. La petite pièce ressemblait à une cellule de prison. Les quelques meubles présents étaient soudés au sol, la porte, par laquelle il était entré, était blindée et possédait un verrou sécurisé. Il lui aurait fallu du temps et un matériel adapté pour le forcer.

La pièce était insonorisée et quand Anton eut fermé la porte, il se retrouva seul avec son angoisse. Il imaginait Ari subir, à nouveau, les assauts de ce molosse.

-Peter, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi…

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Anton ouvre la porte, traînant derrière lui le corps d'Ari. Le jeune homme était inconscient et le russe le jeta sur le sol sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Neal le porta prudemment jusqu'au lit dans l'angle de la pièce. Il déboutonna ensuite la chemise déchirée qui couvrait à peine son torse. Neal grimaça en voyant la teinte bleutée que sa peau prenait déjà à certains endroits. Les yeux de Neal se posèrent ensuite sur une large blessure qui débutait sur le côté droit de son abdomen et se continuait dans son dos.

-Mon Dieu, Ari.

Neal regarda désespérément autour de lui pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pouvant servir de bandage. Rien et il était inutile de compter sur la bienveillance de leurs geôliers. Il nettoya la blessure comme il le put avec de l'eau et fut soulagé de constater que l'entaille était impressionnante mais peu profonde.

-Neal…

-Je suis là, Ari. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal…

-Où as-tu mal ? A part ce qui est évident…

Ari essaya de se redresser mais une grimace de douleur arrêta son mouvement.

-Tu devrais rester allongé pour le moment.

-J'ai…du mal à …respirer dans cette…position.

L'inquiétude qui s'était un peu atténuée quand Ari avait ouvert les yeux, remontait d'un cran. Neal l'aida à s'asseoir, se positionnant derrière lui pour le soutenir au mieux.

-Ça va mieux comme ça ?

-Un peu…

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là.

-Neal, je n'irai nul part pour le moment.

-Je t'aiderai à marcher.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Même avec ton aide, je ne pourrai pas aller très loin.

Neal resserra son étreinte.

-Il faut que tu partes sans moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question.

-Neal, s'il te plaît…

Une quinte de toux empêcha Ari de terminer sa phrase. Neal fut horrifié de voir le sang qui maculait la main qu'Ari avait placé devant sa bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un examen médical pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Il faut que tu partes avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi.

Ari avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Neal ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Il savait que Peter allait les retrouver mais il savait aussi que le temps était compté. Ari avait probablement un poumon perforé et Neal était conscient que, sans soins médicaux appropriés, c'était une question d'heure, peut être de minutes avant qu'il soit trop faible pour être sauvé.

Neal se leva, cala Ari du mieux qu'il put contre le mur et se précipita vers la porte. Il se mit à frapper dessus de toutes ses forces. Il hurla à pleins poumons. Ces deux abrutis ne pouvaient le laisser mourir comme ça…Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore eu les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin…Neal se raccrochait à ce mince espoir.

-Neal…

La faiblesse dans la voix d'Ari ramena Neal à la réalité. Rien ne servait de crier, la pièce était insonorisée. Il revint vers Ari, s'assit à ses côtés et le cala contre lui. Le jeune homme luttait pour rester conscient.

-C'est bon…de ne pas…être seul…cette fois…

-Ne parle pas. Il faut que tu gardes des forces…

Ari posa une main sur la joue de Neal et leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'aurais aimé…qu'on ait plus …de temps.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. On aura tout notre temps quand on sera sorti de là.

-Neal…laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Neal hocha la tête. Il était incapable de parler. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Promets-moi de …veiller sur Pete. Il ne faut pas…qu'il fasse de bêtise…Andreï ira…en prison…pas de vengeance…

-Je te promets…de veiller sur lui.

Les sanglots rendaient sa voix à peine audible.

-Accroche-toi. Peter n'est pas loin…Ne me laisse pas seul …

Ari avait fermé les yeux, laissant la voix de Neal le bercer. Il pouvait l'entendre mais il semblait s'éloigner de lui. Il savait qu'il devait encore se battre mais l'obscurité l'attirait une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour, reste avec moi.

Neal sentit alors la main d'Ari glisser de la sienne. Le monde autour de lui cessa d'exister. La réalité s'arrêtait à l'homme dans ses bras et à la vie qui s'échappait de son corps.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Peter hurlait après tout le monde depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'appartement de Neal vide. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que les minutes étaient comptées. La vie de son frère et celle de son partenaire étaient en jeu et personne, autour de lui, ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient recensé les différentes possessions immobilières de Patel et ils avaient envoyé des agents fouiller chacune d'elles sans résultats.

Ça faisait maintenant au moins deux heures que les deux hommes avaient disparu et Peter savait qu'un tas de choses pouvait se passer en deux heures. Il lisait et relisait le résultat des recherches effectuées par son équipe sur Patel, rien de ce côté-là, non plus.

Il se décida à décrocher son téléphone.

-Peter, comment ça va ?

-Papa, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Charles sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de son fils et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

-C'est Ari…? Où est-il ?

-On a des raisons de penser que Patel les a enlevés Neal et lui. On a fouillé tous les hangars, appartements qu'il possède…On est dans l'impasse. Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'un endroit, quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur leur piste… ?

Peter doutait que son père puisse les aider mais ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler, de partager avec lui son inquiétude. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le cri de Charles fit sursauter Peter.

-Bien sûr…Andreï avait acheté un vieux hangar. Il m'avait demandé de le suivre lors de sa première visite. Il voulait y faire construire un atelier où il pourrait accueillir de jeunes artistes…Le projet n'a jamais vu le jour mais il est possible que le hangar soit toujours à lui…

Peter nota l'adresse, raccrocha en promettant à son père de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Ari et Neal.

-Diana, Jones avec moi. J'ai une nouvelle adresse à vérifier.

Les trois agents du FBI ne perdirent pas de temps, ne s'embarrassant pas avec les limites de vitesse. Peter ralentit en arrivant devant le hangar. Une camionnette était stationnée dans la cour.

-Jones on va entrer. Diana tu appelles des renforts et une ambulance. On ne sait jamais.

-Patron, on devrait peut-être attendre les renforts pour entrer. On ne sait pas combien ils sont à l'intérieur.

-Mon petit frère est là-dedans, Neal est avec lui. Ces types ont déjà essayé de le tuer. Je sais ce dont ils sont capables et il n'est pas question que j'attende ici.

Peter n'attendit pas la réponse de son collègue. Il savait que Jones le suivrait même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa manière de procéder. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment pour trouver un point d'observation. Peter trouva une petite lucarne. Il ne vit que trois hommes à l'intérieur. Il fit signe à Jones de faire le tour.

Ils entrèrent en même temps, surprenant les trois hommes. L'un d'eux sortit son arme et fit feu mais Jones lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. Les deux autres se rendirent compte qu'il serait vain de résister et levèrent les mains. Peter se précipita vers Andreï qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu.

-Où est Ari ?

Jones avait menotté les deux russes mais cette position de faiblesse n'empêchait pas Andreï de sourire.

-Peter, ravi de te revoir après toutes ces années. Ton petit frère est certainement mort et pour de bon cette fois. Anton s'est bien occupé de lui. Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de jouer un peu avec ton partenaire.

Peter ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps et son poing s'abattit violemment sur la joue d'Andreï.

-Où…est…Ari ?

-La pièce du fond…

Peter n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Il courut jusqu'à la porte. La clé était dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds, son cœur battait la chamade. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce. Mais il était aussi conscient qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait sauver son frère.

Il les trouva tous les deux sur le lit. Ce qui le choqua fut le regard vide de son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais vu Neal aussi immobile. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Ari.

Son visage portait les traces des coups qu'il avait reçus mais ce qui sautait aux yeux c'était sa pâleur extrême.

-Neal…!

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Peter posa une main sur son bras, essayant de dégager Ari de son étreinte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un essayait de l'éloigner d'Ari que Neal réagit.

-Laissez-le tranquille…

-Neal, c'est moi. C'est Peter. L'ambulance est en route. Il faut que tu me laisses m'occuper de lui.

-Il ne bouge plus…Il a dit…

Neal était visiblement en état de choc. Peter glissa une main sous la tête d'Ari essayant de trouver un pouls. Rien.

-Non, Ari s'il te plaît, accroche-toi…

Peter força Neal à relâcher son étreinte et commença à pratiquer les gestes de réanimation qu'il avait appris. Il fut soulagé d'entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'importance à la religion mais, alors que ses mains essayaient d'insuffler un peu de vie dans le corps inerte de son frère, il se surprit à dire une prière.

Les médecins entrèrent dans la pièce et Peter s'écarta pour les laisser faire leur travail. Il se tourna alors vers Neal. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté Ari des yeux, ses joues baignées de larmes. Peter s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Neal, les médecins vont s'occuper de lui. Il va se battre, j'en suis sûr.

-Andreï…?

-Quoi Andreï ? Jones et Diana s'occupe de lui.

Neal semblait revenir petit à petit à la réalité.

-Ari, il ne voulait pas que tu fasses une bêtise. Il m'a fait promettre de t'empêcher de le tuer…

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué.

Les deux hommes assis, dos au mur, observaient les médecins tenter de ramener Ari à la vie. Peter ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit un des médecins dire « on a un pouls ».

Un des médecins s'avança vers eux.

-Il a un poumon perforé, une hémorragie interne. On a fait repartir le cœur mais son état est très sérieux. On a prévu l'hôpital, la salle d'opération sera prête à notre arrivée mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Peter hocha la tête incapable de faire plus pour le moment. Il aida Neal à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, conscient que son partenaire devait, lui aussi, subir un examen médical sérieux. Physiquement, il avait l'air d'aller bien mais la passivité dont il faisait preuve n'était pas naturelle. Après avoir attaché la ceinture de son passager, Peter prit le volant.

-Peter, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir…

-Neal, tu as entendu les médecins. Ses blessures sont graves…

-Arrête la voiture…

-Neal…

-J'ai dit arrête la voiture.

Neal avait crié et bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'aire de stationnement au milieu de cette zone industrielle, Peter stoppa la voiture en plein milieu de la route. Neal détacha sa ceinture, sortit de la voiture et fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le trottoir. Peter pouvait voir ses épaules agitées de tremblements.

Il se précipita vers son partenaire, inquiet de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce malaise. Neal avait peut-être passé sous silence quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple coup de poing. Peter passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le tremblement qui agitait son ami était dû à de violents sanglots.

-Neal, il faut te calmer…S'il te plaît, parle-moi…

-Je lui ai dit de s'accrocher…de rester…éveiller…Mais sa main…

Les paroles de Neal n'étaient pas cohérentes mais Peter comprenait trop bien leur sens. Neal avait senti la vie quitter le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Peter se rendit compte, à ce moment, de l'intensité des sentiments qu'éprouvait Neal envers son frère. Il s'imagina, un instant, à sa place, tenant le corps sans vie de sa femme. Cette pensée lui souleva le cœur.

-Je suis certain qu'il t'a entendu…Les médecins ont pu faire repartir son cœur.

Peter força Neal à le regarder. Les deux hommes pleuraient, incapables de contenir leurs émotions.

-Il faut garder espoir, Neal. Il le faut…pour Ari…On n'a pas le droit de penser au pire.

Neal hocha la tête. Peter l'aida à se lever. Son inquiétude quant aux potentielles blessures de son partenaire revint lorsque Neal fut pris d'un vertige et dut s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont frappé ?

-Non, Peter. Je vais bien…Je veux dire…je ne suis pas blessé…C'est juste le choc…

-D'accord. Mais arrivés à l'hôpital, je veux qu'un médecin t'examine.

-Si tu veux…

Neal avait toujours les yeux dans le vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Diana et Jones les attendaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient confiés les deux russes à des collègues et avaient immédiatement pris la route de l'hôpital à la suite de l'ambulance.

Diana fut choquée de voir Neal marcher en s'appuyant sur Peter. Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune dans un tel état. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, il était très pâle et semblait frigorifié.

-Patron, il faudrait peut-être appeler un médecin pour Neal…?

-C'était mon intention. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé mais mieux vaut s'en assurer.

Neal regardait autour de lui, la peur était visible dans son regard. Peter le vit s'éloigner de lui et le retint par le bras.

-Neal, où tu vas ?

-Où est Ari ? Il faut que …

Le jeune homme semblait confus et les trois personnes autour de lui s'alarmèrent de le voir aussi perdu. Ce fut Diana qui s'approcha de lui.

-Neal, dès qu'il est arrivé, les médecins l'ont transporté en salle d'opération. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien s'occuper de lui.

Neal regardait toujours autour de lui comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Diana. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Peter le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais t 'amener voir un médecin. Ensuite, tu iras te reposer…

Le jeune homme s'écarta violemment de Peter.

-Non, non. Il faut que je reste là…Il a besoin de moi…

Peter ne savait pas comment réagir devant l'attitude de son partenaire. Un moment il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et l'instant d'après il était près à se battre

-D'accord, Neal. On fera comme tu veux mais il faut que tu me promettes d'écouter ce que le médecin va dire…

Neal hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et il fallut, à nouveau, tous les réflexes de Peter pour le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Peter fit un signe de tête à Diana qui comprit immédiatement ce que son patron cherchait à lui dire. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée d'un médecin.

Neal et Peter étaient assis sur les chaises en plastiques de la salle d'attente. Le jeune homme semblait, à nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées. Peter leva les yeux vers le médecin lorsqu'il entra. D'un regard entendu, il s'éloigna un peu de Neal pour le médecin puisse l'examiner.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Lévine. Vos collègues m'ont dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien.

Neal leva les yeux vers le médecin qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

-Est-ce que ce sang est le vôtre ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

Neal, toujours silencieux, baissa les yeux vers son tshirt. De nouveaux sanglots l'empêchèrent de répondre. Peter ne pouvait rester à l'écart. Il comprenait la douleur de Neal et il devait, lui-même, lutter pour garder à l'esprit que rien n'était perdu.

-C'est le sang de mon frère. Neal et lui ont été enlevés plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mon frère est, en ce moment, en salle d'opération…

-Je vois…Neal…Il faut que je vous examine pour être sûr que vous allez bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir avec moi ?

Le jeune homme semblait incapable de prendre une telle décision, toute son énergie était dirigée vers Ari, toutes pensées lui étaient destinées.

-Neal, viens. Je t'accompagne…

Peter aurait aimé laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre les rênes…Pour une fois, il aurait aussi aimé qu'on s'occupe de lui mais il savait que Neal avait besoin de son aide et, une fois de plus, c'était à lui de gérer l'urgence de la situation. Il aurait dû apprendre à se reposer un peu plus sur ses collègues et amis et il en prit conscience quand Diana prit, dans la poche de sa veste son téléphone.

-Je me charge d'appeler vos parents et Elisabeth…Concernant les prisonniers, on s'occupe de tout. Restez avec votre famille…

Peter ne sut quoi répondre. En fait, il avait un peu peur de verser une petite larme s'il essayait de parler. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de murmurer un « merci ».

Il guida Neal jusqu'à la salle d'examen que le docteur Lévine leur indiqua. Il dut aider son ami à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Il semblait à bout de forces, les yeux fixés sur ses mains tâchées du sang d'Ari. Le médecin lui tendit des lingettes humides afin qu'il puisse se nettoyer les mains mais Neal ne fit aucun mouvement pour les prendre.

Peter lança un regard inquiet au médecin qui s'approcha de son patient et commença, avec des gestes doux et lents, à lui nettoyer les mains.

-Tout va bien, Neal. Votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. Il faut que vous me laissiez vous aider maintenant…

Le médecin n'attendit pas de réponse. Il avait vite compris que l'état d'égarement du jeune homme était dû au violent choc psychologique qu'il venait de subir. Du repos, du calme et être entouré de gens attentionnés, voilà le seul remède qu'il pouvait prescrire. Mais il devait aussi s'assurer qu'aucune blessure physique ne venait s'ajouter à son état émotionnel instable.

-Pouvez-vous ôter votre tshirt ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Peter fit un pas vers son ami mais le médecin le stoppa d'un geste.

-Neal, je dois vous examiner et, pour ça, il faut que vous enleviez votre tshirt.

Neal finit par s'exécuter et le médecin ne constata qu'une trace de coup du côté gauche du thorax mais rien de grave. Il poursuivit son examen qui confirma son premier sentiment. Le jeune homme face à lui était en état de choc et le meilleur médicament était encore beaucoup de repos.

-Tout me paraît normal. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai froid…

-Votre tension est très basse. C'est ce qui provoque des vertiges et aussi cette sensation d'avoir froid. Il va vous falloir du repos et du calme.

Neal hocha la tête mais Peter savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot du discours du médecin.

-Très bien. Votre ami va vous raccompagner chez vous…Une bonne nuit de sommeil et si vous ne vous sentez pas mieux demain vous revenez me voir…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le médecin se tourna vers Peter qui lui fit signe de l'accompagner dehors un instant.

L'agent du FBI sortit, suivit par le docteur Lévine et repoussa doucement la porte. Il la laissa entrouverte, gardant un œil sur Neal.

-Il n'acceptera jamais de quitter cet hôpital avant d'être sûr qu'Ari, mon frère, va s'en sortir…Et même, si, par bonheur, les médecins nous annonçaient qu'il est hors de danger, Neal refuserait de quitter son chevet.

-Votre ami n'est pas en danger mais il a sérieusement besoin de repos. Il ne faut pas mésestimer les dégâts que peut causer un état psychologique aussi fragile que le sien.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le médecin jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Neal n'avait pas bougé, il regardait toujours fixement ses mains.

-Pour le moment, il a froid et il a du mal à rester debout trop longtemps. Mais, s'il ne prend pas suffisamment de repos, il pourrait développer d'autres symptômes : fièvre, évanouissements, maux de tête…que nous ne pourrions traiter qu'en le faisant dormir de force. Et, dans son état, je ne pense pas que ce soit souhaitable.

Peter médita un instant les paroles du médecin. Il savait très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à ramener Neal chez lui. Mais, s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait peut être le convaincre de s'allonger un moment, ici.

-Docteur, est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui trouver un endroit dans l'hôpital où il pourrait se reposer quelques heures ?

-Vous avez le la chance, nous ne sommes pas débordés aujourd'hui. Je pense pouvoir vous trouver un endroit calme pour quelques heures.

-Merci, docteur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le convaincre de fermer les yeux…

Une fois le médecin parti, Peter retourna auprès de Neal. Le jeune homme, toujours assis sur la table d'examen, frissonnait. Peter ôta sa veste et la lui passa sur les épaules.

-Le docteur Lévine va voir s'il peut te trouver un endroit pour te reposer.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Peter le fit taire d'un geste.

-Pas d'argumentation, Neal…Tu as besoin de dormir quelques heures. Je resterais près de toi et je te promets de te réveiller dès que j'ai des nouvelles pour Ari.

Neal, résigné, baissa la tête. Il savait que la situation était difficile à gérer pour Peter et il s'en voulait de créer des soucis supplémentaires.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser…Quand on fait partie d'une famille, on veille les uns sur les autres.

Neal leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers Peter qui lut toute l'incompréhension de son ami. Peter connaissait par cœur le dossier de son ami et il savait que, pour lui, le mot famille n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

-Je serai là pour veiller sur toi, Neal. Disons que c'est le travail d'un grand frère…

La voix de Peter chargée d'émotion réchauffa le cœur de Neal. Le jeune homme cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Peter.

-Merci, Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18.

Neal finit par s'endormir allongé sur un lit de camp au milieu de la salle d'attente. Peter attendait, assis près de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Ari était en salle d'opération et l'angoisse grandissait pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Personne n'osait parler, chacun s'accrochait au mince espoir suscité par le récit de Peter. Certes, Ari n'avait pas repris connaissance mais son cœur battait lorsque l'ambulance l'avait emmené.

Peter se leva. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis sur cette chaise à ne rien faire. Il alla faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Son père, qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie d'Helen et d'Elisabeth, le suivit. Il connaissait bien son fils et il savait parfaitement que, même si celui-ci paraissait parfaitement contrôler la situation, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en souffrait pas.

Charles rejoignit son fils alors qu'il s'était posté devant une des fenêtres et regardait sans le voir le parking en contrebas.

-Comment tu te sens, Peter ?

-Ça peut aller mais cette attente me tue…

-On peut essayer d'aller aux nouvelles…

-Je suis allée voir l'infirmière mais elle ne sait rien pour le moment. Elle a dit que le chirurgien viendrait nous voir dès qu'il sortirait.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots.

-Merci, papa.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là…pour moi…pour Neal.

-C'est normal, Peter, tu es mon fils et Neal est un bon garçon.

Peter sourit en entendant la remarque de son père. Il savait que Charles avait toujours eu un faible pour Neal. Comme Peter l'avait constaté lui-même, Ari et Neal avaient de nombreux points communs et Peter soupçonnait son père d'avoir vu en lui un peu de son fils qu'il croyait perdu.

-Tu as raison, Neal est un bon garçon et Ari tient beaucoup à lui…

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient très proches. Elisabeth pourra se charger de leur mariage…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite…Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils en soient à penser au mariage…

-Laisse-moi rêver un peu…Un mariage, des petits enfants qui courent partout et entendre le rire de mes fils…

Charles s'arrêta de parler quand il vit les larmes couler le long des joues de son fils. Il n'était pas très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection mais son fils aîné ne lui avait jamais paru si fragile. Peter se laissa faire lorsque Charles l'attira dans ses bras.

-Ari va se battre. Après ce qu'il a surmonté, il ne va pas abandonner maintenant.

-Il était si pâle…

-Je sais, Peter…

Charles laissa son fils aîné soulager sa douleur au creux de son épaule. Peter ne releva ma tête que lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Il vit un médecin s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers eux. Son cœur se serra, il essayait de voir dans sa démarche, son allure un signe lui indiquant qu'il était porteur d'une bonne nouvelle.

-Agent Burke ?

-Oui, c'est moi…

-A son arrivée, vos collègues m'ont dit que le jeune homme que l'ambulance a amené était votre frère.

-Oui, c'est exact.

Peter essaya de cacher son agacement. Le médecin cherchait seulement à s'assurer qu'il s'adressait bien à la bonne personne.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous l'avons transféré aux soins intensifs.

-Mais est-ce que… ?

Charles posa une main sur le bras de son fils qu'il sentait sur le point de secouer un peu le médecin.

-Nous avons fait tout ce qui était médicalement possible. Les choses sont entre ses mains maintenant. Votre frère s'est battu pour rester en vie mais les prochaines 24 heures vont être capitales.

Peter essayait de digérer les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Le médecin avait essayé d'être positif mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

-Nous devons limiter les visites…Vous comprenez…

-Il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul…Il a …

Peter avait du mal à énoncer clairement ses idées. Charles s'en rendit compte immédiatement et prit les choses en main.

-Ari, mon fils, a vécu, il y a 10 ans une violente agression qui l'a laissé dans le coma pendant de longues semaines. A son réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il faut que l'un de nous soit près de lui. Il a besoin de notre soutien.

-Je comprends et vous avez raison. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour m'organiser avec mon équipe. Mais une seule personne pourra rester dans la pièce avec lui…

-Bien sûr, docteur…Merci.

Le médecin s'éloigna et lorsque Charles se retourna, Peter se dirigeait déjà vers la salle d'attente où le reste de la famille les attendait.

-Peter, doucement.

-Je dois parler à Neal.

-Tu devrais d'abord te calmer un peu. Si tu essaies de lui parler dans l'état où tu es, il va penser que le pire est arrivé. Il n'a pas besoin d'un choc supplémentaire.

Peter croisa alors son reflet dans la fenêtre à sa droite. Il dû reconnaître que son père avait raison. Rien qu'en le voyant arriver, Neal allait supposer qu'il venait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu as raison. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mais, ne le réveillez pas. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui lui parle.

-D'accord, je t'attends là.

Peter ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Son visage était toujours marqué par la douleur mais Charles jugea qu'il était suffisamment présentable. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Neal était toujours endormi. Elisabeth était à ses côtés.

-Tu as des nouvelles ?

Peter lui fit un signe de la tête et elle comprit à son timide sourire que les nouvelles, sans être fabuleuses, n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises qu'ils le craignaient.

L'agent du FBI s'agenouilla près du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal. Le jeune homme se réveilla rapidement et l'inquiétude marqua immédiatement son visage.

-Peter…Ari… ?

-Ils ont stoppé l'hémorragie. Il est aux soins intensifs.

-Est-ce que… ?

Neal semblait incapable de faire des phrases complètes. Il semblait épuisé et il eut besoin de l'aide de Peter pour s'asseoir.

-Neal, le médecin ne veut pas se prononcer pour le moment. Il a dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et que les prochaines 24 heures allaient être décisives.

Neal hocha la tête pour signifier sa compréhension. Peter voyait qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Le chirurgien qui l'a opéré a dit que l'un d'entre nous pourrait rester avec lui.

Peter s'attendait à ce que Neal lui demande d'y aller mais le jeune homme se contenta de poser une main sur son bras.

-Il faut que tu restes avec lui, Peter. Il faut que tu lui parles…Ne le laisse pas partir.

Peter était ému par les mots prononcés par son ami.

-Je te promets de bien veiller sur lui. Quand tu te seras reposé, tu prendras le relai. D'accord ?

Neal se contenta de se rallonger sur le lit, de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules et de fermer les yeux. Peter jeta un regard inquiet vers sa femme qui lui répondit par un signe de tête lui indiquant la porte.

Il sortirent tous les deux. Une fois dans le couloir, Peter se retourna, perplexe vers sa femme.

-Je pensais qu'il allait me demander à rester avec Ari ?

-Peter, je pense qu'il en a très envie mais il a aussi très peur de ce qui pourrait arrivé. Ari était dans ses bras quand son cœur a cessé de battre.

-Ok. Je reste avec Ari et tu ne quittes pas Neal des yeux.

Peter embrassa sa femme avant de se diriger vers la zone de l'hôpital réservée aux soins intensifs.

Il devait avouer qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Le chirurgien le retrouva dans le couloir.

-J'ai une ou deux choses à vous expliquer avant que vous n'entriez. Votre frère est relié à plusieurs machines. C'est assez impressionnant mais ces machines sont là pour l'aider à respirer et pour nous aider à savoir si quelque chose ne va pas.

-Il est intubé ?

-Oui et il risque d'avoir besoin d'un apport d'oxygène pendant un certain temps. Nous allons vous équiper avant d'entrer pour éviter la transmission de germes ou de virus. Dans son état, une infection même bénigne pourrait être très dangereuse.

Peter s'habilla sous l'œil expert d'une infirmière.

-Je m'appelle Jennifer et je m'occupe de votre frère depuis sa sortie de la salle d'opération. Son état est stable mais nous avons quelques difficultés à stabiliser son rythme cardiaque.

-Avant son enlèvement, il devait parfois prendre des médicaments pour ralentir son cœur…

-Oui, vos collègues nous ont donné le nom du médecin qui l'a examiné. Nous l'avons contacté et avec lui, nous avons convenu du traitement à lui donner.

Peter était heureux d'avoir près de lui des gens aussi attentionnés et compétents.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner dans votre travail…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons rentrer et je vais tout vous expliquer.

Peter suivit l'infirmière dans la chambre. Le bruit des machines fut la première chose qui frappa Peter dès son entrée puis il posa les yeux sur son frère. Il semblait si fragile au milieu de tous ces branchements. Un tube sortait de sa bouche. Peter s'arrêta au pied du lit, les mains serrées sur le rebord en métal. L'infirmière se plaça à ses côtés. Cette femme était une professionnelle aguerrie et elle savait à quel point il était difficile de voir un être proche dans un tel état.

-Le tube l'aide à respirer. Pour le moment, il n'est pas en état de respirer tout seul. La machine à droite nous indique son rythme cardiaque et le taux d'oxygène dans le sang. Les perfusions le maintiennent hydraté et nous servent à lui administrer les médicaments.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir près de lui ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous installer une chaise.

L'infirmière s'éclipsa un instant à la recherche d'une chaise.

-J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose de plus confortable mais nous n'avons que ça à disposition.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je veux juste être près de lui.

Peter s'assit à la droite du lit.

-Vous pouvez lui prendre la main. Il sentira votre présence.

Au moment où Peter s'apprêtait à prendre la main de son frère, un bip derrière lui s'accéléra. Peter leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui commençait à s'activer autour du lit.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Une seconde infirmière arriva. Aucune des deux ne répondit à sa question. Il ne voulait pas empêcher les deux professionnelles de travailler mais il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Son cœur s'emballe. Il faut qu'on arrive à le calmer. Dans son état, ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

Peter ne répondit pas. L'une des infirmières était partie chercher le médecin de garde.

Il prit la main d'Ari et se pencha à son oreille pour lui parler. Il se rappelait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Neal quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ari, c'est Peter. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité…

Il continua sur le même ton. Lorsque l'infirmière revint avec le médecin, le rythme cardiaque de leur patient était revenu à la normale.

-J'ai bien fait de vous autoriser à rester avec lui. Vous êtes plus efficace qu'un médicament.

Peter se rassit tout en gardant fermement la main de son frère dans la sienne.

-Vous avez échappé au pire. Quand il était petit, il insistait pour qu'on lui chante une chanson avant de s'endormir. Si ça n'avait pas marché, il ne me restait plus qu'à chanter.

Le médecin sourit mais il n'était pas dupe. Il travaillait depuis des années dans un service où il traitait des cas difficiles et il savait reconnaître les signes physiques de l'angoisse.

-Votre présence le rassure et c'est une très bonne chose. Le stress est un facteur aggravant surtout dans des blessures aussi sérieuses.

Peter gardait les yeux fixés sur Ari.

-Il y aura toujours une infirmière ou moi-même dans la salle d'à côté ou pas très loin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou simplement une question, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci, docteur.

Le médecin quitta la chambre, laissant Peter et Ari aux soins de l'infirmière.

Comme elle l'avait promis à son mari, Elisabeth n'avait pas quitté Neal. Helen et Charles étaient descendus prendre un peu l'air. L'attente devenait longue pour eux.

Neal n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Peter mais Elisabeth savait très bien qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Neal, j'ai pris une barre chocolatée au distributeur. Tu veux essayer de manger un peu ?

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un moment négatif de la tête. Au moins, il ne lui faisait pas l'affront de continuer à faire semblant de dormir.

-Il faut que tu reprennes des forces…

-Je n'ai pas faim…

Elle s'attendait à la réponse mais elle avait, au moins, réussi à provoquer une réaction.

-Neal, tu sais que Peter est très inquiet pour toi et puis Ari va avoir besoin de toi quand il va se réveiller…

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avancer ce genre d'argument mais elle devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Neal de sa réserve. Depuis son arrivée, elle l'avait vu s'enfermer dans le silence. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à interpréter les réactions complexes et parfois contradictoires du jeune homme.

Neal souffrait, c'était évident mais cette douleur était aggravée par autre chose. Elisabeth soupçonnait le jeune homme à ses côtés de se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Lui répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien et que, quoi qu'il ait tenté, il n'aurait rien pu changer, n'arrangerait pas la situation. Il fallait l'amener à parler de ce qui s'était passé durant leur enlèvement et le plus vite serait le mieux. Sinon, Neal risquait de faire comme si tout allait bien et se laisser ronger de l'intérieur par ce sentiment de culpabilité.

-Neal, est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder un instant ? Je n'aime pas vraiment parler à ton dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Elisabeth faillit se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse, le teint anormalement pâle, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-C'est déjà mieux…Comment tu te sens ?

La jeune femme s'attendait à une réponse vague servant de diversion mais Neal prit le temps de la réflexion. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Elisabeth put y lire la réponse avant de l'entendre.

-Pas très bien…Physiquement, ça va…enfin je crois…

-Tu peux préciser ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

-Non. Je suis juste fatigué et…

Neal baissa à nouveau les yeux. Elisabeth vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle l'avait vu fragilisé après la mort de Kate. Durant les semaines qui avaient suivies la disparition de la jeune femme, Neal avait ressenti une grande lassitude et Peter lui avait confié son inquiétude quand il avait vu les tremblements qui agitaient parfois les mains de son partenaire et ami. Neal avait, petit à petit repris le dessus.

Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Il n'essayait pas de cacher sa détresse. Ce qui était déjà alarmant.

-Et quoi ?

-J'ai peur…

Ce simple aveu semblait lui avoir coûté toute l'énergie dont il disposait.

-De quoi, Neal ? Ari est en de bonnes mains. Les médecins, ici, sont très compétents et Peter et avec lui. Les frères Patel sont sous les verrous pour un bon moment…

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-En effet, Neal. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais je peux essayer…si tu m'expliques.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. Il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à verbaliser la terreur qui lui vrillait les entrailles quand il pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans cette petite pièce. Il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large dans la salle d'attente.

-Non, Neal. S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas à faire comme Peter. Il me donne le tournis à chaque fois qu'il fait ça.

Neal sourit et s'arrêta de marcher. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il revint s'asseoir, serrant ses mains entre ses genoux. Elisabeth lui saisit les mains et les leva devant elle. Un tremblement incontrôlable les agitait.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

Sans quitter Elisabeth des yeux, Neal prit une profonde inspiration avant d'essayer de répondre à cette douloureuse question.

-Ari…dans cette pièce…il est…

Après seulement quelques mots, il était à bout de souffle.

-Continue, Neal.

-Il est…Il est mort dans mes bras…Je l'ai senti partir et j'ai rien fait…

C'était un bon début.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Vous étiez seuls dans cette pièce.

-J'ai senti qu'il ne respirait plus…Il avait craché du sang…Je savais…

-Entre avoir connaissance de quelque chose et avoir la capacité d'y remédier, il y a une grande différence, Neal. Les blessures d'Ari étaient trop graves, tu n'aurais rien pu faire…

-Mais je lui ai dit…

Elisabeth sentait qu'on touchait au cœur du problème. Neal ne la regardait plus, il fixait un point derrière son épaule. Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long de ses joues.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Je pensais qu'on ne nous retrouverait pas à temps…Ils avaient enlevé mon bracelet…c'était notre seul lien avec Peter…

-Neal, s'il te plaît, essaie de te calmer. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir où en était l'enquête et, dans une situation aussi difficile, il est normal et humain d'avoir des doutes.

Neal essaye de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Ari avait du mal à parler. Il m'a dit de veiller sur Peter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la bêtise de se venger…Et ensuite, je lui ai dit de s'accrocher, de rester avec moi…

-Il t'a écouté, Neal. Il s'est battu comme un diable pour rester en vie.

Neal continua son récit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots d'Elisabeth.

-Puis il s'est remis à tousser, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal, qu'il ne voulait plus se battre…

Elisabeth attendait la suite, elle sentait bien que toute l'angoisse de Neal trouvait son origine dans ces instants douloureux.

-Je l'ai serré très fort et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'endormir, que je veillerais sur sa famille…

Les mains de Neal tremblaient toujours alors qu'Elisabeth tentait de le réconforter. Il ne semblait ni l'entendre, ni la voir. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Elisabeth continuait de lui parler mais l'agitation du jeune homme commençait à l'inquiéter.

Charles entra à ce moment et vit toute la détresse de la jeune femme. Il s'assit auprès de Neal.

-Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ?

Neal secoua la tête, il refusait de regarder l'homme assis à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Neal, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux. J'aurais dû…

Charles plaça une main sous le menton du jeune homme et le força à lever la tête vers lui.

-Neal, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu tenter n'aurait aidé Ari. Tu n'es pas médecin et même si tu l'avais été, dans des conditions pareilles tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu as fait la seule chose que tu pouvais faire. Tu lui as parlé, tu l'as rassuré…tu lui as montré qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Quand il a fermé les yeux…

-Il va s'en sortir, Neal…Viens avec moi…

Neal ne résista pas lorsque Charles le prit par la main et l'emmena avec lui dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Ari. Le médecin qui s'occupait d'Ari reconnut Charles et vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, messieurs.

Neal semblait perdu et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le médecin posa une main sur son bras.

-Vous devez être Neal ?

-Oui. Ari…comment… ?

-Son état est encore critique mais c'est un battant.

Neal regardait fixement la porte.

-Vous voulez entrer un instant ?

Neal secoua vivement la tête. La peur était toujours présente. Il revoyait ces brutes frapper Ari. Il sentait encore sa main lui échapper.

-Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait du bien de vous savoir près de lui. Votre collègue, l'agent Burke est avec lui.

Neal regarda Charles qui hocha la tête essayant de l'encourager. Il savait que Neal avait besoin de constater par lui-même qu'Ari était encore en vie. Le médecin était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il ouvrit la porte, tenant toujours le bras de Neal.

-Venez, je vais vous accompagner.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce où Peter était toujours assis, tenant la main de son frère. En entendant les deux hommes entrer, il leva la tête.

-Neal, que se passe-t-il ?

C'est le médecin qui prit la parole. Les yeux de Neal ne pouvaient se détacher d'Ari.

-Ce jeune homme avait besoin de constater par lui-même, qu'on s'occupait bien de son ami.

Neal s'approcha doucement, se plaça à côté de Peter qui se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Lorsque Neal fut assis, Peter se pencha et lui parla tout bas.

-Reste près de lui une heure ou deux. Parle-lui. Il a besoin de t'entendre, Neal. Il a besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

Neal pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main d'Ari dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son cœur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19.

Peter et Charles se tenaient dans le couloir. Ils ne voulaient pas trop s'éloigner connaissant l'état de fragilité dans lequel Neal était. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour aider Ari, pour le moment mais ils devaient être présents pour Neal.

-Merci, papa. Je n'avais réalisé à quel point Neal avait besoin de voir Ari.

-Je pense qu'il savait, au fond de lui qu'il était toujours en vie mais le choc et la fatigue lui brouillaient l'esprit. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Rien de plus que tout à l'heure.

-Peter, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Je te rappelle que c'est mon fils qui est étendu là.

-Son cœur est toujours aussi fragile et quand je suis entré dans la pièce, il était très agité. Il s'est calmé un peu quand je lui ai parlé. Mais…le voir comme ça…

Charles prit la main de son fils dans la sienne. Aucun mot ne pouvait soulager la tension et l'appréhension qui assaillaient leurs cœurs. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sentir une présence rassurante.

-Tu devrais ramener maman à la maison. Je vais rester là un moment. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de déloger Neal de cette chaise.

-Peter, écoute- moi bien, ça t'évitera d'insister. Il est hors de question que je quitte cet hôpital avant d'avoir entendu les médecins me dire que mon fils est sorti d'affaire.

Peter sourit et posa un tendre baiser sur le front de son père.

-Il fallait bien que j'essaie. Rejoins au moins Elisabeth pour lui donner des nouvelles de Neal. Je vais voir avec le médecin si je peux rester avec eux.

-C'est bien, tu deviens raisonnable en vieillissant. Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

-Bien sûr.

Peter regarda son père s'éloigner. Sa démarche était plus lente qu'à son habitude et une pointe d'inquiétude s'insinua dans ses pensées. Il se rassura en se disant que les retrouvailles avec Ari avaient été plutôt éprouvantes pour son père et maintenant il devait attendre à son chevet.

Il pénétra dans la salle attenante à la chambre d'Ari et retrouva l'infirmière qui l'avait si gentiment guidé à son arrivée dans le service.

-Agent Burke, que puis-faire pour vous ?

-Peter, s'il vous plaît. Je me demandais si je pouvais abuser de votre gentillesse et rester auprès de mon frère…Je sais que c'est contraire au règlement mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Neal…Il vaut mieux…

Peter se tut lorsqu'il vit le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il se rendit alors compte de la vitesse à laquelle il avait parlé. Il faisait toujours ça quand il avait peur d'être interrompu ou contredit.

-Désolé…

-Les règlements sont faits pour être contournés. De plus, je suis d'accord avec vous. Votre frère a besoin de se sentir entouré et le jeune homme assis à ses côtés semble, lui aussi, avoir besoin de soutien…Je vous apporte une chaise…

-Merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter entrait, à nouveau, dans la chambre. Neal tenait toujours fermement sa main. Il avait à peine bougé et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Peter plaça sa chaise à côté de celle où Neal était assis.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de son partenaire.

-Tu crois qu'il sait qu'on est près de lui ?

-Je suis certain qu'il sent notre présence, Neal. Il s'est calmé, tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai parlé.

Neal se tourna vers Peter. L'agent du FBI avait été témoin de nombreux moments difficiles dans la vie de Neal mai il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi perdu. Peter posa une main sur la joue de son ami. Ce geste affectueux n'était pas habituel pour l'agent du FBI. Il avait toujours essayé de garder ses distances avec Neal. Il savait que le jeune homme voyait en lui une figure fraternelle voire paternelle et il n'avait pas voulu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'encourager.

-Neal, je voulais te remercier.

Le jeune homme face à lui ne comprenait, visiblement, pas la raison de ces remerciements.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour Ari. Tu imagines certainement l'angoisse dans laquelle j'étais quand je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez été enlevé. Mais, ce qui me rassurait, c'était de savoir que tu étais avec lui, que tu pourrais le soutenir.

-Peter…je…Enfin, je ne sais pas…

Le trouble de son ami intriguait Peter. Neal n'était jamais à court de mots. Il en avait même fait un art et sa technique était redoutable. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi, Neal ?

-Je…

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à retrouver suffisamment de calme pour dire les mots qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui éviter de souffrir, à nouveau, des mains de cet homme.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais, après ce que Patel lui avait fait subir, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves si tu n'avais pas été avec lui.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi j'ai pu être utile.

-C'est étonnant de voir comment un garçon aussi intelligent peut être aussi aveugle. Neal, Ari s'est battu parce que tu étais là et qu'il savait très bien que s'il abandonnait, Patel s'occuperait de toi. Regarde-le, Neal. Regarde-le bien…

Neal s'exécuta et tourna les yeux vers l'homme allongé dans ce lit, toujours inconscient.

-Il est toujours là et il s'accroche. Il s'accroche à la vie.

Peter sentit sa voix déraper. Il voulait que Neal réalise à quel point il était important pour Ari, pour toute leur famille. L'émotion le rattrapait maintenant.

-Il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin que tu sois fort…pour lui…pour vous deux.

Neal serra la main de Peter dans la sienne. Il était incapable de parler mais il avait compris le message de son ami. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, attentifs au moindre son, au moindre changement dans l'attitude d'Ari.

Charles avait rejoint Elisabeth et Helen qui discutaient calmement dans la salle d'attente avec Diana. Les trois femmes se retournèrent quand il entra dans la pièce cherchant dans son regard la nature des nouvelles qu'il amenait.

-Il n'y a pas de changement. Neal et Peter vont rester avec lui. Peter m'a promis de venir nous prévenir s'il y avait du nouveau.

Helen se leva et prit son mari dans ses bras. Elle le savait fort mais il s'agissait de son fils et elle avait été le témoin impuissant de son désespoir lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de celui-ci. Elle était consciente qu'il ne s'en remettrait probablement s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Ari.

-Patel s'est mis à table ?

La question s'adressait évidemment à Diana qui était revenue à l'hôpital afin de parler avec Peter des derniers avancements de l'enquête.

-Les interrogatoires ont été confiés à une autre équipe. Le patron veut éviter toute réclamation par la suite.

-Je comprends.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à tout avouer.

-Vous pensez que Neal et Ari devront témoigner.

Diana avait conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça mais en tant qu'agent du FBI, elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité.

-Je ne pense pas que les preuves que nous avons suffiront. On ne peut pas démontrer que les fichiers proviennent de l'ordinateur de Patel. Sans le témoignage d'Ari, nous n'arriverons à rien. Neal pourra raconter ce qui s'est passé durant l'enlèvement. Rien que pour ça, il sait qu'il risque une lourde peine.

-Merci Diana. Merci de ne rien nous cacher même si j'aurais préféré une autre réponse.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir de meilleures nouvelles.

-La seule chose qui pourrait me soulager, ça serait de passer quelques minutes seul avec ce salopard…

Diana sourit en reconnaissant le ton et l'ardeur avec lesquels Peter pouvait parfois parler lorsque l'un des siens était en danger. Il avait eu un peu ce genre de réaction envers son mentor alors que celui-ci essayait de compromettre Neal.

Diana se leva pour prendre congé.

-Je vais retourner au bureau. Je serai plus utile là-bas. Il me reste encore des recherches à faire. Peut-être que je réussirais à retrouver certains de ces enfants. Je vous tiens au courant et …

Charles regarda la jeune femme. Il avait vu à quel point, elle avait pris soin de Peter et de Neal. C'est elle qui les avait appelé. Il devinait qu'elle était plus qu'une simple collègue pour son fils. Peter avait visiblement confiance en elle.

-Je vous appellerai pour vous donner des nouvelles…Promis.

-Merci, Monsieur Burke.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Elle avait besoin de rester active, de faire quelque chose pour aider Peter et sa famille…pour aider Neal.

De longues heures d'attente succédèrent aux heures d'attente. Neal ne lâchait pas Ari des yeux, attendant de voir, à nouveau, le bleu intense de son regard posé sur lui. Peter attendait le passage de l'infirmière, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, de ses regards cherchant à décrypter les signes positifs ou négatifs qu'elle aurait pu envoyer.

Il avait du mal à rester assis là alors que l'homme responsable de tout ça était pris en charge par ses collègues. Mais il était conscient que sa place était auprès de sa famille et que, de toute façon, on ne l'aurait jamais laissé interroger Patel.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures que Peter se décida à se lever. Il commençait à avoir faim et il réalisa que Neal non plus n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

-Neal…et si tu m'accompagnais jusque dans le couloir. Il y a un distributeur un peu plus loin. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose et ça nous dégourdira les jambes.

Devant le regard inquiet du jeune homme, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Je vais prévenir l'infirmière…Elle restera avec lui. On n'en a que pour quelques minutes.

Neal ne semblait pas convaincu mais il était trop faible pour résister lorsque Peter lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le couloir. Il réalisa qu'il était affamé et il engloutit rapidement la moitié de la barre de céréales que Peter lui tendit.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment un repas mais il faudra se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Neal regardait toujours la porte de la chambre d'Ari.

-Il n'est pas seul, Neal. L'infirmière est avec lui.

Mais Neal ne pouvait contenir l'angoisse qui grandissait au creux de son estomac. Il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner d'Ari. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il n'écouta pas Peter lorsqu'il lui demanda de finir son « repas » et il courut vers la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son sang se figea. L'infirmière et le médecin de garde étaient autour du lit…les machines autour d'Ari émettaient des sons de plus en plus aigus.

Peter se précipita à la suite de Neal. Le spectacle devant lui provoqua, chez lui, la même réaction. Le médecin était en train d'essayer de faire redémarrer le cœur de son frère. Ils ne s'étaient absentés que quelques minutes.

Comment son état avait-il pu se détériorer aussi vite ?

-Non, c'est impossible…

La voix de Neal n'était qu'un murmure, assourdie par le bruit strident des machines. Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit mais le médecin fit signe à Peter de le retenir. Il fallut à Peter toute sa force pour empêcher le jeune homme d'avancer. Ses bras encerclaient les épaules de son ami.

-Laissez-moi lui parler…

Le médecin se retourna.

-Neal, son cœur s'est arrêté. On essaie de le ramener mais il est très faible. Il faut nous laisser faire notre travail…

-Vous ne comprenez pas…

Neal pleurait et hurlait en même temps. Il essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Peter. Le médecin appliqua, pour la deuxième fois, les palettes du défibrillateur sur la poitrine d'Ari. Le choc électrique souleva son corps mais la ligne restait désespérément plate sur l'écran de contrôle.

Le médecin se retourna vers Neal et Peter.

-Je suis désolé…

-Non…

Peter ne put retenir Neal qui se précipita vers le lit où gisait le corps sans vie d'Ari. Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement, toute volonté l'avait quitté. Il finit par s'approcher de Neal. Le jeune homme semblait calme, il parlait à l'oreille d'Ari comme si celui-ci pouvait encore l'entendre.

Peter posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il est parti, Neal.

Neal donna un violent coup pour se débarrasser de la main de Peter et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il continuait à parler doucement à Ari et Peter se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il leva les yeux vers le médecin cherchant son aide.

-Neal, vous devez le laisser partir. Il ne vous entend plus.

Neal regarda le médecin et Peter fut sidéré de voir autant de fureur dans le regard de son ami.

-Jamais …Vous m'entendez…Plus jamais…

Devant la détermination du jeune homme, le médecin fit un pas en arrière, le laissant poursuivre son monologue.

Aucun des deux hommes présents ne pouvait entendre ce que Neal disait mais ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas être obligés de recourir à la force pour sortir Neal de la chambre.

Peter tenta de s'approcher. Neal pleurait toujours, une main posée sur la poitrine d'Ari, une autre sur son front.

Peter jeta un regard entendu au médecin qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Neal devait accepter la réalité mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ça.

Peter était sur le point de forcer Neal à quitter la pièce. Il avait déjà une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il entendit le plus merveilleux son qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre. Il jeta un regard incrédule au moniteur à sa droite et vit la ligne verte osciller légèrement.

Le médecin, de l'autre côté du lit, réagit en professionnel et se précipita vers son patient. Il n'essaya même pas de repousser Neal. Déjà le cœur d'Ari reprenait un rythme normal. Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du médecin finit de rassurer Peter.

-Que s'est-il passé, docteur ?

-Vous croyez au miracle, Agent Burke ? Parfois il faut juste accepter le cadeau que la vie nous offre sans chercher à comprendre.

Peter prit le bras de Neal, essayant de le redresser. C'est à cet instant, qu'il s'aperçut que son ami avait perdu connaissance.

-Docteur…

Le médecin contourna le lit pour s'occuper de son nouveau patient.

-Il est seulement inconscient…Je ne sais pas ce que Neal a raconté à votre frère mais je suis persuadé qu'il est revenu grâce à lui.

Neal ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, toujours allongé au pied du lit.

-Ari ?

Peter était à ses côtés et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Il va bien…Son cœur est reparti.

-Aide-moi à me lever…

-Neal, tu t'es évanoui. Tu devrais peut-être rester un peu tranquille, pour le moment.

-Peter…

-D'accord…D'accord.

Une fois debout, Neal posa une main sur la joue d'Ari savourant la douce chaleur du contact. Peter n'en crut pas ses yeux…Ari qui avait failli être déclaré mort quelques minutes plus tôt, ouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu fixé sur celui de Neal. Les deux hommes étaient seuls au monde.

Le médecin, toujours dans la pièce était tout aussi muet de surprise.

Peter avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Neal ne quittait pas Ari des yeux mais, quand il parla, sa voix était étrangement calme.

-Peter, tu devrais aller dire à tes parents que tout va bien…Leur fils est hors de danger.

Peter se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin qui, après avoir assisté à un miracle, était maintenant stupéfait de l'assurance avec laquelle Neal avait prononcé ces mots. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix. Il venait d'énoncer la pure vérité.

Le médecin hocha la tête et Peter se précipita vers la sortie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait raconter ça à ses parents. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente, il réalisa qu'il était incapable de parler. La seule chose qu'il put faire pendant de longues minutes fut de rire et de pleurer. Charles finit par s'asseoir face à lui.

-Peter, si tu ne te calmes pas je vais finir par te donner la paire de claques que je te promets depuis tes cinq ans.

-C'est Ari…Il…Il est réveillé…

-Mon Dieu. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt.

Elisabeth s'approcha de son mari. Elle comprenait que le retour à la vie de son frère pouvait provoquer une vive émotion mais l'état dans lequel Peter se trouvait lui faisait soupçonner qu'il s'était passé autre chose.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle Peter. Il est hors de danger ?

-Neal et moi on est sorti pour manger quelque chose. Quand on est revenu…

Peter ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait encore du choc lorsqu'il avait vu son frère inconscient…les bips affolés des machines…puis plus rien…

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un miracle…Son cœur s'est arrêté, ils ont essayé de le ranimer mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés…

Helen se leva, affolée…

-Mais tu viens de nous dire…

-Oui, maman…un miracle…Le médecin était prêt à prononcer l'heure du décès…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Neal…

Peter avait prononcé le nom de son ami comme si, ce mot seul, pouvait tout expliquer.

-Il a continué à lui parler. Il a dit que jamais plus il ne le laisserait partir…

Charles pleurait lui aussi en entendant le récit de son fils. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Amène-moi voir mon fils, Peter.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, suivis d'Helen et Elisabeth encore sous le choc. Arrivés devant la chambre, ils croisèrent l'infirmière tout sourire.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit, Agent Burke que vous aviez une famille aussi particulière. Tout l'hôpital parle déjà du miracle du service de réa…

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Compte tenu des circonstances et du fait qu'il est mort deux fois aujourd'hui, il va très bien…Mais vous devriez entrer et le constater par vous-même.

Peter poussa doucement la porte et croisa, à ce moment le regard de son frère. Il faillit courir se jeter dans ses bras mais il faudrait encore attendre pour les embrassades.

Neal était assis au bord du lit, la main d'Ari dans la sienne.

Charles qui suivait Peter sourit à son fils puis s'avança vers Neal. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Merci, mon garçon.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me quitter une deuxième fois.

Charles se recula et posa une main sur la joue humide de Neal. Il reporta ensuite ses yeux vers Ari. Son fils semblait très faible mais ses yeux allaient de Peter à Charles puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur Neal. Le tube dans sa gorge l'empêchait de s'exprimer mais lorsqu'il regardait Neal les mots étaient inutiles.

Peter était toujours au pied du lit lorsque le docteur Lévine entra dans la pièce.

-Comment va notre miraculé…? Désolé mais je crois que votre histoire a déjà fait le tour de tout l'hôpital.

Le médecin vérifia les différentes machines, puis se pencha vers Ari, prenant sa main droite.

-Je vais vous poser quelques questions. Pour me répondre vous allez me serrer la main. Une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. D'accord ?

Rien. Ari commença à s'agiter cherchant à dégager sa main de celle du médecin.

Neal changea de position et fit signe au médecin.

-Vous devriez venir de ce côté. Sa main droite a été abîmée lors d'une précédente agression. Il doit avoir du mal à serrer votre main…

Ari échangea un regard plein de gratitude vers Neal qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais juste me mettre de l'autre côté.

-Désolé, Ari. On recommence. D'accord ?

Une pression.

-Très bien. Première question. Est-ce que vous avez mal ?

Deux pressions.

-C'est une bonne chose. Mais est-ce que cette réponse est parfaitement honnête ? C'est important, Ari. La douleur pourrait entraîner des contraintes sur votre cœur qui a déjà trop travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Alors je repose ma question : est-ce que vous avez mal en quelque part ?

Après quelques secondes, Ari se décida à serrer une fois la main du docteur. Le cœur de Neal se serra en constatant qu'Ari avait menti lors de sa première réponse. Il cherchait encore à ne pas inquiéter sa famille.

-D'accord, Ari. Encore quelques questions et votre gentille infirmière vous donnera quelque chose pour vous soulager. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de votre enlèvement ?

Une pression.

-De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques minutes ?

Le médecin ne voulait pas raviver la traumatisme que venait de vivre le jeune homme mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Ari ne répondit mais il se tourna pour regarder Neal. Ce regard valait toutes les réponses. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes, quelque chose que ni la science, ni une quelconque religion ne pourrait expliquer…

-Je vais donner des instructions à Jennifer. On va vous garder ici encore quelques heures juste pour être sûr de n'avoir rien laissé passer puis on vous transférera dans une chambre classique.

Peter suivit le médecin dans le couloir.

-Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sorti d'affaire ?

-Oui, Agent Burke. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son état s'est rapidement amélioré. Il va avoir besoin de temps et de repos pour se remettre complètement mais je ne fais pas de souci pour ça.

Le médecin s'éloigna et Peter retourna auprès de sa famille. Neal avait repris sa place…Une place qu'il serait probablement impossible de lui faire quitter dans les prochains jours.

Charles, Helen et Elisabeth étaient autour du lit mais Ari ne voyait que Neal.

Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme avait dit à son frère pour le faire revenir à la vie mais cette expérience avait renforcée le lien qui unissait déjà les deux hommes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20.

Après deux jours où Neal n'avait pas quitté son chevet, Ari était assez fort pour qu'on puisse retirer le tube. Le jeune homme n'avait manifesté aucune impatience, il s'était docilement plié à tous les examens médicaux et autres questionnaires. Il pouvait passer des heures, tenant la main de Neal, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à regarder le plafond.

Cette passivité commençait à inquiéter Peter qui, même s'il était heureux de voir son frère se rétablir aussi vite, s'alarmait des possibles conséquences de ses deux arrêts cardiaques. Il s'en ouvrit au médecin avant que celui-ci n'entre dans la chambre d'Ari.

-Peter, il est possible que nous ne soyons pas encore conscient de tous les effets secondaires de l'agression subie par votre frère. Les examens que nous avons pu mener jusqu'à présent n'ont révélé aucun problème neurologique. Mais il peut y avoir des conséquences psychologiques plus importantes.

-Par exemple ?

-Le choc émotionnel provoqué par le retour de ses souvenirs et cette nouvelle agression peuvent avoir de multiples conséquences au niveau psychologique. Il ne semble pas avoir refouler ses souvenirs mais il peut avoir occulter certains épisodes pénibles.

-Mais il est si…immobile…Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça.

-Il est encore très faible, Peter.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. Neal était assis au bord du lit parlant à Ari de la prochaine expo qu'il l'amènerait voir. Ari le regardait mais Peter n'était pas certain qu'il l'écoute vraiment. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, Ari semblait observer de très loin ce qui se passait autour de lui. Encore une fois, Peter sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Ari prêt à retirer cet horrible tube ?

Ari ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le médecin s'approcha du lit et, avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il retira le tube qui avait aidé Ari à respirer ces derniers jours. Après avoir tousser à plusieurs reprises, Ari prit le verre d'eau que Neal lui tendait.

Le médecin positionna une canule dans son nez.

-Je pensais qu'il pouvait respirer seul maintenant ?

-Il va encore avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pendant quelques jours. Il respire seul, la canule est juste là pour soulager un peu ses poumons et les aider à faire leur travail.

Comment vous sentez-vous, Ari ?

Le jeune homme regardait le médecin comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Ari ?

Neal commença à s'inquiéter quand il n'obtint pas de réponse non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, docteur ?

-Il est probablement un peu confus.

Le médecin s'approcha, prit le pouls de son patient, examina ses pupilles.

-Il n'y a toujours aucun signe de traumatisme.

-Alors pourquoi ne répond-il pas ?

-Laissons-lui un peu de temps.

Le médecin fit signe à Peter de le suivre dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte refermée, l'inquiétude sur le visage du médecin se fit plus nette.

-Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à prendre contact avec le médecin qui l'a soigné quand il est sorti du coma il y a dix ans ?

-Oui bien sûr, si ça peut l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Difficile à dire pour le moment. Certains patients, après un grave traumatisme, un coma ou un arrêt cardiaque prolongé, ont du mal à se sentir vivant. C'est un phénomène assez étrange. Ces personnes sont présentes physiquement, elles peuvent entendre ce qui se passe autour d'elles mais elles sont incapables d'agir par elle-même.

-Je ne comprends pas. Ari a répondu à vos questions quand il a repris connaissance ?

-Oui mais seulement parce que je lui ai donné une consigne simple à exécuter. Je vais contacter un collègue psychiatre pour qu'il vienne le voir.

Peter hocha la tête et revint dans la chambre de son frère. Neal s'avança vers lui.

-Que t'as dit le médecin ?

-Il va contacter le médecin qui l'a aidé après son coma et un psy va venir le voir.

-Peter, c'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il me regarde mais il ne semble pas me voir.

-Crois-moi, Neal, je pense que tu es la seule personne qu'il voit vraiment. Le docteur Lévine a parlé du sorte de mutisme…On en saura plus après la visite du psy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

-On reste près de lui et surtout, continue à lui parler.

Neal poussa un profond soupir. Peter comprenait sa frustration. Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Avait suivi la joie de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant, ils avaient peur qu'il ne soit plus tout à fait le même homme.

-Neal, il t'a entendu et il est revenu pour toi. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour remonter la pente mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'y arrivera pas sans toi.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Je n'aime pas ça, non plus, Neal.

Peter s'approcha du lit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur le front de son frère. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui. Peter essaya de lui sourire mais la tristesse qu'il vit dans les yeux de son frère l'en empêcha. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur le bras d'Ari.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ari ?

La réponse du jeune homme fut un rapide clignement de paupières qui fit couler une larme le long de sa joue. Neal s'approcha à son tour et se plaça de l'autre côté du lit.

-Ari, on est là pour t'aider mais il faut que tu nous aides un peu.

Ari ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Peter vit de la colère et de la frustration dans son regard. Il y vit un bon signe. Ari essayait de communiquer. Même si ce n'était pas parfait pour le moment, c'était déjà mieux que la passivité dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers jours.

-Vas-y doucement, « petit homme ». Tu as été plutôt secoué ces derniers temps. N'en demande pas trop à ton corps.

Le regard exaspéré que lui lança Ari, fit rire Peter. Il semblait lui dire « il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Il faut que j'essaie de parler ou pas ».

-Ok, on essaie encore une fois. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, on laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui.

Neal n'avait rien dit. Il laissait les deux frères retrouver leurs marques. Neal n'avait, que très rarement eu l'occasion de voir Peter si tendre et attentionné, à part avec Elisabeth.

Ari se concentra de longues secondes, essayant de calmer un peu sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, il prenait de profondes inspirations, aussi profondes que le lui permettaient ses blessures.

-C'est bien, Ari. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et fixa son frère.

-Froid…

-Tu as froid ?

Peter commençait à regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une couverture supplémentaire lorsque la main d'Ari saisit son bras. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Ari lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Ok, tu n'as pas froid…Qu'est-ce qui est froid, alors ?

-Moi…dedans…

Evidement, il allait être bien plus difficile de résoudre ce problème-là. Une couverture ne suffirait pas. Une nouvelle larme glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme. Peter ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'il était en train de vivre, pour la seconde fois. Comment répondre à ça ? Comment aider son frère à réaliser qu'il était encore en vie ? Comment réchauffer son cœur ?

Alors que Peter en était encore à se poser des dizaines de questions, Neal semblait, lui, avoir trouvé une réponse. Il détacha puis ôta ses chaussures avant de s'allonger délicatement dans le lit aux côtés d'Ari.

Après quelques grimaces de douleur, Ari sembla trouver une position confortable. Neal passa son bras gauche autour de la taille du jeune homme, son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête.

Peter n'avait pas bougé malgré l'envie de stopper Neal à chaque grimace de son frère. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison de le laisser faire quand il vit le sourire timide sur le visage d'Ari.

-Mieux…

-A votre service, Monsieur.

Ari essaya de répondre mais il fut stoppé par une quinte de toux. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre son souffle et pour que la douleur le laisse tranquille.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu…

Ari serra plus fort la main de Neal. Le jeune homme se redressa et vit la peur dans les yeux d'Ari. Il pouvait comprendre son appréhension face au sommeil. Ses rêves n'étaient probablement pas peuplés d'anges et de gentilles fées.

Si le lit avait été plus large, Peter se serait bien glissé à son tour à côté de son frère mais il devrait se contenter de la chaise.

-Neal et moi ne bougerons pas de là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Ari se tourna vers son frère.

-Promis ?

L'hésitation et l'angoisse dans la voix du jeune homme, serrèrent le cœur, pourtant endurci, de l'Agent du FBI. A ce moment, s'il avait pu avoir Patel sous la main, il ne se serait pas contenté de lui lire ses droits. Il se promit, à cet instant, de le faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Promis, « petit homme »…

Ari finit par fermer les yeux et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour plonger dans un sommeil agité. Neal succomba à son tour à la fatigue et Peter attrapa le magazine posé sur la table de chevet. Evidement, un magazine qui parlait d'art. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les expos et musées où ces deux-là allaient le traîner dans les prochains mois. A deux contre un, il ne pourrait plus avoir le dernier mot. Il pourrait cependant avoir sa revanche, Ari adorait le baseball et Neal serait bien obligé de les suivre voir quelques matchs.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Peter n'avait pas entendu Elisabeth entrer.

-Chérie…Je pensais juste au prochain match de baseball où je pourrais emmener Ari…

-J'aurais dû y penser.

La jeune femme regardait tendrement les deux hommes endormis.

-Comment va Ari ?

-Il a réussi à nous dire quelques mots.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Le sourire de Peter s'effaça quand il pensa à l'angoisse de son frère. Elisabeth s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-Il a dit qu'il avait froid…à l'intérieur…

-Mon Dieu…J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que Neal a trouvé une solution pour le réchauffer…

-Ils se sont bien trouvé tous les deux…

Le sourire malicieux d'Elisabeth inquiétait Peter.

-Je pense que les prochains mois risquent d'être amusants…

-Je ne suis pas certain de trouver ça très drôle.

-Mon pauvre chéri, je te promets de te soutenir quand ils seront vilains avec toi. Maintenant, tu as deux petits frères dont il va falloir t'occuper.

-Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai déjà des maux d'estomac rien qu'en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver…

-Je te connais bien, Peter et ce sourire sur ton visage ne trompe pas. Tu es heureux de les voir aussi proches…

Peter prit la main de sa femme et y déposa un léger baiser.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher. Le bonheur de retrouver Ari a été une expérience indescriptible. Au début, j'ai eu un peu peur quand j'ai vu Neal et lui se rapprocher. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas confiance en Neal et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Ari.

-Et maintenant ?

-C'est plutôt le contraire. Les voir ensemble et voir la manière dont Ari le regarde…ça non plus, ça ne trompe pas. Regarde-les…Ari n'a probablement pas dormi aussi paisiblement depuis des semaines.

Elisabeth caressa doucement la joue de son mari.

-Quand on a cru qu'il était mort…j'ai…

Peter baissa la tête essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions que ravivait ce douloureux souvenir.

-J'ai cru…El, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu surmonter ça. Le perdre une deuxième fois, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

La jeune femme avait beau ne pas aimer les mots de son mari, elle était conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer la stricte vérité.

-Quand Neal a commencé à lui parler, j'ai cru qu'il avait perdu la raison. J'ai failli le faire sortir de force. J'étais prêt à le frapper pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

-Je crois que j'aurais frapper plus fort.

La voix de Neal lui fit lever la tête. Ni lui, ni Elisabeth ne s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme était réveillé et les écoutait attentivement.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Mais j'avais l'impression que tu lui faisais mal. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je crois que j'étais un peu perdu à ce moment.

-Je comprends, Peter. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais mais une chose est sûre, tu n'aurais pas réussi à me sortir de cette chambre.

Neal avait les yeux fixés sur Ari alors qu'il parlait. Elisabeth tenait toujours la main de Peter, elle pouvait sentir la pression rassurante de ses doigts. Elle laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues.

-Je devais le ramener, Peter…Je ne me suis même pas posé de questions…

-Que lui as-tu dis ?

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout.

Peter savait quand Neal mentait mais cette fois, il n'insista pas. Il pouvait accepter que le jeune homme veuille garder pour lui les mots qui avaient ramenés Ari à la vie.

Ari ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Neal n'avait pas bougé et, comme promis, Peter était toujours sur sa chaise. Elisabeth était repartie travailler.

-Bien dormi ?

Ari hocha la tête en réponse à la question de Neal et son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

-Je suis là, Ari.

Peter se leva, s'approcha du lit et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

-La réponse est si difficile à trouver ?

-Je sais…pas…vraiment…

-Ça peut se comprendre.

Une grimace de douleur plissa le front d'Ari et Peter le sentit serrer sa main. Neal comprit qu'Ari avait besoin d'un peu d'espace et essaya de s'extraire délicatement du lit. Ari semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

-Peter, tu devrais peut-être aller chercher le docteur Lévine.

L'agent du FBI n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Il sortit de la chambre à la recherche du médecin.

-Ari, où as-tu mal ?

-Quand…je respire…brûle…

Neal ne savait pas quoi faire et il commença à se demander si Peter était parti chercher un médecin dans un autre hôpital. Il avait bien conscience que son ami n'avait quitté la pièce que quelques secondes auparavant. Mais dans ce genre de situation, les secondes devenaient des heures.

Il se pencha, posa son front contre celui d'Ari.

-Je suis là, mon amour. Ça va aller. Peter est allé chercher le docteur…

Ari ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur la voix de Neal. Cette voix qui l'avait sorti de l'obscurité. Cette voix qui l'avait ramené alors qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner.

Les deux hommes ne se rendirent compte de la présence de Peter et du médecin que lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal. Le jeune homme se redressa, surpris de voir qu'Ari s'était rendormi.

-M. Caffrey, je vais finir par vous embaucher à plein temps. Nous avons bien besoin d'un faiseur de miracles dans cet hôpital.

-Désolé, Docteur, mais ça ne marche que pour une seule personne.

-Je pense que je peux remballer mes médicaments pour le moment. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-J'avais l'impression que Peter était parti depuis une éternité. Ari avait du mal à respirer. J'ai juste essayé de le rassurer.

Le médecin sourit et entraîna Peter dans le couloir.

-J'ai contacté les médecins qui l'ont soigné il y a 10 ans. Ils m'ont confirmé ce que je soupçonnais. Il lui a fallu des mois avant de réussir à entrer en communication avec eux. Il répondait aux sollicitations mais il ne parvenait pas à parler ou à exprimer ses souhaits ou désirs.

-Des mois ?

-On connaît certains patients restés « muets » pendant des années suite à un traumatisme violent.

-Ari nous a parlé. Il a du mal à s'exprimer mais il a dit quelques mots.

Le rire du médecin surprit Peter.

-Après avoir vu ce que Neal est capable de faire, je ne doute pas qu'il réussisse à le faire parler et retrouver toutes ses capacités rapidement. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça mais les médecins ne peuvent pas tout. Dans le cas de votre frère, nous n'avons fait qu'arrêter une hémorragie et recoudre des plaies. Mais nous ne pouvons nous attribuer le mérite de son spectaculaire rétablissement.

Le Docteur Lévine repartit d'un éclat de rire devant le regard interrogateur de Peter.

-Vous allez dire que je suis un incorrigible romantique mais je suis persuadé que c'est l'amour qui a sauvé votre frère…l'amour de sa famille et surtout celui que lui porte ce jeune homme…

Peter resta quelques secondes à méditer sur ce que venait de lui dire le médecin. Il y a seulement quelques jours, il avait été prêt à tout faire pour éloigner Neal de son frère. Et aujourd'hui, il lui devait probablement de pouvoir encore serrer son frère dans ses bras.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Il fallut encore deux semaines pour qu'Ari soit suffisamment rétabli pour envisager la sortie de l'hôpital. Le médecin n'avait pas encore évoqué cette possibilité avec son patient.

Ari avait encore des difficultés pour s'exprimer et une toux persistante le gênait et rendait nécessaire l'utilisation d'oxygène. Le Docteur Lévine avait donné rendez-vous à Peter, Neal et le reste de la famille dans son bureau afin de planifier avec eux le retour à la maison d'Ari.

Le médecin était conscient des particularités de cette famille mais il avait appris à les connaître, au cours des dernières semaines et il était certain qu'Ari serait bien entouré. Cette réunion matinale avait pour but de clarifier les besoins d'Ari, les attitudes à avoir en cas de problème.

-Messieurs, Mesdames…Merci d'être venus aussi tôt. J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer pour parler de la sortie de l'hôpital d'Ari. Avez-vous déjà pris des dispositions ?

Charles prit la parole en premier.

-Nous en avons parlé entre nous mais il nous paraît important de demander à Ari ce qu'il veut faire avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. Il est important de respecter ses choix.

Neal s'était placé en retrait.

-Et vous, Neal ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je respecterai ce qu'Ari choisira de faire. Mais…

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter. Peter lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je pense qu'Ari a besoin de se retrouver dans un environnement qu'il connaît et où il se sente bien…Comme la maison où il a passé une partie de son enfance…

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sentaient une certaine appréhension dans la voix de jeune homme. Charles fut le premier à comprendre ce qui tracassait Neal.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Neal. Et si Ari est d'accord, nous serons ravi de l'accueillir le temps de sa convalescence.

Neal hocha la tête.

-Alors vous devriez aller lui dire sans attendre, je pense qu'il commence à en avoir assez de cet hôpital…sans vouloir vous offenser, Docteur…

-Je suis toujours ravi quand mes patients retrouvent assez d'énergie pour avoir envie de s'enfuir d'ici.

Charles se leva et s'approcha de Neal.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Neal. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ari rentre à la maison.

-En effet, Charles, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

Neal tenta de sourire mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un rictus plus proche de la grimace que du sourire. Charles avait bine compris ce qui gênait Neal. Après avoir passé les deux dernières semaines avec Ari, il avait peur qu'on lui demande de prendre ses distances.

Charles était étonné que le jeune homme n'ose pas s'exprimer à ce sujet. Neal n'avait jamais vraiment été timide mais, aujourd'hui, il ressemblait à un petit garçon réservé.

-Si nous allions rendre visite à mon patient pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ari était plongé dans la lecture d'un volumineux livre. Neal s'était peu à peu habitué à le voir porter des lunettes. Il en avait surtout besoin pour lire mais les événements des dernières semaines avaient beaucoup fatigué sa vue. Neal s'écarta pour laisser rentrer le reste de la tribu et profita de la vue quelques instants. Il ne se laissait pas de regarder Ari. Son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait passé des heures à le regarder dormir, une main sur sa poitrine juste pour suivre les mouvements de sa respiration.

-Bonjour, Ari. Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Plutôt…bien.

Le discours était toujours haché et certains jours, avec la fatigue, il lui était pratiquement impossible d'aligner deux mots.

-Parfait. Que diriez-vous de quitter cet hôpital ? Vous allez briser quelques cœurs en partant mais je suis sûr que vos infirmières s'en remettront.

Ari prit son temps pour répondre. Il ne s'attendait, visiblement pas à une telle proposition.

-Avec plaisir…

Dans l'instant qui suivit, son front se plissa. Neal reconnut cette grimace. Il s'avança vers le lit et prit la main d'Ari.

-Bonjour toi…

Charles avait été témoin du lien qui unissait les deux hommes et, une fois de plus, le sourire qu'Ari offrit à Neal, était sans ambiguïté.

-Bonjour.

Neal passa un doigt sur le front d'Ari comme pour effacer l'inquiétude qu'il y lisait. Ari regarda les personnes autour de lui.

-Où…?

Charles s'avança à son tour.

-C'est à toi te choisir, mon garçon. Helen et moi serions très heureux de t'accueillir à la maison…

-Je…veux pas…

Ce fut au tour de Charles de froncer les sourcils.

-On fera comme tu veux, Ari. Aucun problème…

-Non…

Ari serra plus fort la main de Neal. La frustration était visible dans ses gestes.

-Prends ton temps, Ari.

-Je ne … veux pas…vous poser…de problème…

-Tu es mon fils. Jamais tu ne seras un problème pour moi.

-Merci…

Tout le monde semblait soulagé par la décision du jeune homme. Le Docteur Lévine sortit, suivi de Charles, Helen et Peter pour préparer les papiers de sortie.

Neal et Ari se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la pièce.

-Alors, prêt à quitter cette charmante chambre ?

-Je…crois.

Neal commença à placer les vêtements d'Ari dans le sac qui était posé au pied du lit. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Ari voie son inquiétude. Il pourrait lui rendre visite de temps en temps et, quand Ari serait parfaitement remis, ils pourraient envisager la suite…

Mais il avait beau se raisonner, il ne pouvait faire passer le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac. Il lui était difficile de quitter Ari ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

-Qu'est-ce…qui ne va…pas ?

-Tout va bien…Je suis heureux que tu puisses quitter l'hôpital. Charles et Helen vont bien s'occuper de toi et dans quelques semaines tu seras sur pieds…J'ai déjà goûté à la cuisine d'Helen…Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de s'échapper d'ici.

-Toi… ?

-Quoi…moi ?

Ari se leva. Il lui était encore difficile de rester debout trop longtemps et Neal grimaça en le voyant s'avancer vers lui pieds nus.

-Tu devrais te chausser. Il ne faudrait que tu tombes malade…

Ari posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Neal.

-Tu viendras…me voir ?

-Quelle question…Bien sûr. Tu ne penses quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Le ton se voulait léger mais Neal avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir, à nouveau 10 ans et de regarder son père quitter la maison. Il ressentait encore aujourd'hui, cette peur irrationnelle de ne jamais le revoir.

Ari était toujours dans les bras de Neal lorsque Charles et Peter revinrent dans la chambre.

-Tout est arrangé…On part quand tu es prêt.

Ari s'écarta légèrement de Neal mais il prit sa main, incapable de rompre complètement le contact.

-Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux.

Neal et Ari échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas le sens de la remarque de Charles.

-On doit prendre ça comme un compliment, Charles ?

-Pas vraiment dans ce cas-là…Neal, tu penses que je suis un vieil idiot ?

-Absolument pas, Charles. Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille.

-Alors, arrête de faire semblant de te réjouir qu'Ari vienne chez nous.

-Vous vous trompez, Charles. Je pense vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour Ari.

Charles s'approcha des deux hommes. Peter souriait discrètement en voyant l'embarras de Neal. Charles avait une manière très personnelle de s'adresser aux membres de sa famille. Il fallait être habitué au second degré avec lui.

-J'en suis certain aussi. Autant que je suis convaincu qu'il ressent la même chose que toi en ce moment.

Charles se tourna vers son fils un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vas peut-être finir par me dire ce que tu souhaites vraiment, Ari ?

La question ne voulait pas agressive mais Charles se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en essayant de forcer Ari à parler. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

Neal passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida jusqu'au lit. Ari s'allongea, les yeux fermés.

-Ari, je suis désolé. Peter, va chercher le Docteur…

-Je vais…bien…papa.

-Tu es sûr ?

Ari hocha la tête et regarda son père.

-On rentre…à la …maison…

-Oui, mon fils, on rentre à la maison. Toi, moi et Neal…

Ari se redressa en entendant le nom de Neal.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Ari, je suis un peu vieux jeu, parfois, mais je sais quand mon fils est amoureux.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Neal et son frère rougir en même temps.

-Je veux que tu te sentes bien, Ari. Et je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à te sentir vraiment à l'aise si Neal n'est pas avec toi. Je me trompe ?

-Non…

-Très bien, alors c'est réglé… Neal ?

Le jeune homme était encore surpris par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il était conscient que Charles et Helen avaient remarqué qu'Ari et lui étaient plus que des amis et il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas tenter de l'éloigner. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils l'invitent sous leur toit.

-Est-ce que tu peux aider Ari à se préparer, le temps que j'aille chercher la voiture ?

-Bien sûr, Charles.

Peter suivit son père. Il souriait encore quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de son père. Ils prirent place dans la voiture et Charles démarra.

-Papa, il va falloir que tu y ailles doucement avec Ari.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu me connais, Peter, j'ai parfois un humour un peu particulier.

-Oui et je suis sûr que, d'ici quelques semaines, Ari arrivera à rire avec toi. Mais il est encore trop fragile.

-Je te promets de faire attention.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, Neal et Ari les attendaient déjà. Neal aida son ami à s'asseoir à l'arrière.

-Vous avez fait vite.

Neal s'installa à côté d'Ari et jeta un œil inquiet en direction du jeune homme.

-Un peu trop vite, je crois.

-On va rentrer et tu pourras t'installer confortablement dans le lit douillet qu'Helen est en train de préparer.

Ari réussit à sourire malgré la fatigue et la douleur. Charles conduit prudemment, évitant les secousses ou manœuvres trop brusques. Une demi-heure plus tard, il garait sa voiture devant la maison. Charles et Peter se retournèrent. Ari s'était endormi, la tête sr l'épaule de Neal.

Peter sourit en voyant le visage apaisé de son frère.

-Il va falloir le réveiller.

Neal hocha la tête et secoua doucement le jeune homme endormi.

-Ari, on est arrivé.

Les deux hommes sortirent lentement de la voiture. Ari eut besoin de l'aide de Neal et de Peter pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre. A peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il était, à nouveau, endormi. Neal suivit Peter et son père jusqu'à la cuisine où Helen leur servit un café.

-Merci, Charles de me permettre de rester avec Ari.

-Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour mon fils…et pour toi. Je doute que tu puisses te reposer ou avoir l'esprit tranquille si tu ne l'as pas sous les yeux.

-En effet, j'ai un peu de mal à m'éloigner de lui.

Neal avait les yeux fixés sur le liquide ambré que contenait sa tasse. Peter, quant à lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur le visage de son partenaire.

-Neal, tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger un moment.

Neal allait répondre lorsque le téléphone de Peter sonna. L'agent du FBI répondit et tout le monde autour de la table se tut le temps que Peter finisse sa discussion avec Diana. En voyant la mine renfrognée de son ami, Neal comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Que se passe-t-il, Peter ?

-Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter pour le moment.

-S'il te plaît, Peter. Je suis toujours ton partenaire, je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Sauf que, cette fois, tu es aussi témoin et victime.

-Peter…

Neal n'eut pas besoin d'insister. Peter savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher les derniers développements de l'enquête.

-Anton va sans doute finir ses jours derrière les barreaux pour l'agression contre Ari. Abruti, comme il est, il s'est vanté d'avoir déjà essayé de tuer Ari il y a dix ans mais il refuse de balancer son frère.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Andreï s'est payé les services d'un excellent avocat. Sans le témoignage d'Ari, il risque d'être remis en liberté le temps qu'on finisse de monter le dossier.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il quittera le pays si on le libère.

-Je sais, Neal mais je sais aussi qu'Ari n'est pas en état de témoigner…

Les trois hommes se retournèrent en entendant un bruit à l'entrée de la cuisine. Neal se leva précipitamment.

-Ari. Tu pars faire une promenade ?

-Non…je…Un café…

-Helen vient juste d'en préparer.

Neal accompagna Ari jusqu'à la chaise à côté de Peter. L'agent du FBI ne savait pas exactement ce que son frère avait entendu de leur conversation mais il espérait pouvoir passer sous silence sa discussion avec Diana.

Après avoir avalé deux gorgées de café, Ari leva les yeux vers son frère.

-Les nouvelles…sont…bonnes ?

Peter fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui exaspéra visiblement Ari.

-Peter…

-Diana vient d'appeler. L'enquête avance…

Il détestait mentir mais il ne voulait pas qu'Ari ait à témoigner. Comme il l'avait dit à Neal, il ne pensait pas qu'Ari soit en état de supporter une confrontation avec Patel.

La main d'Ari sur son bras le tira de ses rêveries.

-Peter…J'ai…besoin…savoir.

Rien qu'à sa manière de parler, Neal savait que la tension de son ami était montée d'un cran. Il savait aussi que lui cacher la vérité ne l'aiderait pas à se calmer. Peter allait lui en vouloir mais il devait être honnête avec Ari.

-Ari, les éléments à charge contre Andreï ne sont pas suffisants…

-Les photos ?

Ce fut Peter qui prit la parole après avoir lancé un regard noir vers Neal.

-On ne peut pas prouvé qu'elles viennent bien de l'ordinateur de Patel.

-Je peux…le dire…moi…

-Ari, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre sur pieds…

Le jeune homme se leva et disparu dans la chambre. En revenant, il tenait un dossier à la main. Il le jeta sans ménagement devant Peter. Les photos que Diana avait imprimées s'étalèrent sur la table. Le message était clair.

-Tu penses…à eux…Peter ?

Peter se leva.

-Je pense à toi, Ari. Patel va être relâché mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on abandonne l'affaire. On va continuer les recherches et accumuler des preuves pour qu'il puisse être condamné.

-Il…s'enfuir.

Ari avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer. Il essayait de garder le contrôle de sa respiration, en vain. Neal se dirigea vers le sac qu'ils avaient ramené de l'hôpital et en sortit une bouteille d'oxygène. Alors que Peter se tenait toujours devant Ari, Neal entreprit d'installer la canule dans son nez.

-Ari, s'il te plaît, assis-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. La pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui. Peter fut rassuré de voir Neal prendre les choses en main et la respiration de son frère ralentir un peu.

-Même s'il s'enfuit, on finira par le rattraper. C'est une affaire grave, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

-Je peux…témoin…

-Ari, ils vont vouloir que tu leur racontes tout ce qui s'est passé. Andreï sera là.

Ari ferma les yeux. Neal pouvait voir qu'il était au bord de la panique.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Ari. Je ne veux pas que ce type puisse te faire encore souffrir.

Peter passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère qui était secoué de sanglots. Charles ne pouvait rester silencieux plus longtemps.

-Peter a raison, Ari. Il faut que tu penses à toi et à ta santé. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour mettre fin aux agissements de ces sales types.

Ari finit par se calmer suffisamment pour parler.

-Peter, téléphone…Diana…je…témoigner…

Les mots étaient hésitants mais la détermination sans faille du jeune homme à ses côtés impressionna Peter.

-S'il te plaît…

-Ari, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais on fera comme tu veux. Je vais téléphoner à Diana qu'elle arrange un rendez-vous avec le juge. Mais pas avant une semaine. Il faut que tu te reposes d'abord.

Ari secoua la tête. Cette fois Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait signifier.

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant…Peter…

Cette fois, Neal intervint.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Ari. Tu peux à peine parler de l'affaire avec Peter. Que va-t-il se passer quand tu vas te trouver en face d'Andreï ?

La question sembla le faire réfléchir quelques secondes. Mais l'hésitation fut de courte durée. Il pointa un doigt vers les photos.

-Je dois…faire…pour eux…

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce comprirent que la discussion était close et qu'Ari ne changerait pas d'avis, peu importe ce que ça allait lui coûter. Peter prit son téléphone et appela Diana. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour convaincre la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, le silence s'était installé. Neal tentait de soutenir Ari qui avait, visiblement du mal, à rester assis sur la chaise. Charles jeta un regard inquiet à son fils aîné.

-Diana va s'occuper de tout organiser. Elle me rappelle dès que le juge a fixé une date.

Ari se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

-Ari, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on annule tout. Tu m'entends…Un mot et on oublie tout ça…

Peter regretta ces mots quand il vit les yeux larmoyants que son frère levait vers lui.

-J'aimerais…oublier…mais…impossible…Il est là…

-J'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer, Ari.

Peter prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il sentit son corps s'affaisser et eut le reflexe de glisser un bras à l'arrière de ses jambes.

Avec l'aide de Neal, il transporta son frère, inconscient jusqu'à son lit où il le déposa doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Diana rappela pour indiquer à Peter que le rendez-vous était fixé dans deux jours en début de matinée.

Peter la remercia, raccrocha son téléphone et soupira en regardant son frère et Neal enlacés, paisiblement endormis.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22.

Le lendemain matin, Peter se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos. C'est ce qu'on récoltait quand on passait la nuit sur une chaise. Il s'était endormi rapidement après le coup de fil de Diana.

En ouvrant les yeux, il fut ravi de voir que son frère n'avait pas bougé, toujours calé tout contre Neal. Il ne put retenir un grognement quand il essaya de se lever.

-Trop vieux?

-Quel humour…! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est plus de mon âge de dormir sur une chaise.

-Tu devrais … te faire… moins de souci.

-Comment je pourrais arrêter de me faire du souci ?

-Peter…

Neal se réveilla immédiatement en attendant la voix d'Ari.

-Tout va bien, Ari ?

-C'est de ma faute, Neal. Ari pense que je m'inquiète trop.

Peter s'était levé et commençait à marcher de long en large dans la petite chambre. Neal se leva à son tour et le stoppa d'un geste.

-Peter, je comprends ton inquiétude. Je suis aussi terriblement inquiet mais, là, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses.

Neal baissa la voix afin qu'Ari ne les entende pas.

-Ari a besoin de notre soutien pas de notre inquiétude. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Diana ?

-Oui, on a deux jours de répit.

-Ok. Il faut le lui dire et, Peter, s'il te plaît, à partir de maintenant, on est avec lui. Pas question de lui demander de revenir en arrière.

-Neal, Il est tellement fragile. Quand il va se retrouver confronter à cet homme…

-On sera là pour le soutenir…Et tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de ce salaud s'il le faut…

Peter fut surpris par l'agressivité de Neal. Il lut dans ses yeux que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Toujours calé contre ses oreillers, Ari observait attentivement les deux hommes. Il savait bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il se sentait très affaibli et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de tout raconter au juge, surtout si Andreï était présent.

Peter revint vers lui et s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant.

-Diana a appelé le juge. On a rendez-vous après-demain matin.

-D'accord…

Ari accusa le coup. Il s'était préparé à cette annonce mais maintenant que c'était une réalité, il commençait à sentir l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge.

-Peter… ? Tu…

La voix d'Ari dérailla sous l'effet de l'émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander, Ari ? Prends ton temps. Respire doucement.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Tu…resteras…avec moi…

Peter le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-Bien sûr que je resterai avec toi. Je ne te lâcherais pas, pas une seconde.

-Alors…tout ira…bien.

-Oui, Ari. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Tu leur racontes ce qui s'est passé, tu réponds à deux ou trois questions du juge et on l'envoie derrière les barreaux pour des années.

Neal écoutait attentivement les deux frères. Il doutait que les choses soient aussi simples que voulait bien le présenter Peter mais il fallait, avant tout, rassurer Ari.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse et la veille de la confrontation, Neal et Ari allèrent se coucher tôt. Peter était retourné chez lui, à la demande de son frère, qui s'inquiétait du bien être d'Elisabeth.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mon estomac…fait des…nœuds.

-Un petit massage pour te détendre ?

La réponse d'Ari fut un radieux sourire. Les deux hommes étaient toujours très proches et, même si leur relation n'était pas encore passée au stade suivant, ils aimaient se retrouver seuls et partager des moments simples en toute intimité.

Neal massait délicatement les épaules d'Ari mais son esprit était déjà au lendemain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Ari étouffer un petit grognement de douleur qu'il réalisa qu'il avait un peu trop appuyé son geste.

-Désolé, Ari. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Pas…grave…Je…comprends…

Neal déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue du jeune homme, puis un deuxième. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ari n'était certainement pas prêt à envisager une relation plus intime mais Neal ne pouvait nier ni cacher son désir. Ari semblait lire dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et embrassa Neal. Le baiser devint plus passionné à mesure que les deux hommes se laissaient aller à exprimer leurs sentiments.

Neal fut le premier à rompre le contact.

-Quelque…chose…ne va…pas ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien…Mieux que bien, même.

-Alors…pourquoi ?

-Ari, j'ai très envie de prolonger ce baiser. Mais une dure journée t'attend demain et il vaudrait mieux dormir un peu.

-Menteur…

Ari avait toujours du mal à parler. Il avait pris l'habitude de répondre par un ou deux mots afin de faciliter la communication et, il fallait avouer que, la plupart du temps, il trouvait le mot juste pour exprimer sa pensée.

-Tu me traites de menteur ? Je rêve…

Neal aida Ari à se caler contre les oreillers. Il se plaça ensuite à cheval sur ses jambes face à lui et l'embrassa longuement. Leurs corps s'épousaient à merveille, Neal s'en était déjà fait la remarque. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il lui semblait naturel d'être là, dans ce lit, avec le frère de son partenaire.

Il était en train d'embrasser le frère de l'homme qui l'avait arrêté et jeté en prison, dans la maison de ses parents. Il caressait le corps d'un homme qui allait être confronté le lendemain à son bourreau, un homme qui allait devoir affronter ses pires cauchemars.

Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour s'éloigner d'Ari.

Le jeune homme semblait lui aussi regretter cet interruption. Le regard bleu qui se fixa sur lui, en disait long sur le désir qu'éprouvait Ari à cet instant.

-Alors, je suis toujours un menteur ?

-Humm…

-Tu disais…?

-Pourquoi…tu …veux pas… ?

-Je ne veux pas quoi ?

Neal comprenait parfaitement la question d'Ari et cherchait seulement à gagner du temps pour trouver une réponse. La diversion n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Ari posa une main sur la joue de Neal, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Neal…

-Ari, j'en ai très envie mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge tout à l'heure. La journée de demain va être très dure pour toi. Je ne veux pas ajouter un autre traumatisme.

-Neal…je veux…être avec…toi…vraiment…J'ai…envie…

Neal déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Ari.

-Moi aussi. Mais nous avons tout notre temps….Et ce n'est pas un mensonge…Juste une promesse.

-Une promesse…

-Oui. Quand cette histoire sera finie, quand on pourra enfin se retrouver rien que nous deux…dans notre chez nous…

Ari semblait étonné et resta muet un long moment. Neal ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter son silence. Est-il allé trop loin ? Avait-il mal lu les signaux qu'Ari semblait lui envoyer ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien…

-Là c'est toi qui mens. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ?

-Tu as dit…nous…

-Oui…C'est en général le pronom personnel qu'on utilise quand on parle de deux personnes et que l'on est soit même impliqué…

Neal avait essayé de faire de l'humour mais, comme souvent avec Ari, ses bons mots tombaient à plat.

-Ari, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Il y a une minute, tu me disais que tu voulais qu'on aille plus loin et maintenant tu semble dérangé quand je parle de « nous ».

-Je…Enfin, tu…

-De plus en plus clair…

Neal s'était levé. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'Ari mais il avait peur de laisser parler sa colère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans l'hésitation d'Ari un rejet. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour digérer les événements traumatisants qui avaient bouleversés sa vie ces dernières semaines. Mais sa réaction le blessait.

-Neal, Je suis…désolé…Ecoute…moi.

-D'accord.

-Viens…

Neal revint s'asseoir près d'Ari qui lui prit la main. Neal eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand il le vit faire des efforts désespérés pour contrôler sa respiration. Depuis deux jours, Ari passait son temps à faire des exercices de relaxation pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur son débit de paroles. Il faut avouer que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas vraiment été couronnés de succès mais le jeune homme ne baissait pas les bras. Neal était conscient que ces efforts constants lui demandaient une énergie folle. L'état de fatigue dans lequel il finissait ses journées en était la preuve.

-J'aime t'entendre dire…nous…mais je ne…pensais pas…que tu veuilles…

Ari s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Neal dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas le questionner. Il devait le laisser finir et écouter jusqu'au bout ses arguments.

-Je n'avais pas…imaginé…que tu voudrais…encore me…voir…après…

-Je ne comprends pas, Ari. Tu pensais qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, j'allais te laisser repartir…Pour qui tu me prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête exactement ?

Neal ne laissa pas le temps à Ari de répondre. Il était blessé et en colère.

-Tu penses peut-être que je suis là parce que j'ai pitié de toi…Non, j'y suis, tu penses que je cherche à me faire bien voir par Peter… ?

Neal continuait son monologue sans se rendre compte de la détresse d'Ari. Même si Neal lui avait laissé le temps de parler, il en aurait été incapable. Il se rendait compte que ses paroles avaient blessé Neal. Il essaya d'arrêter son ami en posant une main sur son bras mais pour la première fois, Neal le repoussa.

Le geste n'était pas violent mais la douleur qu'il provoqua était bien réelle. Ari serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Neal continuait à parler mais les mots ne parvenaient plus aux oreilles d'Ari. Tout devint flou dans son esprit, sa vue se troubla et ce n'est que quand il entendit la voix de son père qu'il revint à la réalité.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Charles penché au-dessus de lui. Neal avait quitté la pièce.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs…Je te laissais encore une minute pour ouvrir les yeux avant d'appeler une ambulance.

-Neal… ?

-Il est sorti prendre un peu l'air. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Ari essaya de se lever mais la main de son père le maintint allongé.

-Tu n'iras nul part dans cet état là. Quand Neal nous a appelé, tu étais à peine conscient, tu tremblais de partout. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Il y a…longtemps…Papa…je dois…parler …Neal…

-Je pense que vous avez déjà assez parlé pour ce soir. Je ne me permettrais pas de juger votre relation mais je ne laisserais pas ce jeune homme te faire du mal.

-Tu ne …comprends pas…ma…faute.

Ari essaya à nouveau de se lever ne laissant pas le choix à son père. Cette fois Charles fut contraint de l'aider. Une fois debout, le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors que la pièce vacillait autour de lui.

-Tu devrais rester couché, Ari. S'il te plaît, essaie d'être raisonnable. Neal va revenir et vous pourrez parler.

-Il…parti…

-Non, il est juste allé marcher un peu. Il avait besoin de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Il faut…

Ari ne fit que deux pas avant de tomber à genoux. Charles était en train de l'aider à se relever quand Neal entra dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers les deux hommes.

-Ari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il avait un besoin urgent de te parler. Il semble croire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

Neal n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise face à l'intervention de Charles.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai un peu disjoncté.

Neal se tourna vers Charles.

-Votre fils semble penser que je ne suis pas honnête avec lui, que mes sentiments ne sont pas réels.

-Je…n'ai…pas dit…ça.

-C'est ce que j'ai compris, Ari.

Charles et Neal aidèrent Ari à s'allonger. Neal se recula laissant le père et le fils en tête à tête.

-Mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce que Neal t'as dit mais j'ai vu comment il a agit ces dernières semaines. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fait pas semblant. Je pense le connaître suffisamment pour dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Je…sais…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait peur au point d'essayer de le repousser? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu as voulu faire ?

Neal commençait à comprendre où Charles voulait en venir. Il aurait dû y penser. Le vieil homme était bien plus fin psychologue que lui.

-Je…sais pas.

-Je crois que tu sais très bien, au contraire. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la confrontation de demain ?

Ari baissa les yeux et commença à gratter l'intérieur de sa main droite à l'endroit où une large cicatrice rappelait sa première agression. Neal avait eu le temps de déchiffrer les multiples reflexes ou mouvement de défense du jeune homme. En se concentrant sur ce geste mécanique, il essayait d'éviter le regard et les questions de son entourage. Très souvent, cela fonctionnait mais pas ce soir. Neal contourna le lit, s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main le forçant à quitter son refuge.

-Ari, s'il te plaît…Ne me repousse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. D'être avec toi.

-Dangereux…

-Quoi ?

-Anda…il…pourrait te faire…du mal.

-C'est pour ça que tu as changé d'attitude quand j'ai parlé de ce qu'on pourrait faire à l'avenir ? Ce sale type ne pourra plus nous atteindre quand il sera derrière les barreaux.

-Si…

-Ari, il ira en prison. Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance à Peter et à moi. On ne le laissera pas gâcher ta vie une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de croire les mots de Neal mais il avait encore du mal à envisager l'avenir avec un regard positif.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Charles avait quitté la pièce. Le vieil homme avait d'abord jeté un regard plein de reproches à Neal avant de lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

-Papa… ?

-Il est retourné se coucher après s'être assuré que je n'allais pas faire une nouvelle bêtise. Je suis désolé, Ari. J'ai mal interprété ton hésitation. Cette situation est nouvelle pour moi. Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que je m'engage autant dans une relation et, pour tout dire, j'ai une sacrée trouille…

-Moi…aussi…

-On est bien parti tous les deux. Aussi maladroit et aussi paumé l'un que l'autre.

Neal prit Ari dans ses bras. Les deux hommes allongés côte à côté ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir. Malgré l'appréhension, la fatigue eut raison d'eux.

Au petit jour, Ari fut le premier à se réveiller. En essayant de rester le plus discret possible, il observa un instant, Neal encore endormi. Après la discussion mouvementée de la veille, Ari était heureux d'avoir pu clarifier les choses entre eux.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Bien.

Neal se dégagea, à regret, de l'étreinte d'Ari pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Ari se retourna et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Neal revint et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'avais oublié de te dire correctement bonjour.

-J'allais…justement…porter…réclamation…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Helen et Charles à la cuisine. Ils étaient déjà attablés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Helen les accueillit avec un grand sourire et une tasse de café.

-Installez-vous, les garçons. Vous allez avoir besoin de reprendre des forces pour la journée.

Neal se jeta sur les croissants et servit un jus d'orange qu'il tendit à Ari. Le jeune homme en avala une gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur la table. Neal dut lui donner un croissant pour que le jeune homme daigne manger. Après deux bouchées, il reposa le reste sur la table.

-Ari, il faut que tu manges un peu plus.

-Je peux…pas…

-Je comprends mais tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ari avala quelques bouchées supplémentaires mais Neal n'insista pas lorsqu'il lui tendit la moitié restante.

-Gourmand…

-J'adore les croissants.

Toute la famille se mit à rire en entendant Neal énoncer ce qu'ils avaient tous déjà remarqué. Ce bref moment de détente avait permis à chacun d'éloigner un peu ses pensées de la confrontation à venir mais très vite la tension gagna, à nouveau du terrain.

Peter arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour, tout le monde.

-Peter.

L'agent du FBI se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-Très bien. On a encore un peu de temps. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Il y aura le juge et le responsable de l'enquête. Andreï sera présent accompagné de son avocat.

-Ok.

Ari ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était conscient que Patel serait présent et il savait aussi que ça ne serait pas évident pour lui de parler devant son beau-père. Peter posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Merci, Peter.

-Je resterais avec toi tout le temps. Le juge a accepté que je reste avec toi.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture de Peter, Ari lança un regard à son père et lui adressa un sourire qu'il aurait voulu plus convaincant.

-Ce soir tout sera fini, Ari. Durant l'entretien, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et je te sors de là.

Le trajet se déroula en silence et ce n'est que, lorsque Peter gara la voiture devant le siège du FBI que Neal ouvrit la bouche. Ari était déjà descendu de la voiture.

-Peter, je sais que je ne peux pas venir avec vous mais promets-moi d'être attentif. Ari va certainement essayer de forcer les choses et aller au bout de ses forces.

-J'en suis conscient, Neal. Je garderais un œil sur lui et si je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, j'arrête tout. J'en ai déjà parlé au juge Franklin. Il sait qu'Ari est fragile et, pour tout dire, il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir Patel s'en tirer.

Neal fut rassuré par la détermination de Peter mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet d'Ari, son estomac se noua de nouveau. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme, passa les bras autour de sa taille et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La présence de Peter ne semblait pas perturber Neal. Après quelques secondes, Peter toussa bruyamment afin de rappeler sa présence aux deux jeunes gens.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, Ari. Le juge nous attend. Il aimerait te voir avant la confrontation.

Ari hocha la tête et les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment fédéral. Peter les guida dans les couloirs vers une salle ou les attendait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Bonjour, Peter…Neal.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ari.

-Enchanté, je suis le juge Franklin. Monsieur Patel et son avocat seront là dans quelques minutes, juste le temps pour moi de vous expliquer comment va se passer cet entretien. Je vais vous laisser exposer les faits. Est-ce que vous préférez tout raconter à votre rythme ou vous souhaitez que je vous pose des questions.

-Je ne…suis pas…certain de…pouvoir tout…raconter…

-Je comprends. Alors je vous laisse vous présenter et ensuite je vous poserez des questions.

Les trois hommes furent interrompus par un bruit dans le couloir. Peter sortit en entendant la voix de Neal. Il arriva à temps pour retenir le jeune homme.

-Neal, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il n'attend que ça.

-Agent Burke, vous devriez surveiller votre partenaire.

-Et vous devriez surveiller votre client, Maître.

Le juge Franklin interrompit cet échange.

-Messieurs, un peu de tenue. Vous n'êtes pas dans une cour d'école. Maître, Monsieur Patel veuillez entrer.

Peter relâcha son partenaire et pénétra à nouveau dans la salle d'audience. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il croisa le regard furieux de Neal.

-Neal, s'il te plaît, essaie de te calmer. Tu devrais rejoindre Diana et Jones et les aider dans leurs recherches.

-Peter…

-Je sais, Neal. Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui taper dessus mais n'aidera pas Ari…au contraire.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Lorsque Peter vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère, il sentit la tension parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Le juge prit la parole.

-Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour écouter un témoignage. Monsieur Patel, vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir, seul votre avocat pourra poser des questions au témoin sous mon contrôle.

Le juge Franklin fit un signe de tête en direction d'Ari lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde avant de commencer.

-Je m'appelle Ari Eliya. Je suis photographe et je réside à Tel Aviv.

L'avocat de Patel lui coupa presque immédiatement la parole.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Juge, mais ce n'est pas le nom que j'ai dans mes papiers.

Peter leva les yeux au plafond. Evidemment, il fallait bien compter sur cet imbécile pour souligner cette incohérence. Le Juge jeta un regard vers Ari qui hocha la tête signifiant qu'il souhaitait apporter lui-même les précisions.

-Il y a… 10 ans, j'ai été…victime d'une…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit à cause d'une subite quinte de toux qui lui coupa le souffle. Peter posa une main sur son bras.

-Monsieur le Juge, puis-je prendre la parole et expliquer la situation.

-Objection, Monsieur le Juge.

-Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal, Maître. Agent Burke, je vous autorise à nous expliquer la situation. Dites-nous en quelle qualité vous parlez ?

-Merci, Monsieur le Juge. Je suis l'Agent Peter Burke. Je suis le demi-frère d'Ari. Il y a 10 ans, Ari a été victime d'une agression qui l'a laissé dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines. A son réveil, il était complètement amnésique. Son nom, avant l'agression, était Arié Irvin Heghir. Heghir est le nom de sa mère. Il est né à Tel Aviv, le 25 décembre 1985.

Ari regardait attentivement son frère. Il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs mais entendre Peter exposait froidement les faits le surprenait un peu.

-Merci, Agent Burke. Pouvez-vous nous préciser ce que vous savez de l'agression dont votre frère a été victime ?

-Ari devait venir passer les fêtes de Noël avec notre famille. Nous attendions son arrivée lorsque nous avons reçu un appel de la police nous annonçant sa mort. On nous a expliqué que les secours étaient arrivés trop tard et qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures.

Peter s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers son frère.

-Mon père et moi nous sommes rendus sur place. Quand nous sommes arrivés Monsieur Patel nous a annoncé que son corps avait été mis en terre deux jours plus tôt. Nous n'avons donc pas pu l'identifier.

-Monsieur Heghir, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de cette agression ?

-J'ai retrouvé…mes souvenirs…grâce à…Peter.

Le Juge remarqua l'agitation de l'homme assis à sa droite. Patel discutait à voix basse avec son avocat. Ari s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur son agresseur.

-Andreï…et son frère…ont essayé de …m'éliminer…parce que j'ai…volé des…fichiers compromettants.

Le Juge présenta une clé USB, placée sous scellé.

-Est-ce cette clé USB que vous avez dérobé ?

-Oui…Il y a des…photos…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de s'exprimer correctement. Le Juge Franklin en était conscient mais la confrontation venait de débuter et il avait besoin de renseignements. Peter prit la parole.

-Mon équipe est en train d'effectuer des recherches sur ces photos. Nous espérons pouvoir retrouver certains des enfants présents sur ces photos.

-Monsieur Heghir, à quoi servaient ces photos ?

-C'était…un…catalogue…les…clients…

Il était impossible à Ari de continuer. Il sentait qu'il avait sous estimé l'énergie que lui demanderait un tel témoignage. Patel, face à lui, souriait malicieusement, conscient qu'il était en position de force et qu'il lui suffirait de se montrer un peu plus agressif pour que le jeune homme finisse de perdre ses moyens.

-Avez-vous besoin de faire une pause ?

-Je…vais…continuer. Les invités…choisissaient…les…enfants et…Patel…recevait… l'argent.

-Vous voulez dire que Monsieur Patel proposait à des clients les « services » de ces enfants en échange d'argent ?

Ari hocha la tête.

-D'accord, Monsieur Patel, qu'aves-vous à dire à ce sujet ?

Ce fut l'avocat qui prit la parole.

-Mon client nie ces accusations. Monsieur Heghir a attendu 10 ans avant de porter ces « preuves » à la connaissance des autorités…Comme par miracle, il retrouve la mémoire et accuse son beau-père des pires atrocités…C'est un peu facile.

Peter sentait monter la colère. Même s'il savait que c'était le but recherché par Patel et son avocat, il avait du mal à garder la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

-Monsieur Le Juge, Ari et moi, nous sommes croisés par hasard lors d'une exposition. C'est cette rencontre qui a provoqué un choc émotionnel qui a réveillé sa mémoire. Si ces accusations sont infondées, comment expliquer que Monsieur Patel ait enlevé Ari afin de lui faire dire où se trouvait la clé USB ?

-Mon client n'est pas responsable des actes irréfléchis de son frère…qui, par ailleurs a tout avoué.

-Nous avons un autre témoin, victime, lui aussi de l'enlèvement.

-Vous parlez de M. Neal Caffrey, un escroc qui devrait être en prison.

La voix de Patel était pleine de mépris et Ari eut du mal à supporter ce ton auquel il avait si souvent eu à faire.

-Neal …et moi …avons été enlevés par…cet homme…et son frère.

-Ari a dû être hospitalisé en urgence avec un poumon perforé.

-Anton a toujours eu du mal à contrôler son agressivité.

Ari commençait à se sentir mal, entendre Patel accuser Neal et minimiser sa participation lui était insupportable. Peter posa une main sur son épaule. Il sentait bien que l'entretien était en train de dégénérer et il fallait qu'il sorte son frère de cette pièce avant que Patel n'aggrave la situation.

-Ari, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je suis désolé de l'attitude d'Anton et je ne sais absolument rien au sujet de ces enfants…

-Comment…oses…tu dire…ça ?

Ari s'était levé et pointait un doigt accusateur vers Andreï. Sa main tremblait et Peter l'aida à se rasseoir.

-Doucement, Ari. Monsieur le Juge, je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons poursuivre notre enquête et nous démontrerons l'implication de Monsieur Patel dans cette affaire.

Ari semblait sous le choc et laissait son frère prendre le contrôle de la situation. Peter fit un signe au juge afin de lui parler en aparté.

-Agent Burke, vous savez très bien que le témoignage de votre frère est une part importante du dossier. Sans cet élément, Monsieur Patel est en droit de demander sa remise en liberté.

-J'en suis conscient mais je suppose que M. Patel aura interdiction de quitter le pays tant que l'enquête ne sera pas bouclée.

-Evidemment mais vous savez, aussi bien que moi, qu'il sera difficile de contrôler ses allers et venues.

-Je me charge de sa surveillance.

Le juge Franklin sourit discrètement à Peter. Il jeta un regard en direction d'Ari.

-Vous devriez ramener votre frère à la maison. Cette confrontation n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui donner un peu plus de temps. Je vais signifier à Monsieur Patel qu'il doit rester en ville et à notre disposition. Mettez vos agents sur l'enquête et, s'il vous plaît, amenez les preuves suffisantes pour boucler ce sale type sans que j'aie besoin d'utiliser le témoignage de votre frère.

Peter hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Ari qui s'était rassis, silencieux. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant son frère approcher.

-Ari, nous allons rentrer, maintenant.

-Mais…Pas fini…

-Tout ira bien, Ari. Monsieur le Juge va s'occuper de tout et nous allons continuer l'enquête.

-Mais…

Ari regardait Andreï fixement. Peter l'aida à se lever et le fit pivoter vers lui afin qu'Andreï ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

-Ari, tu n'as pas besoin de témoigner. On trouvera un autre moyen…

Patel s'avança vers Ari. Peter essaya de faire barrage mais le russe continua sans se soucier de lui.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Ari tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais il affronta le regard de son beau-père.

-Tu…finiras…en prison…

Ari réussit à sourire à son bourreau et ce fut sa grande victoire. Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille et le soutint jusqu'à la porte de la salle.

-Bravo, « petit homme ». Tu lui as bien cloué le bec.

-Mais…Je crois…que j'ai …

Ari ne put finir sa phrase. Ses jambes fléchirent et Peter eut juste le temps de l'accompagner jusqu'à une chaise placée dans le couloir.

-Repose-toi un moment. Ensuite on te ramène à la maison.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Peter et à Ari pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture où Neal les attendait.

-Neal, tu le raccompagnes et tu le mets au lit. Je retourne travailler avec Diana et Jones sur l'enquête.

Ari était assis côté passager, les yeux clos, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Rien de bon. On va avoir besoin de preuves.

-Je vois. On l'a encore fait souffrir pour rien.

-Non, pas pour rien. Il avait besoin de lui faire face et il s'en est très bien sorti.

Neal s'installa au volant, caressa la jambe d'Ari qui se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Peter m'a dit que tu t'étais débrouillé comme un chef.

-Oui…

Neal l'embrasse tendrement.

-Bravo, mon amour.

La partie n'était pas gagnée mais Ari semblait apaisé.

Une fois arrivés, Neal s'inquiéta de savoir comment il allait porter Ari à l'intérieur. Celui-ci s'était endormi sur le siège passager. Charles les attendait devant la maison. Neal sourit en comprenant que Peter lui avait certainement téléphoné pour le prévenir de leur retour prématuré.

Neal descendit, repoussant doucement la porte. Charles s'avança vers lui.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Peter n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Ils vont devoir le relâcher pour le moment mais je suis sûr que Peter trouvera les preuves suffisantes.

-Et Ari ?

-Il est très fatigué mais il a réussi à affronter le regard de son beau-père et c'est déjà pas mal. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour aider Ari à marcher jusqu'à son lit.

-Allons-y.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Neal ouvrit la porte côté passager et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ari.

-Ari, nous sommes arrivés.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et sourit à Neal. Charles et lui l'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture et le guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Les discussions devraient attendre, Ari s'endormit immédiatement. Charles referma doucement la porte de la chambre, laissant Neal et Ari seuls.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23.

Peter leur rendit visite en fin d'après-midi. Neal et Charles étaient dans le jardin en train de discuter autour d'un café. Ari dormait toujours.

-Bonsoir.

-Alors, tu as avancé dans l'enquête ?

Peter s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté de son père. Il avait, lui aussi, l'air épuisé.

-On a une piste pour l'une des photos. On a une adresse à Washington mais elle n'est plus valable. On devrait réussir à le retrouver. Il faudra ensuite le convaincre de témoigner. Ari dort toujours ?

-Oui. Je l'ai réveillé il y a une heure pour lui donner ses cachets. Il a à peine ouvert les yeux.

-C'est bien, il a besoin de repos.

-Oui. La confrontation a été difficile pour lui.

-Est-ce qu'il sait que Patel a été remis en liberté.

-Je ne le lui ai pas clairement dit mais il est suffisamment intelligent pour l'avoir compris tout seul.

-Il est sous surveillance.

-Deux agents l'ont à l'œil 24 heures sur 24. Il n'essaiera pas de s'enfuir.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça…

Peter leva les yeux vers Neal.

-Et tu penses à quoi exactement ?

-Je pense seulement à Ari. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Patel soit du genre à laisser tomber sans se battre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Patel approcher d'Ari. J'ai prévenu Elisabeth que j'allais rester avec mon frère jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée.

Neal sourit à son partenaire. Il savait que Peter ne laisserait pas la sécurité de son frère à un autre agent.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Neal.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es un témoin précieux dans cette affaire et que Andreï pourrait avoir aussi l'idée de te faire taire. Donc, on reste prudent. Si tu dois sortir, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes.

-Je comptais bien rester auprès d'Ari dans les prochains jours. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de moi au bureau.

-Non, Ari va avoir besoin de ton soutien.

Ari ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit la douce odeur du diner que préparait Helen. Peter, une bière fraîche à la main était toujours dans le jardin. Neal aidait Helen à la cuisine tandis que Charles lisait son journal au salon.

-Ari, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, papa.

Le jeune homme s'assit au salon à côté de son père.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Rien de bien réjouissant. Peter m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Andreï. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais…pas. Je n'étais pas très…à l'aise mais…le Juge…m'a laissé…parler.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies pu t'exprimer.

-Ils…l'ont quand…même…libéré.

-Oui, je sais mais ce n'est que temporaire. Peter et son équipe vont rassembler des preuves et l'envoyer définitivement derrière les barreaux.

Ari fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant. Charles pouvait sentir que son fils voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il pouvait voir l'hésitation dans son regard.

-A quoi tu penses, fiston ?

-Je devrais…peut-être…m'éloigner…de vous…

Charles plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir avant que ce type ne soit en prison.

Il posa une main sur le visage de son fils.

-Je l'ai laissé te faire du mal toutes ces années…

-Papa…

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je suis ton père. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger. Je sais que je ne peux pas refaire le passé mais je peux essayer de te protéger maintenant. Nous allons rester près de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions et de penser que tu pourrais être un fardeau ou un problème. Nous sommes ta famille et il est temps que tu nous laisses prendre soin de toi.

Ari resta muet un long moment. Il était ému par les paroles de son père.

-Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il fut capable de prononcer et le seul que son père avait besoin d'entendre. Peter les interrompit.

-Enfin réveillé. On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer le diner.

-Tu aurais…dû me…réveiller…

Peter lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Neal et Helen en pleine préparation. Le visage de Neal s'illumina d'un radieux sourire en voyant Ari. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme sans oser, cependant, le prendre dans ses bras.

-J'espère que tu as faim. Helen a préparé un fabuleux diner.

-Peter…a l'air…impatient.

-Peter a toujours faim…

Toute la famille s'installa autour de la table et la discussion tourna autour du sport. Ari et Neal regardaient Peter et son père se disputer en parlant baseball.

Avant le dessert, Ari commença à se sentir fatigué. Il détestait cette sensation d'être épuisé en permanence. Neal se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté d'Ari. Il lui prit discrètement la main sous la table et se pencha à son oreille.

-Je suis sûr qu'Helen te gardera un peu de gâteau si tu veux aller te reposer.

-Peter…va…tout …manger si…je pars…maintenant.

Neal fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les soucis d'élocution d'Ari s'accentuaient avec la fatigue et il avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase. Helen servit une part de gâteau à chacun. Charles constata aussi à quel point Ari était fatigué lorsqu'il le vit toucher à peine à son dessert.

-Le gâteau est délicieux, chérie.

-J'en prendrais bien une seconde part, d'ailleurs.

Ari porta un regard attendri sur son frère qui chahutait gentiment avec ses parents. Neal lui tenait toujours la main. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement mais Charles avait remarqué la détresse de son fils.

-Ari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien…papa…Je suis…juste…heureux.

Cette fois, Neal ne put se retenir et déposa un baiser sur la main d'Ari qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Il ne voulait pas être trop démonstratif devant les parents de Peter et il ne souhaitait pas mettre Ari mal à l'aise.

-C'est une bonne chose. Nous aurons plein d'autres moments à partager en famille. Mais, pour le moment, je pense que Neal devrait te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu me sembles prêt à plonger le nez dans ton assiette.

-Je suis…désolé Helen…Garde moi…ma part au…frais…

En se levant il pointa un doigt vers Peter.

-Interdiction de…manger…ma part.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ari. Je le surveillerai.

Neal se leva. Ari le suivit jusqu'à la chambre après avoir dit bonsoir à ses parents et à son frère. Une fois dans la chambre, Ari s'allongea savourant le plaisir de pouvoir se détendre. Neal s'allongea à ses côtés. Il sentait qu'Ari était un peu tendu. Les événements de la journée l'avaient certainement ébranlé.

-Peter t'a dit pour Andreï ?

-Oui…

-Comment tu te sens par rapport à sa libération ?

-J'ai…confiance…Peter va…trouver…

Ari ferma les yeux serrant plus fort la main de Neal. Le jeune homme était à bout de force.

-Oui, je suis sûr que Peter trouvera ce qu'il faut pour l'enfermer.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après deux semaines de repos, Ari se sentait bien mieux. L'enquête avançait mais Peter et son équipe avaient du mal à prendre contact avec les potentiels témoins. Andreï Patel n'avait pas essayé de s'approcher d'Ari ni de Neal. Les deux amoureux passaient leur temps entre le jardin et le salon, profitant de l'hospitalité de Charles et Helen mais ils commençaient à sentir le besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête.

Neal profita d'une visite de Peter pour aborder le sujet avec lui.

-Peter, Ari se sent mieux. Il serait peut-être temps d'envisager de laisser tes parents tranquilles.

Peter sourit en entendant l'argument avancé par son partenaire.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait habiter… ?

-Je pensais…Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Neal, s'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je comprends qu'Ari et toi ressentiez un besoin d'intimité. Je trouve même que vous avez bien résisté…

L'agent du FBI redevint sérieux.

-Je comprends, Neal mais je dois t'avouer que ça me rassure de vous savoir ici. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui peut rester avec lui quand tu dois t 'absenter.

-Je sais, Peter mais, entre June et Mozzie on pourra s'arranger pour qu'il ne soit pas seul quand je suis au bureau et tes parents pourront venir lui rendre visite aussi…

-Tu en as parlé avec Ari ?

-Oui, il a un peu peur que tes parents le prennent mal.

-Je me charge de leur dire…

-Merci, Peter.

Neal allait tourner les talons lorsque Peter lui prit le bras.

-Neal, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais…comment ça se passe avec Ari ? Je veux dire…

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, Peter. Et, en effet, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Désolé, Neal. Je m'inquiète seulement pour lui. Après ce qu'il a vécu…

-J'en suis conscient, Peter. Pour te tranquilliser, Ari et moi avons décidé de prendre notre temps. Nous nous sentons bien ensemble mais il est encore fragile et la dernière chose que je souhaite serait de le blesser.

-Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. Je vais parler à mes parents.

Neal retrouva Ari dans le jardin plongé dans un livre. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant personne aux alentours, attira Neal à lui et l'embrassa.

-Peter est là.

-Du nouveau ?

-On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça.

-Et de quoi avez-vous…parlé ?

-De notre déménagement.

Neal observa attentivement la réaction d'Ari. Il savait que son compagnon éprouvait des sentiments partagés sur le sujet. Il avait retrouvé son père seulement un mois auparavant et il avait du mal à envisager de le quitter. Mais d'un autre côté, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être aussi proche de Neal sans pouvoir librement exprimer leur tendresse.

-Et ?

-Il se propose d'aborder le sujet avec tes parents.

Ari resta silencieux et Neal s'inquiéta de ce silence.

-On n'est pas obligé de partir d'ici. Si tu préfères on reste ici.

-Non, j'ai envie d'être…un peu…seul avec…toi.

-Moi aussi. Et puis tes parents ne sont pas loin.

-Et puis…ton lit est…confortable…

Il ne fallut que quelques jours aux deux hommes pour organiser leur déménagement. Ils furent heureux de se retrouver enfin seuls dans l'appartement de Neal. Ils avaient dû attendre que Peter et Charles s'assurent que les deux hommes avaient tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Peter insista pour poster un agent en bas de l'immeuble. Après de longues minutes de discussion Peter et son père quittèrent l'appartement.

Ari n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour serrer Neal dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

-Enfin seuls.

-Oui. J'adore Helen et Charles mais, pour être honnête, je suis heureux de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voudras manger ?

-On ne pourrait pas… sauter le repas et passer… directement au dessert ?

Neal caressa doucement la joue d'Ari. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avaient fait que se confirmer et se consolider au fils des jours mais il n'était toujours pas certain qu'Ari soit prêt à franchir le pas. Ari lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Neal.

-Neal, je n'ai plus envie…d'attendre…

-Je sais, Ari mais…

-Neal, la vie m'a appris qu'il ne fallait…pas attendre pour savourer…les bonnes choses.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je suis sûr des mes sentiments.

Le baiser qui suivit fut passionné et les deux hommes savourèrent cet instant qu'ils avaient attendu pendant un mois. Neal prit ensuite la main d'Ari et l'attira vers le lit qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce. A l'extérieur, la nuit tombait déjà.

-Ari, je veux que tu sois franc avec moi. Es-tu vraiment prêt ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir…

Ari posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Neal et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme.

-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

-Tu vas continuer à parler…ou tu vas te décider à passer à l'action ?

-Je vois…

Ari fit tomber la chemise des épaules de Neal qui ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser, concentré qu'il était sur la sensation des mains d'Ari explorant son torse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent, nus, allongés sur le lit. Le contact de la peau de Neal sur la sienne fit frissonner Ari.

-Tout va bien, Ari ?

-Mieux que bien…

Neal sourit et ses mains reprirent leur exploration. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Comme Ari l'avait, si justement, remarqué plus tôt, il fallait savourer les bons moments que la vie vous offrait et c'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les submerge tous les deux.

Ari s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête reposant sur le torse de Neal. Ils avaient attendu longtemps de pouvoir partager ce moment. Durant cet instant, ils n'avaient fait qu'un, attentifs au plaisir de l'autre.

Neal ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il était certain de vouloir partager la vie de cet homme. Avant de fermer les yeux, il caressa doucement les cheveux d'Ari et finit par s'endormir lui-aussi.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24.

Le lendemain matin, Ari ouvrit les yeux le premier. Encore surpris de la chance qu'il avait de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, il resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Il finit par se décider à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, il croisa le regard lumineux de Neal qui l'observait attentivement.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour.

Après quelques secondes de gêne de se retrouver nu au milieu du salon, sous les yeux de Neal, Ari finit par se détendre en le voyant sourire.

-Il est trop tôt pour se lever…et si tu revenais te coucher ?

-Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes profitèrent d'un début de matinée au lit. Ils ne se levèrent qu'une heure plus tard lorsque la faim se fit sentir. Une belle journée se profilait et ils prirent le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse en compagnie de June.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Ari, je suis si heureuse de te voir aussi souriant et en forme.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. June était consciente que Neal ne laissait, certainement pas, son ami dormir sur le canapé.

-Neal…tout sourire, toi aussi. Il faudra me donner votre recette pour être d'aussi bonne humeur au saut du lit.

Neal faillit s'étouffer avec son café en entendant les propos pleins de sous-entendus de son amie. Ari partit d'un rire franc que Neal avait eu peu l'occasion d'entendre.

-La recette est assez simple…Un matelas moelleux, des bras tendres et un homme attentionné…

Ari s'arrêta là et ce fut au tour de June de rougir.

-Délicieux ce café…

La diversion de Neal permit aux deux amis de changer de sujet de conversation. Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Peter frappe à la porte de l'appartement. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Ari vit son frère arriver.

Peter s'assit à côté d'Ari et prit le temps de se servir un café. Neal sentait que l'Agent du FBI avait une annonce à leur faire mais il lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots. Ari ne put patienter plus longtemps.

-Du nouveau ?

-On a retrouvé un des enfants sur les photos. Il habite dans la banlieue de New York. Il est professeur dans une école élémentaire.

-Et… ?

-On l'a contacté mais il refuse de témoigner. On l'a convoqué au siège du FBI cet après midi.

Peter se tut attendant la réaction de son frère.

-Je vais lui parler.

Peter sourit. Il était certain qu'Ari proposerait son aide même s'il avait décidé, avec son équipe, de ne pas lui demander de s'impliquer davantage dans l'enquête. Neal regarda Peter. Il ne dit rien mais l'agent du FBI pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la démarche de son partenaire.

-Ari, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Il le faut, Neal. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Thomas Schenkel.

-Tomy… ?

-Tu te souviens de lui ?

-Oui. On doit avoir, à peu près le même âge. Il m'a appris à jouer aux échecs. Si je me rappelle bien, il était orphelin et vivait dans une famille d'accueil.

-D'après les renseignements qu'on a pu obtenir, Patel « recrutait » ses victimes par l'intermédiaire de familles d'accueil peu scrupuleuses. En échange d'une somme d'argent, ces familles laissaient les enfants dont ils avaient la garde passer des weekends chez lui.

Neal serra les dents en espérant qu'ils pourraient bientôt envoyer cette ordure en prison pour longtemps.

-Evidemment, qui allait se soucier du sort d'orphelins ? Et s'ils avaient osé parler, personne ne les aurait écouté.

-Maintenant, on va nous…écouter.

-Oui, Ari mais il faut réussir à convaincre Thomas…et les autres quand on les aura localisés.

-Très bien…A quelle heure l'avez-vous convoqué ?

-Dans une heure. Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel mais il serait peut-être plus facile, pour lui de te rencontrer avant que nous l'interrogions.

Neal fit un signe de tête à Peter pour lui parler en tête à tête. Ari était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque les deux hommes se levèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Neal ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

-Peter, est-ce vraiment indispensable ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point en est l'enquête. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Le juge nous a laissé 1 mois pour recueillir des preuves et des témoignages sans quoi il sera obligé de classer l'affaire.

Neal soupira mais il était conscient de la véracité des propos de Peter.

-Neal, je sais que tu as peur pour Ari. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que tu restes avec lui pendant l'entretien…s'il est d'accord, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr.

Les deux hommes ressortirent sur la terrasse pour retrouver Ari qui n'avait pas bougé. Peter posa une main sur son épaule.

-On y va quand tu veux.

-Je suis prêt.

-Neal va nous accompagner. Il pourra rester avec nous pendant l'entretien, si tu es d'accord.

-Bien sûr.

En entrant, une demi-heure plus tard, dans les bureaux du FBI, Ari repéra immédiatement celui qui, enfant, avait partagé son calvaire. Il reconnut la détresse dans son regard, ses interrogations face aux agents spéciaux autour de lui.

Peter se dirigea vers lui, suivit par Neal et Ari et lui indiqua la salle de réunion dans laquelle il avait prévu de mener l'entretien.

Les quatre hommes prirent place autour de la table.

-Monsieur Schenkel, vous savez pourquoi nous vous avons convoqué aujourd'hui.

-Oui et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à dire à ce sujet.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez encore à la question de votre témoignage.

-Je ne souhaite pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. J'ai laissé mon passé là-bas et je n'ai aucune envie de me remémorer ces événements.

-Je comprends mais les hommes qui vous ont fait souffrir et, en particulier, l'instigateur de cet odieux trafic, doivent être punis…

-Agent Burke, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision et je crois que nous devrions en rester là.

Ari qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, se décida à prendre la parole lorsque Thomas se leva pour partir.

-Tomy, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

Le jeune homme se rassit et regarda Ari dans les yeux. Il ne semblait le reconnaître.

-Ari…C'est avec moi que tu jouais aux échecs. Je crois même me souvenir que tu me dois une revanche.

Ari savait à quel point ce moment était capital pour la suite de l'affaire. Si Thomas se décidait à témoigner, il pourrait aussi convaincre les autres de les suivre.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Andreï Patel, l'homme qui organisait ces soirées, était mon beau-père. Il y a dix ans, j'ai enregistré sur une clé USB des preuves de son trafic et il a essayé de me tuer. J'ai perdu la mémoire et ce n'est qu'il y a un mois que mes souvenirs sont revenus. Nous avons retrouvé la clé et les données qu'elle contient.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de ces renseignements pour le boucler.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

Peter et Neal ne voulaient pas intervenir. Ari menait l'entretien avec assurance et, le point positif était que Thomas s'était rassis et écoutait Ari.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué.

-Ces photos sont anciennes et il s'est passé dix ans avant qu'elles ne refassent surface. L'avocat de Patel a souligné que la provenance de ces photos n'est pas sûre et qu'elles ne peuvent pas servir de preuve. Mon témoignage n'est pas considéré comme crédible à cause de mon amnésie. Si on ne recueille pas de nouveaux témoignages, Patel sera relâché.

Thomas semblait réfléchir. Il prit sa tête à deux mains.

-Je croyais avoir oublier ces horreurs.

-On n'oublie jamais, Tomy.

-Non, en effet…

Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête et réussit à sourire.

-Tu étais plutôt doué aux échecs…

-J'aimais bien nos parties. Ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas jouées.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Thomas avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour prendre une décision. Peter sortit et revint avec du café. Il fit lui même le service et se rassit au bout de la table.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Agent Burke ?

-Nous avons besoin de votre témoignage, de tous les renseignements que vous pourrez nous donner sur les autres enfants présents, sur les agresseurs…

-Vous me demandez de me souvenir d'événements survenus il y a dix ans.

-Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas simple mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ces renseignements.

Ari changea de chaise et s'approcha de son compagnon d'enfance.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens des noms des autres enfants ? J'ai réussi à me rappeler Erik et Sinoué…mais la plupart des noms m'échappent.

Puis se tournant vers Peter

-Est-ce que tu peux lui montrer les photos, Peter ?

-Bien sûr.

Le dossier était déjà sur la table. Peter l'ouvrit et en sortit des photos en noir et blanc imprimées sur papier. Thomas regarda attentivement les clichés. Il posa sur la table la photo d'Ari et celle d'un jeune garçon aux yeux noirs, au regard intense. Le même regard qu'il posait aujourd'hui sur les hommes assis autour de la table.

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

Il tendit à Peter le portrait d'une petite fille de 8 ou 9 ans.

-Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Ann, mais je n'ai jamais connu son nom de famille. Il y avait aussi un garçon nommé Samuel mais je ne le reconnais pas sur ces photos.

-C'est déjà plus que ce que nous avons pu trouver jusqu'à maintenant.

Peter n'osait pas poursuivre et insister. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer cette enquête comme il l'aurait fait avec une autre. Il savait que ce n'était pas très raisonnable et que son patron, dans des circonstances normales, lui en aurait probablement fait la remarque. Ce fut Ari qui prit la direction de la discussion.

-Je me souviens d'un homme qui participait à ces soirées. Il voulait qu'on l'appelle « le professeur ».

Peter jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère. Ari ne leur avait pas révélé ce détail. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Peter.

-Certains souvenirs commencent juste à se préciser. Je me rappelle d'un homme grand, avec une voix douce…Il paraissait gentil…

-Je crois que je me souviens de lui mais il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Je pense que j'ai essayé d'effacer de ma mémoire le visage de ces hommes. Leur véritable nom, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Tu ne les as pas récupéré dans les fichiers.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je copiais quand j'ai récupéré ces données. Il n'y avait pas de nom, juste des chiffres…certainement le montant des transactions.

Peter et Neal observaient les deux hommes converser tranquillement des événements tragiques survenus durant leur enfance. Il était étonnant et quelque peu inquiétant de les voir aussi détachés.

-Nous avons essayé de retracer les mouvements financiers mais les transactions ont dû se faire en liquide. Avez-vous d'autres renseignements à nous donner ?

-J'ai le nom de deux familles d'accueil qui ont trempées dans ce commerce. La famille dans laquelle j'étais placée et une autre où j'ai fait un court passage. La première c'était la famille Heinser et la seconde la famille Shyler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à garder le contact.

Peter nota les noms sur un calepin. Il les donnerait ensuite à Diana pour tenter de chercher ces personnes.

-Je vais vous laisser mes coordonnées si quelque chose vous revenez en mémoire.

Thomas hocha la tête et prit la carte que lui tendait Peter puis il se retourna vers Ari.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

-Tu peux rester un peu. On pourrait aller marcher, histoire de parler.

-Je suis désolé, Ari mais je ne suis pas capable de parler du bon vieux temps avec toi. N'y vois rien de personnel mais difficile pour moi de replonger dans ces souvenirs…

-Je comprends…

Le jeune homme se leva, salua Peter et Neal et quitta la pièce. Neal le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Thomas… ! Je m'appelle Neal Caffrey. Je suis l'ami d'Ari et…

Thomas appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur sans se retourner.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous parler un moment…

Thomas entra dans l'ascenseur et Neal le suivit avant que les portes ne se referment. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez à revivre ça. Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissant de bien vouloir nous aider dans cette enquête.

-Je dois bien ça à Ari.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il ne se souvient visiblement pas encore de tout. Et il vaudrait mieux que certains de ses souvenirs restent enfouis. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu rester pour parler avec lui.

-Ari a déjà beaucoup souffert mais je pense qu'il a besoin de se souvenir de son passé pour pouvoir se construire un avenir.

Thomas se tourna vers Neal.

-Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors, il faudra que vous gardiez un œil sur lui quand ses souvenirs finiront par devenir plus précis.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas lui parler de ce que je vais vous dire avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne par lui-même.

Neal était de plus en plus inquiet en entendant la tension dans la voix de Thomas.

-Je vous promets.

-Ari a pris conscience très vite de ce que son beau-père trafiquait dans ces soirées. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il utilisait des orphelins pour son commerce et, même s'il ne l'a jamais verbalisé, je pense qu'il se sentait coupable. Alors il a essayé de trouver un moyen de nous aider.

-Comment a-t-il fait ?

-Il a mis au point une stratégie, un vrai plan de bataille pour épargner les plus jeunes. Il s'était procuré des somnifères qu'il mettait dans les verres de certains clients.

-Plutôt futé…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Thomas avança dans le hall d'entrée, Neal à ses côtés.

-Oui, sauf que son plan ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Andreï l'a découvert après des plaintes de ses clients.

Neal eut peur de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais, s'il voulait aider Ari, il devait connaître la vérité.

-Qu'a fait Andreï ?

-Ari s'était probablement attendu à recevoir une correction. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois mais Andreï a été bien plus cruel. Vous ne lui direz rien ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'il sache que je suis au courant.

-Je ne dirai rien à Ari de cette discussion.

-Andreï l'a obligé à « rembourser » tous les clients mécontents… Après cet épisode, il n'a plus été le même.

Neal était malade à l'idée de ce qu'Ari avait subi.

-Quel âge avait-il ?

-Je me souviens bien de cette période parce que, juste avant, il se réjouissait de passer l'été avec sa famille. Il devait passer une semaine seul avec son frère au bord de la mer. C'était l'été de ses 17 ans…Peu de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Neal serra la main du jeune homme qui glissa un papier dans sa main.

-Ce sont mes coordonnées. Ari semble bien entouré mais, n'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous remercie, Thomas.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Neal remonta dans les bureaux où il retrouva Peter.

-Où est Ari ?

-Avec notre dessinateur. Il essaie de faire le portrait de ce « professeur ». On ne sait jamais… Tu as pu parler avec Thomas ?

Neal s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil de en face de Peter. L'agent du FBI vit immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a raconté l'événement qui a probablement poussé Ari à copier cette clé.

Peter attendit un moment que Neal se décide à partager cette information avec lui.

-Peter, je veux bien de rapporter ce qu'il m'a dit mais il ne faut pas que ces renseignements figurent dans le dossier. Thomas pense qu'Ari ne se souvient pas de cet épisode…

-Tu m'inquiètes, Neal.

Le jeune homme lui raconta ce que Thomas lui avait dit dans l'ascenseur. Peter resta muet de longues minutes avant de se lever et de se poster, immobile devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

-J'aurais aimé que cette affaire reste entre nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous aurions pu trouver un moyen de faire disparaître Patel discrètement.

-Oui, il aurait pu y avoir un accident…

-On peut toujours essayer.

-Peter, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible mais, crois moi, je comprends ton sentiment.

Ari les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait détendu.

-Le portrait est fini.

-Oui mais l'homme que je leur ai décrit ressemble plutôt au Père Noël. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela serve vraiment.

Neal s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour sa taille.

-Tu as l'air différent…

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de changer dans ton regard, dans ton attitude. Tu as l'air plus serein, plus sûr de toi.

Ari jeta un œil rapide vers Peter qui lui sourit en retour conscient que sa présence gênait un peu son frère. Le jeune homme finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses sentiments devant sa famille.

-Depuis des années, je vis en ayant l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ces dernières semaines ont tout changé. J'ai retrouvé ma famille, je sais enfin ce qui s'est passé et…

Il embrassa Neal avant de continuer.

-Je suis tout simplement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mon âme est certainement encore très confuse mais mon cœur est en paix.

-Je suis heureux d'être ici, avec toi. De faire un peu partie de ta nouvelle vie.

-Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Neal.

Le jeune homme baissa un peu la voix.

-Je t'aime, Neal. Tu n'es pas seulement une partie de ma vie.

Neal eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. Les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié la présence de Peter dans le bureau.

-Il s'est passé des tas de choses dans ma vie, certaines dont je ne suis pas très fier. Mais je peux dire, aujourd'hui que la famille Burke a changé ma vie. Ton frère m'a sorti de prison et m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour m'offrir une nouvelle chance. Et maintenant, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux. Je t'aime aussi, Ari.

Peter se sentait comme un intrus dans son propre bureau. Il était ému par les mots de Neal. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il venait de dire à son frère.

-Finalement, papa avait peut-être raison…

Peter se parlait à lui-même mais le regard surpris d'Ari le sortit de ses pensées.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, je repensais juste à une phrase que papa a dit quand nous étions à l'hôpital.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard…

-Que de mystères… !

Diana entra dans le bureau sans frapper, surprise de voir Neal et Ari enlacés au milieu du bureau. Elle sourit à son collègue.

-Tout va bien, Neal ?

-Parfait, Diana…parfait…

-Je vois ça.

Le clin d'œil de la jeune femme fit sourire Peter qui revint cependant rapidement à la réalité.

-Du nouveau, Diana ?

La jeune femme hésita avant de parler. Elle aurait préféré parler à son patron en privé et le laisser décider ce qu'il convenait de dire à Ari. Peter lui fit signe de parler.

-Oui, je pense que nous avons retrouvé la mère d'Ari.

Neal tenait toujours Ari dans ses bras et il l'aida à s'asseoir. La sérénité qu'affichaient ses traits quelques minutes auparavant avait disparue.

-Elle est vivante ?

-Oui. S'il s'agit bien d'elle, elle vit dans la région depuis une dizaine d'année.

-Je pensais…

Diana s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. Hormis le fait qu'il soit le frère de son patron, un homme qu'elle admirait, elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse pour le jeune homme.

-Ari, d'après les renseignements que j'ai, elle va bien.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayé de la contacter ?

-Non, je voulais t'en parler avant.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Diana se leva et regarda à nouveau Peter qui s'avança vers son frère.

-Ari, il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de l'impliquer dans l'affaire.

-Elle est partie pour une bonne raison. Elle sait probablement des choses qui pourront nous être utiles dans l'enquête.

Peter lisait un dossier que Diana lui avait tendu et un profond étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens si ta mère avait quelqu'un dans sa vie quand elle est partie ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?

Peter lui tendit une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir une femme blonde tenant par la main un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Apparemment, il s'agit de son fils.

-Son fils ?

-On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment.

Ari fixait toujours la photo dans ses mains. Neal y jeta un œil et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemble frappant entre ce jeune garçon et l'homme assis à ses côtés. Cette affaire prenait, décidemment une tournure surprenante.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Ari était toujours assis dans le bureau de Peter. Neal et lui étaient descendus pour poursuivre les recherches et discuter plus tranquillement, loin des oreilles du jeune homme. Peter avait des doutes sur la théorie de Diana qui pensait que le jeune garçon était le fils d'Elie. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans les dates. Ce garçon avait 9 ans et la mère d'Ari, d'après les souvenirs de Peter, devait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

Ce n'était pas totalement impossible mais très improbable. Peter devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait rencontrer cette femme. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois mais il l'avait réellement appréciée.

-Neal, je dois lui rendre visite. Je préfère ne pas en parler à Ari pour le moment.

-Tu as le même pressentiment que moi ?

-Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille cacher des choses à Ari.

-Je ne veux pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit mais je préfère prendre des précautions.

Neal hocha la tête, il comprenait la volonté de Peter de vérifier ses informations avant d'en parler à son frère. Mais il savait aussi qu'Ari ne vivrait pas bien qu'on lui cache des informations.

-Je vais la voir et, dès que j'ai clarifié tout ça, j'en parle à Ari.

-Ok, je pense qu'on va rentrer. Tu m'appelles quand tu en sais plus ?

-Pas de problème.

L'agent du FBI quitta la pièce et il fallut quelques minutes à Neal pour convaincre Ari de retourner à l'appartement. Il avait réussi à éviter de lui dire où était parti son frère mais il n'était certainement pas aveugle et il devait se douter des intentions de Peter.

Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à écouter de la musique tout en préparant le diner.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, Peter frappa à la porte.

-Ça sent drôlement bon, ici. J'espère qu'il y a assez à manger pour trois.

-Evidement, Peter.

Les trois hommes prirent place autour de la table du salon et commencèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Peter se décide à prendre la parole.

-Je suis allée voir ta mère.

-Je m'en doutais…

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-Alors ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix légère, entre deux bouchées.

-Au départ, elle ne voulait pas me parler. Je pense qu'elle avait un peu peur de remuer le passé.

-Tu as vu le petit garçon ?

-Oui. Il était là. Il s'appelle Joshua et il aura bientôt 10 ans.

-C'est son fils ?

-C'est ce qu'elle dit mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

-Mais il lui ressemble beaucoup.

-En effet, il y a un air de famille…

Le sous-entendu était clair pour Neal mais, visiblement, Ari ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Ari, est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette jeune fille ?

Peter lui tendit une photo, celle d'une jeune fille de 15 ou 16 ans, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus.

-Son visage me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son nom.

Peter posa une main sur le bras de son frère et parla d'une voix douce.

-Elle s'appelait Lina. Elle fait partie des photos qu'on a identifiées, des personnes qu'on a retrouvées.

-Où est-elle ?

-Son corps a été retrouvé peu de temps après ton agression. Elle a été tuée.

-Patel… ?

-Probablement mais, évidemment, l'enquête a été bouclée sans résultat.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Quand on a retrouvé son corps, une autopsie a été pratiquée et on a découvert qu'elle avait donné naissance à un enfant quelques semaines avant son assassinat.

Ari ferma les yeux, comprenant les implications de ce nouvel élément.

-Joshua ?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve confirmant mon intuition.

-Mais tu en es convaincu… ?

-J'ai vu ce garçon et, je dois avouer, qu'il ressemble à Lina.

-Ma mère l'aurait recueilli après le décès de sa mère, mais pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de cette jeune fille ?

-Peut-être, ce n'est pas clair.

Le silence s'installa. Peter ne voulait pas trop en dire mais il aurait aimé que son frère lui apporte les éléments qui lui manquaient pour combler les trous dans son histoire.

-Est-ce que tu penses que le père de cet enfant soit l'un des « invités » de ces soirées ?

-C'est possible mais je ne vois pas alors pourquoi ta mère l'aurait recueilli.

-Elle était certainement au courant de ce que Patel faisait et elle a essayé de réparer cette injustice.

-Peut-être…

-Peter, est-ce que tu peux être honnête avec moi et me dire le fond de tes pensées… ?

Neal sentit que l'agent du FBI hésitait avant de parler.

-Je préfère avoir des preuves avant d'avancer une quelconque théorie. Je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment.

-Alors, je vais reformuler ma question. Pourrais-tu partager tes soupçons avec moi ?

-J'ai d'abord une question à te poser.

Ari regarda son frère puis Neal. Les deux hommes semblaient savoir des choses que, lui, ignorer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que… ?

-Je vais avoir du mal à te répondre si tu n'es pas plus précis.

-Je me demandais si tu avais eu l'occasion de devenir ami avec d'autres gamins…

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Thomas, on jouait aux échecs…

-Et Lina ?

Ari réfléchit un instant, il fixait toujours la photo de la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je vois ce visage, je me sens…

Neal s'approcha d'Ari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en la voyant ?

-De la culpabilité.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, Peter. Mais c'est le sentiment qui domine. J'ai le sentiment de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Ok, ne force pas trop pour essayer de te souvenir. Ça reviendra petit à petit.

Peter décida de changer de sujet et le diner se termina autour d'un café avant que Peter ne regagne son domicile.

Les trois hommes avaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin chez Peter. Ari avait eu une nuit agitée et depuis son réveil, il gardait obstinément le silence. Neal avait d'abord insisté pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avant de réaliser qu'Ari avait besoin d'un peu d'espace et de temps avant de bien vouloir partager ses émotions et ses pensées.

En arrivant chez Peter, le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à son frère d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu as dit à ma mère que j'étais en vie ?

-Bonjour, Ari. Bien dormi ? Moi j'ai passé une très bonne nuit…

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Peter compris que son frère ne pouvait pas répondre à son humour.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit, Ari. Je n'aurais rien dit avant de t'en parler.

-Merci, Peter.

-De rien. J'étais étonné que tu ne me poses pas la question hier soir.

-J'avais tellement de questions en tête que je n'en ai posé aucune.

Les trois hommes prirent place au salon.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui parles, Ari et que tu essaies de mettre les choses au clair.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

-On fera comme tu veux. Je peux très bien l'interroger dans le cadre de l'enquête sans lui dire quoi que ce soit sur toi. Et Lina ?

Ari soupira et leva les yeux vers son frère.

-Rien de précis. Toujours cette culpabilité. J'ai le sentiment que nous étions proches mais je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point.

-Est-ce que vous auriez pu être plus que des amis ?

-Je ne pense pas, Peter.

-Vous avez tous les deux vécu des moments difficiles. Dans de telles circonstances, il est naturel de se rapprocher.

La conversation fut interrompue par des coups à la porte. Peter se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, une femme l'accompagnait. Ari la reconnut immédiatement. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas mais elle s'avança, sans hésiter, vers lui.

-Mon Dieu…quand Peter est venu, j'ai pensé…C'est bien toi ? Dis moi que c'est bien toi…

Ari se leva et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est bien moi…Je te demande pardon…

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon ange. Laisse-moi te regarder…

Elie s'éloigna de son fils et le regarda des pieds à la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique… Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. Je suis revenue pour t'emmener avec moi mais il a dit qu'il s'était occupé de toi…J'ai eu peur…

-J'ai besoin de savoir, maman.

-Je savais ce qu'Andreï faisait. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais s'en prendre à toi. Il avait promis…Quand j'ai découvert…

-Comment ?

-Lina m'a tout raconté. Un soir, je l'ai trouvée assise dans le jardin. Elle pleurait alors elle m'a tout raconté.

Peter s'approcha à son tour.

-Elle vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

-Oui, elle a dit tout ce qui se passait dans ces soirées. Comme j'ai pu être naïve. Durant les dix dernières années, j'ai essayé de comprendre comment j'avais pu ne rien voir.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui était le père de son enfant ?

-Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais…

C'était le moment de vérité. Peter savait ce qui allait suivre, il le savait depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de ce petit garçon.

-Continuez, Elie.

Ari recula d'un pas et baissa les yeux.

-Ari…si j'avais su que tu étais toujours en vie…J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour ce bébé.

-Maman, est-ce que… ?

-Oui, mon ange. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. Il a le même regard que son papa.

Ari s'effondra dans le fauteuil derrière lui et Neal ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

-Tout va bien, Ari ?

-Oui…enfin, je n'en sais rien…

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je n'en ai pas la preuve scientifique mais plus il grandit et plus il te ressemble.

Elie s'agenouilla près de son fils et lui prit la main.

-Lina n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer comment s'était arrivé mais elle espérait que tu étais le père de son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'un de ces hommes puisse être le père.

-Il va bien ?

-Oh, oui, Ari. Il va très bien. C'est un petit garçon merveilleux. Il est très intelligent, il est doué pour le dessin…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Ari. En quelques semaines, il avait retrouvé une famille, trouvé l'amour et il découvrait maintenant qu'il avait un fils.

-Est-ce qu'il sait ?

-Je lui parle de toi depuis qu'il est petit.

-Il sait… que je suis… son père…

-Oui, Ari, il le sait.

Ari prit sa tête à deux mains. Ça faisait beaucoup d'événements en peu de temps et il avait un de mal à digérer cette nouvelle. Peter avait, lui aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

Peter s'avança précipitamment vers son frère quand il vit celui-ci porter une main à sa poitrine. Elie regarda Peter alarmée.

-Que se passe-t-il, Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Peter ne répondit pas et, avec l'aide de Neal, allongea Ari sur le divan.

-Ari, il faut que tu essaies de te calmer. Tout va bien.

-Joshua…

Elie s'approcha, décidée à rassurer son fils.

-Il va bien. Il est à l'école.

-Andreï…

Peter comprit, à ce moment, l'origine de la peur de son frère.

-Patel ne connaît pas son existence, Ari et on ne le laissera pas s'approcher de ton fils.

Ari se calma un peu en entendant les propos rassurants de son frère. Neal revint muni de la bouteille d'oxygène que Peter conservait depuis l'hospitalisation d'Ari. Après quelques minutes, Ari retrouva son calme et une respiration plus régulière. Elie n'avait pas lâché la main de son fils. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle se leva, laissant Neal près d'Ari et entraîna Peter vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Il l'a laissé pour mort, au bord d'une route il y a dix ans. Il s'est réveillé après un long coma en n'ayant aucun souvenir. Il y a environ un mois, on s'est croisé, par hasard, lors d'une exposition. Il est photographe professionnel. Patel l'a aussi retrouvé et il les a enlevé lui et Neal. Quand on les a retrouvé, Ari était gravement blessé. Il va mieux mais il a parfois des difficultés pour respirer.

-Mon Dieu…

-Elie, il va bien…Mais il a vécu un important traumatisme avec son enlèvement et ses souvenirs qui reviennent petit à petit. Maintenant, Joshua…

-Oui, je comprends que ça doit faire beaucoup pour lui…

Elie sourit en regardant derrière elle les deux hommes. Neal était assis sur le sol à côté du sofa tenant la main d'Ari et lui parlant doucement.

-Et Neal… ?

Peter sourit à son tour.

-On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés.

-Je vois ça. Il faut que j'aille chercher Josh à la sortie de l'école.

-Je vais appeler un agent pour qu'il t'accompagne.

-Tu penses que c'est nécessaire ?

-Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Elie retourna auprès de son fils.

-Je dois aller chercher Joshua. Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter va nous faire accompagner par un de ses agents.

Ari hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que je… ?

-Bien sûr, mon ange. Je dois lui parler avant, il faut que je lui explique. Mais ensuite tu pourras le rencontrer.

Jones frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Ari fut soulagé de voir que son frère avait appelé un de ses plus proches collègues pour assurer la protection de son fils.

-Jones, voici Elie. C'est la maman d'Ari. Tu restes avec elle et avec mon neveu. Tu ne les lâches pas.

-Ton neveu ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard.

Ari se leva doucement.

-Merci, agent Jones.

-Je veillerais bien sur eux.

Lorsque qu'Elie et Jones furent partis, Ari se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu le savais ?

-J'ai vu Joshua. Il te ressemble, en effet, beaucoup. Mais je n'étais pas sûr.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la voix d'Ari et Peter comprenait son interrogation.

-Je ne voulais pas de donner de faux espoirs. Si je t'en avais parlé et que tu apprennes ensuite que Joshua n'est pas ton fils, comment aurais-tu réagis ?

-Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment réagir aujourd'hui.

-C'est un peu normal mais c'est une excellente nouvelle.

Peter et Ari étaient face à face et le sourire qu'arborait Ari faisait plaisir à voir. Peter posa une main sur la joue d'Ari.

-Tu es papa…

-Ça fait un peu bizarre…Oncle Peter…

-En effet, bizarre…

Neal souriait lui aussi. Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Ari. Le téléphone de Peter sonna coupant court à la conversation. Lorsqu'il revint, Peter avait attrapé sa veste.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-L'agent chargé de surveiller Patel, l'a perdu.

La panique s'afficha immédiatement sur le visage d'Ari. Les données avaient changées, ce n'était pas seulement sa sécurité qui était en question. Il s'agissait maintenant d'assurer la sécurité de son fils.

-Vous venez avec moi au bureau du FBI. On pourra mieux vous protéger là-bas. J'ai appelé Jones, Elie et Joshua sont déjà en route pour nous rejoindre.

Le voyage se déroula en silence. Ari essayait de se convaincre que Patel avait décidé de quitter le pays ou, mieux, de se jeter sous un train mais il avait bien conscience que son vœu n'était pas vraiment raisonnable. En arrivant, ils croisèrent Jones dans les couloirs.

-Ils sont tous les deux dans ton bureau.

-Très bien, merci.

Les trois hommes marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune. En levant les yeux vers le bureau de Peter, ils virent Elie et Joshua en compagnie de Diana. Le petit garçon souriait en parlant avec la jeune femme. Ari s'arrêta à côté du bureau de Neal.

-Il vaut mieux que je reste là. Maman n'a pas encore eu le temps de lui parler.

-Ari, peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ari, c'est ton fils. Il le sait déjà et je pense qu'il n'a qu'une hâte c'est de te rencontrer.

-Peter, tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple.

-Pour lui c'est simple.

Ari posa un pied hésitant sur la première marche menant au bureau de son frère. Neal s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Peter le retint par le bras.

-Il a besoin de faire ça seul, Neal. Je suis inquiet aussi mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas rendre plus facile.

Neal savait que Peter avait raison mais il ne put contrôler ce pincement au cœur quand il vit Ari pousser la porte du bureau.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Neal ne tenait plus en place et Peter avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

-Neal, calme toi. Tout va bien, ils sont juste en train de discuter. Ils ont besoin d'apprendre à se connaître.

-Je sais, je sais…

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te présenter. Ça t'évitera de continuer à abîmer la moquette.

-Très drôle, Peter.

Neal ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres de la porte vitrée. Quand il posa la main sur la poignée, Ari et son fils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Neal fut frappé par la ressemblance entre le père et le fils.

Ari se leva quand Neal entra. Il tenait la main de son fils qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Joshua, je te présente Neal.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Enchanté de te connaître, Joshua. Tu peux m'appeler Neal.

-C'est vrai que tu sais dessiner, Neal ?

-Je me débrouille. Ta mamie nous a dit que tu étais un vrai artiste.

Le sourire fier de Joshua était aussi large que celui d'Ari.

-J'me débrouille…

Neal s'approcha d'Ari et lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

-Je vois que tout va bien entre vous.

Le rire de Joshua les fit se retourner. Elie fronça les sourcils en direction de son petit fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Papa et Neal…Ils font comme si c'était un secret.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Josh ?

-C'est comme Paul…

Seule Elie comprit de quoi parlait son petit fils. Elle leva la tête vers les deux hommes.

-Paul est un camarade de classe de Josh. Il a deux papas et pendant longtemps, Joshua était le seul à qui il parlait de sa famille. C'était leur secret.

-Je vois.

Ari se pencha vers son fils.

-Tu as raison, Joshua. Neal et moi, nous sommes amoureux. Est-ce que tu penses que ça sera un problème pour toi ?

-Non.

La réponse avait été rapide et franche mais Neal s'adressa à son tour au petit garçon.

-Tu es sûr, Joshua ? Ça fait beaucoup de choses nouvelles pour toi…

-Mamie dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur des choses nouvelles et qu'on doit se réjouir quand on reçoit des bonnes nouvelles.

-Ta mamie a raison. Elle a raison aussi quand elle dit que tu es un garçon très intelligent.

Ari regardait Neal et Joshua. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point la vie pouvait changer en seulement quelques jours. Il était conscient que tout ce qu'il avait, était encore fragile mais il était heureux de voir son fils et Neal s'entendre aussi bien. Ils parlaient fusain et Neal lui promit de lui montrer ses dessins.

Peter entra quelques instants plus tard. Elie et Ari étaient assis et regardaient Neal et Joshua en pleine leçon de dessin.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Non, Ari toujours pas mais on est en train d'explorer une piste.

-Bonjour, Joshua. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Agent Burke.

Peter s'assit à côté de Joshua.

-Tu sais, il va falloir que tu m'appelles Peter ou oncle Peter…

-Tu es mon oncle ?

-Ari et moi nous sommes frères, demi frère en fait. Donc, oui je suis ton oncle.

-Waouh…tu ne m'avais pas dit, papa.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté toute la famille.

-Il y a d'autres personnes ?

Ari sourit à son fils et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Oui, mon papa n'habite pas très loin et Peter est marié, sa femme s'appelle Elisabeth.

-En une journée, j'ai retrouvé mon papa, un oncle, une tante et un grand-père…C'est cool…

-En effet, c'est plutôt cool.

-Quand est-ce qu'on ira voir grand-père ?

-Il va falloir attendre un peu.

Un soupçon de déception assombrit les traits du garçon.

-Tu le verras très bientôt, Josh. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on arrête celui qui a fait du mal à ton papa.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Joshua. Mais on va vite l'attraper.

-D'accord.

Le garçon continua son dessin mais son visage était toujours tendu et soucieux. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Ari et glissa un doigt sur la cicatrice sur le front de son père.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Ari était surpris par la question et la perspicacité de son fils.

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-Parfois.

-Oncle Peter va l'envoyer en prison.

-Oui, il va l'attraper et l'envoyer en prison.

Joshua se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Ari dut serrer les dents pour ne pas verser une larme.

-Je te promets qu'on va avoir beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, en famille.

-Tu m'apprendras à jouer du violon ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ari, Neal et Joshua passèrent l'après-midi à dessiner et regarder des films. Elie descendit voir Peter qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

-Elie, comment vont les garçons ?

-Très bien, Joshua tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père et il adore Neal. Tout sera parfait quand Andreï sera mis hors d'état de nuire.

-On a retrouvé sa piste. Il sera bientôt interpelé.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Ari et Joshua descendaient les marches menant à la salle de réunion, suivis de près par Neal. Peter leur fit part des derniers progrès dans l'enquête. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un appel lui indiquant que Patel était localisé et, à nouveau sous surveillance.

Ari fut soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle. Joshua, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion, tira sur la manche de la veste de son père.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc, maintenant ?

Ari sourit à son fils et regarda en direction de Peter.

-Ce jeune homme a très envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes au parc.

-Je préfèrerais venir avec vous…juste pour être sûr. Mais on a une réunion avec le patron dans 10 minutes.

-Peter, Patel est sous surveillance et le parc est juste à côté.

Après quelques minutes de pourparlers, Neal, Ari et Joshua étaient en route vers le parc. Le jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas de parler, de raconter à Neal et Ari ce qu'il faisait à l'école, ce qu'il avait appris en cours de dessin…

Ari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant son fils bavarder. Neal et lui marchaient quelques pas devant lui. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur une petite place équipée d'un toboggan et d'une balançoire.

Ari s'assit sur le banc pendant que Neal et Joshua s'amusaient à se lancer une balle de baseball que Peter leur avait donné. Ari ne s'aperçut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il reconnut rapidement l'odeur à la fois douce et âcre du parfum, ce parfum qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sentit les poils sur ses bras se hérisser. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Neal et son fils qui s'étaient un peu éloignés.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Jolie petite réunion de famille. Si j'avais su, je me serais bien occupé de ton fils.

Ari tourna la tête vers Andreï. Il aurait dû ressentir de la peur mais il n'éprouvait que de la colère.

-Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher…Jamais…

Le rire de Patel lui glaça le sang mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, que veux-tu ?

-Toi…Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ni de mon témoignage pour te mettre derrière les barreaux.

-Je sais mais avant qu'ils n'y arrivent j'aurais ma vengeance. Je te laisse cinq secondes pour te décider.

-Et si je décide de rester là… ?

-Je me verrais obligé de demander à mon ami, assis sur le banc en face, d'utiliser l'arme qu'il cache sous son journal. Qui veux-tu qu'il descende en premier : ton fils ou ton petit ami ?

Ari se tendit en constatant que Patel disait vrai.

-Je te suis.

Les deux hommes se levèrent discrètement. Ari jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils qui riait alors que Neal essayait de rattraper la balle. Il s'éloigna, la main d'Andreï posée sur son bras.

-Tu vois, ça n'est pas si difficile. Ils ne se sont même pas aperçut de ton absence. Mon ami va rester ici pour les surveiller.

-Si tu comptes me tuer fais le vite. Nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris…mais laisse Neal et Joshua en dehors de ça. Je veux ta promesse que tu ne leur feras rien.

Andreï sortit une arme de sa poche. Ari se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, comment il avait fait pour échapper à la surveillance des agents du FBI. Ari se retourna.

-Promets-moi que tu ne leur feras rien…

-D'accord, d'accord. Si ça peut te rassurer.

Ari sentait l'arme tenue par Andreï dans son dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir. Cet homme avait essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Patel mais il se raccrochait à la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Avance.

Ari fit encore quelques pas dans la direction que lui indiquait Patel. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'ombre des arbres. Ari se retourna vers son beau-père.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Toi, rien.

Patel s'avança vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui tirer dessus, il fallait qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il le voie mourir.

L'arme était maintenant calée contre son abdomen. Ari ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'il devait décider rapidement quoi faire mais il était incapable de faire un mouvement.

Neal et Joshua, inconscients de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux, continuaient à jouer. Neal sentit, soudain, que quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il regarda en direction du banc sur lequel Ari était supposé se trouver. Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il ne le vit pas. Il observa les alentours à la recherche du moindre mouvement…Rien.

-Joshua, On va se reposer un moment.

-Où est papa ?

Au moment où Joshua prononçait ces mots, un coup de feu retentit. Le temps sembla se figer. Neal sentit son cœur s'accélérer. son premier reflexe fut de se précipiter vers Joshua pour le mettre à l'abri.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Joshua, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu te rappelles par où on est passé pour venir ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas courir aussi vite que tu peux. Tu retournes au bureau et tu ramènes Peter ici…

Aussi vite que tu peux.

Le petit garçon n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il hocha la tête et se mit à courir. Neal l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à marcher vers l'endroit d'où venait le coup de feu.

La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Ari avait disparu et maintenant ce coup de feu. Alors que le sentier tournait à gauche, le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard le stupéfia.

Andreï était allongé au sol, Ari sur lui. Des traces de lutte étaient visibles tout autour de la scène. Neal se précipita vers les deux hommes. Il vit l'arme. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeaient.

-Ari, parle-moi. S'il te plaît.

Neal retourna le corps inerte de son ami. Une tâche de sang s'étalait sur sa chemise. Neal perdit l'équilibre, ses genoux heurtèrent violement le sol. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il cherchait un pouls, une preuve de vie. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur la chemise de son ami.

-Non, Ari. Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Mais sa supplique resta sans réponse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Désolé pour le délai...mais après un déménagement un peu rock'n'roll j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire. Voici le dernier chapitre mais j'ai déjà en tête la suite...Peut-être bientôt...Merci pour tous vos commentaires...**

* * *

Chapitre 27.

Du bruit…des pas…Neal revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il tenait toujours la main d'Ari dans la sienne. Il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se retrouvait plongé dans la même angoisse lorsque, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait tenu contre lui le corps sans vie d'Ari.

-Neal, laisse-moi m'occuper d'Ari.

Peter était agenouillé près de lui.

-Neal, Andreï est mort. Il faut qu'on s'occupe d'Ari.

Peter bouscula son partenaire, inquiet pour son frère. Il vérifia son pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Il est seulement inconscient. Tout va bien, Neal.

Ari sembla entendre la voix de son frère et commença à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ari, tu m'entends ?

Peter aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, le sang de l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

-Il est…mort ?

-Oui, Ari. Il est mort. Tout est fini.

Ari essaya de se lever, soutenu par Neal. Il regardait désespérément autour de lui.

-Joshua… ?

-Il va bien. Il est au bureau avec Diana et Elie.

Ari hocha la tête puis il regarda Neal. Il semblait secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je vais bien, Neal. Tout est fini maintenant.

-Quand je t'ai vu, là… Le sang.

-Je suis désolé.

Ari posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal, respirant profondément. Il avait conscience qu'il venait de tuer un homme mais le soulagement qu'il éprouvait l'emportait sur tout le reste.

Peter s'approcha doucement alors qu'une dizaine d'agents envahissait le par cet sécurisait la scène de crime.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ari ?

-Il voulait me tuer. Il avait une arme. Il s'est approché, on s'est battu.

Ari était bouleversé. Neal l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc. Peter savait bien qu'il lui faudrait fournir un témoignage détaillé mais, pour le moment, Neal et Ari avaient besoin de calme.

-Ça suffira pour le moment. Neal tu le ramènes chez toi. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai tout réglé ici.

-Je veux voir Joshua.

-Ok. Je vais demander à Diana de le conduire chez toi. Vous ne bougez pas de l'appartement.

Neal guida Ari jusqu'à la voiture de Peter qui était stationnée non loin de là. Alors qu'il prenait place côté passager, Ari sembla se rendre compte du sang qui couvrait ses mains et il commença à trembler.

-Je te ramène à la maison. Tu pourras nettoyer tout ça..

Ari hocha la tête. Les images des dernières minutes de la vie de on beau-père lui revenaient en mémoire. Patel méritait de mourir. Il pouvait encore entendre ses menaces, sa voix lui dire qu'il s'occuperait de Neal et de Joshua quand il en aurait fini avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas bougé si Patel avait seulement menacé de le tuer. Il n'aurait probablement même pas cherché à se défendre. Mais Patel avait fait l'erreur de menacer de s'en prendre à son fils et à Neal. Ces mots l'avaient décidé à bouger, à tenter le tout pour le tout.

La main de Neal posée sur son épaule le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Josh sera bientôt là.

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'appartement et Neal prit la main d'Ari pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et les deux hommes se glissèrent sous la douche. Le jet d'eau brûlant nettoya le sang et la tension de la journée. Quelques litres d'eau et un ou deux baisers plus tard, Joshua et Elie frappèrent à la porte.

Le garçon se précipita dans les bras de son père.

-J'ai eu peur. Il y a eu un coup de feu.

-Je sais, Josh mais tout va bien… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-C'était le monsieur qui te voulait du mal ?

-Oui, c'était lui mais il ne pourra plus nous faire de mal maintenant.

Le garçon s'éloigna un peu de son père et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la cicatrice ornant le crâne de son père. Neal s'avança à son tour et recouvrit la main du petit garçon de la sienne.

-Ton papa va bien, Joshua.

-On va vivre tous les trois, maintenant ?

La question surprit les deux hommes qui ne surent quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps de parler de leur avenir. Ari se sentait bien trop fatigué pour envisager d'avoir ce genre de discussion pour le moment. Neal le sentit et s'accroupit face à Joshua.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que nous puissions vivre ensemble, Joshua. Mais il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon sembla un peu déçu mais un large sourire illumina bientôt son visage.

-Je comprends. Alors je reste avec mamie mais on pourra quand même se voir.

Ari prit la main de son fils et la serra tendrement.

-Oui, on se verra tous les jours.

-Cool.

Elie s'avança vers son fils et son petit-fils.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre à la maison. Tu as eu une dure journée et ton papa a bien besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Elle embrassa Ari sur le front avant de se tourner vers Diana qui regardait la scène depuis la porte d'entrée.

Ari regardait encore la porte d'entrée alors que sa mère et son fils l'avaient franchi depuis de longues minutes. Neal s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ta mère a raison, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ari leva les yeux vers Neal.

-S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tout ça ne va pas disparaître.

Neal ne comprit pas de suite la demande de son amant. Mai, en voyant la peur dans les yeux d'Ari, il réalisa soudain que l'homme à ses côtés avait, avant tout, besoin d'être rassuré.

-Tout ça est bien réel, Ari. Personne ne viendra t'enlever ta famille. Peter et moi y veillerons.

Le jeune homme sembla soulagé en entendant ses mots et Neal sentit les muscles de ses épaules se détendre.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger en attendant que Peter arrive. Il voudra certainement entendre ta version de ce qui s'est passé dans le parc.

Neal passa l'heure suivante à regarder Ari dormir. En quelques jours seulement, leurs vies avaient été bouleversées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'être heureux maintenant.

Il y a quelques mois, Neal voyait son avenir à l'autre bout du monde, sur une plage paradisiaque, profitant de ce que l'argent caché depuis des années pourrait lui apporter. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose dont il rêvait, était de partager sa vie avec l'homme endormi à ses côtés et son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisageait de poser ses valises, d'acheter une petite maison avec un jardin dans lequel Joshua pourrait jouer…

Neal était encore perdu dans ses rêves lorsque Peter frappa à la porte. Il se leva doucement pour ouvrir et fut surpris de voir le regard de Peter s'assombrir quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

Peter ne répondit pas mais il essuya d'un doigt une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son partenaire.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Comprenant l'interrogation de son ami, Neal lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Oui, Peter. Je crois pouvoir honnêtement te dire que tout va pour le mieux. Je pensais seulement à ce que l'avenir nous réservait.

Les deux hommes prirent place autour de la table du salon laissant Ari dormir.

-Et comment vois-tu ton avenir, Neal ?

Le jeune homme savait que Peter avait toujours eu des doutes sur sa capacité à rester dans le droit chemin et à avoir une vie normale. Il réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

-Tu m'aurais demandé ça la semaine dernière, je n'aurais pas vraiment su quoi te répondre…enfin, je n'aurais pas pu te donner une réponse honnête. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je veux vivre avec Ari et Joshua… Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était d'avoir une famille mais je n'envisage pas ma vie sans lui, sans vous.

Peter sourit en entendant les mots qu'il avait si souvent souhaité entendre. Neal lui avait souvent menti sur ses intentions mais aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était la vérité. L'homme face à lui était enfin prêt à avoir une vie plus stable.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, Neal. Bienvenu dans la famille.

-Merci, Peter.

L'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage de Neal quand il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Peter.

-Comment ça va se passer pour Ari, maintenant ?

-Jones va venir pour recueillir son témoignage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit obligé de retourner au bureau du FBI ce soir. J'ai parlé avec le juge chargé de l'affaire, il n'y aura probablement pas de suite. En fait, je pense qu'ils sont plutôt soulagés d'être débarrassés de l'affaire. Ça commençait à faire quelques vagues.

-Et pour Joshua ?

-C'est Elie qui en a officiellement la garde mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'oppose à ce qu'Ari puisse exercer ses droits de père. Et toi ?

Neal regarda Peter ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Tu m'as dit que tu voyais ton avenir avec Ari mais c'est beaucoup de responsabilités d'assumer l'éducation d'un enfant.

-Et tu ne penses pas que j'en sois capable ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Neal. Mais il va falloir que tu prennes des décisions importantes concernant ton avenir professionnel.

-Quand j'ai entendu ce coup de feu dans le parc, j'ai eu très peur, peur pour Ari mais aussi pour Joshua. Ma première réaction a été de chercher un endroit où le mettre à l'abri. Il s'est accroché à mon bras et… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment mais il comptait sur moi, il avait besoin de moi.

Peter souriait discrètement face à l'embarras de son ami. Il était heureux de le voir aussi responsable et impliqué. Même si ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour le jeune homme, Peter se rendait compte que rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'éloigner de cette vie qu'il avait touché du doigt.

-Tu as prévenu ton père ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'appeler et je pense que c'est à Ari de lui expliquer les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire.

Peter fronça les sourcils et sourit en se rappelant le souhait de son père de voir ses petits enfants jouer dans son jardin.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Papa et moi avons eu une petite discussion quand Ari était à l'hôpital.

-A quel propos ?

Peter reprit un air sérieux et se tourna vers Neal.

-A propos d'un mariage et de petits- enfants…

Peter aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'expression sur le visage de Neal à ce moment précis. La surprise, une profonde joie et une indicible fierté. Peter se rendit compte, à ce moment, que Neal était pour lui bien plus qu'un partenaire. Au fils des années, le jeune homme avait une place toute spéciale dans le cœur de l'Agent du FBI. Peter avait, en quelque sorte, reporté l'amour et l'attention qu'il aurait aimés pouvoir apporter à son frère sur son partenaire.

Il avait mis un point d'honneur à sauver Neal, malgré lui parfois. Il avait fallu le retour d'Ari pour réussir ce petit miracle. Mais, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Neal, il savait que ce combat-là était gagné…

Un coup à la porte interrompit la conversation. Neal se leva pour ouvrir la porte à l'Agent Jones qui entra, tout sourire, lui aussi.

-Pourquoi cette bonne humeur, Jones ?

-Désolé, Peter. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de la mort d'un homme mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir effacé du paysage.

Cette affirmation ne suscita aucun commentaire de la part des deux amis. Ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver en silence le point de vue de leur collègue.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes à voix basse, laissant Ari se reposer quelques instants de plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à s'agiter, que Neal se leva pour se diriger vers le lit. Ari parlait dans son sommeil et il était, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar.

-Ari, réveille-toi…

La réaction d'Ari surprit d'abord Neal puis le réjouit. Ari l'attira à lui et le serra contre lui. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais la présence de Neal l'avait calmé. Neal sentit les larmes brûler ses paupières en entendant les mots qu'Ari lui soufflait à l'oreille.

Peter et Jones n'avaient pas bougé et assistaient, inquiets à la scène. Ari n'avait pas lâché Neal et ils pouvaient entendre le son de leurs voix sans pour autant réussir à comprendre l'échange.

Les deux hommes finirent par se redresser. Ari assis dans le lit avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire lumineux collé au visage. Il remarqua enfin la présence de son frère et de son collègue.

-Bonsoir, Messieurs.

Le jeune homme eut besoin de l'aide de Neal pour sortir du lit. Peter s'interrogea une fois de plus sur la santé de son frère et sur les conséquences à long terme d'années de maltraitance. Mais il prit le parti d'écarter ces pensées sombres pour se concentrer sur le moment présent et sur le fiat que son jeune frère semblait heureux.

-Tu te sens prêt à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans le parc ?

-Bien sûr, Peter. Tu penses qu'ils vont m'envoyer en prison…?

Peter ne sut, tout d'abord, pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son frère puisse avoir peur d'aller en prison.

-Non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu n'as fait que te défendre.

-Mais…j'ai tué un homme…

Evidemment, il aurait se douter que le traumatisme d'avoir ôté la vie à un autre être humain allait peser dans la balance. Même s'il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, Ari ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter et se pardonner à lui-même.

Peter se leva et posa les mains sur les épaules d'Ari, debout face à lui.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, Ari. Cet homme t'aurait té, il n'aurait pas hésité. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ari hocha la tête mais Peter était bien conscient qu'il ne l'avait pas tout à fait convaincu.

Assis autour de la table du salon, Ari relata les événements survenus quelques heures plus tôt dans le parc. Il marqua une pause lorsqu'il en arriva au moment où Patel l'avait mis en joue. Jones intervint pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Que vous a dit M. Patel à ce moment-là ? Essayez d'être le plus précis possible.

-Il a dit qu'il allait me tuer…qu'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a dix ans…

Peter sentait qu'Ari ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. Il ne mentait pas consciemment mais il passait sous silence une partie des faits.

-Ari, il faut vraiment que tu nous dises tout ce qu'il t'a dit. C'est important.

Il faillit rajouter que le Juge demandait des détails mais, en fait, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire des dossiers du Juge d'Instruction. La seule chose importante pour lui, c'était son frère et il savait qu'Ari avait besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Patel à ce moment-là. Il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur les sentiments mélangés qu'il devait éprouver.

-Il a dit…

Son regard se porta instinctivement vers Neal qui lui prit tendrement la main.

-Continue…

-Il a dit que quand il en aurait fini avec moi…il s'occuperait du reste de la famille…Il a dit qu'il te tuerait Peter et papa…

Neal sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer.

-Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de Neal et que Joshua…

Il était pénible aux trois hommes de le voir souffrir comme ça mais ils le laissèrent continuer.

-Il a dit que Joshua serait une belle recrue pour son nouveau catalogue…

-Le salaud…

Peter se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la terrasse avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ari eut un léger mouvement de recul, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter l'agitation de son frère mais il finit par se détendre.

-Je suis désolé, petit homme. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Pete. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu. Même sans en être vraiment conscient, c'est pour toi, pour papa que je me suis battu…

Jones referma son dossier et se leva doucement. Il se sentait comme un intrus dans cette pièce. Il devait les laisser en famille. Le témoignage qu'il avait recueilli serait largement suffisant pour classer l'affaire. Il fit un signe de tête et un sourire à Neal avant de quitter discrètement l'appartement.

Neal, après avoir remercier Jones, reporta son regard vers les deux frères. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de les observer. La ressemblance physique n'était pas flagrante mais ils avaient la même lumière dans le regard, la même tendresse… Neal réalisa soudain que les deux hommes le regardaient.

-Tout va bien, Neal ?

-Parfaitement bien, Peter.

Peter se retourna vers son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux que tu sois parfaitement honnête avec moi…Comment tu te sens ?

Ari réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je suis un peu fatigué mais, à part ça, je me sens bien…Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer prendre Joshua et aller rendre une petite visite à papa…

Peter pensa, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il avait fait une erreur en proposant cette visite mais le sourire radieux de son frère lui fit vite comprendre qu'Ari avait autant envie que lui de cette réunion de famille.

-C'est une excellente idée, Peter…Mais tu crois que papa…

-Je crois qu'il sera très heureux de rencontrer son petit-fils…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour planifier l'expédition et, lorsque Joshua prit place à l'arrière de la voiture aux côtés de son père, il arrivait difficilement à contenir son excitation.

-C'est vrai…. ? On va chez Papy… ? Tu crois qu'il voudra bien que je l'appelle « papy »… ?

Les questions sortaient de sa bouche aussi vite qu'elles se formaient dans son esprit.

-Il faudra que tu le lui demandes toi même. Mais il faut d'abord que tu me laisses lui expliquer…

-Oui bien sûr…Il ne sait même pas qui je suis.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Joshua semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se présenter à son grand père. Ari luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il avait un peu menti à son frère. Il était épuisé mais l'envie de présenter son fils à toute la famille l'avait emporté sur la raison. La migraine qu'il sentait naître à l'arrière de son œil droit semblait lui dire qu'il avait eu tort de sous estimer son état de fatigue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter gara la voiture devant la maison de ses parents. Alertés par cette visite tardive et imprévue, les parents Burke attendaient leur arrivée sur le perron.

Charles s'avança vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière avant qu'Ari n'ait eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ari sortit difficilement de la voiture et prit son père dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, papa. Patel est mort…

Il se recula et ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui enserrait le crâne.

-Mais ce n'est pas important. Je t'expliquerais tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

A ce moment, Charles se rendit compte qu'hormis Peter et Neal, un jeune garçon était descendu de la voiture et se tenait à côté d'Ari.

-Papa, je te présente Joshua…Mon fils…

Ari laissa le temps à son père de comprendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Le regard du vieil homme allait de son fils à ce petit garçon qui posait sur lui des yeux pleins de questions.

-Ton fils…? Mais, dis-moi…tu as eu une journée chargée…?

Peter était familier de l'humour particulier de son père. Il savait que c'était surtout un moyen de défense. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de chercher un peu à gagner du temps pour assimiler les informations.

-On peut dire ça…

Joshua serrait fort la main de son père. Il était un peu impressionné de se retrouver devant cette maison inconnue, à la tombée de la nuit avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a seulement quelques heures. Ari sentit l'angoisse de son fils et s'accroupit face à lui.

-Tout va bien, Joshua. On va rentrer et grand-père va te faire son fameux chocolat chaud maison…

Charles se pencha à son tour vers son petit fils.

-Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, Joshua. Excuse-moi d'être aussi impoli mais je suis un peu surpris…

-Je comprends…Ce matin c'était juste mamie et moi et ce soir j'ai une toute nouvelle famille…Ça fait…bizarre…Mais bizarre-cool…

-Tu as raison c'est « bizarre-cool »…

Charles tendit la main vers son petit-fils, légèrement anxieux, se demandant si cet enfant allait l'accepter. Après avoir jeté un regard vers son père, Joshua prit la main de son grand-père et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée de la maison où les attendait Helen.

Neal s'approcha d'Ari et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu aurais du nous dire que tu ne te sentais pas si bien que ça…

Ari aurait du se douter qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à Neal. Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Regarde-les, Neal. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Neal regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Ari. Charles avait pris Joshua dans ses bras pour lui montrer, au dessus de la porte, l'endroit où Peter et Ari avaient gravé leurs prénoms des années auparavant.

Neal, Peter et Ari rejoignirent le reste de la famille devant la porte.

-Papy dit que je pourrais écrire mon prénom moi aussi…

Joshua se tut et fixa son père. Il tendit une main et la posa sur le front d'Ari en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ?

Charles s'inquiétait du silence et de l'air soucieux de son petit fils.

-Mamie, elle fait ça quand je suis malade…

-Je ne suis pas malade, Joshua…Tout va bien…

-C'est pas bien de mentir, papa.

Peter, resté silencieux jusque là, intervint. Il plaça, à son tour une main sur le front de son frère et grimaça.

-Ton fils a raison. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

Peter se tourna vers Joshua.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller goûter au chocolat chaud de papy pendant que j'accompagne ton papa jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il se repose un peu…

-Est-ce que je peux donner mon avis…?

Ari fut surpris de voir tous les membres de la famille se retourner vers lui d'un même mouvement. Il recula d'un pas.

-Ari, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi. La journée a été très longue, tu as de la fièvre et à voir comment tu réagis à la lumière et au bruit, je peux dire que tu as mal à la tête…

-Peter, je…

-Je te promets que nous serons tous là demain matin.

Ari ne put que hocher la tête. Il devait admettre que Peter avait vu juste. Il laissa Neal et son frère le guider jusqu'à la chambre. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit il put entendre le rire de son fils. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps et beaucoup d'énergie pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie mais il était de retour à la maison…

**Epilogue**

Une grande agitation régnait dans la maison Burke. Charles cherchait désespérément sa cravate. Helen et Elisabeth s'affairaient à la cuisine sous l'œil amusé de Peter. En ce jour de Noël, toute la famille devait se retrouver pour le déjeuner et tout était prêt…ou presque

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Peter alors qu'il se remémorait un jour de Noël quelques années auparavant. Un jour beaucoup moins joyeux que celui-ci. Un baiser de sa femme le ramena au présent.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, chéri. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, s'il te plaît…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit leur échange. Peter repoussa sa femme sans ménagement pour se précipiter vers la porte. Charles descendait les escaliers en courant, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au même moment devant la porte.

-Tu permets que j'ouvre la porte de ma maison…

-Bien sûr, papa.

Un vent glacé entra dès que Charles entrouvrit la porte. Mais les sourires radieux qui les accueillirent, suffirent à réchauffer leurs cœurs.

-Désolé pour le retard…

-Entrez vite…Vous avez l'air gelés…

Helen et Elisabeth se joignirent à leurs maris pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leurs invités. Les deniers mois avaient été mouvementés. Le dossier Patel avait été classé mais Ari avait dû témoigner une fois de plus.

Neal et lui avaient fini par trouver une petite maison non loin de chez Peter et après quelques semaines de démarches administratives, Joshua était venu vivre avec eux. Elie était très présente pour eux et après quelques hésitations, ils avaient fini par trouver leur équilibre.

Peter regarda son neveu. Le jeune garçon semblait heureux et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Le même sourire illuminait leurs visages aujourd'hui. Neal avait changé aussi. Il semblait plus serein, plus adulte. Joshua et lui étaient très complices et la manière dont il veillait sur le garçon était touchante.

Charles et Peter aidèrent leurs invités à se débarrasser de leurs épais manteaux et des nombreux paquets qui encombraient leurs bras.

-Bon anniversaire, petit homme.

Peter se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise en disant ces mots et il pouvait sentir la tension dans les gestes de son père. Ari s'avança vers lui prenant son visage à deux mains.

-Si tu savais comme ces mots me font chaud au cœur…

L'étreinte qui suivit dura de longues secondes. Les deux frères avaient besoin de partager ce moment, de dire les mots qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de prononcer depuis onze ans.

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin…

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le commentaire enfantin de Neal. Il s'avança vers lui les bras ouverts…

-Joyeux Noël, Neal…

-Joyeux noël à vous aussi Charles.

Après de nombreuses embrassades et échange de cadeaux, toute la famille se mit à table et dégusta le succulent et copieux déjeuner. Peter observait attentivement Neal et son frère. Les jours précédents, il avait noté chez son partenaire une tension anormale. Quand il avait essayé d'en parler avec lui, Neal avait éludé la question en prétextant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le cadeau idéal pour Joshua.

Assis autour de la table familiale, tout paraissait normal même si Joshua ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place. A plusieurs reprises, il surprit Ari qui jetait un regard sévère vers son fils. Il profita de se retrouver à la cuisine avec son frère pour aborder la question.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Ari ? Joshua semble un peu tendu…et Neal…

-Tu sais que tu es en congé, Peter. Tu devrais remballer tes habits d'Agent du FBI, au moins le jour de Noël…

-Alors, j'ai vu juste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un problème avec Joshua ? Avec Neal ?

-Peter, calme-toi. Tout va bien…tout va même très bien.

-J'ai vu comment tu regardais Joshua…

Ari ne put se retenir de rire devant l'inquiétude de son frère.

-Joshua a pour mission de tenir sa langue jusqu'à la fin du repas et c'est très compliqué pour lui…

-Pourquoi doit-il tenir sa langue ? Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas dire ?

Ari lui tourna le dos pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand il releva la tête, le reste de la famille se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Neal s'avança vers Ari et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il leur avait fallu de longues semaines avant de se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour montrer leur amour devant les membres de la famille.

Elisabeth fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Les garçons, on ne voudrait pas paraître indiscrets mais depuis quelques jours, on a remarqué que vous étiez un peu nerveux…et Joshua semble prêt à grimper aux rideaux depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Charles avança vers son fils.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez nous parler si quelque chose ne va pas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Ari fit signe à Joshua de les rejoindre.

-C'est à toi de leur dire, Ari.

-Nous étions, en effet tous les deux un peu nerveux ces derniers temps. En fait, on avait tous les deux quelque chose en tête et on ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire…

-Ari, s'il te plaît…Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je suis sur les nerfs depuis ce matin, à me demander toutes les deux minutes ce qui va finir par mal tourner aujourd'hui…

Ari se plaça face à son frère. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette journée puisse être une telle source d'angoisse pour lui.

-Tout va bien, Peter. Ce que nous avons à vous annoncer est une bonne nouvelle…Promis.

-Papa et Neal vont se marier…

Joshua surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole. Son sourire s'effaça quand son père se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, papa. J'ai tenu tout le repas mais …

Ari sourit à son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave, Josh. Tu as eu raison. Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué pour les annonces officielles.

Le silence qui accueillit cette annonce inquiéta Neal et Ari. Ils savaient que toute la famille était ravie qu'ils soient ensemble mais ils semblaient perplexes à l'annonce de leur future union. Peter fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Toutes mes félicitations…Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterais au mariage de Neal…et de mon frère…

Tout le monde s'approcha pour les féliciter. Le monde de surprise passé, Neal et Ari purent voir que leur joie était sincère.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Peter et Charles se tournèrent au même moment vers Joshua.

-Non, Joshua ne dira rien, cette fois. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas au courant.

Ari passa un bras autour de la taille de Neal.

-Josh, nous avons une question à te poser.

Cette fois, le garçon était vraiment inquiet.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, mon ange. Neal était tendu ces deniers jours parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire sa demande. De mon côté, j'avais une autre raison d'être nerveux. Je t'ai parlé des papiers que l'avocat nous a demandé de signer pour que tu puisses vivre avec moi ?

Joshua passa de l'inquiétude à la peur.

-Tout va bien, Josh.

Ari prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Décidemment, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les annonces. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Ari éloigna un peu son fils, le tenant toujours par les épaules.

-Je suis revenu voir l'avocat…pour obtenir d'autres papiers…

Ari ne put continuer, l'émotion lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Neal s'approcha et s'accroupit devant Joshua.

-Ce que ton papa essaie de dire c'est qu'il a demandé à l'avocat de préparer les papiers pour que je puisse devenir officiellement ton papa…

Les mots de Neal résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues d'Elisabeth et Helen et l'oncle et le grand-père avaient aussi les yeux humides. Joshua restait muet.

-Les papiers sont prêts mais on voulait t'en parler avant de prendre une décision.

Le jeune garçon ne bougeait toujours pas et Ari et Neal commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter.

-Mon ange, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Tu as le temps de réfléchir…

Joshua ne laissa pas son père finir sa phrase. Il se tourna vers Neal.

-Tu veux …Tu veux…?

N'arrivant pas à trouver les mots, Joshua se jeta dans les bras de Neal. Après quelques secondes, Neal reprit ses esprits réalisant que l'enfant qu'il serrait dans ses bras était devenu son fils des mois auparavant.


End file.
